New Horizons
by tonyamic10
Summary: Jacob Black was shocked by what he saw the first time he encountered Bella after her honeymoon. He had been forced to accept the fact, she was out of his life for good, but was that really true? Their story was by no means completed. Why were they always drawn back together and Jacob's job as protector just took on a whole new meaning. Post Breaking Dawn [AU, Bella/Jacob]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I said I would never do it. I have been a reader/a lurker if you must, for a long while. There are so many great, well-thought out Jacob/Bella fics, no one would care about mine, but this idea just would not disappear.**_

_**Believe me, as a huge Jacob fan, BD is my least favorite book, and the imprint on an infant gave me the creeps. This is not what you are expecting, I promise.**_

_**This story now has an awesome banner courtesy of don'tcallmeleelee**_

_**All well know characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 1

Jacob Black sat uncomfortably on the couch which happened to be the most expensive piece of furniture his butt had ever touched. A lot of good their money did him, this couch felt like shit. He would rather be at his own house with his crappy old couch that suited his butt just fine. The battered cushions had come to know him perfectly over the years, even through the rapid growth spurt, it still provided comfort for him. Instantly, his thoughts went to his father, he missed him so much right now. He definitely wished he could rely on him for some wisdom. Jacob did not know if anything he had done in the past couple of weeks had been right. He had left his father behind, and his brothers in order to protect Bella, who from what he could tell did not even want his protection any longer. She was perfectly satisfied with relying on the Cullen's, her new family. A smug expression came across Jacob's face when he realized, she may think they are all she needs, but it is he who is providing her warmth right now as she sleeps nestled against him. He had just witnessed one the most disgusting acts ever, Bella slurping down a cup of human blood, in order to calm the thirsty little demon growing inside her. He replayed the whole scene again in his mind and gave a silent commentary about what he thought about it too, since the bloodsucker was brooding against the corner watching Bella sleep. His Bella, so pale and sickly, but finally at rest and she was toasty warm curled against him. He ran a few thoughts about what it felt like the many times Bella had been pressed up against him, and "Boom!" that did the trick, Edward left. "Stay out of my head if you don't like what goes on in there," he called out even though the front door had already slammed shut. He heard him and hopefully that bought him some peace from leering eyes for a bit.

"Jake..." a weak voice barely whispered.

"I'm here, Bells, go back to sleep," he quieted her. That's what she did and Jacob also gave in and fell asleep with her after barely sleeping over the past two weeks for obvious reasons. He dreamed a dream that was the complete opposite of the nightmare they were living. In Jacob's dream, Bella had a rounded belly that was beautiful, not grotesque. She had radiant skin and the natural fullness of womanhood. She had the pregnancy "glow" he had heard of from some chick flick. She was his and this was their baby and he had never felt more love surge through him. Then it all was gone and he opened his eyes to familiar brown eyes staring at him. "Too bad, it wasn't real," he thought to himself before groggily speaking to her, "Whatcha looking at Bells?"

"I was only wondering what is going on in that head of yours, this is the happiest you have looked since I can remember." Bella said with guilt in her voice.

Jacob shrugged, not willing to share the true reason behind his temporary bout with joy. "Happy to be getting some sleep and thankful that some of the stink was gone from the room, that's all."

"Ugh, Jake, you don't always have to be so rude. Everyone is being very nice to you, I think. We are all doing the best we can considering we are flying blind here."

"Best, Bella, really? Because from what I can tell; we are all sitting around watching you slip away more and more with each passing second. I wouldn't call it our best by any means." Jacob was the only one that ever spoke the truth around here. Perhaps decades of living as the undead had molded the rest of them into skilled liars, but he could not, would not do it. Sometimes, his brutal honesty got him kicked out of the house which he didn't mind too much anyways. He needed out of this crypt for fresh air on a regular basis although he could never go far. His brothers were lying in wait, hoping for any opportunity to come in and take charge of this situation.

For the next few silent minutes, Jacob and Bella, simply stared at one another. He saw her eyes begin to tear up, so he decided to give her space and go outside to check on Seth and Leah, his new found mini-pack. As soon as Jacob crossed the threshold, to the outdoors, Edward flashed past him in a blur to go to Bella. They were all suffering with the living arrangements. The Cullen's house was big, but not big enough for three werewolves, seven bloodsuckers and a pregnant Bella with a demon fetus on board.

"How's Bella?" Seth inquired. "She is a little better, since..." but he couldn't bear to speak it aloud, how Bella slurped down that O-. Seth grimaced because he knew what she resorted to this morning.

"Sorry, man, I wish that," and now it was Seth that could not finish his sentence. He was such a tender-hearted kid, who was definitely too young to be dealing with all this. "Edward is so worried," he finally added. Seth had some ridiculous admiration for Edward that Jacob could not wrap his mind around.

"Quit with the Edward sympathy, I can't deal with it right now. It's his fault, Bella is dying and I don't just mean because he knocked her up with his spawn. He should have never pursued her in the first place. It's not like these vamps have consciences, but if the whole Cullen motto is not to hurt humans; why did he pull her into his world? He wanted to drain her dry in the beginning, that isn't romance, it's sick. He should have left town as soon as she moved here."

Seth let Jacob rant a little more, but had to add, "He really does love her, Jake, as much as you do."

Jacob went back in the house because he had vented to Seth enough. Seth was always going to try and be supportive of everyone and Jacob was not going to argue with him any longer. He did not want to think about it, but he was pretty sure Bells could not endure much more. He would rather spend all his time with her no matter what. The atmosphere in the house was a little more upbeat for a change, the vamps were all centered around Bella laughing. He walked in slowly, not sure, if he wanted to know what sorts of things made the Cullen's giggle. Bella caught sight of him and cheerfully called him over to join in, "Jake you are just in time to hear the baby names I have decided on." She was smiling like a happy mother-to-be.

"Do I want to know?" he questioned.

The pixie butted in, as usual, to speak for Bella, "Jacob, maybe Bella will listen to you and consider other names. She wants to name the baby..."

"No, Alice, let me tell him." Bella pleaded with her and Alice stepped back. "If it's a boy, I want him to be EJ for Edward Jacob and if it's a girl, Renesmee. What do you think?" she beamed.

Jacob thought to himself, "No, you don't know want to know what I think because it was not nice." He had a weird look on his face and she instantly knew he did not like the names.

"Come on, Jake, what's wrong with the names? You and Edward are the most special men in my life and Renee and Esme are my mothers. I want the baby's name to reflect the love I have for my family."

"Bells, Edward and I both represented, that's kind of messed up and you know it. Hell, everyone in this room knows, but they aren't being honest with you in order to spare your feelings. You plan on telling your..." Jacob gagged on the next word, "son about our little love triangle?"

"Stop calling it that, Jake. We are not in a love triangle, I married Edward." Her voice faltered, "I made my decision, everyone knows that." Her eyes told a different story when she looked by into Jacob's eyes.

Jacob broke the tension in the room by chiming in with his thoughts on the girl name, "And Renesssum, what is that Bells? No one is going to be able to pronounce that mouthful."

"Stop it, your messing the name up on purpose, Jake!" Bella barely had the strength to get that out with enough force to prove her point. Jacob quickly recognized her weariness and he rushed to her immediately taking care of her despite the room full of vampires.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I shouldn't have caused you stress, lets get back to the couch so you can rest." Jacob gently whispered at her cheek. It was so intimate, any outsider that did not know the real circumstance would believe Jake and Bella were the couple, not Edward and Bella. There had been so many times when Jacob had wondered how Bella could be so comfortable with their intimacy and still run back to the bloodsucker in the next breath. "Hey," she was staring at only him when he spoke the rest,"choose whatever you want...uh, you and Edward." That named burned on Jacob's tongue every time he uttered it which was rarely, but he did not want to upset Bella further so he opted out of calling him one of his many derogatory vampire slangs.

Edward had had enough of their affection and he pushed his way to take over helping Bella to the couch. Jacob stepped back, not for Edward, but for Bella because above all his love for Bella was greater than his disdain for the leech. If he could have only stayed in the precious few seconds when he was holding Bella, and whispering soothing words to her; because that was last moment they were simply Jake and Bells. Without warning, Bella screamed out, and her body contorted in some sort of unnatural bend and all hell broke loose. Nothing would ever be the same again, for any of them.

_**Reviews would be so sweet!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Some of you might be worried where this is heading, but have faith that it is a Jacob/Bella story and it is not a Breaking Dawn repeat. I switched up some key elements that make for a whole different story._**

**_Bless you holland-taylor1 for being my first reviewer in my very first fic. It's because of you asking for more, I am posting this already._**

**_Again all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_**

Chapter 2

Shrieks could be heard from everyone, Bella had screamed first, then she fell and the sound of bones cracking could be heard even from human ears. Carlisle was assessing her, but Jacob knew without a doubt he was witnessing Bella's death, his Bells, just broke in two before his very eyes. "Edward, hurry, there is no time, get Bella onto the operating table." Dr. Fang shouted. Everyone followed, but there was not enough room inside the makeshift operating room, so only the doctor, Jacob and Edward were inside with Bella. Everyone else lurked just outside the door. Bella already had a line in her arm for fluid and nutrients, so Carlisle quickly pushed some sort of darker liquid through it. He caught Jacob's eye and knew he was silently questioning him, "It's anesthesia, Jacob. Hopefully, it will work quickly because I can't wait, I have to deliver the baby now."

"Baby?" Jacob questioned in his mind, knowing he could never think of this thing as a baby. Babies were supposed to soft and cuddly, innocent and helpless. He saw what this so called "baby" had done to Bella and only a monster could accomplish such a thing. Edward flinched, he was reading Jacob's thoughts to escape the dire realizations going through Carlisle's conscience. The doctor was using his vampire speed to get Bella prepped for surgery. Everything happened in a flash, only seconds had ticked by before Jacob focused in on the sharp blade in his hands. He chose to focus on Bella's pale, gaunt face instead of the butchering of her tiny body he knew was happening. "Edward, this scalpel isn't going to penetrate the amniotic sac, you will have to do it." Jacob was still focused on Bella's whose breathing was shallow. Her heart was still beating, but it was all over the place, fast, then slow and weak. Every once in a while, her eyes would flutter and there was still recognition, so that was a little bit of comfort to him. He could not focus on what the doc meant when he told Edward to "do it." Then he heard it, that unmistakable sound of vampire flesh being ripped apart. He had done it, witnessed it many times through the pack mind and even caught sight of the Cullen's crunching the newborns. Edward had bit through that vampire infected sac. This was why Bella was dying, that monster was truly a vampire growing inside her. All the fairy-tale talk about a baby was just that, it was make believe. Against his better judgment, Jacob looked up and caught a glimpse of Edward holding what looked like a baby; then the little demon cried and it sounded like a baby. There was a brief lapse in the hatred coursing through Jacob's mind, when Bella regained consciousness and she smiled. Edward was trying to give her hope when he laid the bundle down on her chest. If Jacob did not know any better, this was the way a normal birth would have been, but he was quickly brought back into reality when the spawn of Edward turned its head and bit her just below her collarbone.

Shock and rage overtook Jacob's face and he knew for sure what had to be done, but first Bella still needed him. Jacob heard her heart slowing as it was barely audible to even his super senses. There was a brief pause as Blondie rushed in and took "it" away. Jacob's attention was then transferred to Carlisle who was carrying an abnormally large syringe in his hands. "What the hell is that?"

Edward stepped in, "It's my venom, we were prepared for the worst. It's the only hope she has left, Jacob. You know Carlisle has to do this." Jacob felt his eyes fall to the ground, it was the only thing he could face. He shook his head and conceded that his Bells was gone. She was either going to die or she was going to be a bloodsucker, his mortal enemy and there was no way he could witness anything else. He let them perform their last resort in private, because his feet had carried him out the door before his mind even knew what was happening.

Jacob knew Seth and Leah were near, but allowed him to grieve in peace. He poured out so many emotions in the next minutes that followed. He did not care if Seth and Leah were watching, he cried his heart out. He had just lost the love of his life. That is what Bella was,...screw imprinting, no one else would ever have his love. He knew without a doubt there would be no one else, his wolf was in agreement. She was it and now he would have to learn to live without her. Those thoughts brought Jacob's anger to the surface. He had so much to be angry at, he did not know where to begin. He was angry with Bella for being so stupid to carry out this preposterous relationship with a vampire. He cursed his own DNA and the burden that came with being a protector. He was mad at himself, because he was certain there was something more he could of done to save her. Why hadn't he confessed the whole tale to Charlie when he ratted Bella out for the bikes? Could Charlie have even stopped her? He may have dropped the ball before, but tonight Jacob Black would have retribution, he would seek revenge and that infant demon would not see the light of day. He was pretty certain, Blondie was going to retaliate and he would have to take her out as well. The result of that would be the big one coming after him. He should go prepare Seth and Leah, because they had gotten the hint and moved farther away to give him privacy. Jacob was far from a rational state, so he made the split decision to go at it alone. He was probably going to have to rip the entire clan apart, but they killed Bella albeit inadvertently, but it was all their faults.

Jacob swiftly stalked back into the house, Blondie was so preoccupied with pretending to be a Mommy, she never even caught wind of dog in the atmosphere. Every other thought Jacob had entertained in his own mind suddenly disappeared when he looked in those eyes. The little bundle wrapped in a pale yellow blanket stared back at Jacob and all he saw were big, chocolate brown eyes staring back at him with such precision, not anywhere close to behaving like a normal newborn baby. Those were Bella's eyes and then it hit Jacob like a ton of bricks, Bella was most likely dead in the next room and this was all that was left of her, whatever this creature was, it was part of Bella. He now knew he could never destroy the little guy, and he would do anything to protect him. He had to make his brothers understand. They could all work together and teach him or train him; whatever it took. Jacob was suddenly pulled from his inner monologue, like literally, pulled up by the throat. Edward had come in and after reading Jacob's initial thoughts felt the urge to protect his son. He tossed Jacob across the room with a massive crash into one of Esme's well-decorated walls. He was at his throat again as Rosalie exited the room quickly in order to protect EJ from the violence.

"Stop!" Jacob roared as he pushed his shoulder back into its rightful socket. "I changed me mind, you see..." and Jacob replayed the scene once again, so Edward would understand the conclusions he had come to about Bella's son. Edward stopped his assault and his face fell as he turned away from his rival. He was going to check on his son and started to walk away. "Wait, is she gone? Is she going through the transformation, did it work?"

"I do not have answers for you Jacob, so excuse me while I see to my son," but Jacob would not accept that response.

"No! What the fuck does that mean? You don't have answers. She is either dead or she is becoming like you. Why are you leaving her? That is always your solution, isn't it leech?" Jacob was enraged that Edward was walking away from the horror he had created. "Forget it, I am going to talk to Dr. Fang; at least he will be honest with me."

Jacob walked into the converted hospital room and was astounded at what he saw, but more importantly what he heard. Above all the hum of equipment, the dripping of the IV solution, and the beeping of a monitor; Jacob heard Bella's heart. Her heart was still beating and it was not the same erratic beat as before, it was calm and steady. Most likely it was influenced by all this machinery, but for once since seeing Bella that day he discovered her pregnancy, Jacob felt a twinge of hope pull at his soul. "Carlisle?" his voice barely got out.

"Jacob, right now, your guess is as good as mine because I have no idea. I am trying to be objective and attend to Bella like she is a regular patient, but that is almost impossible. You and I both witnessed what happened and Bella being alive right now is anything, but normal." the doctor spoke in his usual calm tone. "My first assessment after the birth and after administering the venom was she was clinically dead. Her respirations and heart had ceased. I thought we were too late. I had warned all of you before that sometimes nothing will bring a body back. I conceded that fact and Edward read my mind, he was seconds from throwing himself to the wolves if you know what I mean."

Of course, Jacob knew the doctor believed his son would sacrifice himself because of his despair over Bella. He did not believe it for a second, just like he never believed that bullshit in Italy. Edward was being the master manipulator he was and Bella and the rest of these bloodsuckers could keep falling for it, but Jacob never would. "What happened then?" he questioned.

"I did nothing else, but her heart fluttered and she gasped a breath. I let my instincts take over and performed every emergency procedure I knew. She is still hanging on, but she is so broken and weak Jacob. I don't know if it is enough. I do have her on a respirator and am giving her medicine and nutrients like I would any coma patient. I am not even saying that is what this is, but I am treating it as such. Edward helped me with the x-ray machine before he went to check on the baby. She has several broken ribs, which we knew; her right lung is punctured. I have treated her for a collapsed lung." Carlisle stopped talking for a minute because the rest of the news would be the worst. Jacob remembered that cracking sound when she fell. "Her back is the worst. It is a traumatic break, something I have only seen in terrible car accident or maybe a high fall. I am not sure of the condition of her spinal cord without an MRI, but the cord is damaged, I am sure of it." The doctor faced Jacob fully and even though those bloodsuckers had dead expressions to him normally, he could read the worry on Carlisle's face. The hope he felt minutes ago began to flicker and he was back to where he had been before seeing Bella was still alive. Was she alive? Is this living? Is this the dilemma families faced when their loved ones where hooked up to machines deciding if they should pull the proverbial "plug"? Maybe Jacob was being selfish, as selfish as that damn bloodsucking husband of Bella's, but he would not "pull the plug" on her, ever.

He was once again pulled from his thoughts when Dr. Fang reminded him that Bella had been pumped full of vampire venom. "Could she still change? You know..." Jacob questioned not knowing if he wanted to hear the truth.

"I don't think that is possible. I have no idea why, but I have seen more than I would like to admit go through the transformation. It's excruciatingly painful, it burns from the inside out. I saw Bella after James bit her and she was feeling the effects almost instantly, writhing and screaming til Edward sucked out the venom." The visual caused Jacob to grimace, never wanting to have that image burned in his brain. "Unless," Carlisle thought aloud, "Why didn't I connect the two? It's related, it has to be. There is nothing documented about this because what vampire would ever stop to save their victim. It is against our nature to not drink human blood, and none of our kind would attempt at removing venom to save a life. I have wanted to do research on our venom and its composition many times, but never had the facilities to do so without alerting other human physicians. It was always too risky."

"Can you explain what you are blabbing about, in lingo a teenage boy understands. I use to be good in science, but I am pretty much flunking everything as of today. Are you saying Bella is immune to vampires?" Jacob was smarter than he thought, because that was the precise conclusion Carlisle had arrived at.

"Yes, Jacob, I think there must have been a minute amount of venom left over in Bella's system. It must have worked like our modern day inoculations. I have no real way to prove it, perhaps if I could get some of her blood in a high level laboratory?"

"No!" Jacob made a quick rebuttal, "Bella will not be your lab rat and none of you will ever come near her blood again."

"Of course, Jacob," he conceded, "getting Bella better is our only priority. You are right, I was just overwhelmed with the possibilities. If you would like a moment with her, she is stable, I have not had the opportunity to brief the rest of the family, and I should assess young Edward." He nodded to Jacob and left them there, alone.

Jacob took a few steps to be next to her side. Maybe he was imaging it or maybe it was all the equipment and drugs, but to him she already looked healthier. He had not seen her look this good since her wedding, the night his life literally became a living hell. He shook those thoughts from his mind and started pouring his heart out to Bella. Hopefully, she could hear him. "Bells, it's me, Jake...Bells, you are still with me. Please, wake up, fight and come back to me. I love you so much, still Bells; I will always love you." Jacob delicately brushed his calloused fingertips down Bella's soft skin along her cheek and was so relieved to find the warmth there. So many signs of life still remained, it had to be true that his Bella was still alive. She wasn't just a shell living artificially on machines. He thought of what she would want to hear from him, so he continued in his pleading, "Bella, you did it. None of us believed you, but your son is here. You brought him into the world safe and sound. He looks very healthy, I've seen him, Carlisle is giving him a thorough check up right now. I'm sure he is fine, at least, he will be when I come up with a better name for him. There is no way in hell I am calling him any variation of Edward, which includes EJ." Jacob let out the breath that had been trapped along with the emotional lump in his throat. "Come on, Bella, where is your fight? Tell me to shut up and stuff it for bad-mouthing your baby name. Let me have it, please, once more, for old times sake." An intruder had come between them once again, and Jacob stood up to face Edward head on. The two were in the midst of some uncomfortable stand off when Alice interrupted. "Leah is at the door, you need to go, Jacob. I can't see what they decide, but if they get anywhere near the house, there is always the chance they will discover the baby has been born."

"What in the hell is going on in there, Jacob?" Leah had tried to give him space, but she was concerned for her little brother's safety above all else. She did not like being kept in the dark. Jacob, certainly did not need to be on her bad side because he would need her help if this was going to work.

"Bella is not dead and she is not a vampire. The baby is a boy, and I am going to protect him. You and Seth are going to help me do it." His statement was just short of being an alpha order, but he was willing to do whatever was necessary.

"Sam is never going to allow that creature to survive and you know it, Jake. There are too many unknowns, and what ifs." Leah rationalized.

"That is where you come in, Sam still cares about you Leah, you have to make him see. He has to give him a chance, because I know deep down Bella is going to make it and I will not have her waking up to a dead son. I have to protect him, he needs me, his life is already fucked up. He needs some sort of edge on life, he may be part bloodsucker, but I heard his little heart beating and that is enough to make him human. We protect humans, Leah; remind Sam of that because that is the reason we exist." Leah shook her head because she was done talking. Her mind was made up, Jacob was right. He was alive, and the pack should not rush in and kill a living, breathing entity. She knew she had to go to the baby, see for herself what Jacob had seen and then allow Sam back into her mind. All of their lives depended on her convincing him.

Leah headed back towards the door to go into the house and Jacob became extremely alarmed, "What do you think you are doing?" He stepped in front of her with his substantial frame. "You have refused all this time to go in their home, what do you intend to do?"

"I have to show him, I have to let Sam get a clear picture." and she pushed past Jacob, then Seth joined them and all three of them were on their way to the nursery. Esme had the baby in a cradle hold rocking him softly. Blondie immediately was back in the room in Jacob's face, "Just what in the hell are the three of you dogs think you are doing?"

"Back off, Leah and Seth are coming in to see the baby. We are not going to bother him."

"You think I don't know what happened earlier? Edward told me everything. I do not trust you for a minute, dog." Blondie was no fan of Jacob's and he liked her even less. He could tell from the beginning she was building some sort of fantasy world where she would be the reigning mother not Bella.

"Look, I promise, we are only here to offer our protection and nothing else. Please, Esme, may Leah have a closer look?" Jacob inquired and Esme, who had been trying to get on Leah's good side for some weird reason was very compliant.

"Come on, Leah, he has been feed and is settling down, about to go to sleep." The three wolves zeroed in the half drunk bottle on the end table. "Milk," Jacob said to himself, "stinky, but milk not blood." That had been a relief. The little guy was making some sort of baby sounds, but would open and close his eyes like he was drifting off to sleep. Seth was grinning like the sappy fool that he was, but what had Jacob floored was Leah. She was not smiling by any means, but her face had softened and she was not scowling. He quickly shifted his eyes away from her so she would not be tipped off that he could tell Bella's son had gotten to her.

"Ahh, he looks like Bella, doesn't he guys? He is so cute." Seth chimed in as the retreated back outside.

"Shut up, Seth, how he looks isn't the point. Is he dangerous is what we need to know. It sure doesn't seem so, but I still do not know if Sam will agree." Leah looked to Jacob, "I have to go alone, that's the deal or forget it. I am not taking Seth back there until I know they are being rational." He agreed, Seth looked worried, and Leah disappeared into the forest with the backdrop of a new day on the horizon.

Jacob shrugged as he felt the weight of the last 24 hours. He was beyond exhausted:mentally, physically and emotionally. All he could think was how Leah stayed pissed at him 95 percent of the time, she could barely stand Bella, and she saw the Cullen's as the sole reason her life, all our lives, had plummeted over the past year. All these things ate away at Leah and she was quite bitter, but he had just sent her off to convince Sam this half vampire/human deserved a chance. Why? Because of Bella Swan, that was the reason they would all risk the unknown once again, for Bella.

_**Not a beggar, but if you review, I will be oh so grateful!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to anyone giving my story a chance and for the reviews and follows.**_

_**I hope my ideas transfer to the reader well. Sometimes, my thoughts get ahead of me. I am a huge Jacob fan so the majority of my story will be his perspective. I also am a sucker for family drama and character development, so my goals are to bring relationships to the forefront. I am not big into action sequences, so this won't be that kind of story. I had to do it, I had to make the baby a boy, I could not write it any other way. **_

_**I did not think up Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns it; I just like to mess with the plot.**_

Chapter 3

"Seth, you need to get some rest, bro. There is nothing for us to do now, but hope. If this goes bad, we will all need to be in top form. These vamps can keep watch, since they do not need sleep."

Seth reluctantly agreed, but reminded Jacob he too look like death warmed over. "You need to sleep, Jake. From the looks of it, even more than me."

They both walked by inside, Seth immediately claimed the only comfortable sofa and fell face down. Jacob kept on walking through the living room, weird because the Cullen's were not living. He was so exhausted, but he had two stops to make before he could shut his eyes. Edward and the doctor were with Bella, everything seemed the same as before. Bella appeared to be in such a state of deep rest, but no one knew what this really was.

"Do you think she hurts?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

"No, I have her comfortable with medication and the body often responds to trauma in ways we cannot mimic in order to heal. I am not picking up any indications on the monitors, she is hurting. It would actually be a better sign if I could tell if she is receiving any stimuli." He shook his head, "Maybe she needs a little more time."

Jacob knew the doctor said that last part to give them all a little sliver of hope, but he did not truly believe his own words. None of them were convinced. Despite Edward's glare, Jacob walked over to Bella and gently let his hand trace down the locks of her hair. He placed a ghost of a kiss on her forehead and told her he expected to see her eyes opened in the next few hours.

Jacob then made another visit to the baby who surprisingly was not heavily guarded. He was soundly sleeping in his crib. Jacob watched the rise and fall of his chest and was mesmerized by the peaceful rhythm. He felt his own eyes close for extended seconds and wished for a moment he could lay next to the crib and sleep as well. Blondie would never go for that and about that time, Jacob caught sight of the high tech baby monitor in the corner, he was sure Rosalie was watching him from another room. He thought he should wave to be polite, but for some reason only one finger had the energy to stand at attention. "Take that Blondie, you spying bitch." he whispered.

He took one last look a Bella's son, and came to the conclusion calling him the "baby", "it", "mini-half vamp" or any of the other tasteless names that had run through his mind were not going to work. He was going to prove to all of them, especially Bells, when she woke up that he had a vested interest in the welfare of this little guy. He was so relieved Bella's intuition had been right and this was a boy instead of a girl. He was never going to learn that girl name and for some reason his wolf clawed at him for even thinking about this child being Renes-whatever. His thoughts went back to Leah and what he had said about giving this kid an edge on life. That was it, it was as close to EJ as he could get when he said the two letters fast and merged them together. This kid was going to be weird, no doubt about that and they were all going to have to keep him hidden for who knows how long, maybe forever. He needed something to make him cool and lets face it, being an Edward was about as uncool as it gets. Jacob reached out and placed his giant palm on the infant's chest and said his name for the first time aloud, "Edge...you are going to be just fine, I promise."

Jacob was on his way to the uncomfortable couch which stirred up all kinds of emotions in him, since not so long ago, he and Bella had napped there together. He plopped down and breathed in her scent that still lingered in the cushions. His eyes were closed now and he had almost succumbed to sleep when he realized Dr. Fang was in the room. He sat up alerted, "Is it Bella? Is she awake?"

"No, no Jacob, I am sorry, Bella is unchanged. I really needed to speak to you about young Edward." Carlisle confirmed.

Ugh, Jacob could not handle "Young Edward" coming from anyone's mouth again. "Edge...his name is Edge, that is what I am calling him." Jacob corrected.

"Um," the doctor looked puzzled, but had enough intelligence to always try and keep Jacob appeased. "Okay, I need to speak to you about, Edge. He, obviously is not like a normal infant, but I am sure you noticed?" Carlisle assumed. He was trying to find the most delicate way to put what he had concluded after his examination.

"I kind of figured that, Carlisle, when I saw him kicking his Mom's ass while he was still a fetus. Also, the first time, he looked at me, I felt like he had a soul that had lived a millennium. Why don't you enlighten me and tell me what else is different."

"Esme said you noticed the milk bottle," Jacob shook his head and sighed with relief, "but I have to be perfectly honest with you. The milk was only tolerated after Rose fed him blood. He needs it Jacob, I am not sure what the ratio to human nutrition, but right now; I know he needs both."

"Thank god no one mentioned that when Leah was preparing her visual to send back to Sam. Can you imagine, her seeing red drool pooling out the sides of his mouth?" Jacob flinched and secretly hoped he never saw such a thing. It was so unnatural, so disgusting. "How do you know he has to have the blood?"

"He was not tolerating the formula, Jacob, he kept spitting it back up, that is until we got a bottle of donor blood in him. That settled his stomach and allowed him to drink the milk." Carlisle further explained. "I don't know about you, doc, but that shit stunk, maybe you need to find him some better milk. I would not tolerate that either and I'm a wolf, I eat everything."

"I take it you don't have much experience with babies, Jacob. Their systems cannot properly digest the milk you are use to. They only thrive on mother's milk or formula. I have no other choice."

"Yes, you do have a choice, you just said it, mother's milk. His mother is in the next room. I am sure Bella's milk is better than that formula shit." For a brief second talking about Bella's milk made Jacob think of Bella's breast and his mind went totally off track until Carlisle shook him from his fantasy.

"You can't be suggesting we put Edge to the breast, she is in no condition to breastfeed and I have no idea what he might do to her."

"Good God, no, I am not letting him anywhere near Bella's breast. I have gotten a good look at those freaky teeth he has. I mean get one of those milking thingies. I am sure one of the females could figure it out. Bella has milk, right? She had a baby, so I'm guessing the rest worked like it was suppose to."

Carlisle stared in awe at Jacob wondering how he knew about such things. "It is not a bad idea, Jacob, but I am baffled that you are the one to draw these conclusions. Sometimes, you are thinking ahead of me and I have been a doctor for centuries."

Jacob felt a little embarrassed, here he was a studly, teenage werewolf; built like a brick house, talking about mother's milk and breast pumps. "Holy shit!" he thought, he even knew the real word. "Look, doc, I am not a freak or a creep or anything. I have older sisters and they tortured me with chick flicks by the thousands before they split, I just remember some things." Jacob covered for himself, but he found it slightly amusing that he had blocked out so much from the hours of chick flicks, but stuff about boobs, he remembered.

"On a brighter note, I suppose, I see no evidence of venom. I do not believe Young..." he saw the irritation on Jacob's face and quickly corrected himself, "I...I mean Edge does not produce venom. Therefore, being a partial blood drinker, rapid development and strength are what we are dealing with as of now."

Of course, there was uncertainty, but Jacob believed he could handle the facts for now. He really needed Bella, if she came back, then he would be up for any challenge that arose. Carlisle excused himself and assured Jacob that Bella would be in the competent hands with Edward if he ran to the hospital for my supplies, including a breast pump. Jacob, finally got stretched out on that god-awful sofa, which smelled like Bella, so that made it heavenly and closed his eyes completely.

"Jake...Jake, you got to wake up." a familiar voice whispered. Jacob could hear someone calling him and felt his arm being pulled.

"Ow, Seth, quit it. I'm up and don't touch my arm. That shit still hurts from when Dickward dislocated it. What is it?" Jacob's groggily chastised Seth as he wiped at his eyes, trying to adjust to bright sunlight pouring in.

"Sorry, I figured you would want to know as soon as Leah returned."

That did it better than an alarm clock, Jacob was fully awake now and already on his feet. Jacob did not even bother to ask Seth another thing. He wanted to hear it straight from Leah. Leah was sitting at the corner of the deck that wrapped around the Cullen's house looking nervous. Jacob thought it was a good sign she returned so quickly, all in one piece; not that Sam would ever lay a hand on her, but he did not put kidnapping past him. Although if any of them attempted to force Leah to do something against her will, there would be hell to pay, and she did not appear to be scuffed up in the least.

She was just about to open her mouth when Jacob cut her off, "Phase, I need to run and I need to see it exactly how it went down." Of course, Leah complied without question and the small gray wolf and the massive russet wolf were headed down a path they had discovered to be free of prying wolf eyes. It was one little trail that they had realized their former pack brothers left untouched and all three of Jacob's pack had made quick runs back and forth when they needed to let the wolf take control. Leah freely opened her mind to her alpha which was a change because she had skillfully learn how to shut that shit down most of the time. She was not about to give all those other males a direct line to every private thought she had. She had wished some of the guys would practice the same restraint, especially Paul, but apparently they all got a thrill of giving her TMI. She had found herself wishing there was some sort of sexual harassment review board for wolves, but that would never happen.

Jacob saw clearly what Sam decided, he was not easily convinced but for now he was giving them the benefit of the doubt. Sam had guidelines and rules that would have to be met. That is the way Sam was and Jacob expected it. It was one of the reasons he butted heads with his former leader so often. Jacob was much more impetuous, he acted on impulse first and thought later. He was passionate, and stubborn but by no means, Jacob was not rash or unintelligent. His brothers might have seen his devotion to Bella as a sign of stupidity because she obviously did not want him. He knew, logically, they must be right; but something deep inside told him not to give up even though the whole situation had proven to be hopeless. Jacob was caught off guard when Leah showed the real reason Sam caved. She allowed him a glimpse of vulnerability when she showed how Emily intervened. "Emily?" he questioned. Jacob and Leah had made full circle on their secret path, and they met back at the deck in human form. Jacob was a natural alpha, he recognized instantly Leah needed some privacy. He would no longer push to share her thoughts, he had gotten all the information he needed for now.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Jacob apologized. He took in a long breath to continue, "I guess it shows how far apart this division of the packs has really taken us. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, I will be fine, it was just one more nail in our coffin." Leah spat out. She was referring to her dead relationship with Sam. Jacob knew that was not completely true, because he had seen too much from both Sam and Leah. Their relationship was not completely dead, feelings lingered, and maybe they always would. Therefore, pain existed, and if all involved were being perfectly honest; no one was going to heal completely until they both learned to let go. The way he saw it, the Leah/Sam/Emily triangle was almost as fucked up as the one he had with Bella and the leech. It was a close second, would never be as bad as his circumstance, but he and Leah had formed a little bit of a bond over their heartbreaks.

Leah quickly wiped away at her cheek, pretending it was not what it was, when she asked, "Can Seth and I go home for a bit? We really need to see our Mom, especially my baby brother, he's a big Momma's boy. We won't stay long."

"Of course, Leah, let me have my meeting with Sam first and you and Seth can go first thing in the morning." Leah felt the pull to go phase alone, so she nodded her head to Jacob, her alpha, her accidental friend and took off.

Jacob was left alone for a few minutes to reflect on the revelations. At first, Sam was not going to back down. He still believed Edge was a threat to be dealt with. He did feel bad for Bella, but she made her decisions and these were the consequences. Emily must have been listening, most likely because the idea of Sam and Leah being completely alone made her uneasy. She interrupted them, and Sam tried to stop her from saying what she was about to reveal. Leah had once been very close to her cousin, she knew her very well. She sensed immediately something was wrong, Emily seemed sick, she was very pale. Jacob replayed the conversation he had witnessed.

"Sam, it's a baby, Bella's baby; please don't be rash. You know how bad it was for me to lose our baby and I barely had enough time to adjust to the fact we were having a baby." Emily had stated the truth in front of Leah, but she never met her eyes. The room was tense, Jacob had even felt the second-hand emotions. Apparently, Emily had also been pregnant, none of them had known. She and Sam were trying to keep it secret til she was farther along even though they knew with the wolf senses, it would not be as long as they wished. She had only been a couple of months when she miscarried and all of Sam's pack had found out and felt the loss. The wolves had a deep, protective side about the prospect of pups in the pack. Sam, the logical leader, would never be influenced against what he deemed necessary. However, Sam, the man, could not let his imprint down today and that is when he told Leah about needing to meet with Jacob and Carlisle to go over the logistics. He was insisting on round the clock surveillance with regards to Edge. He had no chances, if he slipped up and showed any signs of being uncontrollable, they would remove the threat. It was a helluva lot of pressure for Jacob, but he had no other choice.

Jacob suddenly felt an indescribable pull to go to Bella. He figured she was unchanged since no one in the house had told him otherwise. When he went into the room, Carlisle did have a different expression, so maybe something had changed. Jacob wondered where Bella's doting husband was, he seemed to be MIA more often than not since Bella delivered.  
"Jacob, come inside, I was just about to find you. You have to see this." the doc sounded a little excited which did not seem right since Bella obviously was not awake.

"What happened?" Jacob questioned as he made his way to Bella's side.

"It is still happening," Carlisle explained a few things about how Bella's was not a typical Cesarean section. "I had to open her up really wide, much wider than any normal delivery. When I realized she was still alive, I had to extract that amniotic sac and all the products of pregnancy. I stopped all the bleeding and closed her up, but it was rather gruesome, Jacob." Jacob was grimacing trying not to imagine Bella gutted like animal, but Carlisle was insistent on making him understand the brutality that occurred to her body. Jacob hoped there was a point to hearing all these details he most definitely did not want to know. "Jacob, are you still with me? I apologize for everything I am telling you, but now I need to show you."

"Show me, God no, I don't want to see it. I hate that Bella is going to be scarred. I know she will be devastated about it when she wakes up." Jacob was adamantly shaking his head no. It was true, these vamps were monsters. Why would Dr. Fang want to show off Bella's ripped apart belly to him. Did this kind of macabre excite these freaks of nature? Before Jacob could stop him, Carlisle had pulled up the sheet. Jacob clinched his eyes and his fist simultaneously, he was prepared to send the doctor sailing into the next room, he felt so traumatized. "Jacob, open your eyes, it is not what you were expecting."

Jacob, hesitantly opened his eye and looked at Bella's pale stomach expecting to see jagged blood red lines, perhaps some sort of trail of metallic staples or stitches, but all he could see was two cross shaped pink lines and creamy, soft skin on Bella's perfect stomach. He had only caught glimpses of this body part whenever Bella's shirts would ride up. He had zeroed in many times on the slivers of skin, and let his mind take him to places a teenage boy's could go to so quickly. He did not ask for permission before he reached out and stroked gentle, feather-like touches to the pink lines. He also flattened out his palm and greedily rubbed up and down her entire abdomen careful to avoid her rib cage, not sure what was going on internally. Jacob had been in such a trance, he forgot Dr. Fang was still watching him. His insides had started to burn, and his brain was foggy. "Calm down, boy. Bella is comatose and you are coping feels in front of her father in law." he inwardly berated himself.

Carlisle broke up the touch-fest by going into a bunch of medical jargon. Jacob pulled his hand away and he covered her back up knowing Bella was always cold. Jacob was trying to understand what the doctor was saying, but there was only one real questioned he wanted answered. "What does this mean, Carlisle?"

"It means, Bella is healing."

_**~Reviews would be great. I would love to hear peoples comments, questions, predictions...~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**For the record: I am not an Edward hater, I just have the perspective that since he was not human, he would not react well to stress or real life. That makes my Edward come across as jerk most of the time.**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone that follows or favorites and reviews are much appreciated. Special thanks to Urban Rose, you rock!**_

_**I own nothing, all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 4

Jacob's heart was about to burst open, he was so hopeful about Bella's rapid healing. It still wasn't all good news because, she was still unconscious. Carlisle began to show him some more of his findings. He had watched as the doctor pulled out some type of thick needle which he started poking around on Bella's skin. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but his wolf got really agitated, it looked painful. This was so much against Jacob's nature as a spirit wolf; being in a house full of vampires, letting them so close to Bella, and now he had to let Carlisle perform all sorts of medical procedures and tests. "Down boy, she is okay, I've got this." he assured his wolf.

"Watch closely Jacob, look at Bella's facial expression and then her monitor when I press along her arms." He continued to make a trail on each of Bella's arms which left small indents that soon disappeared. Jacob did what Carlisle said and each time she was poked, her eyebrows furrowed inward. A few times her lip twitched and the beeping of the monitor increased. Although Jacob did not need the monitor to know her heart rate increased, he liked watching the steady line on the monitor. Jacob was so perceptive, and Carlisle found him easy to talk to about the medical findings. Even though some of his family, including Edward had studied medicine, they only connected with it intellectually. Being a doctor meant much more to Carlisle and despite Jacob's hatred for his kind, they were unknowingly forming some sort of bond over it.

"She is feeling those pin pricks, Jacob, could you tell?"

"Yeah, you are sticking her, and it hurts; then her heart goes up and she crinkles her face. This is good, right? You said you wanted proof she was receiving stimulus." Jacob was a fast learner, and he did not forget details when they pertained to Bella.

"There is one more thing I need to show you, and then I think we all need to make some decisions." he paused. "Of course, it is up to Edward; but I hope we all can agree. Watch when I repeat this test along her legs." Carlisle pulled up the sheet started trailing the needle down Bella's milky thighs to her cute little toes. Jacob already knew what to look for, but nothing was happening. She looked just the same and her heart never once picked up. It even seem like Carlisle was pressing harder this time. The marks stayed in sight longer and some appeared red. Jacob ended the display when he said, "She doesn't feel her legs."

Carlisle shook his head in agreement. "Jacob, I have to get Bella an MRI. Do you think Sam's pack will give us safe passage? I am going to have to tell some lies and break some rules to get her in the diagnostic area of the hospital, but we have no choice if I am going to continue to treat Bella effectively."

"About Sam, I have promising news. He wants to meet with you and I tonight. How soon do we need to get Bella this MRI?"

Edward made an appearance as soon as Jacob asked the question and butted in their conversation. "Carlisle says as soon as possible. We plan to go in the morning after we construct the plan on how to transport her safely and undetected from the hospital staff. Just to be clear, we were not asking your permission, Jacob. I am Bella's husband and I make the decision concerning her health. We just wanted to make sure you did your part and handled Sam." Edward had a condescending look upon his face. Jacob hated the way he always looked down at him.

"I 'did my part' as you so arrogantly put it. I bought us precious time, but we all need to get on board with teaching Edge how to be human and not act like a damn bloodsucker like his father. Sam won't interfere with us helping Bella, in fact, he will assist us if we need it." Jacob shifted his stance as a sign he was not intimidated by Edward's whole "I'm her husband" speech. He was so agitated right now, it wasn't even funny, but this was Bella's room for now, he would remain in control.

Edward backtracked on Jacob's words and immediately asked, "Edge, what is this Edge you speak of?"

"You have read my mind already, you fucker, you know that is my name for Bella's son." Pompous ass, Jacob finished off his thoughts so only Edward would hear.

"Edward is my son's name, we will not be using nicknames especially slangs like that, it sounds like a part of the dining room table. I will not acknowledge it and I hope the rest of you," he turned to his foster father, "will not either," he finished. About that time, the pixie and mood ring let their presence be known. They had caught the tail end of the argument.

"Ah, Edward, I think it's kind of cute. He can go by Edward too, of course, Edge seems fitting considering everything." Alice bounced on the balls of her feet as she tried to cheer up the tension filled atmosphere that often rotated around Jacob and Edward.

"I would have to agree with the lady, gentlemen, I always do, but Edge is a powerful name. He sounds like a warrior." the moody one, Jasper (Jacob thought hard to retrieve the name) had kindly agreed and pissed off Edward even more. Jacob had a new respect for the former Southern soldier, still didn't like him, because he was a bloodsucker; but he gave him a bro hit to the shoulder, and said, "Thanks, man."

"Fine, all of you do what you want, but I will not ever be uttering that revolting name." and with that Edward was off. Jacob was thankful for that because he could not take another second of him. He was still reeling from the joy he felt that Bella was healing, but worried sick she seemed to be paralyzed.

Jacob was headed out to the kitchen to eat because his stomach had started consuming itself about two hours ago, but there was too much going on to stop and eat. Carlisle stopped him once more to talk medical stuff again. Jacob was kind of shocked at how he was processing the medical side of the situation. Becoming enlightened about the facts had a calming effect on him. It was good to be able to think of something non-supernatural or something that was not emotional turmoil. Of course, this was about Bella and all his emotions were tied to her, but he found he could easily detach himself. Could he have found his true calling? Maybe he should make an attempt at getting back into school when things settled, if they settled. Jacob felt his mind battle with his self-esteem. He would end up being a mechanic, that would be good enough, he assured himself. He fixed things, that is what he did best; but his mind reminded him, "so do doctors." They "fix" people.

Jacob knew technically, he was not being asked permission to do a blood workup on Bella, but Carlisle was merely being considerate. Jacob remembered he had said they could not touch Bella's blood, but it was only logical that she should have her blood monitored. Bella's father in law was going overboard to accommodate Jacob, Esme had a some sort of maternal calling to Leah, Seth, the wolf worshiped Edward, the bloodsucker and a tiny half-breed was sleeping in cradle next to the sofa; this place was one clown and a lion short of a three-ringed circus. The insanity of it all was the only thing that kept Jacob sane.

Jacob was enjoying a huge omelet with Seth, thanks to Esme when Rose came in the kitchen with Edge. He watched with curious eyes every move they made wishing Bella would wake up soon. She was the one that should be bonding with her kid not all these fake, vampire Mommies. The important thing for now was everyone seemed united in their love for Edge. He could tell they were being careful and attentive to him.

Esme spoke up and turned to Rose, "Jacob seems to be finished with his food, why don't you let him try feeding little Ed...uh, Edge."

"Absolutely not, I doubt he has ever held a baby." Blondie glared at Jacob, "Well, have you?"

"To answer you question, no, but I am a quick learner. Just tell me what to do, but first what will the little man of the house be drinking this feeding?" Jacob was not about to watch the red liquid be consumed or that omelet was coming back up on Esme's Persian rug. They all knew what he meant and Esme handed him a small bottle filled with a funny looking milk but it was not that smelly crap from yesterday. Jacob picked it up closer to his nose and sniffed, Emmett let out a chuckle. The whole family minus Edward was staring at him. Jacob got a good whiff; it smelled sweeter not stinky, and there was an after affect. He caught Bella's scent as well. "It's Bella's, you used the pump?" he blurted out.

More laughter tinkled through the kitchen, "God, you are weird, dog. Go sit down on the couch and I'll show you how to hold him." Rose could not hide her amusement at Jacob, as well. She would never admit it aloud, but he could be cute; not cute like she was attracted to him or anything. It was more like a puppy, which was fitting since he was a dog. Edge was even more alert than yesterday. Jacob had no experience with babies, but Carlisle was estimating three month old behavior and it had only been a day. He looked like a designer baby, the pixie had been shopping as soon as the stores opened this morning. His hair was the color of Bella's, but had more natural highlights which resembled Edward's. His eyes were most definitely Bella's, so were his pink, pouty lips, but his nose looked like one of his father's characteristics. All the while, Jacob was memorizing Edge's face, Edge was performing the same task on him. Suddenly, without warning, he reached up and touched his tiny hand to Jacob's cheek and his mind was filled with a projected image of his own face. It was like seeing a reflection without a mirror.

Jacob appeared shocked, "What the fuck was that?"

"You are going to have to filter your profanity, dog, now that there is a baby in the house." Rose corrected.

"Okay, tomorrow, Blondie, I'll join a swearing reform club, but seriously, do any of you know what the hell he just did to me?"

Carlisle added, "It appears he is gifted, Jacob. We are not sure what type of gift that it is, but he able to project his feelings to others' mind. Edward discovered it first. It is very beautiful, don't you think?"

"Um, I am not sure about that yet, but a little warning would have been nice. That was freaky shit, I wasn't prepared for it. Good thing I didn't drop him or anything." Edge had lost his patience waiting for a feed and was squirming in Jacob's big arms. Rose quickly showed him the position to hold him in and how to angle the bottle and he greedily started drinking. Jacob had that feeling again, the surge of protectiveness he felt the first time he and Edge connected eyes. He had spent countless hours of hatred for the creature that was supposedly killing Bella, and now he was in awe of him. He hated entertaining thoughts of Bella and Edward procreating. It cut him to the core, but for some reason, he had a new outlook on life. This little boy existed for a purpose, he was not sure for what yet; but the optimistic side of Jacob knew it was something good. Carlisle had come to understand Jacob better than the rest of the family, and he assured Rose, Edge was in capable hands and they should give them privacy. Before, they retreated, Jacob asked if the milk was all he was drinking.

"No, not yet, Jacob, but you were right; he is acting like Bella's milk is the preferred sustenance. Give it some time. He isn't aggressive by any means and it should be a few days before her mature milks comes in. That will be even more satisfying to him." he assured.

Jacob finally felt comfortable enough to start a little chat with Edge, "Hey, Edge; how you doing today? Keep drinking, you don't have to answer yet. I am glad you like this milk, you should try and kick the habit of drinking the red stuff. It, kind of, is socially unacceptable. Anyways, your mom, Bella, that's her name; she cooked this stuff up special for you. She made it in her perfect, perky breast. They aren't too big or too small, if you know what I mean? I mean, of course, you don't and I should stop talking about your Mom's breast, but I just want you to be appreciative." Jacob exhaled, because he really needed to think of something else. "Well, anyways, you seem pretty harmless even if you like to take a dip in the donor blood bag occasionally. We all have our vices, kid. Don't let anyone ever try and convince you otherwise. I cuss too much, as your Auntie, pointed out earlier. I'll make a deal with you, you cut back on the amount of blood you slurp down and I'll come up with some really good alternative words to prove my point." Jacob started shaking the fingers that were already clasped around his finger. "See we shook on that, and that means we made an agreement, man to man." The bottle was finished and Jacob had Edge balanced on his muscular forearm while he gently patted his back. A loud burp echoed throughout the room and Jacob laughed, "Awesome, kid, you are going to fit right in with the pack. I bet you feel better now. I guess your bl...uh I mean Dad took you to meet your Mommy already, huh? She is beautiful, isn't she. Just wait until she wakes up, you are going to love her. What am I saying, I am sure you already do, right?" Alice sat down next to them and smiled.

"You two seem okay with each other."

"Yep, we are best buds. We get each other." Jacob proudly stated.

"Jacob, don't think I was eavesdropping, but Edward said it was still too painful and he was not ready to take the baby into see Bella. He did not see how it would make a difference." Alice obviously disagreed with her brother for a change, or she would not have fessed up.

"Thanks, Pixie...for being honest. He is wrong, am I going to start a war if I go in with him?"

"I have your back on this one, Jacob. He is not even here. He is having an extreme bought of melancholia, he can't cope with what is going on. It is now or never. Go."

Jacob took small strides to make it back to Bella. He was extra careful carrying Edge. He did not want to jostle him around too much or hold him too tight. He was a bundle of nerves and if any of the guys saw him right now, he would get teased for the rest of his life. Carlisle smiled tentatively at Jacob and nodded wordlessly. He quickly left Jacob and Edge with Bella.

Jacob pulled up a rolling chair as he held Bella's son. Jacob thought back to the birth, the last time they were all in here together. He thought it was important to give the little guy a reprimand. "Hey, buddy, for whatever reason, you bit Mommy when you were born. That's not cool, don't bite, okay dude?" Surprisingly Edge, was rapidly blinking and acted as if he knew exactly what Jacob had been saying. Jacob felt it was safe to get him a little closer to Bella now and he got him closer to her chest. Edge turned his head and gently rooted closer to Bella's breast. Jacob could smell it too, "Nope, don't get any ideas, you already had your fill. Here, look at her." He positioned him towards her face and he whispered softly to the love of his life. "Bella, Edge is here. Please look at him Bells, he wants you to wake up as much as I do." Bella's child reached his hand up to Bella's cheek exactly as he had done to Jacob earlier and Jacob heard her heart rate fluctuate. She knew, he had wondered if she had heard any of the things he had said to her since being like this, but this confirmed it. Jacob pulled Edge back not knowing exactly what he was showing Bella. He wanted to reach her, but he also did not want to overwhelm her all at once. Then it caught Jacob's keen eye, a glistening tear, slipping out of Bella's left eye and rolling down her cheek til it disappeared into her hair.

"Carlisle!" Jacob shouted, but Edward was the first one in the room with hatred in his eyes and fury on his face.

"What did you do? Who said you could bring my son in here. Rose," Edward summoned the blonde one to retrieve Edge. Carlisle and Esme came inside as she left.

"Jacob, tell me what happened. Did she respond to the baby?" he was immediately at Bella's side assessing her. He pulled out a tablet and started writing things down quickly. Jacob was holding his breath from all the apprehension. He did not know what it meant yet, but it had to be good news. After he calmed himself down, he spoke up and explained exactly what happened.

"He touched her. Her heart fluttered and raced a few seconds. I pulled his hand back and then I saw a tear run out of her eye. What does it mean, Carlisle?"

"It is further proof Bella is healing and responding to stimuli." he turned to Jacob and despite his son's presence told him, "You were right, it is good that you re-introduced him to his mother."

"You don't know that, Carlisle, it was risky. You stupid boy, what if it would have been too much for her. You have no way of knowing what he might reveal to her. Her heart is weak, it could have stopped." Edward raged at Jacob as he also glared at his father.

Jacob had a reply on the tip of his tongue, but he clamped his mouth shut. They knew Bella was stirring inside however small it might be. He would not fight in front of her. He decided to save what he needed to tell the leech for another time. It was much easier to ignore him and pretend he was not even here. Oh, what a fantastic world that would be, if Edward did not even exist. Carlisle tried to smooth confrontation over by further explaining Bella's improvements.

"I wanted you both to know, Bella's vitals have been so good the past six hours, that I switched the respirator off for a short time and her breathing remained steady. I think it would be safe enough to start weaning her off. It would be a lot easier if she did not need it during the MRI. Rest assured, I will not try anything, I am not certain she is up for. I am being extremely conservative with her care, I will not take any risks."

"Unlike, Jacob, who takes unnecessary risks at every twist and turn." Edward spat out.

Jacob was not going to fight, he reminded himself. However, he was appreciated in this one instance the bloodsucker was a mind-reader, so he let his thoughts pour out. "Yeah, I'm a risk taker, your welcome. I saved your whole damn family, if it wasn't for me, taking a risk to leave my pack and protect Bella, all of you would be slaughtered right now. I will always risk it all for Bella, my Bells." Jacob revealed in his mind. Edward stomped out immediately, not wanting to hear anymore from Jacob, because he knew everything Jacob had thought was the truth. None of them will still be existing if it had not been for Jacob.

_**Important things to come: Sam and Jacob have a long talk, Operation sneak Bella into the hospital, Charlie Swan (I freaking love him, so he will play a role for sure). **_

_**Will there be imprinting? Everyone always wonders this when starting a new J/B story, including myself. I feel like I have already left hints to what I might do regarding that.**_

_**Of course, Bella will wake up or this story would not be worth it :)**_

_**Reviews welcomed**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N~ I am blown away at how kind your reviews have been. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited or followed; you inspire me to keep writing. I feel like I should mention that I have no beta or pre-reader, I am too much of control freak for that right now. I have never been an English major and I am definitely not the queen of commas; I just consider myself a natural born storyteller. I will always strive to put out grammatically correct and spell checked updates. Apologies if I make any errors, I double and triple check, but sometimes mistakes happen.**_

_** This was a hard chapter to write and it ended up way longer than I had planned. I felt like I needed it as a bridge to take me where I really wanted go with Jacob and Bella.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the sole creator of Twilight and all its characters.**_

Chapter 5

It felt amazing for Jacob to be running full speed back to his homeland, the Reservation. Darkness had only just started to claim the sky overhead and the forest was alive with all sorts of familiar sights and smells. Even though, only a few weeks had passed, Jacob felt as if he had lost a lifetime. He was relieved at the second chance he had been given, that Bella had been given; he was not about to go back half-cocked with an attitude when he faced Sam. Jacob was not expecting to kiss his ass by any means, but he was going to be appreciative and accommodating to his former alpha. Sam would still know that Jacob respected him, he always would. With that being said, he knew he could never go back to Sam's pack. He could not be a subordinate to Sam. They would be equals now, Jacob was content with his decision, he hope Sam reciprocated.

The two met as men in a clearing near the river. Jacob thought it important to meet with Sam alone and then the two would be joined at the treaty line, by Dr. Cullen in about an hour. Sam spoke first, "Jacob, you look well; bigger perhaps?" As he eyed what could have been his most fierce rival, but instead remained his loyal friend.

"Probably so, but I haven't checked lately. You look well too, brother." Jacob wanted to get his regrets off his chest first before they talked business. He wanted to explain himself, but he did not want sound weak. Jacob had been through so much, he had entirely too much responsibility for a boy his age. Chronologically, he was still a kid, not even 18; but any trace of a boy had been erased from existence. Perhaps, his childhood had begun to slip away gradually, beginning with losing his Mom at age 9, and then abruptly at 12 when he became the sole caretaker of his disabled father. His sisters had had their fill and were not about to get trapped into a way of life neither dreamed for themselves. If all that was not enough, exploding into the wolf had shredded any portion that remained of the teenage, happy-go-lucky kid Jacob had been. In the eyes of the law he was still a minor, but as far as anyone that knew him personally, Jacob was a man in every way that mattered.

Sam could tell Jacob was struggling to find his voice. He knew Jacob had endured one shitty circumstance after the other. He was not the only one, several members of the pack, including himself, had less than perfect lives. He and Paul had both been subjected to alcoholic fathers. He was more fortunate than Paul, since his father (in name only) rarely made an appearance while he was growing up. Paul's, on the other hand, used to beat the shit out of him on a regular basis. Embry had it about as bad. His Mom battled addictions and she was on or off the wagon more than he could count. This was the reason she was so quick to judge Em's strange behavior as drug related. The apple never falls too short from the tree. What sucked even more was that Embry did not know who his father was. Sam's gut told him, it was his father that had knocked up Kay, making he and Embry half-brothers. He came across a rambling letter once while going through a box of his Dad's belongings after his death. Sam was not about to reveal his suspicions as of yet. He could not afford any other distractions in his pack at the moment. "Look Jake, I get it, you were doing what you thought was right. So was I. I think we can agree there is no wrong or right in this situation and leave it at that. However, you need to know, my first priority is Emily, and next is the people of this reservation. I know your first is Bella. I accept that now."

Jacob was relieved Sam had drawn this conclusion. "We understand each other, Uley, more than the others, don't we?" Sam nodded in agreement. "Emily...man, I am so sorry for you two. Is she okay?" Jacob was genuinely concerned about Sam's imprint. He had come to love her, as they all did. He saw her as a sister and she had filled a void he did not realize he had from losing his twin sisters to the world.

"She is better, physically, at least. Emotionally, she has a ways to go. She really wanted this baby, we both did. The doctor said we can try again soon. Emily is convinced she is being punished for what happened with Leah. Truthfully, she is not ready mentally ready and we agreed to wait to try again, at least til after we are married. Lee?" Sam questioned, "Is she okay?"

Jake was quick to answer for his friend, "Leah is Leah, she is a survivor, Sam. Don't worry, she will be okay."

"I know, but I will always worry, I can't help it." Sam confirmed to Jacob a part of his heart would always love Leah.

"Sam, its almost time to meet Dr. Cullen, but I need to ask you about one more thing." Jacob had secretly been struggling with a whole other matter since Bella's pregnancy was revealed, both him and his wolf. It was one more item to add to the list, reason my life sucks, Jacob kept filed away in the back of his mind. "I think my wolf is trying to imprint on Bella," he said for the first time aloud.

Sam interrupted, "Jake, that sounds like your own wishful thinking, but it is impossible. It would have already happened, the legends say..."

Jacob was irritated, he knew Sam was not going to get it. After all, he himself could not figure it out and the internal battle was taking place deep within him. "Just hear me out, Sam. I am drawn to her, it isn't the same as before. I have loved her deeply for a long time, but this is different. It was the wolf that took control and stopped me from harming her son, because he was part of her. This is not wishful thinking, I do not even care about the damn imprint. I have said it a million times, I don't need it. However, I think Bella needs it."

"Why would Bella need it, Jacob? She willing married the leech, was going to be turned into one of them until the unexpected occurred. Nothing about her actions suggests she wants to be imprinted to you." Sam was a matter of fact, he thought Jacob was becoming delusional. He knew he was broken-hearted, but what they were discussing now was not even rational.

"You remember Bella the night the leech abandoned her? She can't handle the prospect of being left. She decided a long time ago, I would leave her when I imprinted, so she left me instead. I don't think it was malicious, it was her coping mechanism. Anyway, the real issue I wanted to bring to your attention is, I think something is blocking the imprint. I swear to God, the leech is involved somehow, he is doing something to interfere."

"How is that possible?" Sam did not underestimate these vampires, he just could not fathom that kind of control.

"I do not know, we know those unnatural freak have powers. How do we know how far those abilities can go? We have no way of knowing and they are such skilled liars, they would never reveal too much to us." Jacob had never fully trusted Edward, but he thought they had formed a little bit of an alliance since the threat of Victoria and they shared a concern for Bella's safety. Any sliver of acquiescent behavior had been severed at the birth of Edge. Edward was acting more and more shady than normal. He was disappearing non-stop to his room or someplace else more often than he was with his wife. This behavior started before Bella's delivery. However, when Jacob started having any sort of private moment with Bells, he would reappear to interrupt them. Jacob pictured him in his mind, perched out on the window ledge, spying. Maybe the bloodsucker doubled as a gargoyle on the outside of the house. In fact, that sounded like the perfect job for the leech, he would bring it up the next chance he got.

"Jacob, you have an interesting theory. Perhaps, you should present it to the council."

"Hell no, I don't want to display my personal life for those old fools. I am sick of their secrets and ancient way of thought. Someone needs to stand up to them and progress them into this century."

Sam seemed to be in agreement and so was someone else, "Funny you should say that because Sue has called an emergency meeting for tomorrow."

"Really?" he questioned. Sue had become extremely close to Charlie. He had relied on her heavily over his concern for Bella. He did not believe the excuse the Cullen's had provided for Bella dropping out of touch with him. "Sue wants to tell Charlie everything. She is concerned he is at his breaking point. The two of them are together now. He is pretty much an honorary member of the tribe. He has done more for our tribe than any other outsider. He always has our backs and he and the chief are more like brothers than friends. She does not want to lie to him any longer concerning his only child."

"I totally agree and to be honest, I'm telling him no matter what they decide." Jacob had already made up his mind when Bella responded to her son. She needed her family around her. Dummy was barely spending time with her. He, himself, had responsibilities and could not sit with her all the time. He wanted Charlie to plead with her to wake up. She loved him deeply, maybe he could make a difference.

The two magnificent wolves barreled through the terrain on the way to the treaty line. Jacob said one more thing to Sam before shifting back to meet with Carlisle.

_ The imprint thing stays just between us_

Sam acknowledged him with a tip of his muzzle.

The run over had also been revealing. Jacob showed all he knew about Edge. He showed the bite he gave to Bella and the fact that he consumed blood as well as milk for his feedings. He also revealed all the findings Carlisle had made which were few. He was still a bit of an enigma. Sam growled a few times, but softened at the images of Jacob giving the little one a bottle and he was moved by the infant's tenderness towards his mother.

_ I know the bite seemed bad. I thought the same way at first, but I remember Rebecca use to work at a daycare and she came home with bites all the time from regular, human kids. Those little shits are famous for that stuff. Edge just needed to be told "no" and I took care of it, he listened, he gets it. He is very smart._

Jacob had taken a risk exposing everything to Sam but he wanted his complete trust, so he chanced it. Sam might have still been leery, but he was giving them all the benefit of the doubt.

"Greetings, Sam, Jacob. I trust we can all agree to extend our treaty to cover Bella and Edward's son." Carlisle was sly bringing up the treaty. Sam was a stickler for that shit, honoring what their ancestors had set into motion so long ago. Jacob, on the other, thought they were stupid to have ever given the Cullen's a pardon. If he would have been in his great grandfather's position, there would have been no treaty.

"Dr. Cullen, I am still concerned the child will seek out blood as soon as he becomes mobile and you admit that could come soon. He will continue to rapidly develop, I imagine. He bit his own mother at birth. I don't like it and that is why I will assign two of my pack to guard your property at all times." Sam had made the decision on his own, he would not budge.

"Sam, can you spare that? What about the reservation? Have there been any leeches lately?" Jacob felt it was unnecessary for two wolves from Sam's pack plus all the Cullen's and his pack of three. Of course, there was nothing concrete concerning Edge, but Sam was being a little overboard.

"As a matter of fact, Jared and Brady, took down a nomad four days ago, Jacob. We could not find any other trails, but those demons seem to come in threes, so we are on high alert. That is why I expect you to provide either Seth, Leah or yourself for help with patrols. It is a fair trade off if I am providing protection for the child."

Jacob had to agree, he had no choice. He considered himself the only true protector of Edge, Sam was providing watch for alternate reasons, but these were the terms.

"I think it sounds fair, don't you Jacob?" Carlisle agreed. "One more requests, you have been so generous to my family. Sam, I don't know if Jacob has had the chance to tell you we are taking Bella to the hospital tomorrow morning for tests. Can you spare some help for that endeavor? We are going to need plenty of watch to do this undetected."

That is how the meeting ended, the three of them in accordance with one another, for now. The leeches had been planning some secret covert operative to get Bella into the hospital without anyone knowing she was there. Half the staff probably knew her face, because of her frequent visits due to her clumsiness. Sam could not let the evening end on a good note when he informed Jacob and the doctor, Embry and Paul would be there first thing in the morning to assist. "Holy fuck, no!" Jacob thought. That was the last person he wanted to see right now, but it was inevitable since Paul had recently imprinted with Rachel, his sister. They were going to be in each other's lives. What were the odds that Rach left for years, hardly ever checking in; but the minute she pays a visit, she met eyes with that dickhead and screwed up Jacob's life even more. Fate was a bitch, there was no denying that and Jacob was her stepchild.

Jake was so tired, they had to be up at the crack of dawn to go over the final details of Bella's transport to the hospital. They needed to be in and out as quick as possible, but Bells was in a very delicate state. Carlisle warned them even slight movements could hamper Bella's healing. He was trying to get a clearer picture of the damage. He wanted to determine the amount of swelling and consider the possibility that she would need surgery which was a whole other hurdle they would have if it was required. There was one problem keeping him from falling asleep, he had the comfortable couch tonight,but that still was not enough. He told Seth and Leah to go home for the night since Collin and Quil were on Edge duty. The leech was keeping vigil at Bella's side for a change and Jacob desperately needed a moment alone with her before he could fall asleep. It was maddening, he wanted to get to her so bad. After countless ticks of the clock, he succumbed to his exhaustion even though he had not told his Bells goodnight. At 3am, Jacob was jolted out of sleep, by an unknown force. The house was extremely quiet, maybe the bloodsuckers had gone out on a hunt. Come to think of it, he thought a one of them had mentioned it. He first made his way to Edge's nursery, who was soundly sleeping. Jacob was sure he had grown some more in the past few hours. He took a deep breath when he was outside Bella's room, no sign of the leech. Now, he had a chance to finally get some decent rest. He would tell Bella a quick goodnight and sneak a kiss. He did not care if she was married, he was a greedy son of a bitch needing to feel his lips on her skin. She looked even better than the last time he was in there.

"Bells, I know I keep saying to hurry and wake up, but take your time if that is what you need. I want you better and if rest is what it takes, I will keep coming by even if you don't talk back. I will never leave, I promise." and with that heartfelt declaration, Jacob bent down to kiss the side of her mouth. Carlisle had taken out that breathing tube and her mouth was no longer covered with tubing and tape. The remaining hours of the night were the best sleep he had in a month.

Jacob's eyes popped open with the dawn of a new day. He had been dreaming again. It was Bella's birthday tomorrow, no one had mentioned it. He wondered if these bloodsuckers had paid attention, since they technically did not celebrated them. Alice should have taken that into consideration when she forced Bella into a party last year. In Jacob's opinion, that event had triggered a series of heartaches, traumas and life threatening situations they were all still enduring. The bad had outweighed the good this year, but the bond he and Bella had formed was still in tact. That was enough to make him smile to himself, but he would not bring up the significance of tomorrow. He would make a point to celebrate privately with her when he got the chance.

Jacob's stomach and nose lured him to the kitchen. Esme was piling up his plated already. "I figured you needed extra today, in case, it takes a while at the hospital."

"Uhmm, franks," Jacob said with a mouthful of waffles. He was not very talkative, and decided the more he kept shoveling in, the less he would be expected to say. Rose and Emmett came in with Edge, and Jacob could not help blurting out, "Holy shit, he got bigger."

The baby was drawn to Jacob's booming bass, and let out a giggle. It was the first time any of them had heard him make an intended noise. Jacob motioned for Rose and held out his arms, Edge mimicked the movement and the two of them were in their own little world before Emmett broke in with the news, "It's go time!"

Jacob gave Edge one more gentle squeeze and said, "Got to take care of your Mom, but I'll be back soon so we can hang out again." Edge placed his hand back to Jacob's cheek, this time he was prepared for it. It was not his face he saw, but Bella's in her hospital bed. Edge was letting him know he understood and he trusted Jacob's words. This was weird, freaky and amazing all at once, but there was no time to waste. Jake had to get outside to Paul and Embry. It was time to set the plan in motion.

"Jake, man," Embry reached out to give his friend a one-armed guy hug. "This is so crazy, I can' believe we are all working together again, even the leeches."

"Yeah, one big happy family: a bunch of bloodsuckers, a leech loving bride, a creepy half-breed and the stray dog no one can get rid of. You give pathetic a whole new meaning, Bla..." Before Paul could finish, he was flying across the Cullen's deck, a spray of blood flying from his mouth speckling the wood in its path.

Jacob knew there was no chance Paul was going to show up today and keep his big trap shut, so he was ready for him. He was glad they had gotten this out of the way.

"You broke my jaw, mother-fucker. I'm going to kick your ass." Paul had trouble raising his voice, since he was busy realigning his jaw.

Embry tried to play referee, "Come on, Lahote, remember what Sam told us?

About that time Collin, Jared and Seth all came from the woods. Collin and Jared had been on Edge duty. All eyes were on the standoff between Paul and Jacob. Jacob spoke up, "You got it out of your system, so not another word about Bella or her son."

"I don't have to listen to you, little chief, you aren't my alpha, remember?" Paul had his typical smirk and started walking towards Jacob, hoping to prove his point that he was not afraid of Jacob. Jacob knew otherwise, they all were a little afraid of him, even Sam.

He grabbed Paul at the shoulder and pulled him even closer until they were sharing the same air, "I might not be your alpha, but I am Alpha, don't ever speak about them that way. I don't mean just today, but ever." Paul jerked from his hold and pulled away. He still looked pissed and dangerous, but he did not open his mouth in reply to Jacob. All the guys saw it, no one spoke a word, but Paul just obeyed Jacob and for the life of him; he did not know why.

Edward emerged from the door, he was quickly scanning the wolves' minds and saw the confrontation between Jacob and the hot headed one. He could not be bothered with these types of internal workings of the wolf packs, but it seemed Jacob's authority was growing. Edward thought the new position was going to his head. He acted like he was in charge of Bella, it infuriated him to no end and Carlisle was actually encouraging this behavior.

"Alice is here with the transport, we are ready to load Bella." Edward announced. Jacob made his way to the driveway, and the other guys followed in his footsteps. Jacob's eyes widened at the big white and brightly striped ambulance sitting in the driveway. The words Grays Harbor Community Hospital, Aberdeen, Washington boldly displayed on the side. Emmett was already wearing blue/green surgical scrubs and started passing a set out to Jacob, Paul, and Embry. Carlisle told them they should wear these to blend in.

Jacob was accurate to point out, "Blend in? You are kidding right? We are going to stick out like a blood drop on any one of your lily white chins. None of them look like orderlies. And about that 'transport'," Jacob made air quotations as he turned to Alice. "Aberdeen let you rent out their ambulance for the day?"

Alice giggled, "Not exactly, but trust me Jacob, they will not be needing it today."

Jacob was rather impressed with her skills and could not pass up the chance to ask her something, "Hey, Pixie, whenever Bella is doing better; how about you and I going for a joy ride?"

"In an ambulance, because this is the one and only time, I'm borrowing one."

"Very funny, no I was thinking more along the lines of this," Jacob reached deep in his back pocket and pulled out a crinkled picture of black Hennessey Venom GT. His eyes were smiling back at Alice as he raised his eyebrows a couple of times.

"Jacob Black, are you asking me on a date?" she asked while Jasper pulled her to his side to prove the point she was his mate.

"Hell no, I just want to drive that car, and you might be the only one who could make that wish come true."

Edward broke up the peculiar conversation as he and his father wheeled Bella out of the house on a stretcher. Jacob quickly changed in the bushes. Paul and Embry opted to carry their scrubs since they would be running in wolf form to the hospital. Carlisle, Edward and Jacob would accompany Bella in the ambulance. Jasper, Alice and Emmett were taking the Mercedes while Rose and Esme stayed behind with the baby. Seth was sticking around for house duty until two relief wolves showed up from Sam's pack.

They quickly made it into town, Jacob's leg was nervously bouncing up and down in the front seat. He kept turning back to look at Bella, but all he could really see is Edward's amber-colored eyes glaring back at him each time. They cautiously approached the hospital, only to find the usual empty parking lot bustling with all kinds of activity.

"Did you make a wrong turn, doc; is this really Forks?" Jacob could not believe their luck. Here they were trying to look inconspicuous, which they failed miserably at, and Forks hospital looked like a level 1 trauma center.

Carlisle was surprised and he pulled out his phone only to be inundated with messages. Apparently, there had been a bus crash of senior citizens on a sight-seeing tour. He was on a six week leave from work, but he received several messages asking if he could come in and help. There were no fatalities, but possibly broken bones and some might need surgery. Carlisle looked at them more determined than ever, "We are going to have to make this quick. There are only two MRI's in the hospital, chances are, someone is going to need one. We have to go now. Edward, you and I will get Bella inside and take the back hallway that leads to imaging. Jacob, you and your friends will be our lookout. Alice,Jasper and Emmett are going to keep an eye out front. She is going to attempt to look out for any occurrences that might create problems for us. Edward will be able to read anyone's thoughts that get too close. There was one turn where Bella might be seen as they headed down the less traveled hallways. Hopefully, no one would be in that area, but Edward tucked Bella's hair under and pulled up the blanket all the way to her chin. They were almost in the clear, when a shrill voice rang through the small hallway, "Edward, Edward Cullen," Edward tucked his chin down a guided Bella quickly out of sight. The voice persisted and a petite dirty blond with unnatural highlights was in full pursuit. Jacob immediately cut her off at the pass, and bumped right into the little busy-body herself, Jessica Stanley. "Great!' he said to himself.

"Excuse me, sir, that is my friend. I need to get by," but there was no way she was getting by Jacob and if she did Paul and Embry were also blocking the path. "Hey, I know you, your Bella's friend or something. That was Edward, right. Oh my god, is Bella sick? I work here, so I know Dr. Cullen has been out for some mysterious reason and Charlie, Bella's father is very worried about her. I work in the records department." she was never going to stop talking. Jacob had not said one word back to her because there was no chance.

He finally butt in, not hearing a thing she said other that Edward, Bella and Charlie. This was most definitely a kink in the chain. They needed to distract her and Jacob was in no mood to do it, he wanted to get closer to Bella, he had planned on being just outside the door during her MRI. "Nope, you must be mistaken. Bella is not in town. I would know, family friend, Jacob Black." He reached out to boldly shake her hand.

"Ow," she pulled her hand back. "I think I should go check and why are you wearing scrubs, aren't you a high school boy still?" She was not going to let it go. Jacob had to think of something. He turned to Paul and mouthed, "handle it."

He heard Paul's smooth voice fill the halls, as he fled Jessica in order to get to Bella, "Wow, you have pretty eyes, they are soooo blue."

Giggles could be heard from miles around after that, so he could only assume Paul was "handling it" like only he could.

Jacob stood outside the door while his wolf ears were tortured by the continuous clicks and beeps of the machine. Carlisle had explained how the test works and that Bella would have protective headphones on. Edward insisted on playing a cd of his piano playing through them to comfort her. Jacob thought it might do that, since she enjoyed listening to him play.

Thankfully, no one interrupted the test, and soon they were on there way out as quickly as they had made it in. While Bella was being secured in the back, Paul proudly walked up to Jacob and flashed him the palm of his hand which prominently displayed a phone number. He was so full of himself, "I still got it. You know in the old days, that Jessica chick might have been fun, she is lively. I would have had to gag her, but..." Jacob pulled him from his fantasy when he reminded him to wash that shit off his hand right away or Rach would be kicking his ass tonight.

They were pretty much in the clear, but as they turned out onto the road leading away form the hospital, Jacob saw a patrol car, and there was Charlie Swan staring straight at them. He sunk as deep into the seat as he could manage with his large body. "Shit," he cursed out loud. Edward said he looked like he was turning into the hospital. Jacob hoped the bus crash was occupying his mind enough that he did not notice them. He knew he was bringing Charlie into the loop, but was not about to state that out loud. That left knee of Jacob's started up again at an even faster pace, as they made their way back to the Cullen crypt.

_**What's to come: Bella's prognosis, Charlie and she's awake!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N~ Thanks again for your reviews. They are the highlight of my day.**_

_** I agree wholeheartedly with those of you that love this Jacob. I picture him in my mind this way because of the portion of Breaking Dawn that was his point of view. The author gave a glimpse into his inner workings, but I felt she abandoned him when she tried to convince us all his devotion to Bella was merely the imprint pull to her daughter. That is why I choose to portray him as a passionate, loyal, but rather impulsive young man whose comical side makes me smile.**_

_**All known characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended**_

Chapter 6

Jacob's mind was racing faster than Carlisle could make that ambulance go. He could not stop seeing Charlie staring at them. He saw them, and no amount of wishful thinking that he was distracted by police business, could erase what had happened. Charlie was a cop, he paid attention to details and Jacob would bet his left nut, he had already called Aberdeen to see if they had a Bella Cullen as a patient. These bloodsuckers thought it was no big deal. Edward said he went to the hospital and because he did not turn around and pursue them, he did not notice them.

"Quit worrying, Jacob, Charlie was working; he did not notice. Everything went smoothly except for Jessica, but your friend distracted her." Edward was sick of being bombarded with Jacob's thoughts about Charlie.

"First off, Paul is not my 'friend' but that is beside the point." Jacob could not let that go uncorrected. He decided he needed to change the subject since he was in such close proximity to Edward. "Any change with Bella?"

"No, she is exactly the same. She had no idea we moved her."

"You don't know that, I think she can hear me when I talk to her and she is trying to come back to us." Jacob felt it, she was going to wake up soon.

The rest of the ride was completely quite. Jacob did not know why Carlisle did not back him up, because he had already confirmed that he had witnessed patients respond to their loved ones. He had been taking his side an awful lot lately, but Jacob knew where his true loyalties remained, with his son. Alice was headed out the driveway as soon as Bella was taken back inside. The little hospital she borrowed the ambulance from was bound to notice sooner than later. Carlisle made sure Bella was stable and resting comfortably. He told the family he had to go help out at the hospital and that would also give him the opportunity to go over all the results of Bella's tests. He believed he would have a clearer prognosis by early evening.

Jacob had very little time to do all he needed to do and still be back to learn more about Bella's condition. Typical arrogant Cullen's, they thought Charlie was dazzled by them like the rest of the humans they encountered in Forks. Jacob knew better, so he was going to have to be quick. Today was the day, Charlie would hear the truth, all of it. He wanted to say goodbye to Bella, check on Edge, say a few words to the guys guarding the property and then go straight home to his own father. They had a lot of catching up to do, but they would need to save that for later, he needed Billy to come to Charlie Swan's house with him pronto.

Edward had walked out with Carlisle to the car, Jacob saw they seemed to be in a serious discussion. He did not have time to concern himself with it, he was glad he had a second to reassure Bella. What if she was scared, not knowing what had just happened to her. "Bells, hey, it's Jake. Bells, I can't be close by today," Jacob was going to miss her terribly. This was going to be the longest time he had to spend away from her. "Rest up, I guess that is all you do lately, but tonight I have a surprise. So you might want to consider opening your eyes, even though you don't like surprises. This is different." he bent down to take a deep breath of her. He rubbed her hair and down her arms, hoping to steal some of her scent to keep with him. Maybe, it would keep him from missing her so bad. Outside, Carlisle's car door shut, so he knew his private time was up with Bella. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Love you, honey. I'll be back."

Esme had Edge sitting on a blanket in the nursery. Emmett was in the process of entertaining him. "Wow, he is sitting!" Jacob was amazed. He could not contain his excitement when he reached down and swooped him up. He stood to his full height and gave him a slight toss in the air. Good thing the Cullen's had high ceilings. Edge was bright eyed and smiling, but Rosalie and Esme had looks of horror on their faces.

"Are you crazy? You stupid, dog. You can't throw a baby." Rose was yelling.

"Relax, Blondie, he liked it and I did not throw him. If I did, he would have been on the roof right now. I was just giving him a little thrill in this otherwise, stuffy household." Jacob had to get out of there quick, Blondie was not amused and he did not have time to spar with her. He yelled back, "Bye, Edge, we'll do that again soon."

Jacob acknowledged Sam and Brady who were nearby and gave them a brief rundown on the trip to the hospital. "Well, I am off to see my father, wish me luck." Jacob told them and Sam gave a knowing nod to him. He knew Jacob did not need luck, but there was a chance this relatively quite day was probably going to end completely different than it started.

Jacob tentatively approached the worn, red cabin he had always called home. He could not believe his eyes, the place was under renovation. The house had needed it for some time, but they could not afford all that needed to be done. There were large stacks of wood off to the side and the back of Paul's truck was loaded down with sheetrock. Jared's dad owned a construction company, and had decided to retire. Sam, Paul and Jared were taking over the business. All of that had been set into motion before the newborn fight. Jacob was happy for them. He had no idea, his own house would be one of their first jobs. God, he could not stand Paul, but the fact that he was doing this for his father was pretty freaking amazing. It was also necessary, because if he was moving back in, this house could not be big enough to live under the same roof as Paul.

Jacob hesitated at the door, he almost knocked, but then stopped himself at the absurdity of that notion. This was his house, his father; why in the hell was he so nervous? It was not shame or regret, he did what he had to do for Bella. He knew he had caused his dad stress and for that, he was sorry. He opened the door, his dad was right there. He probably heard the motorcycle a mile away. He did not look upset or mad, only relieved to see his only son. "Welcome home, son." The two hugged and Jacob apologized, but Billy said it wasn't necessary. The two talked a little about Bella and Edge. "Edge, huh, sounds like something you would come up with. You are quite taken with him, Jacob. Never figured you for such a softy with kids."

Jacob was quick to respond, "Geez, Dad, I am not. I love Bella, therefore, I love her son." He changed the subject and asked a few questions about the house and Paul and Rachel.

Billy knew his son was stalling, so he brought it up first, "Jake, the council said, 'Not yet' they need to think about it more. Although, they sympathize with Charlie, they are not sure how telling him would suit the tribe. For the record, Sue and I disagreed and we are not going to stop trying."

"I am not here for permission, Dad. You can help or go back to the council and continue to ass kiss. I just wanted to give you a choice. He is your best friend." Jake stood up and made his way to the door. He paused hoping his father would say something, but there was nothing. About that time, Rachel pulled into the driveway. She was out the second she parked the car, running towards her brother as fast as she could. Jake picked her up and a spun her around til they both felt dizzy.

"Jacob Black, you idiot. Don't ever pull that kind of stunt again." She slapped at his shoulder, but was smart enough to know not to put any force behind it. She had wanted to hit Paul countless times, but learned the hard way, that was not an option. "You look good, you home to stay?"

"Someday, Rach, soon...I hope." Jacob had this wild notion that the next time he came back, Bella and Edge would be with him. It might take a while for that to happen, so he was not going to make any promises. "Hey, if the old man develops some sense in the next hour, could you or Paul bring him to Charlie's?"

The reunited siblings were shocked when a voice from the porch stated, "I'll be there."

Jacob got to Charlie's in record time which was good because he was headed out the door in regular clothes with a look of fury on his face. Charlie's eyes were glued to Jacob as he parked his bike in the front yard. "Well, well look who is here. I guess you are saving me the trip of hunting your butt down. You better start talking, and I mean the truth, Jake. I am liable to take you down to the station for interrogation."

Jacob knew that was not an idle threat. "Charlie,"

"Chief Swan," he interrupted.

"Sure, sure, Chief, I can explain everything. Let's go inside." Charlie turned and headed back in, and Jacob followed. Jacob had initially thought how bad Charlie looked up close. His face seemed to have aged ten years, his eyes were puffy and rimmed with dark circles and his five o'clock shadow was mostly gray. Charlie's appearance in no way compared to the inside of the house. It was a mess, Charlie had never let if get this bad even before Bella moved back. She left it in perfect condition when she got married, but it was a disaster area now. Jacob had become accustomed to delightful aromas circulating from the kitchen and the living area smelling like springtime because of Bella. All of that goodness had been replaced by stale beer, molding food and a less than hygienic male. "Gross," Jacob thought to himself. This confirmed it, not another second could go by without Charlie being told the truth. Jacob was about to open his mouth when the reinforcement arrived. Both Paul and Rachel had brought Billy over and as soon as they helped him to the door. Jacob nodded to Paul as an unspoken request to stay close by.

The three men were all inside and it was up to Jacob to get started. "Charlie, there are a lot of things you don't know, things normal people don't believe."

"Look you two, if this is going to end up in a discussion about tribal secrets, don't bother. I am not in the mood for bullshit." Charlie gave a poignant look to Billy. "Billy, I respect the tribe, but this is my daughter we are talking about. You can't hide behind legends and folklore."

"We aren't, just shut up and listen to my son. The stories you grew up around, chief are not all legends and superstition." Billy revealed.

Jacob took a deep breath and he got started. He began to unravel the tale, starting with the previous pack of wolves. He told Charlie about the treaty and the cold ones. He explained to him how those cold ones returned to Forks and lived among the people, went to school with the teenagers of Forks, with his daughter. Charlie did very little interrupting, and Jacob could not tell if believed him yet. He just kept taking long sips of the beer Billy had brought to him as soon as Jacob started to speak. Jacob had trouble continuing when he told Charlie about finding Bella pregnant and what it was like seeing her slip away.

Charlie stopped drinking his beer and asked the impossible question that had been on his mind, "Is...is she,"

"No, Charlie, she is still alive, but she has been a coma-like state for days now. That is why I am here, Bella needs you Charlie. I am going to take you to her." Jacob could not imagine what he was going through. He had months to process the unbelievable, but poor Charlie had to let it all sink in at once.

"I gave my only daughter away to a vampire." he mumbled. "What kind of a failure am I, she was better off when she barely saw me." They wanted to ease Charlie's conscious, but he was going to have to find that peace on his own. Anything that Billy or Jacob would have said would have been empty words with the frame of mind he had taken. The three of them headed to the door, but Charlie stopped Jacob. "A wolf?"

"Yep," before blurting out, "Wanna see?" Charlie did not answer, but Jacob and Paul led him around the back and quickly dropped their shorts.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Paul twisted his head around smirking, and seconds later both men shimmered before Charlie and transformed into two giant wolves. Charlie stumbled back a little, he wiped his eyes a few times trying to make sure they were not deceiving him. The reality of Jacob being a wolf meant all of it was true and that his daughter lived in a house of vampires. It was of sobering thought for the father that loved his daughter more than anything else in the world.

"You go ahead, Jake, I have to run inside for a few things. I already took a few days off work, not knowing what I was going to do to try and look for Bella. If they are going to keep her locked away, I am staying by her side as long as I can." Charlie told him before going back in the house. Jacob had barely had time to get off his bike, before Charlie pulled in behind him in the cruiser. He must have broke several of his own traffic rules to get there that fast, considering the head start Jake had on him. Jake could not blame him though, he must have been incredibly anxious to get to Bella.

The two of them were, not surprisingly, met at the front door by Edward and Carlisle. Edward intended to spin a lie even though his mind reading allowed him to see, Charlie was not here by chance and he would not be leaving without answers. "Chief Swan, I do not know what Jacob has been telling you. The boy is very deluded after losing Bella when she married me." Jacob automatically let out a growl at his lies.

Charlie grabbed the collar of Edward's perfectly pressed shirt and shoved him to the door. Of course, Edward was compliant only for show, because he could have easily moved out of the way or snapped Charlie in two with one hand. It was the least he could give the grief-stricken father, a chance to defend his daughter's honor. "I knew something was off with you, you smarmy little bastard. Is this what you monsters do for kicks? You move around, settle in towns and seduce young girls."

"Of course, not, sir. We have the highest regard for human life. We chose to live differently than the majority of our kind. I could not help falling in love with Bella." Edward pleaded his case, but Charlie did not trust a word that came out of his mouth.

"I want to see her. Move!" and both vampires gave Charlie wide berth through the house. Jacob took over and asked Charlie to follow him. They made their way to her room not stopping for anything. The rest of the family peered around the corner having heard what took place, but none of them made a sound. Charlie walked in cautiously, taking in all the equipment. It looked like a real hospital room to him. The reality of the situation was sinking in, Bella had almost died in here. If it had not been for some sort of miracle, he did not even know if he believed in them before, but now he did; he would have never even known. The Cullen's would not have told him, but at least Jacob had the guts to do the right thing. It took him long enough, but he could never repay him for reuniting him with Bells. "Bells, I can't believe it. Is she going to wake up, Carlisle?"

Edward broke in, "Charlie, all I ever wanted to do was take care of her and protect her, she is everything to me."

"Shut up, I was not talking to you and I can see you did a real bang up job keeping her safe. Don't speak to me again, boy unless I ask you to. Well, Carlisle?"

Carlisle asked everyone to follow him to the ostentatious table they had in the dining room, the one no one ever ate at, but Jacob stopped them. "I think Charlie deserves a minute alone with Bells." Charlie exhaled the breath he was holding onto and the rest agreed to give them the privacy they deserved.

Edward was glaring at Jacob from the opposite side of the table. "Go ahead, bloodsucker, what do you have to say about it? Charlie, is her father. Are you leeches so far removed from humanity that you do not understand what that means? Parents, children, family: they mean everything to us normal humans."

"Your impulses are going to get you in trouble one day. Why do you think I always cautioned Bella not to be to close to you? You are going to end up hurting her with your recklessness."

Jacob retorted in his mind that was rich, because it was Edward's recklessness that almost killed Bella, not his. Edward got that familiar pained look to his face and started to berate him again. "I suppose if she had turned, you would have still brought him here, as catastrophic as that decision would have been?"

"Thank god, we don't have to wonder about that, but maybe I would have." About that time Charlie came in and took a seat next to Jacob. He looked relieved and worried at the same time. He wiped at his eyes and looked at Carlisle pleadingly. He wanted to hear how he was going to fix his daughter.

"Charlie, I must first say, I am truly sorry what has transpired. I am doing everything in my means to care for Bella, but I need to make sure you know that you can never tell anyone about us. It is for your safety, of course and for Bella's." Carlisle did not want Charlie to lead some sort of "witch" hunt to his doorstep, publicity such as that might attract the Volturi's attention. They already had to deal with them sometime in the future, but it was on the back-burner for now because Alice had been monitoring Aro's decisions.

"You don't have to worry about that, as if anyone would believe such a story."

Carlisle started explaining the tests Bella had undergone. He was trying to go slow and only use layman's terms, so they could follow. Jacob reached for his tablet and started writing things down that he wanted to look up later. "Bella's bones have all healed. I estimate they have healed equivalent to six weeks in a normal healthy adult in a matter of three days."

"How?" Charlie questioned.

"The only example I have that comes close is Jacob. Remember, I collected a blood sample after your injury, Jacob? Well, you and the other wolves, have a component to your blood, an undocumented type of protein. It aids in your rapid healing. I do not have a name for it, I do not know what to call it other that it behaves like a protein. Yours were so numerous, I could not begin to come up with a numerical figure or percentage of concentration. " Carlisle could tell they were having trouble comprehending what his findings meant.

"So, Bella's got wolf healing, but she is not a wolf." Jacob questioned.

"No, Bella is very much human, but she does have a similar protein and I think it is a by-product of her immunity response to venom. I came up with a numerical value in the sample. I think her initial response was extremely high, that caused her spontaneous resuscitation and rapid internal healing. I believe the number is dropping now and will continue to do so until it disappears. I would have to do multiple blood tests to prove that theory. Young Ed...um Edge has this component in his blood as well, probably passed through the placenta."

Jacob was concerned, "You stuck Edge, and took his blood?"

"Only a little heel stick, he was not upset about it at all." he assured Jacob.

Charlie had heard enough, none of this told him why his little girl was not waking up and why she could not feel her legs. "Just tell me when Bella is going to wake up and if she will be able to walk."

Carlisle was quick to reply, "Yes, yes I think she is on the verge of waking. However, it might be a little while for her to regain use of her legs."

"But Bells is healing..." Jacob was worried, she had been through so much.

"All of you need to be patient. I believe that her spinal cord literally severed as her back broke. That is why she lost all signs of life briefly after the delivery. There is still a lot of swelling and that would need to go down before she receives all the sensations to her lower body."

Edward decided this was the perfect time to let them know what he intended to do. He was her husband and felt the need to remind them all of it. "Carlisle has a connection at Cambridge. They are doing phenomenal treatments and have a top notch research department. I intend to move Bella there as soon as she is able to travel."

Jacob had been on his best behavior with the Cullen's and Edward even though he had been a total dick to him, but he practically had steam coming off him in response to what he just heard. He was a millisecond for phasing in the house as the tremors took over his body. This introduction in the supernatural world was brand new to Charlie, but he was intuitive enough to know Jake needed to calm down. He placed his hand on Jake's shoulder and spoke in an understanding tone, "Son, calm down, no one is taking Bells out of the country. I'll make sure of that."

Edward did not know when to quit, "Charlie, with all due respect, I am Bella's husband. I will be the one to make the decisions concerning her health. I have her best interest at heart, you all have to believe that."

Jacob had regained control when he reminded Edward, "You mean the cold dead rock in your chest, because you lost your heart long ago."

"Gentlemen, lets focus on the here and now." Carlisle interjected. "Edward, I only mentioned Cambridge as a last resort. There is no way Bella is ready for such a trip and that poses a huge risk for all of us. As long as Bella is exhibiting these unnatural healing tendencies, we cannot allow other medical personnel to examine her."

Jacob would remain on high alert now. Edward was going to take Bella out of the country as soon as he got the chance. He could hide behind the "best interest" excuse all he wanted, but Jacob knew the bloodsucker wanted to get her as far away from him as possible. He knew the connection he had with Bells was not severed when she married him. In actuality, it was growing, becoming stronger. Edward pushed himself away from the table and was about to walk out sick of seeing Jacob's mind and hearing Charlie's insults. He thought Jacob used some extremely crude language, but the words Charlie called him in his mind; he was not completely sure he knew what most of them meant. They were not good, that much he knew.

"Wait, one more thing, Edward. You might be Bella's husband and your family has an endless supply of wealth and connections, but I have my own connections. If you attempt to take Bells out of the country, I have a fishing buddy that sits on the bench. He'll grant me an injunction barring you from removing my daughter from the state of Washington. He has a personal vendetta against spousal abusers. Do not underestimate this small town sheriff and the lengths I will go to protect my daughter."

"Damn," Jacob thought to himself, "Charlie kicks ass!" He knew he definitely should have brought him in the loop months ago, but he could not look back. He would only go forward from now.

Esme, politely spoke up, "Charlie, Jacob told me, you would like to be close to Bella. Of course, you would. You are welcome to stay as long as you need, Alice has made up the guest room on the ground level of the house. Also, I have dinner in the kitchen, you must be hungry."

Charlie, curiously eyed Jacob, was it safe to accept food from a vampire. Jacob smirked, and assured Charlie Esme's cooking was safe. "I don't know how she does it, but her food is pretty good Charlie; not as good as you are use to from Bells, but it won't kill you. FYI, only Esme, do not accept food from any of the others. Blondie tried to poison me once. Although, she does hate me." he added.

Jacob stopped Charlie for a moment, "Charlie, I think you should meet your grandson, first." Charlie hesitated. "It's okay, Charlie, he is Bella's. None of this is his fault. Trust me, I thought it was at first, but when you meet him, you will love him. His heart is as pure as hers." Jacob brought Charlie to the living room where Alice and Jasper were watching Edge. He was moving now, scooting around on a quilt Alice had put down for him. All eyes focused in on Charlie, he bent down to get on the baby's level. Jacob encouraged him, "Go on, Charlie, you can touch him. He does not talk yet, but I think he understands us. Remember what I told you, he may show you something if he touches you. Don't freak out."

Charlie took hold of his grandson's hands and the boy connected eyes with him. Charlie felt a wave of deja vu. It seemed like yesterday, he was sitting with Bella while she crawled around. How could his baby have a baby? It did not seem possible, but this was real. Jacob was right, Edge was the spitting image of his Bells, minus of couple of Edward's features. Charlie could overlook that, he guessed. "Hey little guy, you look like you would make a good fishing buddy. Don't listen to your Mom, it is not boring." Edge had been focused on one thing and he was close enough to grab it. He reached for Charlie's mustache and ran his tiny fingers through it. Then he let out that giggle Jacob loved so much.

"That's right, Edge, we all think it's funny." Jacob kidded.

"Hey, the ladies, love it. Don't knock it, boy. You're just jealous." Charlie became very still as Edge continued his exploration of his face. He grabbed his nose, and then ran his hands across his eyebrows before he finally stopped at Charlie's cheeks. Then he stilled and place one hand on each of them. Charlie took an deep breath, a look of amazement on his face. "Wow!" was all he could say.

Alice smiled and asked, "Can I ask what he showed you? It is still a wonder to us all."

"He showed me Bells, it was Bells," his voice was filled with emotion. Jacob was assured again that Edge was extremely smart, and completely in tune with what was going on. He knew Charlie was a part of this. He needed his Mom to wake up, she was on his mind always.

Charlie and Jake had their fill of a pasta dish neither could pronounce. Jacob did not need to say it, he just needed to be able to eat it and it was damn good. They both stopped off to tell Bella good night. The leech was there, much to Jacob's chagrin, but he could care or less; he still kissed her hand before leaving. The room they had Charlie set up in was nice. There was a huge poster bed in the center of the room, and Jacob's thoughts went to that god-awful sofa, he had been sleeping on. However, he was never going to get comfortable enough to roll around in one of the Cullen's beds. He had standards. Jacob knew Charlie was tense, so he asked, "Something you want to ask?"

"Yeah...yeah, Jake, I was just wondering; is it safe? You know, sleeping with them all here. What do they do at night?"

To be perfectly honest, Jacob did not want to think about what any of them did all night, but he assured Charlie he was safe. "They won't hurt you, Charlie. They do not sleep. I don't know what they do, but you don't have to worry about them coming in here and watching you sleep. Although, that nasty bloodsucker use to spend all night watching Bells sleep." Charlie and Jacob were both disgusted by that truth.

"More reasons to hate Eddie boy, we should make a list for Bella." he joked.

Jacob was dead serious when he replied, "Trust me, I already have one and it is long, very long. At least you can't smell them. Be thankful for that."

"Is it bad?" Charlie wanted to know. He had more and more respect for the young man he had watch grow up. He sacrificed so much for his daughter. She was due for a lengthy lecture as soon as she woke up, he did not care how old she was and the reality that it was merely hours to her birthday made him even sadder.

Jacob pulled him from his sad thoughts, when he replied, "It smells like shit, even worse, like death, some nights I have to plug my nose to get any sleep."

After Jacob left Charlie, he bypassed the couch and went straight for the door. Tonight, he was way to revved up after the talk in the dining room, he could not go to sleep yet. His wolf had been at war with him ever since the moment he almost lost it with Edward. It was a relief to be able to run free again, and not be restricted to one path since the packs were now working together. Leah and Seth both joined in, they were drawn to their alpha as soon as his paws hit the dirt. Jacob showed them the events of the day, so they would stay informed.

_Leah: You may be in trouble with the council, no, correction you are in deep shit, Black. Mom, is going to give you a kiss though._

_Jacob: They can all kiss my ass except Sue and Dad._

_Seth: I can't believe Edward wants to take Bella away._

_Leah: Grow up Seth, he is an asshole. You need to get that through your thick head._

The three ran a good hour all along the perimeter and back a few times. Leah was on patrol and Seth headed home. School had started back and Jacob was not going to allow him to drop out. He also talked to Embry and Quil for a little while, the were on protection duty tonight. It was no secret, those two were the closest to Jacob. It seemed so wrong when they had to be on the side against Jake. Both of them, had been a hairbreadth away from running with Seth and Leah to be in Jake's pack. They had kept that strictly between each other. Quil stopped because he was afraid of his grandfather. He would not go against his elder's authority. Embry, on the other, felt a certain loyalty to Sam, his will would not submit to his instinct to follow Jacob. He did not think he had a special bond to Sam other than respect, but there seemed to be something more. Embry was too much of a peacemaker and too shy to share his dilemma with anyone. Jacob had a keen sense for other's emotions. It was the alpha blood in him. "I want you two in my pack," he stated what his friends had been wanting all along, but were afraid to say out loud. "Later though, it is not the right time, but soon I will bring it up to Sam. I just wanted you both to know, I feel like you belong with me. We are brothers."

Jacob, again had pushed himself to un-human limits. His body may be merged with supernatural abilities which allowed him the physicality to stay strong and remain in top form at all times, but his mind needed rest. He would hit the sofa and the weight of the day would overwhelm his thoughts keeping him from getting needed rest. It had been a hulluva day, come to think of it, Jacob thought that every night before he finally went to sleep. Sleep would only be brief tonight no matter how bad he needed it, because a couple of hours later, a voice rang out rattling the Cullen's walls, "She's awake!"

He was not dreaming, was he, Jacob questioned his own mind as he was running towards Bella's room. If he was, everyone else was too, because they were all there cramming themselves into the small, pretend hospital room. Charlie, stumbled in last having the slowest reflexes of them all. Carlisle was motioning with his hands like one would to hush someone up. He did not want to startle her by any sudden noise or movement. Jacob could not breathe, he looked at his Bells. She was exactly the same as before, perfectly still. There was one difference, her eyes were wide open and they were blinking like a hummingbird's wings. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and exhaled through his nose. "This was crazy, someone needed to say something," he thought.

Then someone finally did, "Jake..." a scratchy, yet beautiful voice called out and all eyes immediately shifted away from Bella and onto him.

_**So relieved to finally wake her up. I really want to see what Bella is thinking, might eventually provide a little bit of her POV to the story.** _

_**~Reviews are as exciting as Jake tossing Edge in the air unexpectedly.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~A/N This story is still getting a lot of views which is great. Thanks so much to my reviewers. This chapter is all about Bella being filled in on what has happened to her.**_

_**Disclaimer: All known characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**_

Chapter 7

Jacob was about as large and strong as a man could be, but the second Bella spoke his name; anyone could have knocked him over with a feather. Time stood still while they all waited to see if she would speak again. She must have gotten her bearings, because her next thoughts were of Edward. Bella was struggling with her voice when she finally turned to her husband, and choked out, "Edward, what happened to me?" Her hands were trembling as she brought them to her throat. It was a sign that she felt discomfort there.

Edward moved in closer and took her left hand in his, "Bella, love, it's okay, you don't have to speak. I am here. Everything is perfect now that you have come back to me." He looked to Carlisle, no one was sure what to do. Jacob was losing his mind, he wanted to push Edward away and put his arms around Bella. However, he knew that is not what she needed right now. It was obvious she was terrified and confused. No one knew if she remembered giving birth. She had most likely expected to wake up as a vampire. Jacob wondered if she remembered any of those things. What would her reaction be to the truth?

As Bella's doctor, Carlisle took over the situation. "Bella," he flashed a small pen light over her eyes as he spoke, "It's Carlisle, Bella. You have suffered a trauma to your body." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to overwhelm her. "You have been unconscious for days and I only recently removed a tube I had inserted in your throat to help you breathe. That is why your throat feels scratchy and sore. As soon as you are able to drink a little water, that will get better. You do not have to talk, but if there is anything you want to know, please ask. We are all so relieved you are with us again. I would like to examine you, but first there are a few people that would like to say 'hello'." Carlisle looked to his family, Jacob and Charlie. He nodded and in a hushed tone told them, "Assure her, just let her know you are here."

Edward had already had his moment with Bella, so Charlie stepped in very close and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Bells..." was the only word he got out. She looked completely shocked seeing her father. She had to know some of what was going on, since her father was not suppose to be here or know what had happened. The surprised look quickly faded and was replaced with relief. She had missed Charlie, it was obvious. Perhaps, she thought she would never lay eyes on him again, but now they were together again. Her eyes filled with tears. Charlie was worried he upset her, but those were tears of joy. She halted his fears when she squeezed his hands, and said, "Dad."

Jacob had to go next, he could not hold back any longer. Bella had said his name, he was the first one she thought of when she woke up. Jacob knew it was not a contest, but it meant the world to him and he was pretty smug about the look the bloodsucker gave him. She turned her head slightly to look into his eyes, there was a slight smile on her lips when she said, "You stayed?" Jacob thought it was a question more than a declaration.

"Don't you know by now, you can't get rid of me that easily." he wore his signature grin, the one that Bella loved so much. "I am not going anywhere," he added. Edward's glare was attempting to burn through Jacob, but he did not care. If him being here expressing his devotion to Bells was inappropriate or unconventional, he did not give a flying fuck. Jacob knew this was the only place he was suppose to be.

The telltale blush darkened her cheeks and Jacob heard her heart speed up. She licked her dried lips and said, "I'm glad."

The other bloodsuckers got the hint from their brooding brother that those two needed an interruption, so they all took turns to welcome Bella back to the living. That was not completely accurate, considering the source, but Bella was happy to greet each of them. Alice started blabbering about getting Bella a makeover or something as soon as she was up to it. Jacob highly doubted that was the first thing on her agenda. He wondered if anyone was going to bring up Edge. Why hadn't Bella asked? She must have still been a little confused. Carlisle broke up the family reunion when he asked Bella if she was up for an examination. He thought it was necessary to get an assessment. It was standard procedure when a patient regained consciousness after an extended period of time.

Charlie let Bella know he was staying in the room below and he would be up here in a second if she needed him. She was shocked to hear that, "You are sleeping here?" Her father gave her one more comforting hug, before leaving. All the others had left the room as well. Jacob stayed, he did not plan on walking out despite Edward's staring.

The leech finally spoke up, "Jacob, Carlisle needs to examine Bella."

Carlisle said he could stay if it was fine with Bella. He mentioned, "Jacob has assisted me several times in the care of Bella. We work well together, don't we Jacob?"

Jacob was not sure if that was true, but if Carlisle was going to allow him to stay, he was going to agree. "Sure, sure."

The doctor started testing her reflexes. Bella responded well until he tried them on her legs, first at her knees and then her ankles. She had a look of shock on her face. Her bed had been adjusted and her head was high enough she could see him tapping her legs, but she was not feeling any of it. "What happened? Why can't I feel that, Carlisle?" Bella looked to Carlisle, then to Jacob. Lastly, she turned to Edward and the reality of the entire situation finally hit her. She remembered, "The baby...oh Edward, I lost him. He is gone, I lost our baby." Her fears had turned to sorrow and then confusion all at once.

"No, love, our son is fine. He is healthy and remarkable just like his mother. You can see him as soon as you are well enough."

"Then it was real?" Bella asked.

"What was real, Bella?" Edward inquired. He wanted her to take the lead and ask what she remember.

Bella turned back to Jacob, "You, Jake, you showed me my son in my dream, but it was not a dream. It was real, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Bella, he is real. He loves you so much." Jacob assured her.

Carlisle thought it was the right time to fill Bella in on her condition. "Bella, it is the middle of the night. You still need lots of rest while you are healing, but I am going to tell you what I know. If it is too much, we can postpone it til morning. Do you feel okay, do you want to know?"

"Of course, Carlisle, I still feel foggy, like I am caught between reality and a dream, but tell me about EJ. Tell me what is wrong with my legs." she pleaded.

Carlisle reminded Bella how hard the brief pregnancy had been on her body. He told her about how the fall had broken her back, and that they almost lost her. "Bella, I delivered your son by Cesarean. He is healthy like Edward said, but because Edward is his father, he is different. I don't want you to be alarmed when you see him. He will not look or behave like a normal newborn. Do not worry, though, Rose has been caring for him non-stop since his arrival. Even you helped, dear."

"How is that possible?" she did not understand.

"Well, thanks to Jacob, Esme had been collecting your breast milk. EJ was not too fond of formula, so Jacob came up with that idea all on his own."

She started giggling, and Jacob felt his cheeks heat up even more than usual. "Um, thanks, Jake for making sure my son got what he needed."

Jacob broke some other news to Bella, "Oh, yeah, Bells, I changed his name to Edge. He likes it, in fact, we all do excluding..." and Jacob cut his eyes towards the bloodsucker.

"Edge, huh, I'll think about it, but why don't you like that, Edward?" Bella was the ever persistent diplomat.

"Bella, it is not a real name. You never stated you wanted to use a name such as that. I have been calling him Edward and despite anything Jacob says, he responds well to his given name."

"Oh, well, I thought we would call him EJ, so everyone is not repeating Edward or calling him little Edward, or whatever, but..." Jacob could tell Bella was thinking hard, she was probably saying Edge, EJ in her mind over and over. "I guess I should see him again, and decide what suits him."

Jacob faked coughed in his hands, "It's Edge, you'll see." and Bella was quick to give him a scolding look. The two of them had there own silent form of communication. Perhaps, it was necessary because of Edward's over-protective nature and mind reading, but most likely it developed out of their mutual understanding of one another. In reality, those knowing glances and unspoken requests were second nature to both of them before Edward returned from leaving Bella. Their connection was deeper than Bella had ever admitted out loud. Edward had conceded the fact, as well, in a moment of weakness when he offered Bella to "make puppies" with Jacob. That was a freaky conversation Jacob never wanted to think about again.

"He's sleeping?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella, he is hybrid, but he has all the normal functions and requirements a human does. He has developed rapidly, I am following that closely; I think it will slow down eventually." Carlisle was trying to ease Bella's mind. There were still many questions about Edge that had yet to be determined.

"Does he need blood, or want it?" She remembered the blood she had to drink while still pregnant. It seemed to be what the infant was craving, because she got a little better after consuming it.

Edward answered that question, "Not sure if it is a want or a need, Bella; but he has taken some everyday since he was born. The first day was the most, but he is not aggressive about it."

Bella's gaze once again was on Jake. Her mind was getting clearer, so she asked, "How are you okay with this? What happened to Sam's pack?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Bells. I took care of everything with Sam. We are allies again and any kid of my best friend's is a friend of mine. We are cool. He likes me," Jake looked back to Edward, "a lot." Jacob knew he would have to come clean to Bella. He could act all nonchalant for now, because that is what she needed, but he was going to kill the baby when he thought it was a monster. He owed her the truth eventually.

Bella had a few more things on her mind, "I guess everyone was wrong, it did not kill me. I understand why you did not change me Carlisle. We have to figure out what is going on with the baby first. I am feeling really tired, but I don't feel like I have had a baby. I don't feel like I had an operation." Bella's hand went to her stomach, and curiosity got the best of her. She pulled her gown up a little and looked only to see her familiar skin. It looked the same as she remembered, flat and pale. Those pink lines Jacob had witnessed were not even there. "You are not telling me everything, how do I look like this?"

Edward wanted to put an end to this line of questioning. He did not think she was strong enough to hear everything. "That is enough for tonight. Carlisle, I think Bella might need a sedative to help her rest."

"No, Edward, I said I was tired. I don't need to be drugged. I asked a question, and I want the truth."

Jacob was going to give those vamps about a minute to spill it or he would. Bella would never be one of them. She had her heart set on it. It was the only way she thought she could have her forever with the bloodsucker. He hoped she would not be too disappointed. She had a son now. He had a heart, Jacob knew that meant he was not immortal. The whole forever thing sounded overrated to Jacob anyways.

Carlisle came through when he told her that she had indeed expired. He acted quickly, by injecting her with venom. They had prepared for that moment, so Edward had stored up more than enough that it would take to change her. He did not have to bite her because of that. She looked extremely confused, but let him continue. He reminded her of the bite she suffered from James. She looked down to her arm to find even that scar was gone.

"Oh my God, how?" she gasped.

"Bella, it is obvious you are completely unique compared to anyone I have ever encountered, you are immune. You have healed miraculously except for your back, but I am confident that will come in time. There was so much damage and the nervous system does not heal as quickly as bones and skin do." Carlisle could not contain his excitement. Bella, was in a way, his greatest miracle. He had lived his existence trying to save those who were near death, but in turn, condemned them to a life of vampirism. He had protected several from true death, but at what cost. Bella, was his first true success story.

"I can't be one of you?" the truth finally had sunk in. Her eyes were staring at only Edward. She had avoided Jacob's gaze during the entire reveal. She knew he was probably ecstatic to her fate, but she honestly had no idea where she stood anymore. Her future had been decided, but now it was not. The reality of life was weighing heavily on her. The future, her future was not set in stone; it had yet to be lived.

"I am sorry, Edward."

He was quick to correct her, "There is nothing to be sorry for, love. None of us could have ever expected this. It is no ones fault. I still love you the same. It changes nothing."

She could not hide her regret when she looked from Edward to Jacob, "Yes it does, it changes everything."

Bella asked to have her bed laid back down. She was exhausted and there had been so much to process. She wanted to know if Carlisle could stay a little while longer. "There are a few things more, I want to ask you, doctor to patient. Could you two give us some time alone?" she told Jacob and Edward. "Jake, you look exhausted, go back to bed."

"Sure, Bells," he told her. He was so grateful she was awake, he did not care she seemed to be kicking him out. At least, she was giving the bloodsucker the boot too.

Jake was about to walk out the door when she said one more thing, "Thanks."

"For what, Bells?"

"For just being you, that's all." she looked a little embarrassed to make such a declaration in front of Edward, but Jacob always seemed to be what Bella needed. He was himself.

The leech was hovering outside the closed door when Jacob reminded him, Bella wanted privacy. "You need to get away from that door, I know what you are doing."

"If Bella has concerns, I have a right to know, I am her husband. There is no reason for you even to be here, dog. Bella is awake, go home to your family. I will take care of mine. We don't need your help, Bella does not need anything from you." That was it, Jacob despised touching these things, but he shoved Edward further away from the room.

"When Bella tells me she doesn't want me here, then I will leave. Now get the fuck away from the door you creepy stalker. You need to hunt, your eyes look like two glass marbles boobing around in your head. Go! I got at least two wolves outside that will assist me getting you out of here."

Edward finally conceded, he moved past Jacob in a flash to go on a much needed hunt. Jacob headed back to the sofa in hopes of getting at least an hour of sleep more.

Three hours later, it was mid-morning and Jacob woke to Charlie's stare. "Jake, Bella wants to see you."

The news sounded like music to Jacob's ears, but first he had to make a quick trip to the bathroom. He wanted to look his best for Bells instead of the way he felt. One day, he was going to get a full eight hours of sleep. Hopefully, it would be next to Bella, but if was going to get a super quick shower, he better drop that train of the thought immediately.

Bella looked exactly like her normal self sitting up straight in her bed with a few pillows propped around her. She was out of her gown, wearing a soft gray t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Her hair was still damp, and Jacob inhaled deeply. She had also recently had a shower. The combination of sweet smelling soaps and her natural scent was enough to give Jacob a head rush. There was a half eaten tray on the table of oatmeal, yogurt and fruit. There also were a couple of empty water bottles and some bottles of milk next to the pump. Jacob had the goofiest grin when he said, "Breast pump."

"That's what they tell, me." she was shaking her head and laughing. "How, Jake, tell me how you know about these things."

"For the last time, I had sisters. Geez, Bells everyone acts like I have one of those creepy fetishes or something." He should have quit when he was ahead, but then he asked, "So, did you use it?"

"Yeah, look at all the milk I got, Esme should be in to pick it up in a bit. It's a lot, huh?" she was kind of proud of herself.

"How would I know if it's a lot, but I guess so."

"But I thought you were Jake Black, breast pump extraordinaire." she quipped.

"Shut up, Bells...you are never going to let me live it down."

"Nope," she said.

Thinking it was the perfect time, to change the subject, "How you really doing, Bells? Jacob turned his head side to side and got up to walk to the door to take another look outside.

"He's not here, Jake. I'm okay, I guess. It's no fun being stuck here in a bed. I feel helpless. Rose and Alice had to help me in the bathroom, it's embarrassing. I am such a burden, what if I am always like this?" her good mood was quickly going down the tubes.

"First off, you are not a burden and didn't you listen to Carlisle? You will get better, it will just take a little time." Jacob reached up to push a soft damp curl off her cheek.

"Of course, I listened; but you have to admit there is a lot of speculation. Carlisle has never seen anything like this." she puffed out her cheeks and blew the air out loudly, "I'm a freak of nature."

"No you aren't, the only freaks of nature are the Cullen's. God, Bells, what's is going to take to convince you."

"I don't want to argue with you, Jake. I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Didn't Dad tell you? Speaking of Charlie, Oh my god, I can't believe you told Charlie everything." Bella thought she was going to reprimand Jake, but in actuality; it turned out to be a huge relief. She was happy she did not have to lie to him any longer. She had missed him so much. She was not too thrilled about the thirty minute lecture he gave her on Edward, Jacob and all the ways her current path in life was wrong. Bella was struggling to admit the reason she really needed him right now. Esme interrupted them briefly to retrieve the milk.

Jacob was secretly wishing she was going to ask him to help her start divorce proceedings with Edward, but he knew he was getting ahead of himself. Bella would try and play the martyr a little longer, he was pretty certain. She obviously was not ready to ask him what she wanted to. He wanted to know how it went with Edge, "So how was Edge? He's amazing, huh?"

Bella immediately dropped her head into her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. She was a blubbering mess and Jacob did not know what he had done to set her off. She was trying to get it out but it only sounded like sniffles and muffled, "I can't, I can't."

Jacob wrapped one arm around her and started rubbing her back. He felt terrible for making her cry. He did not know what he did or did not do to cause this. Maybe this was that hormone crap he had heard about. Bella had been so through so much. She continued to cry and he apologized, "I am so sorry, Bells. Please stop crying, I can't stand it when you cry. Is this about your legs? You just need time, Carlisle said..."

"No, it isn't that or not all about that, Jake," she interrupted. Jacob looked at her with pleading eyes. She had gotten a hold of herself enough to start talking. He was not going to push, so he took both her hands in his and patiently waited. "I...I have not seen Edge, Jacob. Edward offered to bring him in this morning, but I said 'no'."

Jacob did not understand, but said, "Okay, may I ask why?"

"See I knew you would question me. Edward did not. He simply, 'Sure, love, tell me when you are ready' and then he left, because he had something to attend to." Bells looked completely lost, he was not going to tell her Edward had been attending to something frequently, so he would not have to stay with her. She looked defeated already, but she pushed Jake even more, "What kind of mother am I? Obviously, terrible. I can't take care of my own child, Jake. I am so scared, I don't even want to see him."

Jacob had listened enough, "Bells, you are not terrible. This is all new, and I am sure plenty of young moms ask for help and are scared. As for your husband, I have no words for him walking out when you are obviously struggling with something this significant." He wiped away some more stray tears. "I get that you are afraid, but you need to try Bella. I am going to bring him in and you can at least see him, let him see you are awake. You don't have to jump into everything and feed or diaper him, okay? Baby steps, you are going to be fine."

Bella tried to get herself together. She was so scared, but maybe Jacob was right and she could handle a quick reintroduction. "Uh, okay; but look at me Jake. I'm a mess, can you help me, get me a cool rag or something." Jacob quickly complied and went to the powder room to wet a cloth. He gently washed her face and had her blow her nose. He brushed all the wet strands of hair that stuck to her face. It felt good to take care of her. He had been helping Carlisle some, but this was completely different. She was awake and she was reaching out to him purposefully.

"I'll be back soon with your son," he ran from the room to see if Blondie would take turns and let Bella be the mom. He did not know if this was a good time, not knowing the baby's schedule yet. Charlie was in the kitchen with Edge, Esme and Alice.

"Hey, Jake, can you believe this little guy? He is growing before my eyes. Esme gave him a little baby food today. Most of it is on the tray, but he ate some. I heard about Bells. She is afraid to see him. How was your time with her?" Charlie was concerned when Alice told him about Bella's mood becoming extremely gloomy after they talked about the baby. Carlisle said it is normal for some new mothers to feel that way a few days.

"I have come to get Edge, Bella has changed her mind. She is going to give it a try." Jacob reached for his buddy, "Hey there big guy, you ready to meet your Mommy. She is awake now, but you have to go easy on her. You got me?"

Edge reached for Jake's cheek and again showed him Bells, "Not a good idea, I would not do that yet. She isn't ready." Jacob did not know if he should, but he talked straight to Edge like he was a regular person. He was not about to do baby talk with him. Jacob walked to Bella's room. He felt confident he was doing the right thing. Edge was going to make her better. "Knock, knock," he called out as he softly tapped on the door and pushed it slowly open. "Bells, your little visitor is here." Edge's big brown eyes were zeroed in on Bella's. He was bouncing up and down on Jake's arm, but he still had a firm grip on him.

Bella looked about as nervous as a little rabbit he passed by as a wolf last night. She was fidgeting with her shirt and chewing away at her bottom lip. Her chest was rising up and down like she had just run a marathon. Jacob took it slow, he would be the mediator. "Bella, this is Edge. Edge this is your Mom. Is that what you want to be called?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Uh...I don't know. I guess I have never thought about it before, but I think Edward calls himself, 'father'."

"Of course, that proper bloodsucker goes by 'father' but Mommy suits you better Bells, at least while he is little." Jacob moved in a little closer with each word he spoke. "Okay, you two, I am going to put Edge on the bed, Bells." Bella started to relax some and Edge was beaming at her. He sat up on the side of her legs while Jake protected him from falling off the side of the bed. He was rubbing the baby's back with one hand and Bella's arm with the other. He was trying to fuse the two of them until nature took its course, or so he hoped.

Finally, she spoke up, "Hey, baby, I guess you are use to Edge now, since my friend Jake here likes to go on his own and make decisions." Edge grabbed Bella's fingers. "Ow, you are strong, I remember that, my little nudger."

"Nudger, really Bella...that is the understatement of the year."

"Shut it, Black; don't talk bad about my baby." she was suddenly feeling closer and closer to him. She took his other hand and grasped on tight. She held both his hands and slightly pulled, then he stood next her. Bella was still weak even in her upper body, so Jake kept his hand back there for the extra security. Bella got more comfortable and lifted the infant into a hug. He laid his head on her shoulder and both of them seemed like they were in their own world. "I think he is sleepy," she whispered.

"Yep, I think you are right, Mommy. He just ate, so it probably is his nap time." Jacob started rubbing small circles on Edge's back. Bella nestled her head against her son's, she herself started get sleepy. Jacob reclined Bella back a little more and made a few adjustments so that Edge was cuddled into her side. Come to think of it, he wanted to close his eyes for a second as well. His head soon rested next to Bella's hip and little baby feet stretched over his shoulders. It was such a peaceful scene, til the very second Edward opened the door.

_**Oops, that sounds awkward. I know, I know; there was no imprint when Bella awoke. Have patience, it is not over yet.**_

_**Love to hear your thoughts...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_~A/N Thanks for all your kind reviews. _**

**_This chapter starts with Jacob's POV, but about halfway or so, I give a little glimpse into Bella's mind. She is still confused, Jake will have to be more persistent. I look forward to writing more chapters on how he takes it up a notch._**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer_**

Chapter 8

Jacob was having lunch with his father. He was slightly worried since Rachel was preparing it. If memory served him right, she was less than a cook. His Dad had mentioned she was taking lessons from Emily. If she was going to be engaged to a bottomless pit, wolf and take care of her father, she felt pressured to become a better cook.

Jacob hated to leave Bella after her breakthrough with Edge, but he did not want to create any more drama for her today. It was bad enough that Edward had caught them in an intimate setting. It wasn't like it was intentional. He wasn't purposely trying to piss off the bloodsucker, but that was always a plus. It had all just happened. Bella finally felt the bond she had with her son. He, in turn, became content in her arms and fell asleep. Jake was drawn to them and even though he was sitting in a chair hunched over Bella's bed with a couple of squirmy legs kicking him on the back, his body had completely relaxed enough to truly fall asleep. He was not a rest for long before the burning scent of leech entered his nostrils. He stayed still a few extra moments to make sure he got a good show. He could tell Bella was very worried and embarrassed about the picture the three of them painted. Jacob politely offered to carry Edge to his bed and excuse himself. He ran into Charlie on the way out. He invited him to come home with him. Charlie said he would be over after stopping by his house. He said he needed to straighten up. Jacob had joke he should take Paul's demo crew with him.

Billy pulled him from his thoughts, "So things are good with Bella? You look like a huge weight has been lifted from your shoulders, since the last time you sat here with me."

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to have her awake, to know she will always be human. I thought it was all over between us when I danced with her at her wedding. It was more like a funeral than a wedding to me. It was the death of us, but when I first went to the Cullen's, I knew that was not true. Our bond was still very much alive. I thought again, we would lose out because she would either die or become a vampire. Neither happened though, and I know she will eventually end up with me. I am never giving up." Jacob declared to his father. He wanted to make sure he knew his intentions.

Billy already knew, "I know you are not and I believe you are right. I use to think you were such a foolish boy, putting it all on the line for her, when she did not want you. You are no fool, son, you are fulfilling your destiny. I am so proud of you and I can't wait to have us all together under roof. Bella is family." Charlie walked in about that time. "We might even have room for that old coot, huh chief?" Billy joked.

"Me and you living together, that will be the day. Senility has finally claimed your brain, my friend. That is, if you are serious and I know you are not." Charlie shook his head and laughed at the absurdity. He had seen the plans for the house. Paul and his crew were adding a new floor off the back of the house. It was going to be a big cabin, for sure. Charlie was happy for his friend. He was the chief of the tribe and he deserved to live like it.

Charlie had gotten to know the benefactor of a private endowment based out of Seattle. This person was looking to up his charitable givings and had become acquainted with Charlie through a case. Charlie helped bust a little, punk dealer that had gotten involved with the man's granddaughter. The man treated Charlie to a fancy dinner one night as his appreciation for his hard work. He was sure his granddaughter had been rescued from a tragedy in the making. It was the least Charlie could do, he thought he had failed his own daughter when he saw her rushing into a marriage she was not ready for. Dinner ended up with them talking about local causes and Charlie told him the story of the small Quileute tribe deeply rooted in tradition and culture. He also told him about the tribe's chief, and the tragedy that took his wife leaving him the difficult task of raising three kids alone despite his disability. He was proud and strong and always placed his tribe's needs ahead of his own. The man was easily moved to give a private donation to the tribe, but there was one stipulation. A nice portion of the donation was to be used towards building the chief a new homestead. Billy was not about to move to a new home, so the compromise was a complete remodel of the home he shared with Sarah, the place he raised his children. Not a single soul would ever know, that Charlie Swan set the whole thing in motion.

"Okay, guys, lunch is served." Rachel proudly stated as she set out hot sandwiches with bowls of soup. Jacob thought it smelled good, looked okay, so he would give it a try. He had missed breakfast this morning. "I know what you are thinking baby brother. It won't kill you, okay, I have been practicing." Jacob found out that she and Emily intended on starting a catering business. Kim was helping them with the business model, since she was a business major in college. They were starting out selling lunches to the construction crew and hoping word spread on the reservation. Eventually, if they got more help, they would advertise in Forks as well. Hopefully, one day, they might even be catering special events. Rachel had received her degree in marketing, but the demand for that line of work around the reservation was rather non-existent. Her knowledge in that area would become useful in growing the business.

Jacob shocked her when he said, "Hey sis, you should ask Bells. She is the best cook on the planet, self taught. She is amazing, right Dad and Charlie?" and they both agreed, of course.

"Sure Jacob, Bella is married into the richest family Forks has ever seen. I am sure she is dying to get out in the work force and slave over a hot stove to feed a bunch of strangers for minimum wage." Rachel sarcastically reminded him.

Jacob loudly dropped his spoon against his plate. He swallowed down the tolerable sandwich, which was a compliment. The last sandwich Rachel made him, he spit out in the trashcan. "Bells is not like that. You don't know her. When she is recovered, she is going to go out of her mind cooped up in that house. She likes to be busy and she loves cooking, but there is no one to cook for in that house other than herself and now her son, who is not even eating real food yet. I think she would love to help out and I am going to ask unless you and Emily refuse to give her chance." Jacob had ulterior motives, he was not only trying to give his sister's business a boost. "Please Rachel, she needs to spend time on the reservation again. It would mean even more if you or Emily called her and asked. Would you?"

Rachel worried about the struggle her brother was going through, it did not seem healthy to pursue a married woman. It was insane, the whole thing was crazy; but dammit she was a sucker for that kid's puppy face. "Okay, Jake, I'll talk to Emily. She likes Bella, but don't get your hopes up on her saying yes. I am sure her husband will veto it even if she agrees."

Jacob thought about how bad he wanted Bella and Edge here. He would keep himself busy the rest of the day. He had a meeting with Sam, then he had to patrol but, he was going to be missing Bells all day.

* * *

Bella found herself lost in his golden eyes. She did not know what to say. It was pointless to keep apologizing. This was her fate. She was utterly convinced Edward was her forever, but now he would go on unchanged and she would grow old and die. They would soon be a mismatched couple. She would look like a cougar to the outside world in a few years. Funny thing is Carlisle thinks the abnormal protein she carries will delay her aging. At least, that is the effect it has on the wolves. Her heart was quickly broken when he said it will probably be short lived. She was still aging, it was not halted; she might seem young for age for awhile longer. That was nothing new, she always did look younger and so did both her parents. It was so weird to wonder about Edge, as well. He was developing quickly, what if they all ended up looking the same age soon. She felt sad to not be able to brag about him to the outside world. It isn't like she could go online on social media and post pics of her newborn after a month long pregnancy. Here is my four day old baby that looks six or seven months old. Her mom could never know he was her grandson. Charlie might have adapted to the news and remain trustworthy to keep their secrets, but Renee would flip. She would not be able to keep the secret. She would claim she could, but then somehow she would end up on the local news with the story.

"Love, don't be troubled. I am not upset with you. It's the do...it's Jacob, he takes advantage of your vulnerability." Edward's understanding voice was suddenly grating on her last nerve.

She had to defend Jacob. She knew she should keep her mouth shut, but Bella spoke anyway, "I was not vulnerable Edward. We fell asleep, it was nothing more."

"You are comfortable with our son, though. How did Jacob convince you?" Edward did not want to push Bella in her delicate state, but Jacob obviously did not have her best interests at heart. He was too motivated by his own needs.

"He asked me to try...and I did. I love Edge, I was just scared."

"Of course, Jacob asks something of you and naturally, you comply."

This was starting to sound like an argument, "No, he tells me his opinion. I make my own decisions. That is how our friendship works, Edward." She did not want to add anything else. Edward knew she did not like him making decisions for her, because she was a fragile human in his eyes. "Edward, I am tired now." Bella had lunch recently. She managed to eat a little more. It felt good to eat real food again without getting sick. She was shocked to feel how hungry she was. Carlisle said her appetite might continue to increase because of her lactation. She was not sure how long she would pump milk for her son. He might not be an infant for very long.

"Sure love, rest well." Edward placed a cool kiss to her cheek and left her alone.

She looked around the room, it was rather depressing. It was so clinical. Bella wondered if there was any reason for her to stay in here now that she was awake. She did not think it was the best idea to go to her and Edward's room yet. Many things were on Bella's mind. As tired as she still felt, her mind started racing. She and Edward were a young married couple with a child. She still loved him with her entire heart, but they would never have a normal marriage. Carlisle confirmed it in their private discussion, Bella and Edward could no longer have sex. Not like he would ever risk it, but Carlisle affirmed his fears. Bella even asked about sterilization, but Carlisle said he was sure if he cut her tubes, they would grow back because of the healing capabilities. A hysterectomy was out of the question. He said he would not perform that procedure on a young woman like her unless it was medically necessary. He also made her really start to think when he asked if she could without a doubt say she would never want to have another child. Before their marriage, Bella was willing to give up children, to be with Edward. She had never had her heart set on children, so it was not a huge sacrifice. Carlisle's questions made her question herself. When he asked that, she said, "No, I can't say that I never want to have more children. I think I should be able to say that, because you said I can't with Edward for obvious reasons, but I don't know anymore. You're right, Carlisle, I have to consider all the possibilities."

Here she was, a Cullen by marriage, but not really a Cullen. Bella did not know her place in the world. She could not get up and walk; go out of the house and get fresh air. She just laid there for now. Again, she looked at her medical surroundings, it was awfully depressing. She felt like calling the family in right now, to move her out of here, but she needed to be alone a little bit longer. Her thoughts fluctuated and Jacob came to the forefront of her mind. How was it possible that he actually lived in the Cullen's house with her and Edward and their family? Moreover, how was it even possible that she had to tell him to go? Edward asked her to, said it was the right thing to do. Part of her agreed, Jacob kept calling them a love triangle and she continued to disagree. Yet here she was living under the same roof with both of them, still loving both of them and holding back a part of herself from both because of her unwillingness to let one of them go.

Sleep finally gave Bella a reprieve for the next few hours. She woke up to a warm touch, which could only mean one thing, Jacob was back. "Hey," she spoke, relief and regret both in her voice.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," Jacob replied.

It was true, he was behaving way too much like they were a couple. The two of them had never been an official couple, but she kept encouraging him. Why did she allow herself to do that? It was a question Bella asked herself over and over. She was going to have to draw a line in the sand, although she told Edward; she would not give up the friendship. If Jake was okay with still being friends, then they were still best friends.

"Bells, this room really sucks. How about lets get you someplace with a window, get you into the sunshine. You up for a move?" Jacob brought that up out of the blue. He had no idea she had been saying that in her mind before taking a nap.

"How did you know I hate being in here? I did not tell anyone yet."

"There are plenty of things I know Bells. I don't have to 'read' your mind to know your mind. You have never noticed that?"

She politely smiled, but did not reply. Of course, she noticed that, she noticed about a billion times and it scared the hell out of her.

"Be right back." Jacob gave Bella a firm kiss on the forehead before bolting out of the room. She would definitely be a whore to an outsider, accepting hugs and kisses from two different men every other minute. The irony was she was not sleeping with either one of them, but that was besides the point. Bella felt a blush warm her cheeks, she did not think about Jake that way. He was her best friend, but the thought of being intimate with him had just flashed in her mind for a split second. Yep, definitely a whore or worse. Why did she ever have that thought, she was suppose to be in mourning over the fact she and Edward were destined to be in a sexless marriage.

Suddenly, the entire family was filing in the room. Emmett boldly picked up her without hesitation.

"Be careful, Emmett." Edward raised his voice, "She is still healing."

"Sorry, sis, hold tight." Emmett walked her out of the dreadful sterile room and into the living room. He placed her on the sofa and Carlisle came in to make some adjustment to her posture.

"Does this feel alright, Bella?"

"Yes, what is going on?" Bella knew this was all Jacob's doing. She was not quite sure what was going on.

The Cullen's and Jacob were going back and forth between the study and the adjacent room she had been in. It seemed like everything was going out of the study and into storage upstairs. All of them moved so quickly carrying furniture with ease. That would never be her and a sigh escaped her lips. She would always be weak, human Bella. Alice pulled her from her regrets when she bounced to her side with Edge. "Someone wants to join the moving party. Here sit there with Mommy."

"You see them, Edge. They are making me a new room. The study isn't bad, it has a lovely picture window with a bench seat. Would you like to stay in there with me?" Edge bounced himself up and down at Bella's side and giggled.

Edward was listening and he didn't think that was a good idea. "Bella, you are still recovering. Sometimes, he is up at odd hours and you cannot get up and take him out of the crib."

"Well, if Rose is already on standby all the time to take care of him, why can't she come in the study and do it? I just thought it would be nice to sleep close to him, hear him breathing at night. He is not going to be a baby very long. Is there enough room, Carlisle?"

Carlisle told her that she needed to continue to use a hospital bed for now. They would be starting physical therapy soon and that bed would help with transfers to the wheelchair, he got for her. It was so strange to imagine being in a wheelchair. She was constantly testing her own legs now. She still could not feel them, however, she thought she was feeling some type of heaviness to her upper thighs and Carlisle said that was a step in the right direction. "Bella, we have room to put the baby's crib near your bed if it is what you truly want. Don't be afraid to tell us if you need more rest, because we can easily move it back to the nursery."

Jacob smiled and winked at her. He was proud of her. She was not the blubbering pile of mess he saw the first time he asked her about Edge. Her heart clinched at the task she must carry out. She had to stop giving Jacob false hope. She married Edward, she had made her decision even if fate had thrown them all a curve ball. She was still committed to making it work. Jacob deserved more than to watch her with Edward from the other side of the room. He had an imprint waiting for him. Bella flinched at the thought of the beautiful Quileute woman with the long, silky raven hair and bronze skin. She knew she was out there and as soon as Jacob saw her, she would be a not so fond memory. Bella was mindlessly stroking Edge's soft downy hair. He held up his hands and she lifted him to her level. He touched her cheek, he had such a soulful expression; Bella broke his trance by kissing his cute little nose. She caught Edward staring at them curiously, so Bella took his hand and taught him to wave. "Wave to your Daddy," and Edward smiled back at the two of them. Bella thought he looked troubled, so she motioned for him to join them. Everyone else was finishing up with the room. They almost had all that she needed moved into the study. "You okay, you seem strange."

Edward gave a slight confession, "Did Edge trouble you? I saw the two of you."

"Of course, not. He is just a baby, he was staring at me funny, like he wanted to tell me something. I guess I'll have to wait til he can talk."

He surprisingly grabbed her face and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She had not felt that much intimacy from him since their honeymoon. Something felt strange, he was hiding something from her. Edward was the one to move Bella back into her room. He was much more gentle with her than Emmett had been. The two were alone for a minute. Jacob was busy having his guy time with Edge and she could hear the giggles from the other room.

"I am going to go ahead and tell him tonight. Dad called, he had to go into work even though he was suppose to be off another day. Can the family give us some privacy?" Edward knew what she meant. It was time for Jacob to go back home.

Bella noticed the house had quietened down, she took a few deep breaths to prepare herself for the conversation she really did not want to have. He was next to her by the third breath pulling up a chair.

"So the whole family, mysteriously, all had to go out at the same time, Bells? How long do we have?" He questioned.

"Jake...I," she froze, so he took the opportunity to rearrange her on the bed so he could sit with her. She instinctively molded against him to soak in some of his warmth. They had not sat like this since right before she gave birth.

"Something is on your mind, and I guess since Eddie boy is giving us private time; it's not good news for me." Jacob was right, she was about to hurt him again.

Bella slightly turned her shoulders so she could face him. "Jake, you have been so amazing. You saved me and my son. You probably saved all of us. We all know it, the Cullen's owe you a huge debt. I was just thinking that now that I am awake and out of danger, you are free to go back home to Billy. I am sure he misses you."

"Oh, so you are asking me to leave. No wonder the bloodsucker smiled at me as he walked out the door. He asked you to get rid of me and you are being an obedient little wifey?"

Bella felt tears forming in her eyes. She still wanted Jake here, but she had to stop being so selfish. It was not fair to any of them. She knew Jacob was going to give her a little resistance, but his line of questioning took a knew direction. She was in no way prepared to answer it or begin to explain how it made her feel. "Jake, you are still welcome any time. We just thought you would be more comfortable at home, I know you hate sleeping here. You barely do most nights."

"I will go home happily, Bella; but you have to answer a few things. You are seriously going to continue with this marriage?" he put her on the spot.

"Yes, I made a commitment; I have to stand by that. I still love Edward. Nothing has changed."

"I call bullshit, you said it when you woke up and realized you will never be a vamp." he reminded her.

"I...I just meant our forever was not possible. I was stunned and confused, Jake. I did not mean I would leave him."

"Bells, you are fine with getting older, Edward staying the same, moving around to hide what the family is?" she was slightly shaking her head up and down, "no sex?"

"What, why are you asking me that? I am not talking to you about that." Jacob had some nerve, this was worse than asking about her honeymoon.

Jacob would not stop there, "It isn't like the bloodsucker can go get snipped, Bells. I am still trying to figure out how he had swimmers in the first place. Shouldn't those be fossilized by now?"

"You are so out of line, right now Jacob. Stop!" Bella was getting so mad, this was all too fresh. Carlisle had just had this discussion with her. She still did not know the consequences, how she and Edward would maintain intimacy in their relationship. "Maybe I am getting something done, so I can't get pregnant again. Stop asking questions that you may not want the answers to." She had no idea why she was telling him this, it was not even true. She and Carlisle agreed none of that was possible. Edward would never put her in jeopardy again, but she could not help herself from trying to push Jake further away.

"Are you out of you mind, Bells. You are fucking nineteen years old. You would have something done to your body just to have sex with the bloodsucker again. Was it that great? Tell me I want to know," even though they were arguing Jacob got in closer. He was not pulling away at all.

Bella hesitated and then her words came out without her consent. Her brain must have ceased to exist because Jacob was too damn close. "Um, he was extremely gentle with me. He was very careful. You don't know what you are talking about Jake."

"Wow Bells, I can see why you want to take all the risks, change your body, give up the possibility of ever having more kids. Extremely gentle and very careful sounds so fucking hot." he whispered those last two words directly in her ear. What in the world had gotten into her best friend? They were fighting and he was asking inappropriate questions, now he was breathing his hot breath into her ear. Bella could not even reply, she herself was breathing heavily now. "In case you were wondering, I am being a sarcastic ass right now and I know you are lying. You want so much more than he can give you. I know what you want, Bells. I'll go home, for sleeping, but I am not giving up."

Bella and Jake were face to face breathing in the same air, she thought for sure he was going to kiss her on the lips and she was going to attempt to resist. Her will was just about shot after the whispering in her ear, but she really could not lead him on anymore. Jake surprised her when he went for the hug instead. She hugged him back, the feeling was so familiar, so comforting until he turned his head and placed a hot open mouth kiss to her neck. Electric heat filled her body and tingling shot down her spine to the tips of her toes. Jake had pulled back to gauge her reaction.

He screamed out loud, "Bella, did you feel that?"

She was thinking, are you kidding I just felt every sensation my body knows.

"Bells, your toe moved."

_**Bonus points to anyone that knows what troubled Edward when Bella and Edge were on the couch together.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~A/N Thanks to all my reviewers and followers, I have so much appreciation for you.**_

_**Some of you are really close with your guess about Edward, but there is a little more to it. Hopefully, I can bring it into the story in the next chapter or two. I am a hopeless J/B romantic. I really believe they had a better true, love story. I hope I can create more romance between these two in the upcoming chapters. I want them to behave like the teenagers they still are. Nothing says teen like texting, so expect some texting back in forth in this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the product of Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**_

Chapter 9

Jacob found himself sitting at the beach late at night. It was the tail-end of a bonfire. He had not been to one in a very long time. At first, he had wanted to be alone, but the glow of the fire, the music, the laughter: all those things brought him out of the shadows to visit with his friends. Sam and Emily were on their way home as Jake approached. He gave Emily a friendly hug and asked how she was doing. She assured him that she was fine, but she still looked sad to him. She informed him, she intended to make a call to Bella whenever he thought she was up to talking to an old friend. Jacob thought once Bells progressed with therapy and got her mobility back, she would love to work with Emily. She was probably a little fearful of Rach, because of her history with Paul, but that would pass. His sister was outspoken and more assertive than Bella, but she also was kind and understanding. She would treat her with respect.

Jacob looked out at the water and let the sound of the waves lull him. He had been so ramped up when he left the Cullen house, he had run for over an hour. He made sure to close his mind to any other wolves that were on patrol. His thoughts were his alone, tonight. He was already prepared for Bella to ask him to leave. It made sense that she would, especially after he told the leech, he would only leave at her request. He turned the tables on her rather quickly with his personal questions and close proximity. He got to her just as much as she got to him. Jacob knew for a fact he could have gotten a kiss out of her. She was ready for it, but he was going to again wait for her to ask. The only difference was, that this time, she would not be breaking him to pieces afterwards.

Carlisle told Jacob her toe movement was involuntary, but the swelling must be going down and she was starting to receive signals from her brain to her lower body. He had ordered a bunch of physical therapy equipment and he was turning Bella's old room into a PT gym. Edward was studying him closely on his way out. He expected to encounter a more moody, ill-tempered wolf boy. Jacob protected his thoughts. He was speaking Quileute in his mind. Jacob did not know it as well as he should but he had learned enough in school to confuse the bloodsucker.

* * *

"Hey jerk off, finally decided to come back home to us." Quil yelled as he messed up Jacob's hair. Jacob quickly grabbed his wrists and twisted his arm behind his back until he was saying, "Mercy."

"Back because I missed kicking your ass, you idiot." Jacob knocked his feet out from under him next. "Don't touch my hair, again or I'll come to your house and shave yours while you sleep."

Everyone was laughing wondering what Quil's wolf would look like if Jake carried out his threat. Paul was the first to ask, and for once he wasn't being a dick."You staying at the house tonight, bro? Your room is still the same, but soon you can have one of the big rooms upstairs."

"Yeah, I'll be home from now on. I can help you guys out with whatever you need in my spare time." No one wanted to ask about Bella, so he offered up the information. "It's complicated, I know what you all are wondering. She needs more time, we are still friends, and we are on very good terms. It is not like before. I am not going to be a whiny bitch all the time. Not going to lie, I hated leaving her there, but I know they will protect her and care for her."

Jake soon had enough chit chat, so he headed home to sleep in his tiny little bed again. He had been telling Bells good night all those weeks, so he pulled out his phone to continue the tradition. It was really late and she was probably asleep, but he sent out a text anyway.

**J: night bells miss u**

**J: sleep well... sweet dreams**

Jacob slid the phone under his pillow and rolled onto his side to go to sleep. A buzz alerted him to an incoming text.

**B: i am up **

He had a rush of adrenaline speed through his veins. It was very late at night, they were both in bed, but Bells sent him a signal, she wanted to talk.

**J: why it's late**

**B: can't sleep**

**J: try counting sheep**

**J: better yet, wolves eating sheep LOL**

**B: u are so corny**

Jacob was smiling in the dark, he and Bells loved telling stupid jokes to each other. Damn, that last text corny rhymed with horny and he was having trouble now. They never had too many opportunities to text late at night. The bloodsucker was always hanging out in Bella's room. Jacob wondered where he was. This was like it should have been, a couple of teenagers texting back and forth when they should be asleep. He felt normal for a change. He was determined to not make it weird for her, so asking, "What are you wearing?" was out of the question.

**B: u still there?**

**J: yep**

**B: what did u do tonight?**

**J: bonfire **

She stopped texting back for a little bit, so Jacob did not send anything in case she was dozing off.

**B: who was there? New people?**

**J: same ole, idk if anyone was new...why?**

She stopped again. What was going on with this crazy girl Jacob wondered?

**B: sorry, not my business **

**J: what the hell do you mean bells?**

He waited a little bit longer and then texted one more thing.

**J: gn again, bells**

**B: i miss u that is why i can't sleep **

Jacob decided he would send her a picture. Of course, he was not sleeping in a shirt, so he made sure she knew too. He sent the picture and added a caption.

**J: here i am...now u don't have to miss me**

**J:send me one of u **

She wasn't going to do it, over 15 minutes passed, but then his phone buzzed one last time. He opened it and Jacob was certain she was trying to look sexy for him. He could see just a tiny sliver of cleavage peeking out of her tank top, the perks of motherhood where evident. Even in the dark he could tell, she had bedroom eyes. She succeeded in making him crazy and it took him over an hour to finally fall asleep.

Jacob was shocked to see he missed a call from Dr. Fang while he was in the shower. He was extremely anxious while the phone rang in his ear. Carlisle did not have time to say, "Hello," before Jacob was asking if Bells was alright.

"Yes, Jacob; but most of the therapy equipment arrived. I am sure you are busy, but I thought you might want to be involved in the rehabilitation. Come over anytime today." Of course, he wanted to be involved. He needed to have a meeting with Sam. He also needed to get some work done. He had promised to help out Paul's crew and he also had a few cars to work on for side money. Although, Paul and Rachel were now contributing to the household; he still needed to help out. The house redo was covered by a private donation, but Billy had medical expenses, and they all needed to eat. He had not brought in any money for almost a month. At one time, he had a waiting list of ten people wanting him to fix their cars. He hoped he had not screwed up his reputation of being quick and dependable. He decided to start calling back a few of them. He apologized for the delays, blamed them on a family emergency.

The day flew by, because Jacob was in his element. It was nice to get his hands dirty again. Three people were anxious to get their cars worked on, so he knocked them out back to back to back. They were not huge jobs, he got them done quickly and cash in his pocket in record time. He had just walked out from his second shower of the day when he bumped into Paul.

"Another shower, huh? I get it, celibacy must be a bitch." Jacob knew Paul was not turning over a new leaf last night when he was decent to him.

He shoved Paul with his bent arm, "Get the fuck out of my way, Lahote. I was working on cars and you know it." Jacob walked over to the house cash box and dropped bills into. He made a big production out of it, dropping the bills in one by one instead of all at once. He was making a statement to Paul, this was still Jacob's house.

"Look baby chief, makes no difference to me if you are in the shower 20 times a day, I was only trying to be sympathetic. Sam said forget stopping by right now, he wants to have a midnight meeting with everyone tonight at his place."

"Fine," was all Jacob said as he walked out the door.

Jacob did not even bother knocking anymore, he walked right in the Cullen's house now. Emmett was the first one to notice him. "She is in the study, super tired. I worked her out good." he seemed to be enthusiastic about the therapy as well.

Edward was here, Jacob smelled him before he ever went inside. He walked in through the opened door to a happy family scene. Bella, Edge and Edward were all smiles and giggles. Now Jacob was on the receiving end of seeing something he did not want to see. "Oh hey, Jake. Come in, look what Edge is doing now. Show him Edward." He took Edge down to the floor with him and slowly removed his grip for him. Edge continue to stand. He was very sturdy, not wobbly at all; even when he started waving his hands about. He still kept standing. Bella was very excited, "See, isn't that amazing?"

Jacob hid his emotions well and added enthusiastically, "Yes, Bells, that is great." Jacob then turned to Edge, "You are almost ready to walk, buddy. You and I going to have fun. I'll take you to the reservation soon, you will love the ocean." Edward gave him a dirty look, his way of saying that would never happen, but Jacob ignored him.

"Jacob, Carlisle wants to talk to you. He is in my old room, my new gym." Bella flexed her arms to Jake. "Weight training, can you see my pump?" she was giggling like an idiot.

"Sure, sure, Bells. I can see those biceps a mile away." She threw a pillow and he let it hit his head on purpose. She needed a confidence boost.

Carlisle was happy to see Jacob. He showed him all the equipment. The parallel bars were in the center of the room. There were various weights and belts and braces. He told Jacob the goal for now was increasing Bella's upper body strength. If her legs continue to regain more feeling, they would proceed to standing at the bars. He had shown Jacob everything and explained the regimen for now. They were going to do the exercises twice a day and she was getting leg massages, as well as range of motion. Bella could only move a few toes now, but her leg muscles needed moving. They would have to do it for her, for now. He said he was happy to demonstrate the program if he could come early tomorrow. Jacob planned on it, he wanted to be a part of anything that would help Bells.

"Jacob, one more thing if you don't mind?" Carlisle asked. "Young Seth, mentioned he was back in school. That's good, but can I ask what you intend on doing?"

Jacob had thought about it, but there was no way he could go back. He was behind from last year, he assumed school was a done deal and that maybe one day, he would get his GED. "I guess I will get the GED and try and continue to fix cars."

"I wanted to give you one more option, if I may." Carlisle did not want to insult Jacob, he knew he was proud. He wanted to make an offer to Jacob and any of the other young men that were a part of the pack. "I know of a school Jacob, it's online, fully accredited. You make your own schedule, move as slow or fast as you need to. Jacob, you have good instincts, and catch on very quickly. I can't help but think you would make an excellent doctor given the opportunity."

"Come on doc, are you serious and how am I suppose to afford all this school stuff?" Jacob felt a twinge of excitement, but he would never admit it. This was not possible for him.

"I would like to start a scholarship program." Carlisle held up his hand in surrender. "Hear me out, it isn't charity. My family owes the pack a great deal. I would consider it an investment for future generations. Jacob, we cannot stay in the area too much longer. Think about the benefit of having a trained medical professional on the reservation. Someone that knew about the wolves. You would be a true asset to your tribe, even more than you already are. I wanted you to know that you do have choices, Jacob. Once you complete the high school requirements, you can go straight into the higher education program. Of course, eventually you would have to go on campus and complete labs and hands on training." Carlisle could tell the idea intrigued him. He had not told him "no" and he allowed him to keep talking. "There are many programs available. Anyone of you that applies can get in, I am very well acquainted with the board. However, once you start, you are held to a high standard. The work has to be completed with more than 80% accuracy. Please, consider the offer. I would be happy to explain more to any of your friends if they have questions."

Jacob finally spoke up, "Carlisle, I am not going to lie. The guys might be resistant, but I am interested. I need to talk to my pack, my father and even those crotchety old men that sit on the council. Did Bells put you up to this?" Jacob knew this was part pity, part guilt, but his tribe would benefit from him and his brothers furthering their educations. They all deserved more than to end up high school drop outs. They were putting their asses on the line for the people of La Push on a daily basis, and the majority of the people they were protecting thought they were a gang of hoodlums.

"No, Jacob, this was my idea alone. I am sure if you discussed it with Bella, she would think it was a great idea. She only wants the best for you."

Jacob wished she realized the best would only occur if she was with him, but he would not go there with him. Something Bella said came to mind and he had to get it off his chest. "Carlisle, I have one issue you need hear. I will tell you straight up, if you dare alter Bella's lady parts so she can have a real marriage with your son; I am done with you. I have started to respect you, you are not half bad for a bloodsucker, no offence; but you will lose it if you do that to her."

"Of course not, Jacob. What ever gave you that idea? Not to invade Bella's privacy, but she and I discussed that and mutually agreed it was not an option. Edward would never allow it as well."

Jacob got a hint of a smirk when he let what Carlisle said sink in. Bella was really trying too hard to push him away. She was bullshitting him last night. Oh, she was going to regret that one, he was going to get her back. She was putty in his hands after talking in her ear. For crying out loud, he made her paralyzed toe move by kissing her neck once. She had no idea how determined he had become.

Bella had her eyes closed when Jacob went to the study. He did not want to interrupt her snooze, but he did not have too long to spend with her today. He decided to go to the kitchen. He smelled food, maybe Bella's dinner was ready and he could bring it to her. He also wanted to see where the bloodsucker had gone and if he was expected back soon. That slippery bastard was darting out the door every chance he got. Jacob was glad, but it was not right. What the hell was wrong with him besides the obvious?

"Jacob, I can make a plate for you as well. Edward is out, would you like to share a meal with Bella?" Esme did not give a hint where her son was or when he would be back.

"Thanks, it looks and smell great. Bells was napping when I looked in, but this should wake her up." They two of them carried in the trays, but Esme quickly left them alone. She had baked a chicken with fresh herbs. It was very aromatic and Bella soon stirred and looked to where the smell was coming from.

"Hey Jake, you going to have dinner with me? Get it over here, I am starving. Making milk, exercising, healing; all of it is making my a bottomless pit like you. I don't think I have ever eaten so much in my life." Jacob looked at her, like really stared. She was looking so much better, each and every time he saw her; she was getting healthy and stronger by the minute. He could barely remember the way she looked before she delivered. She did not even resemble the living then. "What? You are staring, stop Jake, you are making me self-conscious."

Jake took a big bite of potatoes, "Sorry Bells," he said with his mouthful. "Eat, you said you were starving." She hesitated like she did not know how, so he took a forkful and brought it to her lips. She instinctively opened her mouth and let him feed her. Not just one bite either; she did not say a word when he picked up a piece of chicken and placed in on her tongue as she opened wide again. Bella finally broke the spell after about four or five different bites.

"Jake, you need to eat yours too. I can take it from now." The two of them cleaned their plates in the next few minutes. Bella was very quite, Jacob knew she was embarrassed. He was only going to feed her one bite, but when she did not protest; he kept on. He would have fed her the whole damn plate plus his if she let him, because something about it was so sexy.

Jacob wiped his mouth and took a long drink before he spoke up, "Carlisle says I should come help with your therapy tomorrow. Sound good to you?"

"Yes, I would like that. Edward is ..." she was looking for the right word that would not slander her husband.

Jacob could not resist filling the word for her, "A giant D-bad."

"No, Jake, of course not. God, just forget it, don't come."

"Sorry, why don't you want him there?"

"I...I never said that its just he is too protective and worried I am going to hurt myself. Carlisle says he was not allowing Emmett to push me enough. He said I should feel sore the next day, but Edward did not like that.

Carlisle does not think he can be objective enough and he is working at the hospital again. It would be nice if you knew the routine too." Bella was looking at Jake rather sheepishly. Sure, she kicked him out last night; only to turn around and text him "I miss u". Now she wanted him to help her with therapy instead of her bloodsucker husband. She was the queen of mixed signals, but Jacob was use to it. If he had an open invitation to massage Bella's legs, he damn well was going to accept.

"Bells, you don't have to make excuses for Edward. He coddles you, sweetheart. You are capable of more than he gives you credit for." Jacob actually thought he was a manipulative, controlling bastard, but this description would suffice for now.

"He is just protective, he know I am not helpless." she defended him again to her best friend.

"I know protective. Seriously, honey, my wolf wants to wrap you up in his fur and take you his den and keep you away from danger and other males, all the time."

Bella started laughing, "You don't have a den, Jake."

"Ha ha, I know, but if I did, he would keep you there wrapped up in his fur." Jacob winked at her and added, "naked."

That last word prompted her to cover her head with the sheet. Jacob pulled it off and smoothed out her hair, "Joking, Bells." He wanted her to understand the difference between his protection versus Edward's. "In all seriousness, Bells. You are strong, you have inner strength. That is way more important than the physical attributes you may be lacking compared to all the supernatural creatures you surround yourself with. I know you have a strong will, god knows you are stubborn as hell. All of those tendencies are going to get you walking again. You are a survivor, I considered you good as dead. I sat outside and cried for half an hour after Edge was born. I had lost all hope. You beat all the odds, so do not let anyone tell you 'can't', especially Edward. He is wrong. Let me tell you one more thing about your bloodsucker, he is not coping. He leaves you every chance he gets. It was worse before you woke up. Mentally, you are way stronger than him." Jacob was glad to give her this pep talk. It was good for both of them and he was happy to rat out Edward. Maybe Bella knew where he was going.

She reached out to take his hand and he linked his fingers with hers. "Thanks, Jake, I am sorry you thought I was dead. I don't know what I would do if I ever thought that about you."

He had to be next to her again, so Jacob climbed back in the bed and adjusted Bella so they both fit. She rested her head on his chest and he put his chin on the top of her head, "I know honey, I don't ever want to know that feeling again." Jake changed the subject and told Bella all about Carlisle's scholarship offer. He could not hide that he was feeling super excited about it. Never had he had that sort of aspiration for himself, but now the seed was planted and he had to try.

"Wow, Jake, I can't believe that. I never knew you wanted to be a doctor."

"Neither did I. Thank you, honey."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because, you make me want to be better."

"Jake, no matter what you do for school or work, you will always be smart and successful in my eyes." Last night they argued, tonight they were singing each others praises, but they still ended up in the same position, snuggled against each other. It made it extremely difficult for Jake to leave, but he had to go home and then get to Sam's by midnight.

About that time his phone buzzed, it was Billy. Jake swiped across the screen to ignore, he would call him back as soon as he said good bye to Bells. She saw his wallpaper and squealed, "JAKE! Get that picture off your phone. I can't believe you saved that and used it as a background. What if someone sees?"

"Like who? No one else is going to see. Me and your bloodsucker don't have buddy-share, I swear. Besides, you sent it to me, didn't you save the one I sent you?"

She was biting her lip hard until he popped it free with his fingers. He rubbed his thumb on her bottom lip a few times.

"It was dark, I am not much of a selfie taker, Jake. You know that. I did not realize the way it looked until I saw it this morning in the light of day. It looks, uh, it looks like I..." she could not say it.

"Like you were trying to turn me on?" he finished her sentence for her. Even her hearing was good enough to recognized Edward's car pull in.

"Well, that is my cue to leave, see ya tomorrow, Bells," and he bent down to kiss her forehead. Edward was leering at the door waiting for him to exit when he decided it was the perfect time to answer his own question. "It did, Bells...very much." Bella's eyes were bulging out of head when he popped Edward on the back, "Bye Edward, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Once again, they were all packed into Sam and Emily's living room. They had only a couple of meetings with the young ones before all the drama occurred this month. They had not been a part of the pack very long. Sam and Jake had news of another kid at school who was showing signs. Seth, Collin and Brady were keeping a watch on him. He was another young one, still fifteen. Sam started off by saying, he had spent a great deal of time watching Edge up close. The Cullen's were bringing him outside daily. He said the big one, meaning Emmett joked about taking him on a hunt soon. Sam and everyone else agreed if the little one needs to hunt, one of the pack would also go. There were lots of complaints and grumbles about not want to see a little kid take down a buck. A few of them had seen the Cullen's in action and it was fucking creepy. Jake spoke up, "If it comes to that, I will go, he is my responsibility."

Paul had a comeback to that, but when he looked into Jake's glaring eyes, he swallowed it right back down. Jake passed on the good news about Bella moving her toes and told them how she was going to be working out daily to gain strength and endurance. Bella lifting weights got a good laugh as well. Leah was the only one in the room that found no amusement. She was completely stoic. Jacob motioned to her and gained her attention. "Stay afterwards," he mouthed.

All the agenda had been covered by both alphas. Jacob figured it was now or never to let them know about the online school. He explained it exactly as Carlisle did. "No way, that leech isn't paying for my school." Quil was the first to express his distaste.

"I'll just stay at the rez school and continue to do crappy," Brady chimed in.

Paul, Jared, Leah and Sam had all graduated high school before all this hell reigned down on them. Jacob knew convincing any of them to consider an offer from the bloodsucker was going to be a challenge.

It shocked the hell out of him, when a low voice next to him said, "I wouldn't mind hearing a little more about it. I am really interested in being an engineer someday."

Jacob, patted him on the shoulder, "Way to go, Em. See you dicks, Embry is man enough to admit when he needs help. Sure, sure...as soon as I get the rest of the info, I will fill you in, man." Did any of them even know Embry was interested in engineering? Jake did not think so. They all said there goodbyes, Leah was waiting on the steps when he came out on the porch. "Something you need to say, Leah?"

"You are the one that told me to wait, what do you need to say, Jacob?" Jacob knew that she had a tough time. It would have been bad enough to simply be the only female in this band of big-mouthed, testosterone fueled shape-shifters. On top of that, Leah had to be the dumped ex-girlfriend of their initial leader. It sucked, he knew it sucked ass, but she was never going to get better with the attitude she perpetuated. He did not even need to tell her, he walked around the house, and phased. She quickly followed suit. They ran for a long while barely saying anything to each other. Leah headed back towards her house. Jacob followed, he had a couple of things to point out to her.

She was walking into the house, ready to call it a night, but he stopped her, "Hey, do you want to hear the real truth?"

"You mean Jacob Black's truth? Sure, because your track recorded is so great. Tell me all about getting over relationships and moving forward." she spat back at him.

Damn, Jake thought they had made it to a better place, but she still carried so much resentment. Emily's pregnancy and miscarriage and Bella's baby had obviously brought some feelings to the surface. Jacob knew to the outside world, he looked like a moron. He still pined over Bella every minute of the day and she was married. No one could understand. He may piss her off even more, but he called it like he saw it. "You are better without him. I think that is why he did not imprint on you, why he did not fight the pull to Emily. He is still in love with you, but you are not a good match for Sam. I know you two were first loves, but you are different, Leah. I think you were meant for something else." Leah was extremely quite, so Jake took a step back just in case she jumped him. He was waiting for the expletives to start flying out of her mouth any second.

She shocked the hell out of him when she told him to wait just a minute and she ran back into the house. Leah brought out a big sketch pad. Jacob use to draw, he knew what it was. "Wow, she liked art; he would have never guessed," he thought to himself.

Leah passed the pad to him and told him to open it. "What do you think? Do you think that fancy online school would have something for me?"

Jacob flipped through the pages and pages of drawings. Every single one of them were of clothes. Some were attached to headless mannequin bodies. These were very fancy clothes, some of them even looked weird in his opinion. They were all interesting, so Jacob stated the obvious, "So you like to draw clothes..."

"No, you idiot, I like to design clothes. I want to be a designer. My dream is to see models walk down the runway, wearing my clothes; the ones I created in my imagination. Do you think anyone else would like them?" Leah was opening up to Jacob, she had never showed anyone her sketch book. Her mom knew about it, but Leah never shared it with her. Sam did not even know about this.

"Leah, I know zilch about fashion, because look at me," he motioned down to his attire of cut-offs and nothing else. "But hell yeah, this looks good enough to me. If you want to do design then go for it."

"What about the wolf?" she voiced her biggest concern.

"I ask that question to myself a lot. Right now, I think it is obvious, we all need to keep phasing, but I sure as shit do not want to share my body and soul with a beast forever. We will have to take it one day at a time, but I will make a promise to you. You can be the first to quit. I don't have a clue how long it would take or what is involved, the council has kept us in the dark about too much. That bunch of Italian bloodsuckers know about Bells, so one day we may have to act concerning them. In fact, the Cullen's believe it will be sooner than later. Now that Bella possesses her unique immunity, who knows, how they will react if that secret is ever revealed."

Leah appreciated Jake's promise, she knew he meant it. He added, "I am not letting it stop me, I am starting the school. I may miss even more sleep, but I am going to get it done. You and Embry can start too and then I bet the rest of those other numb nuts will be envious enough to give it a try as well."

Jacob was crawling in his bed even later this night, but he grabbed his phone to send a good night to Bells. The light was blinking to let him know he had a message and he clicked on it right away.

**B: night jake**

It had only come in fifteen minutes ago.

**J: night bells, why do you keep staying up so late**

**B: i was asleep but edge was up, rose took him for a walk...his days and nights are mixed up**

Jacob knew she and he both needed rest, but he did not want to stop talking. While he has laying there, having an internal debate on what to say next, she sent another text.

**B: sorry, i guess u need sleep, goodnight jake**

**J: i do**

**B: ok night**

**J: wait...**

He had always been a gentleman with Bella. He only screwed up that one time when he planted a forced kiss on her. He had to up his game. For some reason, the concealment of the night made it easier to be bolder. He was slightly pushing her, and the responses she gave were feigned disapproval and shock. He only lived once and the friend zone was a dead end to what he wanted, so he was going to keep it up. He was planning on taking it up a notch.

**J: where is my nightly pic?**

**B: i never agreed to that**

**J: i need to see u to fall asleep**

**B: look at the old one**

**J: bells**

**B: huh**

**J: Send me nudes**

**B: WHAT? no, never**

**B: stop it, jake**

**J: i will if u will ;)**

**J: i'm taking it right now, next text will b...**

It was wishful thinking that she would return the favor. Maybe someday, if he could ever catch a break. He knew she was mortified, knowing how comfortable he was with nudity that he was about to send her something else. Jacob took one up close of his right pec and sent it. Time continued to creep by, he guessed she was not playing any longer, but then there was a buzz for an incoming picture message. Could he possibly be this lucky? Holy crap! If she sent him any skin, he was taking off over there right now and running away with her. He opened it and there she was cute as a button, sticking her tongue out at him.

**J: is that cuz ur r disappointed i didn't show u what u wanted to see or because i am making u mad in general**

**B: wouldn't u like to know, black...go to sleep, swan out**

_**~Up next: Therapy session and will Bella continue to entertain all this flirting?**_

_**Reviews and comments are welcomed!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**~A/N Thanks again for your awesome reviews.**_

_**I had to start this one out with Bella. What is going on with her? She is so indecisive at times, but I think that keeps true to the character.**_

_**The middle switches to Jacob's and there is a slight breakthrough at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters are products of Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**_

Chapter 10

Bella was soundly sleeping, when soft coos and whimpers alerted her that her son was awake. Her heart clinched, she so badly wanted to jump up and grab him out of the crib. She was more determined than ever to regain feeling in her legs and walk again. Rose entered the room and picked him up. "Rose, could you please bring everything to me, I want to change him and feed him. I pumped a couple of hours ago."

"Sure you don't want a little more rest, Emmett, has been chomping at the bit to work you over. You still have another hour." Rose knew that Bella was getting very little rest. She knew it was not all the baby's fault either. She happened by last night to grab a blanket she forgot for Edge and Bella was using her phone. There was only one person that could have been.

"No, I just want to spend that hour with Edge, thanks." Bella replied.

Rose stuck close by in case, Bella needed her assistance. She had limitations being in the bed. Bella saw her pacing back in forth. "You can join us, Rose. Is something bothering you?" Rose and Bella had never been close, but the pregnancy had brought forth a mutual cooperation between the two unlikely allies.

"Bella, I know." Rose simply stated, but Bella was in the dark about what she meant.

"Know what?" Bella knew her brain was fried from sleep deprivation, but Rose seemed to be talking in code.

"About you and the dog, something is going on between you two." Rose was keen to Bella's reaction, she looked panic-stricken. "Calm down, I am not going to say anything."

"Good because there is nothing to tell. Jake and I are best friends, it is no secret we are close." she covered for herself.

"Bella, listen to what I have to say. You have been given something none of the rest of us have ever come close to, a second chance. Take it, none of us will judge you; not even Edward. I know, presently, he is having a difficult time. He is in mourning right now. Although, you and Edge survived, he knows the plans the two of you made no longer exist. It is somewhat of a death to him."

Bella finally interrupted, "I still love him, I promised, I made the commitment. Why does everyone assume he and I are over? We are not."

"Remember when you told me you would never love anyone, anything as much as you loved him. Tell me that same thing right now." Bella did not answer, "You can't, I knew it. Bella, you are a mother now. Your priorities have changed. You and Jacob have deep feelings for each other. It is no secret, the dog and I are not close; but any idiot can see what he means to you. Your whole face lights up when he walks in the room. He can give you a better life, even Edge."

"Rose, I never expected to have this conversation with you. I don't know what else to say."

Rose explained, "Concentrate on getting better, Bella. I wanted you to know that I will help you. We might not have started off as friends, but you can count on me and Em to be on your side."

Bella lowered her eyes, feeling overwhelmed. She wondered if she was really that obvious. She was having so many doubts and fears, and she could not figure out why it was so easy to lead Jacob on. She would tell herself "no" and then as soon as they were alone or in the dark with her phone, she would somehow say "yes" with her actions.

"Alice is on the way to get you ready for therapy and Esme is bringing in breakfast. Mind if I take Edge outside for a bit? Maybe later today, you could join us. It his favorite place to be." Bella smiled and shook her head, not feeling like saying anything else. "Oh yeah, Bella, I hope you have a pass code on that phone of yours."

Bella could not believe Rose saw her. She had been so stupid. It was not like she was doing anything bad, but it was true she did not want Edward to know she and Jake sent late night texts. She especially did not want him to know some of the things he had been saying to her lately. She assumed her marriage would pull them farther and farther apart, but it was having the opposite effect on Jacob. He was getting bolder and more persistent. She had to once and for all dismiss his inappropriate advances. It was going to be friendship or nothing. Even Rose was encouraging her to be with Jake. Of course, she and Edward had serious complications now; but she had to try and find a way to make their marriage work. It was not like she could just up and leave him, go off with Jake and take Edge with her. Jacob was their future leader of the Quileutes. She was an outsider, with a child of a cold one. Enough people: the wolves and their imprints and the counsel knew the legends were true. She would never be accepted.

There was no point for her to ever consider that choice. To top it all off, he could still imprint. It was a fact she kept stored in the back of her mind. That is why she asked if he met anyone new at the bonfire. She sounded so dumb, and hoped Jacob did not pick up on her jealousy for the unknown woman.

Alice helped her change, and she ate a big breakfast compliments of Esme. Carlisle told her he had to leave in a half hour. "Have you heard from Jacob?"

"What?" she thought Carlisle had busted her as well, "What do you mean?"

"Jacob said he was coming by this morning. I wondered if he let you know he was on the way." Carlisle was concerned. "You alright Bella? You can rest this morning if you are not up to it."

Now she was just being ridiculous. Carlisle asked a simple question and she immediately sounded guilty. Edward was going to most definitely catch on even if he could not read her mind. She hoped Jacob was keeping his thoughts under wraps. He told her he had figured a few tricks to blocking him out. Alice had some too, but Edward always knew when she was trying to hide something from him.

"Maybe he got busy with something else, I don't know; he hasn't contacted me. I just need a few minutes and then I want to get started. I do not want to skip." Carlisle kindly smiled and left her alone. She was deep in thought when Edward came inside the study.

"Bella, are you sure you want to have therapy right now, you seem upset?" Edward turned her face towards his. She had tears forming in her eyes under his stare. "That is it, I am canceling it, Emmett can find some other sort of entertainment today. You look exhausted and you are on the brink of tears. Are you not sleeping? I'll tell Rose to move Edge back to the nursery."

"No...please, no. Edward, I probably only have days left with him as a baby. I will try and get more rest today. Don't worry, it's just hormones." It was all true, she only omitted the parts about Jacob that were keeping her awake at night.

Edward replied, "You enjoy being a mother...and you almost gave it up for me. It was wrong of me to ask that of you."

Bella hated the way he kept blaming himself. What's done is done, they could not go back. "Is that why you keep leaving? Edward, you are letting guilt eat away at you. Where are you going?"

"The dog is here, I smell him outside," he was relieved that he did not have to admit to Bella his whereabouts. It did not matter to anyone other than himself.

Two hulking figures filled the doorway, Edward bent over to give Bella a chaste kiss on the lips. "I have some errands, love. Do not let these two push you too hard. You really are not up for it today." He walked to the narrow doorway and gave a dirty look to both of them. It was Emmett that stepped back, and let him pass. Bella did not let that go unnoticed. Jacob was letting him know he was not stepping aside. Emmett stepped in and was about to hoist Bella up in his bulky arms til Carlisle stopped him.

"No, not today, Emmett. Bella needs to learn to get out of bed herself." He had wheeled in her wheel chair. There was a thin wooden board sitting in the seat. "This is a slide board, and I will demonstrate for you all how to use, then you and Jacob can practice with her." Carlisle lowered her bed until it was near level with the chair and then placed the board at an angle from the bed to the chair. "Bella grab hold of the bar I attached to the bed and use your upper body to pull you to the edge of the board. You then slide down the board to get in the chair. Try and do as much as you can, we are here to help until you have this mastered."

Bella could not believe how hard the task Carlisle described was. She was huffing and puffing and she was not even half way there. At this rate, she was going to be exhausted by the time she got to the gym. Emmett broke her concentration when he joked, "Good thing you are not fat, or we would be here all day."

"Don't talk, Emmett, you are messing me up." she snapped at him. She was almost there when Jacob finally spoke up to encourage her.

"Come on, Bells, just a little bit more. You are almost there." she stared in his dark brown eyes, and found the last bit of endurance she had for this task and inched her butt onto the chair.

Carlisle told her that she had done phenomenal for the first time. He reminded them all not to attempt transfers until they make sure the wheels were locked. He had to go to the hospital, but Emmett knew the routine and could show it to Jacob. The hour passed quickly, Bella was thoroughly sweating by the time it was over. She and Jacob said very little to each other. He was very professional and now Bella realized what Carlisle had been talking about. She was sure Jake had healing hands after he had pieced her back together when Edward left a hole in her heart. He was again proving himself. Last time it was emotional and this time it was physical, but if she was completely honest; emotions were still involved.

"Jacob can take you back, lil sister. I'll tidy up the gym, then Rose and I have a date," he winked at her. "Jacob, just put her in the bed, she was too exhausted for a transfer after all that."

Jacob wheeled Bella back into the study. He parked the chair and locked the brake before he reached under her thighs and lifted her to his chest. A few seconds ticked by, and he had not place her back on the bed. He had a black v-neck tee on and it smelled so good. She leaned in closer and took a long draw of air before she laid her head on the soft cotton and let his warmth soak her to the bone. He let out a breath and then did the same thing to her when he put his cheek on her hair. Then he very gently sat her down. "I'm proud of you Bells, what the hell was the bloodsucker talking about that you were not going to be able to handle much today."

"I am just tired," she looked away from him. "I am not getting enough sleep at night."

"Oh, sorry, but you started it." Jake reminded her.

"What? Jake, I only wanted to say goodnight. You were the one that said things, asked for..." she paused, too embarrassed to speak it out loud. "You need to stop what you are doing," she admonished him.

"You were flirting too, Bells. Don't put all the blame on me."

Bella craned her neck to see if anyone was in the hall. "Shh, keep it down. Rose already knows, but she isn't going to say anything."

"Oh yeah, even Blondie knows you belong with me." Jacob had a huge grin on his face.

"She is very sympathetic about being human, but you and I need to set up some firm boundaries," Bella was very serious. He could not keep pushing the limits.

"You mean like, 'nothing below the waist'," he said matter of fact.

"NO! What the hell are you talking about? No, I mean, we have to go back to how it was before, um before the mountain top." He already had her flustered again.

"Oh, I get it; you want to pretend we have never kissed and that you are not dying to do it again. Sorry, Bells, we can't go back. We can only go forward." If Jake did not lose that smirk, she was going to scream and then everyone would come rushing in.

"Forget it, Jake. I can't reason with you when you are like this. Don't expect any texts from me tonight, because it is not happening." She meant it, she would not send him a thing.

"Whatever you say, Bells. I am going to run and say 'hey' to Edge. I have some work this afternoon. Who is helping you if Blondie and Emmett are off doing vampire sex in the afternoon?"

"Jasper and Alice are with him," her voice trailed off. When had Jacob become so confident and outspoken about sex. She was thinking about all those weeks, they were on the outs. She wondered if Jacob had been spending time with other girls. He was free to, it was not her business. Why was this making her feel sick? It must be all the exercise.

"Hello, Bells, did you hear me? I was saying goodbye." Jacob was waving his hand in front of her. "Charlie said he was coming by on his break today." he added.

"Yeah, he called. Okay, bye Jacob. Thanks for helping me, but remember what I said. I am married, we can't talk late at night, it's inappropriate."

"Sure, sure." and he walked out to go see what Edge was up to.

* * *

Jacob got down on the floor with Edge to say "hello". Edge was holding on the furniture now, he expected he would be walking on his own by the end of the week. "Hey little man, high five," Jacob held up his hand out flat in front of him, but instead of slapping it, he turned it sideways with bent fingers.

Alice chimed in, "He shakes hands, Jacob. No one showed him high five yet."

"Oh, why does that not surprise me?" Jacob shook his head a little. He demonstrated the high five gesture again and Edge giggled when their hands slapped together. He told him matter of fact, "Dude, shaking hands is fine, but you and me, Jake," he pointed to himself, "high five." He put his hand up again, and then Edge slapped it back without being instructed. Jacob was going to have to convince Bells to let him take Edge out, he needed to spend time with the pack or he was going to end up in knee socks with this bunch.

Even though Bells was a little quiet and awkward with him during therapy, he still really enjoyed himself. She was progressing so quickly. Her feet and legs were tingling all the time now. Looks like the healing was finally happening in her back. Jacob was anxious to get home, not because he wanted to leave Bells, but he was working on the house today. There were lots of reasons why he wanted the renovation to be done. They had mainly been working on the addition upstairs, which didn't bother their current domain too much. There was extra noise and dust everywhere, but it was going to be worth it. He could not wait to have a big room, a new bed. Of course, it was not going to be perfect unless Bells shared it with him, hopefully that day was coming.

Paul went over the set up with him. He and Rach had the left side of the upstairs, there was an open room in the middle. He was calling it the rec room and it was a given; the pack would be up there all the time. They had enough money from the donation to include some pretty kick ass electronics (flat screens and game systems) in there. Paul said he had is eye on a pool table as well. Jacob had a second master on the right side. He was extremely relieved when he saw the extra layer behind the drywall, Paul pointed out, "Sound proof barrier."

"Thank god, hope it's enough," Jacob replied.

Jared was easier to work with than Paul. Jake was thankful Paul and Rachel had gone to a design center today to start picking up samples for the kitchen. Jared was a huge jokester, but he was extremely focused and skilled. He had started working with his Dad from the time he could walk, basically. They had knocked off a ton of projects and the hours flew by. It was almost dark, so they called it a day. Jacob knew one more thing about Jared. He was super stealth as a wolf. He found it out by accident, since he was able to get the jump on all of them with his practical jokes.

"Hey, man, I have a huge favor to ask." Jacob told him.

"Sure, bro, what?" Jared was happy to help Jake out.

"Of course, run this by Sam, but I want you to follow Cullen." Jared was eyeing him curiously, he knew the favor was going to involve Bella somehow. "That fucker is doing something weird. I mean even weirder than normal. See where he is going, but don't get caught, okay. I know you can be a sneaky bastard when you want to." That was a compliment, not an insult.

"I have guard duty in two days, if everything is quite and okay with Sam, sure man. I am up for the challenge. What do you think he is doing, man?"

"No idea, but I don't buy the vamp's excuse he is depressed or some shit. It is something else and it makes me worry for Bells. Remember, shut your thoughts down, don't get too close, I would not trust anyone else with this."

Jared seemed to be stoked for the mission "bust Cullen's ass". Jacob ran out and got dinner for him and Billy. "Son, you look tired, but Jared said you all got a lot accomplished today. How was Bella this morning?"

Jake told his Dad all about therapy and it was as good as time as any to bring up the online school. He seemed accepting even if Cullen was financing the deal. Dr. Cullen made a lot of points with his father when he helped him after the newborn crushed him. Billy told him, he was always proud of him; but if this was his dream, he supported him all the way. He would discuss it with the council. Jacob was right, all the pack deserved better treatment and needed more respect from the tribe.

"Thanks, Dad," Jacob gave him a hug. Paul and Rachel walked in with armfuls of samples and books. They asked if he wanted to look through some with them, but he declined. "No thanks, guys, I will tomorrow. I finally have the chance to get some sleep tonight and I am going to bed early."

Jacob stretched out on his bed and breathed a sigh of relief. He did not care how small and cramped his bed was, it felt damn good to lie down. He pulled out his phone and read through all the previous night's messages. He especially focused on the pictures he had of Bells. He knew she said no texting tonight. Okay, if she was going to be that way; there was no way in hell he would text her first. She was not getting a "good night", he was not going to say a thing, no matter how much he missed her. He bet she was missing him too, but she was too stubborn to admit it. As tired as he was, it still took a little while to drift off. The soft buzz woke him up instantly. I guess she missed him even more than he imagined. He swiped the screen, two messages from Bells.

**B: hey jake, i know i said no text but...**

**B: i have news**

"News" he thought, how vague could she be. He almost decided to forget it and really make her squirm and not reply, but who was he kidding he was dying to talk with her.

**J: what kind of news**

**B: it's about edge...i took him outside this afternoon**

Jacob was laughing to himself. Wow, Bella was desperate. She was even willing to use the kid to get to him.

**J: wow bells, using edge you must have missed me something fierce today**

**J: i miss u too babe**

**J: but i was willing to take a night off, guess u weren't as strong**

He was being a cocky shit, but it was necessary to prove his point.

**B: forget it, jerk**

**B: bye**

Alright,that last one he sent was too much, now he had to backtrack.

**J: sorry bells, i am an ass**

**J: don't go**

**B: i really just wanted to say how great it was to be outdoors**

**B: it felt amazing and edge loves it out there, he takes everything in**

**J: that sounds nice bells**

**B: what did u do today**

**J: worked on the house**

**B: oh i wish i could see sometime**

**J: u will**

**B: being outside made me miss la push...i thought i would never go there again**

**B: i wish i could feel the seasalt on my cheeks or look at the stars or see a sunrise**

**B: i really miss all those things...maybe someday when im recovered**

Jacob had let her go on before he thought of the only response he had.

**J: i'll be right there...get a blanket**

**B: WHAT? NO!**

Too late, Jacob was already up and dressed. He was starting the rabbit when his phone started ringing.

"Jacob," she was trying to be quiet and assertive all at once. "You can not be serious, it's after midnight. You were joking, right? You are not coming here."

"Bells, I am already driving over, tell Blondie to get you to the door. You are coming with me tonight, I won't take 'no' for an answer."

He hung up before she could protest any more. He drove up to the house, there were few lights one. He saw Seth's wolf pacing around, he eyed Jacob curiously but did not interfere. Blondie was coming through for him when she met him at the door with Bella cocooned in a blanket. She passed her off to Jacob. "He isn't here, but he will be and we are all going to catch hell."

"Don't care, it's worth it," he looked at Bella, "Tell him its part of her therapy, thanks, Rose. I owe you one."

Bella gave up the pretense she did not want Jacob to come and get her. "I can't believe we are doing this. I feel like we are outlaws, Jake." She was as giddy as a little girl after that. "Where are we going?"

"I know a perfect spot where you can hear the ocean and have a clear view of the sky, plus it is protected a cluster of rocks. They will give us privacy and keep you a little more sheltered from the night air. You have your blanket and me of course, to keep you warm."

Bella's cheeks were flaming red even in the darkness of the car. "Just for a little while, okay Jake. I can't stay out all night."

"Whatever you say, Bells. This is your night." This was not about winning over, convincing her to leave the bloodsucker. Jacob had not been thinking about any of that when he rushed over to the Cullen's. He simply wanted to make one of her wishes come true. About that time they pulled up to the spot. He would have to walk with her about fifty yards. He reached in the backseat and grabbed a pillow and another blanket before scooping her up. He carried her to the rocks he was talking about and sat her on the ground. He then made a pallet with his blanket and put the pillow in the middle. He slowly unwrapped her blanket and arranged her to lie next him on the ground. He made sure she was all tucked in and comfortable. She snuggled into him and he held her as close as he could without climbing on top of her. That sounded like an amazing idea, but again, this night was about something else.

"Jake, this is so beautiful. Thank you. I feel like I can get forget all my worries, even if it is only for a few hours." She was staring up at the dark sky which was confettied with thousands of white flickering dots.

He rubbed up and down her arm before asking, "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm getting there...gosh, you are hot, Jake."

"That's what they tell me." he teased.

She slapped his chest, but had to ask, "Does she have a name?"

"Who?" he wondered.

"The girls that say you are 'hot'? Forget it, not my business."

He was really laughing at her now. His Bells was jealous and then it hit him, she asked that one night if new people were at the bonfire. She said that was not her business then. He shifted and turned to her, he reached up to pull that lip out. She was slightly trembling. "She doesn't have a name, if she does, I don't care to know it. That is what they all are faceless and nameless. I only see you, Bella." He expected her to protest and pull away, but she did the opposite she reached up and stroked her palm against his cheek and then cuddled into his chest.  
They were both very still and quiet enjoying the sounds of the air around them. "I'm glad," she whispered as soft as her voice would go. Jacob was relieved to hear her admit that and before he knew it her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. He was not about to put a deadline on this moment, they would wake up whenever they did. To hell with the bloodsucker that was probably back at the Cullen's by now. He was out in dreamland with her before he knew it.

**_Aw, sleeping on the beach with Jake, can you picture it? _**

**_Up next: how long will Bella end up staying out with Jacob and what will Edward have to say?_**

**_Til next time, thanks for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Thanks to everyone that gives me encouragement. ~**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 11

Jacob was lying on his side next to Bella. They had found the perfect way for her to rest her head without putting his arm to sleep. She had barely moved all night. Once she mumbled something unintelligible, but she quieted down as soon as he pulled her closer. He had been awake for about fifteen minutes now even though the sun was not yet up. Some damn birds were fighting and it was annoying the hell out of him, but Bells slept right through it. It was one of the downfalls of sleeping outdoors. He was hoping she did not go into a panic when she realized he kept her out all night.

As soon as that previous thought crossed his mind; blinking, tired eyes were staring back at him. She might have thought she was in a dream, because at first she had a goofy grin on her face as the two of them stared at one another. About thirty more seconds ticked by when she gasped, "Oh my god, Jake, I stayed with you all night. What is Edward going to think?" She pushed herself up and looked around knowing she was completely dependent on Jacob to get her out of here and take her home.

"Bells, calm down. We are already here, just sit back and enjoy the sunrise you longed for." He wrapped his arm around her and she relaxed because what he said was correct. It was too late, she had already been out all night.

They watched the glow of the rising sun peak over the tops of the trees on the eastern ridge. There were several shades of orange highlighting the sky before the white glow reflected on the clouds above. Fog across the beach became evident soon after. Jake looked to Bella, she looked at peace. He nudged her and said, "So worth it, huh?"

She shook her head yes, but then buried her face in her hands. "What are we going to say to everyone?"

"We are going to say you needed a break from it all, which is the truth. Don't worry, it'll be fine." he comforted her. "Hey, I got an idea. My Dad misses you, lets go have breakfast with him and you can see the house. You can even call your husband on the way and let him know you are okay." he wished she did not have to, but he could tell how worried she was about disappointing him.

"I guess I could do that. I think I will just send a text, I am not ready to talk yet." Since they were on the subject of the house, she asked a question that had been in the back of her mind, "I can't believe you are going to live with Paul. How is that going to work?"

"Just wait til you see, Bells, the house is going to be huge and he had the decency to sound proof the bedroom walls, so hopefully, we won't kill each other."

"Wow, Jake, do you picture you both will stay there forever, raise your kids together?" she was in awe that seemed to be the case.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you want to raise them there." That statement had an effect on her. Jacob sensed her fear and anxiety spike, but his words must have thrilled her because she was immediately aroused. He took her chin and tilted it up, so she knew he was being completely honest. "There will be no kids of mine there unless you and I have them together."

She averted her eyes to the sand, "Jake..." She knew he should not be saying these things to her, but she was having trouble masking the reaction it gave her.

"You don't have to decide right now, Bells. I know you need more time, I am being patient. However, I am not waiting forever for an answer. I know you want what I just said, even if you can't admit it yet."

"How are you so sure of yourself, Jake?" she asked.

"I have told you before, I can sense how you feel about me. Sure about ninety percent is wolf senses, but the rest is gut instinct. I can tell when you are scared, excited, upset...turned on," he wriggled his eyebrows to add to her embarrassment.

"Ugh, it's kind of an invasion of privacy, Jake. Sometimes, I think I should go someplace totally different and be with regular, boring people. I guess that is out of the question now, because of Edge."

"Sorry, Bells, I don't mean to invade your privacy. At least the bloodsucker can't read your mind," he had to point out something positive. "And no, the last place you should be is with boring people. You need excitement, like the kind only I can give you," and with those words he grabbed her up off the ground and started running towards the water.

She was screaming and beating on his back to stop. "No, Jake, I can't go in the water. Are you crazy?"

He got as far as where the water touched his toes and then he fake threw her, but never lessened his grip. He was not about to toss Bella in the ocean, she still could not stand on her own two feet. "You knew I was kidding, we will save that when you are all better."  
"I hoped you were, but I never know what to expect with you, Jacob," she responded.

"And that," he kissed the tip of her nose, "is why you belong with me."

Bella pulled her phone out of her bag when they got back to the car. She grimaced as she scrolled through the missed calls and text messages. "What's the damage?" Jake asked her before putting the car in gear. She hurriedly typed a short reply.

"Just go, Jake. Let's go have breakfast with Billy," she obviously did not want to talk about it. Before they got out of the car she finally said something, "He did not even know I was gone until 3 am. Where in the hell is he going all the time? I mean I have no room to talk, but at least Rose knew the truth." Jake could not tell if she was hurt or pissed, maybe a little bit of both.

He had to carry her in the house and Billy looked like he was expecting them. First he wheeled next to Bella, so he could give her a hug. "Bella, it so good to see you alive and healthy." Bella knew she had disappointed Billy countless times, but she truly loved him. Once the sentiments were over with, he decided to give the kids a lecture. Billy turned to Jacob, "I know you think you are a grown ass man, but you could have at least left a note. Do you have any idea, the issues we have had with Cullen?"

The scene got even better when Charlie walked in with a less than friendly look on his face. He walked straight over to Bella and put his arm on her shoulder, "You alright?"

"Of course, Dad, I was with Jake. I am sorry if anyone was worried. I...I just needed a break." Bella was fidgety and uncomfortable. Of course, Jake had not thought it all out when he went to the Cullen's and whisked her away in the dead of night. He had nothing else on his mind, but making her feel special.

He knew Charlie loved him and was counting on him to get Bella out of Cullen's grip, but he was not looking at him fondly right this second. "Charlie, I apologize if I caused you any worry, but you know that Bells is always safe when she is with me. I swear, I will always protect her."

Charlie accepted his apology, but told them both not to let it happen again. Under normal circumstance, he would not be a hovering parent, but Bella was still in recovery. Not to mention, she was married, and had a son at the Cullen's. He knew deep down Bella was safe, since Rose admitted she had left the house with Jacob. However, having to listen to the rambling messages left by that vampire bastard were annoying. He actually had the nerve to wake up Sue as well.

Jacob wanted to know what his Dad meant by issues and Billy explained how several people's phones started ringing at an ungodly hour. He said Sam had it the worst because some of the pack had a standoff with Cullen at the treaty line. He was going to break the treaty and come to La Push to "retrieve his wife". Jacob regretted not leaving a note, but it would not have made a difference, in regards to Cullen. He owed Sam an apology, but he was not sorry for doing something spontaneous and exciting for Bella.

"I knew he would be pissed, but calling Charlie, Sue, even going to the treaty line, I did not expect that. What the hell did he think I was doing with her?"

Billy was quick to answer, "I guess what every man would think if his wife ran off and spent the night with another man."

"I wish..." Jacob said under his breath.

Bella gave him a stern look and then gave a pointed look to Charlie, "Jake...my dad."

All the men got a kick out of her embarrassment and laughed. Rachel came in pulled together a quick breakfast. She was quiet for the most part, but started trying to get know Bella again. She brought out the samples for the kitchen and asked her opinion. "Bella, Jake says you are a diva in the kitchen. I am new at this, care to give me some of your opinions?"

Bella warmed up to Rachel quickly after that. The two went back and forth talking about colors, countertops and cabinets. Jake was on the phone with Sam smoothing things over, but he was paying attention to the girls at the same time. He could visualize Bella in this kitchen, it thrilled him to think she was now giving her input. "It is up to you Rachel, but I would want an island with a prep area, including a small sink. Then you could have the larger sink at the window." She was looking through the design books with stars in her eyes. What great timing it was that Rachel had brought those books home yesterday. Instances, such as these, were exactly what Bella needed. She needed to get this glimpse into what life could be like here. She was a human, always going to be; why would she only want to live half a life? It was a question that Jacob asked himself daily.

Rachel agreed with Bells about the island and then asked if Jake had told her about the catering business. "When you are feeling up to it, would you be interested in helping out? Of course, I mean for pay...I guess what I am asking is do you want a job? I mean, I know you don't need one, but we need help." Rachel felt awkward asking. "Sorry, did that come out rude?"

"No, not at all. I am surprised, Jacob had not mentioned it, but we have had a lot going on obviously." Bella looked at him and he shrugged awaiting her answer. "I think cooking again, getting out of the house, finding something to do, all sounds great. I would have to work around Edge's schedule, but 'yes ' when can I start?"

Rachel knew Bella was not able to walk, but she seemed fine sitting at the table. "Come tomorrow, you could go over recipes, and help us assemble sandwiches or chop veggies."

"Do you think Emily would mind? Do you need to talk to her first?" Bella was excited about trying it. She would be tired after working out in the gym, but she could start out slow.

Jacob spoke up, "Emily already told me she wanted you there as soon as you felt up to it. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you, Bells."

Bella looked at the clock on the wall for about the hundredth time, so Jacob got the hint. "I should take you home, I guess. Edge probably misses you." Jacob carried her to the car.

Bella spoke up, "Jake, about the house...I am so thrilled for you and Billy, even Paul and Rachel. It is going to be amazing." She looked around at the huge logs that were brought in the day before. Jake explained, they would be the new exterior, so it would truly end up being a log cabin. "I am sorry I did not get to see the upstairs, but maybe another time."

"There is not anything to see but walls right now, Bells. To be perfectly honest, I would rather not take you up there til it is completely done." He did not add that he did not want her in his new bedroom until he was sure she was there to stay. Some things were better left unsaid.

They started off down the driveway. He only drove a little ways before he ended up pulling over on a side road. Bella was staring at him, "Bells, I just wanted to say one thing before we get back. I was not trying to cause you more problems. I only wanted to make your wish for the night come true. I loved watching the sunrise with you. You aren't going to go all weird and aloof on me, are you?"

She shook her head, "No Jacob, it was an amazing night and morning. You made me feel normal again." She was thinking really hard about something, he could tell. She leaned in towards him. "Sometimes, I think I should grab your face and kiss you just to see...you know when we aren't under the threat of sudden death."

He swallowed hard, barely able to comprehend what she had said. They both started to inch their heads closer together. Jacob was not going to jinx it. He did not want to speak, his big mouth had gotten him in trouble with her too often. He kept moving and so did she, but then he blew it when he asked, "Bells how come it smells like cereal and milk in here?"

They both looked down and saw two wet circles on her chest, "Oh my gosh, Edge!"

He spoiled the mood even more than Bella's leaky milk with his raucous laughter. Bella was mortified. "This is so embarrassing, motherhood is still new to me. I forgot I am use to pumping at night. Oh my god, could you please stop laughing at me!"

He tried to reassure her, "You don't ever have to be ashamed in front of me, honey." Jake soothed her by taking her hand. He had a chivalrous idea, "You could grab one of my extra shirts in the back." She eyed a pile of t-shirts that were various degrees of clean. He obviously kept them for emergencies.

She shot that idea to hell, "That would not make my going home for my walk of non-shame any more awkward...me wearing one of your over-sized shirts. I'll stick to the milk stains on my own one instead, but thanks."

The rest of the drive was quite and content. Jacob was prepared for whatever the bloodsucker had for him. Bella stared out the window for the most part, but she still allowed Jacob to hold her hand. If Edward came down too hard on her, he would bring up his disappearing acts. He needed to answer for his own actions. Bella was not the only one causing rifts in their relationship.

As soon as they pulled in the driveway, Edward was at the door of the car. He pulled it open with such force, Jacob thought he was going to have to beat his ass for messing with his baby. Edward pretended Jacob was not even present, he started spewing dramatics. "Bella, love, what were you thinking? You look terrible, there is sand in your hair and you are pale and frigid." He was carrying her in the house quickly.

"What a load of bullshit," Jacob thought to himself. The leech did not know what he was talking about, Bells looked rested and refreshed. Yes, she had sand in her hair, but big deal. Her cheeks were rosy and she was never 'frigid' for one damn second. He made sure of that, but he would not allow Edward to see that. It was only his and Bella's memory to share. Jacob thought maybe he should leave, that Bells would be better off without his help for this one, but he decided to merely delay his entry in the house. He wanted to see first hand what went on around here the past few hours, so he trotted off to the woods behind the Cullen's. Paul was phased in nearby.

_Dude, that was some funny shit you pulled. __The leech was having a fit out here, although he was a pain in the ass at the line. __All of us were ready to get a piece of him if he crossed_

_You all know better, if anyone gets to take that fucker down, it's me_

_You taking off or hanging around?_

_I'm going in to check on her first_

_Go to Sam's next, Jared has something to show you_

Jacob invited himself in, as usual, he was not sure what the vamp family thought about him. He could care or less, but there was a mixture of surprise, amusement and disapproval on their faces. Emmett was the only one that seemed amused.

Blondie spoke up, "Owe me one, dog?" she questioned. "I did not know you never intended on bringing her back. I was trying to give you two a break, but now he is watching me even closer. You have no idea what a pain in the ass he can be."

Jacob plowed his way through, he did not have give one fuck what any of them thought about him. He was only there to make sure Bella was fine. He heard a funny noise coming from the other side of the door, so he did not go in. Instead he walked to the gym where Carlisle and Edward were talking. Carlisle gave him a sympathetic, but concerned glance. "Jacob, Bella is pumping, she needs a few minutes. I gave her a quick exam, and she is perfectly fine."

"No thanks to him," Edward added.

"Of course, she is fine. I took her to La Push, she wanted to see the ocean again. I realize it was unconventional time, but you knew she was safe. I would never put her in danger." He gave a cold, calculating look to Edward, who in Jacob's opinion had done just that on several occasions. Being in his world, was enough to keep her in danger.

Carlisle changed the subject when he started searching around the room. "Edward, have you seen Bella's blood sample? I took one yesterday, before I went to the hospital."

Jacob curiously eyed Edward who immediately responded, "I have no idea, Carlisle."

"I got to work, believing it was in my bag, but it was not. I have searched my office and the house. I would have been able to smell it if it was here. It is like it disappeared and hate that I am going to have to obtain another one so soon. Bella truly detests the stick and I had promised her no more than once a week after that one."

Edward again reiterated, "I did not pay attention. I was merely comforting Bella when you took it. I assumed you put it in your medical bag." Something about the whole interchange did not set well with Jacob. If Edward had been human, he would have known for certain if he was lying. The fact that he was a bloodsucker, complicated being able to read him. His emotions were not evident and there was no pulse to differentiate, but he was being dodgy with Carlisle's inquest. "Jacob, you should go. My patience has been exhausted with you. Any normal man, would not have put up with this absurd infatuation you have with my wife."

"We all know you are nothing normal, but as soon as I tell here goodbye, I'm gone." He walked back to the study now, the door was cracked open and she and Edge were spending time together. Jacob waved sheepishly, "Hey, I only wanted to say goodbye, Bells." She looked extremely happy to be with her son. She had changed clothes, Alice must have helped her with a shower while he was out with Paul.

She motioned for him to come closer, "Oh wait, before you go, watch this." Bella pulled the sheet from her feet and proudly wiggled all ten toes. "It's happening, little by little, but I am getting better," she beamed.

Carlisle did a few reflex tests again and this time her legs jerked appropriately. "Very nice, Bella. I told you, it was only a matter of time that the swelling goes down. I hate to break up this joyful moment, but I need another blood test. I am sorry, it seems I misplaced the last one." Bella's smile faded at the prospect of being stuck again.

"Do you want me to stay, Bells?"

"No, it's fine. I don't want you to see what a big baby I turn into when Carlisle gets out his needle. What time will you pick me up tomorrow?"

Edward interrupted, "What do you mean, Bella? I think you and Jacob need some time apart after last night."

She happily stated, "I got a job! I am going to help Emily and Rachel with their catering business."

If Edward could get any paler, he did at the mention of Bella working and he was quick to voice his opinion, "No Bella, you are not ready to work. In fact, there is never any reason for you to work again. That is a crazy notion, introduced to you by Jacob, no doubt."

"I was not asking for permission, Edward. I want to feel useful again, this is not up for discussion." Jacob was so proud of her. He wanted to watch a potential argument unfold, but thought Bella needed to handle her husband on her own.

"Um, I will find out from Rach and text you the details later Bells. I have to go, I have some pack business." He could not help but look at Edward when he said that, but did not let it slip that by business, he meant Edward.

Emily opened the door to Jacob, and motioned for him to come inside. Sam and Jared were at the table. "Join them Jake, I just put out lunch." Jacob was happy to do so. "Rachel tells me Bella wants to come by tomorrow, that she is excited about working with us."

"Yep, when do you want her to come?" Jacob inquired so he could text Bells about it.

"I think ten would be fine."

Jacob was quick to start eating, but he damn near lost his appetite when he heard what Jared had to say.

"Jake, I decided to go a day early to spy on Cullen. Kim was busy with her family last night. I did exactly as you said, he had no idea I followed him. He ended up in this field of some sorts, maybe like a meadow. I don't know, but he was just sitting there for a long while staring off into space. He looked zoned out." Jared explained.

"Oh, so maybe what the Pixie said is true, he is suffering from melon-whatever. I guess he is depressed." Jacob was hoping it was more because of how he was acting. He did not want to purposely hurt Bella, but anything to turn her off of him would have been a bonus.

"Wait, there is more. It is freaky shit, you are not going to like it." Jared looked to Sam and then back to Jake ready to drop a bombshell. "There was a scent, another leech. Although, I never spotted one, it was a human drinker. You know how they smell different. It was strong. I waited until I knew the leech was far away and I investigated the entire area. Those two, Cullen and the other vamp had been in that field at the same time, from what I could smell, multiple times."

Sam was quick to say, "Why the fuck would Cullen meet with another leech in a field, especially one that is draining humans?"

Jacob did not know what to think, he knew this was bad news for all of them. Bella's face flashed in his mind, especially her. They all had to be smart about this new discovery. They needed to get to the bottom of it, before they went barreling into the Cullen's house demanding answers. Jacob's gut told them this was all Edward, that the rest of the family was not involved. Jared had one more thing to say. "Jake, I swear I smelled one more thing in that field, and I did not know how it was possible, but I smelt Bella's blood."

Jacob felt a realm of emotions overtake him. He had to get the fuck out of Emily's house now, before he exploded. "That lying sack of shit did steal her blood," was all he said as he rushed out of the house to phase on the fly leaving shredded clothes all along the porch.

_**~Thanks for reading, would love to hear what you are thinking.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_~A/N Sorry, for the delay, too much going on to get this out sooner. Thanks so much for your awesome feedback. It makes my day when I get messages about all my new followers or story favorites. _**

**_Copyright disclaimer: All of Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_**

Chapter 12

Jacob was running full speed to no place in particular. He had to get away to figure out what to do next. Part of him wanted to burst down the Cullen's door, grab Bella and Edge and let the explanations come later. There was no logical reason for Edward to have Bella's blood vial. When added to the fact, he had been meeting an unknown vampire, his speculations ran wild. He had no idea what to think or what to do with his theories. He needed to see for himself, but he was going to have to go back and find out the information from Jared. He did not want anyone else to accompany him. Hopefully, Cullen would not catch their scents anywhere around the meadow or he would know they were tailing him.

The news spread quickly through the packs. Seth was the only one disenchanted, but it was about time the kid saw Edward for what he was, a heartless blood-sucking demon. All the rest of them were not surprised that he had a sinister side, but still were a little shocked, he seemed to be putting Bella in danger. Jake saw exactly how to get to the field after Jared shared his mind with him. His sense of smell was good enough, he could still stay back and not contaminate his scent to the meadow. He only needed to be in the general area to get a good whiff of the two leeches. That unknown scent was forever burned into his psyche and he was waiting for the day he came across it in the flesh. He would rip that head straight from its body without hesitation.

There was absolutely no way he could go back and see Bells today. He had to find a way to calm himself down. She had never seen this wild, feral side to him. He was not completely sure he even knew it himself. He felt like Jacob, the man, was barely even in there as he continued to run back and forth, up and down the perimeters and beyond. Finally, he felt like he had run enough energy out, he could go home and discuss what was going on with his father.

The police cruiser was there. His Dad, and Charlie had a new agreement. There would be no secrets between them, especially those that concerned his daughter. All eyes were on Jacob when he walked through the door. It was obvious to them all, he was different: larger, stronger, more confident. He radiated it and Billy was certain the trial experiment of two packs was about to be tossed out the window. There could only be one alpha, and he had just let them all know that without saying a word.

Charlie was the first to speak up. He was keen enough to notice Jacob was somewhat scary now, but he still saw him as the little kid he had watched run around not too many years ago. "There you are. Finally, can you give us a clue on what you intend to do to get my daughter out of Edward's grip once and for all?"

"We wait," was all he said before walking to the refrigerator, pulling out the orange juice to drink it straight out of the carton.

"Wait? How can you say that Jacob? What about going to Carlisle, he seems reasonable enough." Charlie argued.

"No, we have to have proof. Edward is too slippery. We all have to keep our distance. I can't having him reading our minds, and know that we are on to him." Charlie looked extremely frustrated with that answer. "She will be protected, we will have patrols running constantly. Sam already keeps two wolves on the Cullen property. Nothing is going to go in or out of the house without my knowledge."

Billy told Jacob he should be the one to speak to the council and as bad as those ancients got on his nerves, he agreed. He would meet with them tomorrow sometime. "Let me get this straight, no one says a thing to Bells." He looked around the room to Charlie, Sue, Billy, Paul and Rachel. "I am still bringing her to Emily's tomorrow, and we are all going to act like everything is normal. Normally, I do not hide anything from her, but this is different. I am going to catch that fucker red-handed. He is not going to have an opportunity to lie his way out of it." Jacob turned to Paul, "Do you know if Sam still plans to try and follow him tomorrow? I would do it, but Bella is already planning on me being with her."

"Yes, he is going to take someone with him; probably Seth."

Jacob walked out of the room and shut his door behind him. He had to get some sleep and figure out how he was going to do what he had just ordered everyone else to do. Bella knew him about as well as he knew her, and it was not going to be easy to pretend everything was normal. He tossed and turned and ended up putting on some loud music through his headphones. His phone buzzed and he remembered he had not told Bella about the time yet.

**B: Jake, r u busy?**

**J: sleep**

**J: almost**

**B: oh sorry, guess u r really tired**

**J: 10**

**B: what?**

**B: oh u mean in the am? Ok**

**J: night bells**

**B: u ok?**

He did not answer, but she still sent him a picture message. For the first time since lunch, he actually was able to smile. Bella had sent him a picture of Edge giving her high five.

**J: cute, i taught him that**

**B: i know**

**B: ur turn...**

He could not do it, he could not take a picture and hide the hard mask that covered his face tonight. There was too much stress and anxiety, it would even show up in the dim light of the night.

**J: not tonight bells, sorry c u at 10**

She did not reply after that, he guessed she got the hint. He felt bad, but that was all he had left to give her right then. Their morning together seemed like weeks ago. He could not believe it was the same day, that they woke up together in each other's arm. Only hours ago, she had suggested grabbing his face and kissing him. All this shit with Edward was about to come to an end. Jacob was going to expose him for what he was, and he would stop coming in between them. He did not want to win Bella by default, he wanted it to be her own choice, but he could tell she was questioning her decisions. This would only give her the full picture.

After a few hours of wake ups and restless sleep, Jacob finally succumbed to his exhaustion. Morning came quicker than he expected, but he felt like himself again. He had managed to let some of that rage that fueled him yesterday slip away. He knew after a hot shower and some food, he could do what he needed to do. Bells and Edge depended on him to make the right choices. He knew he had inadvertently become a leader, more and more people were depending on him. It no longer felt like a burden, it was the right time. Sam would understand, but he was not going to address it today. He wanted his focus to be on Cullen and only that.

Embry called Jake to let him know Edward was already on the move. That was good news to Jake, since he would not be there when he picked up Bells. "Where is Sam?"

"He is following as a wolf, I am bringing the car just in case we end up in a populated area." he explained. "Seth is also with him, so he can phase back and tell me which way to go. I am hanging pretty far back, so he doesn't know I am following him."

It seemed like they had a good plan to Jacob. "Okay, Embry, keep me informed."

As soon as Jake opened the door, he heard, "Jake! Is that Jake? Hurry up and come see." her voice was shouting from the gym. He rushed in to see what had her screaming, he felt panic rise up within him, but it was short lived. There she was, standing in between the parallel bars all on her own. She had a wide white belt around her waist and Carlisle and Emmett where on either side, but they were not touching her. She was grinning like a fool when she saw he was watching her. "I am standing Jake! I woke up this morning and my legs felt normal, only weak."

"That's amazing, Bells. You look great standing there. " She looked like a vision to him, in those black yoga pants she had on, they had quickly become his favorite. She was wearing a pale green t shirt. She did not have smidgen of makeup on and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She had joy radiating from her face and it was the most beautiful she had ever looked in his opinion. Jake looked to Carlisle for confirmation, "Does this me Bella's back is healed?"

"It seems to be, Jacob. She will have to take it slow and it will take time to regain her strength. She should be able to walk more and more each day. I think she has about had her limit today. Emmett bring the chair over for Bella."

Bella wanted to impress Jake with one more thing. "First, let me take a few more steps, so Jake can see." She took three very small steps. It took a lot of effort and she had to hold herself up at the bars. Her whole body was shaking by the time she got her foot planted the third time. She collapsed into the wheelchair with huge sigh of relief.

Carlisle asked if they could wait a minute while he went over her latest blood work. He pulled out his tablet and told them his findings. "Bella, every single component in your blood now, is in the normal range, even your anemia has been resolved. The mystery protein is still present, but the number has dropped considerably. I still believe the response to venom spiked it. It saved your life. I am not sure how, but of course, we would never want to chance that again in case it was a one time episode. You are still human, susceptible to injury or disease like anyone else."

Bella did not look troubled by what he was telling her, which was a good thing in Jacob's eyes. This had to be a huge wake up call to her. She had been rushing into her decision about being like Edward and his family. Jacob could see her mind set changing each day. Maybe it was purely Edge and motherhood. He liked to believe it was some of his influence or maybe it was a culmination of everything. Perhaps, she was merely growing up. She was not the same seventeen year old that fell for Edward Cullen. He might by frozen in existence, but Bella was not and finally those changes were evident.

"Carlisle, what about Edge? What do you really predict for his future?" Bella was more concerned with her son's prognosis than her own.

"My theory is he will adapt to being human. He has all the human attributes as you do, Bella. He had a unique start, that was evident. His levels have stayed the same as far as his blood tests. His growth has slowed. He may reach maturity sooner than a purely human child, and he may have a slower aging process. He is eating regular foods now. He seems to be about twelve months physically, but mentally, I would suspect he is well advanced. Once language and reasoning skills become better, he can tell us more about himself. Will he always need blood? I don't know, he seems to care less about it now that he is being introduced to more foods. Of course, I do not see any aggression in him. I do not believe he would hurt a human. That goes back to his intelligence, he connected with Charlie and Jacob, I feel it will be the same when he encounters others. Does that answer you question?"

Jacob knew Sam was much more comfortable with the idea of Bella's son. His pack had observed him with the vamps when they had taken him outside. A few of them had interacted with him, they all thought he was a cute kid, kind of strange the way he seemed to look through them. Embry said he was old soul. The kid needed out of this house. If he was to "adapt" to a human life, this was not the place for him.

"Edge should go with us today, to La Push, Bells. I'll watch him why you work. We have to start taking him around more people. If I am around the pack or at my house, I can have control of the situation." Jacob had not planned on this, but as soon as Carlisle started discussing him, the thought entered his mind.

"Okay, Jacob, are you sure you can make that decision? What about Sam? Emily? I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable." Bella was worried, her relationship with the pack was still unsteady. If she was going to be working on the rez, it probably was not the best way to start out, pissing off Sam, the alpha.

Jacob wheeled Bella back to her room where Alice was to help get her ready to leave. He headed off to find Blondie to tell her to do the same with Edge. First, he told her, "Don't worry, no one is going to say anything about it. I'm kinda in charge." he winked and smiled at her before he left the room.

"Wait, what, Jake?" she yelled out to him, but they had plenty of time to talk about it later.

"Look, Blondie, Bells is his damn mother. I don't need to hear all these instructions, so shut up already. He will be fine with me." Jacob had been listening to a fifteen minute lecture from Rose about all the do's and don'ts for Edge if he was going to be watching him for the day. He finally cut her off, he was late already to get Bells to Emily's. It's a good thing he had shown up half an hour early or they would have been even later.

Carlisle stopped him one last time as Emmett and Rose were loading Bells and Edge into the car. They all insisted they take Bella's new Mercedes because it had more room. That car was so wrong for Bells, but it was a damn fine car. As fas as Jacob was concerned, it was the only thing the leeches had going for them, their taste in automobiles. "Jacob, I have everything set up for the online school. Would you like me to show you how to enroll when you return this afternoon? Then you can show any of the other pack members that are interested."

"Sure, doc, if it will not take too long; I have a meeting to get to with the counsel and Sam."

He assured him they could get it completed in less than thirty minutes. The majority had already been done. He would just need to create his own personal profile and choose his coursework, but he could finish that up at home.

Finally, they were out of there and headed to the rez. Jacob was happy to be with Bells and Edge. He could not help but worry what was going on with Sam, Seth and Embry as they were trying to get the truth on Cullen. Bella pulled him from his thoughts, "Jake what was wrong last night?"

He glanced in her direction, but quickly looked back to the road. "It turned out to be a shitty day, that is all Bells. Sorry, I blew you off. I really needed to go to sleep."

"No, of course not, you never get enough rest anymore. I just thought it seemed like more than that. I am sorry if I have been sending you mix signals." She turned back to peak at her son, not sure what he understood yet. He was wide awake and alert, so she thought it best to not go into it any further. She switched to a safer subject, "What did you mean you were in charge? Did you mean of Sam's pack?"

"It is not official, but some changes are taking place, honey. Don't say anything today to Emily and Rach, okay?" She immediately agreed.

They pulled up to Sam and Emily's and Jacob gave Bella a little squeeze on her thigh, which she could definitely now feel. "You ready for this? I think you will be great, and I for one have missed your cooking something fierce."

Jacob, got Bella into her chair and then place Edge in her lap. He easily picked them up the stairs and then pushed them onto the porch. Bella tentatively knocked on the door. Emily answered immediately. She seemed very excited to see Bella, but when she saw Edge, she had a mixture of emotions on her face. Jacob had told Bella about Emily and Sam's loss. She was very sympathetic, remembering how she thought she had initially lost her own child.

Emily quickly vanquished Bella's anxieties about whether she was truly wanted there or if having Edge with them was over-stepping. She gave her a soft, gentle hug. In that instance; the friendship that had been cut short was reignited. "Bella, you look so great. We are so happy you are going to give this a try with us." She then turned her attention to the little cutie in her lap. Emily rubbed her hand across his soft baby hair and then she and Rachel both began to gush over him. "He is so precious. Oh, look at those big, brown eyes."

"They look exactly like yours, Bella." Rachel added.

The ladies spent a few more minutes asking her an array of questions about her health and what it was like being a mom. Jacob smelled the food and could see they had a lot to do, so he interrupted and told Bella his plans. "Alright, time for the men to get out of the kitchen." He picked Edge off of her lap and said, "Tell Mommy, 'bye'. Bells, we are going to take off and see Dad, maybe do some manly bonding. What time do you want me back?"

"Are you sure about having him for a few hours?"

"Of course, Bells. He is a little baby, how much trouble could he actually be?" he was pretty confident for someone that had never been around too many kids and had certainly never babysat. Jacob was happy about the opportunity to prove himself to Bella. He wanted her to see him as a potential father to Edge. He had not admitted that to anyone, but if she was going to be with him; they were going to be an instant family. Edward was up to something and depending how bad it was, there was a good chance, he would not be in the child's life much longer. As soon as he pulled up to his house, his phone rang. It was Seth. "What can you tell me, but say it softly, I have big ears in the car."

"Oh, okay, you mean Bella?"

"No, Edge," he corrected.

"Don't be mad," was how Seth started it, and of course, Jacob was quickly irritated. "We lost him."

"Dammit. That's it, you lost him, anything else."

"Yeah, we have a little bit of info to report. We are about to head back, so can you meet with us in an hour or so?"

Jacob hung up, he had told them all to come to his house. Hopefully, he could get Edge to take a nap after lunch and they could all talk out in the garage.

* * *

Bella jumped right into the prep work. She started chopping onions and bell peppers. Emily had decided on Philly cheese-steak sandwiches for her sandwich of the day. She told Bella a little about their clientele. They started out with the guys that worked construction, but had gotten noticed by a couple of other businesses. Kim's mom worked at the school, so now they had some teachers that were also putting in orders. She said the ladies were more likely to want a lite lunch, so they usually had a salad of the day, maybe a chicken salad sandwich and different fruits. They brainstormed a few recipes. Their idea was to have a standard menu each day with their most popular dishes, but then a special of the day. Bella told them she had a great fruit dip recipe. "We need some orange liqueur to add. It only takes a splash, but makes it have a great flavor. Oh, and I bet the teachers at the school would love my cranberry walnut chicken salad." She started to write her recipe down for that, her excitement for this job was quickly growing. Rachel was going to shop after she made the lunch deliveries.

"Jacob says you and Sam are getting married soon. What kind of wedding are you two having?" Bella asked Emily.

"We want something really small, mostly just the pack, of course, you are invited. If the house is finished soon and Paul says it will be. His crew is working double time, we will have a small reception there. It's a little less than two months now. Then it will be Rachel's turn."

"Hold on, you are getting ahead of yourself. He hasn't even officially asked. It is an assumption everyone has, but we will see. He can be a little dense and I am not asking him. It is my fault for jumping right in and moving him in with me right after the imprint." Rachel seemed amused at the conversation.

That word stung Bella though, she dwelt on what Rachel had said. When her imprint occurred with Paul, they were immediately thrown together. Paul had been content with his player status, but now he was building a home with Rachel. It was assumed they would be married one day soon. Things seemed to move at a lightning pace with the imprinted couples. The need to be together was overwhelming. She could not help to dread the day, she lost Jacob to it. She was internally chastising herself. "You are married to another, why can't you be happy for him?" It was true, she was a selfish bitch. Emily and Rachel might not call her that, but she was pretty sure Leah and Paul would say that to her face. She deserved it, because it was true.

They had the orders packed and ready to go today. Emily helped Bella to the couch so she could get a little rest. Rachel told her goodbye and made sure she was coming back. "Sure, I will be back as long as you two want me. This was fun, it didn't seem like work." Bella smiled. She had never had too many girl friends. Truth was, she had been a loner that majority of her growing up years. The Cullen's were her friends, now her family; but this was different and Bella liked it.

Emily sat with her while they waited on Jacob. Bella had texted him to let him know she was ready, but he said Edge was having a nap and he would come as soon as he woke up. Emily surprised her when she asked a few personal questions. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she responded.

"Are you happy?" Emily was not going to beat around the bush.

"Uh...of course, I have my son, I am getting better everyday. I have Edward and our family. I mean, everything has happened so fast, I have not had much time to dwell on it, but I am happy." Those last words did not sound very convincing even to herself. She felt comfortable enough with Emily for some reason, so she added, "I mean, it is complicated now. This is not the marriage I envisioned when I agreed to marry Edward. There are a lot of issues we all seem to be sweeping under the table. I guess we are all in denial at the moment."

"Bella, do you love Jacob?" They were already opening up, Emily might as well get the real question out of the way. She was really trying to help. It seemed to her that Bella belonged here, not with Edward.

Bella dropped her head in defeat. She did not want to say that aloud, so she barely shook her head. Emily put her arm around her friend to comfort her, she could tell she was torn up inside. "I won't put you on the spot anymore, but he would never leave you. I know that sounds pretty ironic coming from me considering my own situation. I saw you when Rachel talked about her imprint with Paul. Even Sam admits, Jacob behaves no differently than the other imprinted pack members. The only anomaly is there was not 'the moment' like the other's experienced. He has the same amount of love and devotion to you, his just developed gradually, not at all at once." Bella leaned into her a little more and let her words sink in. About that time Jake walked in. He looked concern to see them like that.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Of course, I am just tired. Uh, Jake, where is my son." she was hoping he had not left him the car.

"Relax, Bells, he and I had a great time. He is out in the car, Seth is with him."

"So you did not have any problems?" she questioned.

He waved her off, "Nope, easy...breezy. The kid worships me or something, does anything I ask."

Emily gave Jacob his double portion that Bella had set aside, and she told him to send Seth in for his. Of course, that is the reason he had rode over with Jacob and Edge. He was starving.

On the way back home, Bella kept checking on her son. He seemed perfectly happy and content. She guessed Jacob was telling the truth about it being an easy afternoon. Although, he was wearing something different. "You changed his clothes?"

Jacob was sheepishly answered, "Yeah...twice."

"Twice? What happened?" She was a little suspicious now. "I don't think your day was as easy as you let on." She then noticed Jacob was also in a different shirt. "Be honest, Jacob. Taking care of a baby is hard work."

"God, Bells you have no idea. First off, I thought your family was so proper that this kid would have had better table manners. He got food everywhere, all over me and him both. I finally got us cleaned up from that and then it happened."

"What happened?" She thought for a second, "Oh, you had to change a diaper?"

"Thanks for telling me after I feed him that I should expect him to explode. I have never even changed a diaper before and he would not be still. The whole time my Dad was laughing at me in the background. I had to stay calm and bite my tongue not cuss. I deserve a medal for keeping it together. Then the crying started. I mean, what was he crying for? He was fed, changed, we had played together. He was crying for absolutely no reason. Finally, I got him to calm down. I walked around and bounced him on my shoulder til he quieted down, then I realized he had fallen asleep. That is why when you texted, there was no way I was waking that little...the little darling up."

"So never again, huh? Is that what you are saying?"

"NO, of course not. Don't you know by now Jacob Black doesn't back down from a challenge. I will watch him again, whenever you need me to." and he reached over and took her hand for the first time today. It felt so warm, and the warmth flooded her into her entire body. She did not want him to ever let go, but he did as soon as they pulled into the garage.

* * *

Jacob was uneasy about telling Bella the truth about his first babysitting duty, but once he did; he could tell she was very impressed with his determination. He needed to get out of here, and go to his meeting with the council. He had a brief talk with Sam in the garage while Edge was asleep. Sam and Seth stayed in the cover of the forest and Embry followed Edward damn near to Seattle. He had visited an abandoned business near Silverdale. Seth even had some pictures on his phone. They did not see anyone else there. He came out within a half hour. He was on the move again, and they tried to follow, but Embry lost him and Sam and Seth quickly ran out of cover so they all turned around. They decided to check the building out. Seth took more pictures. The scent of leech was strong. It was the scent from the meadow, and there was blood, a lot of it which was weird for a leech. They usually drank it all, but this was spilled blood. None of it added up. They all debated whether to call it in as a crime scene anonymously. Jacob thought they should hold up and get input from Charlie before doing that. Seth was the first to ask, "You don't think Edward has slipped up and is drinking from humans, do you?" Jacob did not think that was possible, he would not have been able to conceal that from any of them or the Cullen's. However, the back room looked like someone had been murdered and if that was the case, he was guilty as sin. Even if he did not perform the crime, he was an accomplice now.

Carlisle opened up a laptop in his office. He showed Jacob how to get started and then left him to fill in the rest of his information. He was just in the process of saving his information when Edward barged in on him. "What do you think you are doing, Jacob?" He grabbed the laptop off the table, it was good thing Jacob had already seen the page refresh or he would have had to redo the whole thing. The fucking thing cracked under his grip.

"Did you just break that computer, you overreacting son of a bitch. What the hell is wrong with you?

"You have no business on my computer, that is all. Can't you afford your own, oh forget I asked. I am sure that is a sensitive subject." he so callously said, trying to make Jacob feel inferior.

All the past 24 hours had caught up to Jacob and he knew he should be careful about letting anything slip, but he was about to teach that leech a thing or two. He shoved him back into the wall, "I don't give a fuck about your twisted vampire porn history. Carlisle let me borrow it for my school registration," he spat the words in his face.

Edward pushed him back off and the two of them were staring at one another, both of them about to snap into their alternative personalities. A smashed laptop was in between them, Edward had let it fall to the floor. Carlisle came back into the room completely baffled by what was happening. "Edward, what is going on? I gave Jacob permission to use the computer." Edward did not even respond, he just ran out like the little bitch he was.

There was further proof, he was hiding something. He had behaved completely irrational about seeing him on the computer. Who knows what he had used it for now. If wasn't like Jacob could steal it and take it someplace to retrieve information off it. Carlisle was already gathering it up and he took it with him, but he turned around and apologized to Jacob, "I am very sorry, Jacob. I guess the stress has gotten to Edward more than we knew. Where you able to complete your registration?"

"Yeah, it's done."

"Um...uh, Jacob do you need a computer at home?" Carlisle was trying to be delicate.

"No, Rachel has one set up, I can use it anytime. I don't need any more handouts."

Bella was in the living room, she looked worried and upset. "Jake, what happened, why were you and Edward arguing?"

"Apparently, he is a spoiled bitch."

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't like to share, Bells. Well guess what? We actually have something in common." he bent down to hug her goodbye. He needed to get out of there. "Neither do I," he spoke against her neck and he kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Bells."

He walked out the door even though she was hollering for him, "Wait...Jacob, come back and tell me what you mean."

Jacob saw no point to tell her about the computer. She knew what he meant anyways, about sharing. He and his pack were building their case, and Edward would crumble in front of Bella soon enough. He was imploding on his own, and Jacob was ready to finish the job.

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**~A/N Thanks again to my loyal and new reviewers. I hope I can continue to bring you a story that you enjoy reading.**_

_**POV is mostly Jacob, but Bella has a talk in the middle with someone.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight, all of it, belongs to Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 13

Jacob was glad that hour of inquisition was over. He and Sam had been stuck inside with the council for an update on Edward Cullen and the status of the pack. He had filled them all in about Bella and Edge. He told them that Edward appeared to be up to his neck in some sort of horrific crime. He told them in his eyes, he had breached the treaty by having dealings with another vampire who had most likely killed in the area. Even if it was not on their lands, they could not allow him to live in peace so close to their people and the population of Forks. They agreed, and were allowing Jacob to make the decision on how to proceed. They put him on the spot in front of Sam when they asked, "Are you the alpha of all the wolves, Jacob Black?" He looked at Sam when they asked, there had not been a chance to discuss it beforehand, and Sam gave him a nod of acceptance. "Yes," was all he said, before the two of them took their exit.

"Look man, I did not mean to step on your toes. Something happened when there was a threat to Bells. I was not expecting it to be like that. Are you okay with my decision? We are not going to have some sort of battle of wolves or shit like that are we?"

"No, Jacob, I always knew when the time was right; it would happen. Am I your second?" Sam was willing submitting to Jacob. He saw no need in making it into a challenge. This was Jacob's birthright, and he honored that fact.

"That goes without saying, Sam. Of course."

Jacob caught Sue on the way out of the meeting. "Is Charlie going to be at your place for dinner?"

"Maybe later, but he is still at the station tonight. Ever since Bella got married, he finds reasons to stay at work late. He needs to stay busy, I suppose." She told him.

He decided that is where he needed to go next. He had Seth send him all the pictures he had taken earlier, so he could show them to Charlie. He found Charlie sitting at his desk with a few scattered files around him. He was surprised to see Jacob standing there. He had never been in his office before.

"Jake, what is it? Is Bella okay?"

"She is better than ever Charlie, at least physically. Did she tell you about taking steps today?"

"Yes, she did. I wanted to go over there, but I don't want to run into Edward. I do not have as much control as you do. I fear my thoughts will spill out and he will know what we are up to. If Bells is fine, I take it Sam found out something?" Charlie put aside what he was working on to give Jacob his full attention.

Jacob pulled out his phone and started to show Charlie the pictures, "I want to go there myself first, but should we call it in?"

Charlie had seen plenty of crime scene photos, not too many on his watch in Forks, but in training and other instances when he was involved with other departments. His stomach sickened at the sight, not because it was weak. He could not handle the prospect of Bella being in danger. If her husband willingly went to this place, he was involved somehow and that is what chilled him to his very core. "I can't go, Jake. I can not take a chance of being affiliated with a crime scene, but do what you have to do then find place to make the call. Call it in to Silverdale. Don't describe the blood, only say you saw activity there and worried someone was breaking in. If they see the address is supposedly uninhabited, they will check it out. I know the guy in charge over there and they do not get a lot of calls, so they will respond. People are always missing around large cities, and no one keeps track of the homeless population. It could be anyone that was killed there."

Jacob got Jared, Paul and Embry to go with him to abandoned building. It was really late, which was better for them. There was less chance of being spotted. Their night vision was keen enough, it did not matter. Jacob cautioned them not to disturb anything. Jared was the first to point out, that it was more than one person's blood. They all agreed. Embry said, they had been in such a hurry in the day, they had not thought about that prospect. Jacob could smell Edward, but he had not been in the place for very long. However, the unknown vampire had been there quite awhile. Jared picked up trail but it disappeared over the water.

Jacob did what Charlie said, he gave an anonymous tip to the Silverdale police. He and the guys headed back to the reservation. Jacob had patrol for the next four hours. The ten of them were spread entirely too thin. There had been a leech only a few weeks ago, so he could not ignore the threat of nomads. He had to keep two wolves on the Cullen house, no longer to protect the outside world from Edge. This was about protecting him and Bella on the inside. Now he had to spare some guys to follow Edward. They all still had to sleep, and the younger ones had school. Even if the new kid, Chase, phased, it would not help. In actuality, it would be more work, because he would need training and supervision. These were a few of the things on Jacob's mind as he patrolled, but she was always on the forefront in his thoughts. When would they ever have their time? He knew they were meant to be, but so many damn obstacles were always in their way. He was certain if she came to her senses, he was locking her up for at least a week. Nothing was going to come between them when they finally were together.

By the time, he finally got to bed, it was almost five in the damn morning. He was still picking Bells up at 10:30. She had sent him a few messages many hours ago.

**B: jake, i don't know what happened today, but carlisle told me**

**B: he was out of line, sorry...goodnight**

"Out of line"? Wait until the whole truth came out, what would she call it then? He already felt pain for her, because she about to know so much hurt and betrayal.

"Bells, you ready?" Jacob yelled coming through the door. He was not wasting time today. He was going to pick her up and go. As much as he liked his time with Edge yesterday, he could not take him until some of this shit died down. He could not even spend time with Bells. He was merely dropping her off, he was pretty sure he was going to get one of the pack to take her home. She appeared at the door pushing a walker.

"Hey Jake, I have progressed to this. Does it make me look old?" she joked.

"Nope," he said, "It makes you look sexy." They both starting laughing hysterically. She did really well with the walker, but she was a little slow. Considering, she could not feel her legs a couple of days ago, it was pretty damn amazing.

Bella was chatty in the car. She avoided the subject of her husband which suited Jacob fine. He did not want to hear about the excuse he had given Bella about freaking out on him yesterday. "Oh, so I quit pumping milk for Edge. He eats real food now, chocolate milk is his favorite."

"That's good, better than the alternative."

"I told Rose not to give him the donor blood. I want to see what happens, so far he has not been upset. She said he use to make a grunting and sniffing noise when he wanted it."

He interrupted, "Ugh, Bells, that's fucking weird."

She continued, "He has not had any in almost 24 hours. Of course, if he gets sick, I will change my stance. I, personally, have never seen him take it. I can't do it. I know what I did when I was pregnant with him, but Jake, that is a distant memory. I was desperate at that moment." She stopped talking and Jake let it sink in. Was she telling him in her own way, she did not want any part of being a vampire? That she was glad about her immunity? He thought so, but he would let it lie with what she had just said. It was enough for today.

"Bells, you are a good mom. I feel bad everything is happening so fast for you with Edge. He is wildly unique and I know you love him, but it must be hard to see it all pass so quickly." He wanted to remind her she could do it again (the normal way) with him; but when she looked at him, she knew what he was thinking.

Jacob helped her to the door, and gave her a hug. "Bells, have a good day, cooking and visiting. I am sorry, I can't stick around. I am really busy. Someone will give you a ride back to the Cullen's. Bye, miss you." He took off home to pick his Dad up. They were going to meet with the council again.

His phone started buzzing as soon as he got Billy in the car. "What in the hell? How do all these damn vamps have my number?"

"Hello?" It was Alice Cullen.

"Jacob," she sounded like a chirpy, little bird on the phone with her singsong voice.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Sure, he was being rude; but why was she calling him?

"I had to let you know, we are having a party tonight. It is a surprise party for Bella and Edge. We are celebrating both of them walking. Did Bella tell you, he took a step? Also, we kind of skipped over Bella's birthday for obvious reasons."

"Bella does not like surprises or birthdays, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Oh, don't be a downer, it will be fun. Charlie and Sue are coming and you can invite Seth. I doubt any of the rest of the pack would come, but everyone is invited." she added one more detail. "Oh yeah, seven sharp. See you then and Jacob, don't antagonize Edward, he has had a really hard time."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Pixie? No wonder, Bells has such an easy time making excuses for him. That is all you bloodsuckers do. He is not melancholic or depressed, he is a twisted psycho and he only wants to control Bella. I am sick of this shit. All of you do it, forget it; don't expect to see me there." He hung up on her after his yelling tirade.

"That sounded fun." Billy said sarcastically. "You sure you shouldn't be there Jacob? There was a problem last year when they had a party for Bella, right?"

He did not want to think about it anymore, he had to focus on the council. He also was making an appearance at the school to get a look first-hand at Chance Willows. Brady said it was getting worse, and the boy had gotten in a fight yesterday. If it was bad enough, Sam was going to take him aside. He had the most experience with that.

The day was not getting any easier and Jacob was definitely not going to have time to go after Bella. He had texted the only member of the pack that was available.

**Please go get Bells at Emily's and take her home. **

**Don't talk to her, just give her a ride**

* * *

Bella was disappointed Jacob had told her he would not come to pick her up. The past few days, he almost seemed like a different person. She had a hard time believing it was simply pack stresses, or pressures on the alpha. She wished they could get away from it all again, like when they spent the night on the beach. She did not like seeing her best friend like this. She had another fun day with Emily and Rachel. Kim even stopped by, she did not know her very well, but she seemed very nice. Everyone seemed to be accepting her again.

There was a knock at the door, Emily went to answer it and Bella was making her way to the door as well. She was still a little slow. Emily gave her a sympathetic look and then Bella saw her.

"Let's go, Swan. I don't have all day." Leah, Leah Clearwater was standing there. What was Jake thinking, sending her.

She found enough energy to get to Leah's car quicker than she had moved any other time thus far. Hopefully, Leah would just drive and not talk to her. Hope faded fairly quickly when she spoke up.

"Look Swan, Jake told me not to talk to you, but I have a few things you need to hear. Jacob deserves better than you. Don't you think it's about time you stop jerking him around?"

"I...I know he does. I am sorry, he is my best friend. I don't..." but Leah cut her off.

"No, no sorry, sorry is not good enough." Then she did something to really put Bella on edge, she pulled over and stopped the car. "That boy loves you to the point its sickening and you go off and marry his natural enemy. How do you live with your decisions?"

"I have no answer for you Leah, I love him, I really do; but I married Edward because I love him as well. I do not expect anyone to understand, you are not me. You have no idea how I feel, how torn up inside I am all the time." She would not cry in front of her, no matter how bad she wanted to.

"You are right, I know what it is like to be judged by other people constantly. You think I don't know what everyone says about me behind my back? I know I am the official pack bitch, the jilted ex...I am sick of it. I can't wait to leave and go some other place, where I can start fresh." She admitted.

"You are leaving the pack?" Bella was shocked.

"Eventually, Jake promised me. Did he tell you I am going to enroll in the online school?"

"No."

"Wow, that little twit actually kept my secret, he must like me after all."

"Um...so, uh, do you like Jake? Is that why you were yelling at me?" It was a fair question, Bella thought.

She started laughing, "No, Swan I don't like him, I mean like like, if that is what you are asking. He is my alpha, more like my brother. Besides, he has a permanent hard on for you. I am not that desperate."

Bella was embarrassed how blunt Leah was and her cheeks flamed red.

Leah brought up another subject, their parents. "You do realize our parents getting it on now, don't you?"

"Well, I knew they were spending more time together. I guess it is more serious than Charlie has let on. I am happy for them. They both deserve it. What do you think about it?"

"Charlie's cool and if Mom is happy, I am happy for her," she paused. "Hey, what if they get married some day. We will be sisters, what do you think about that, Swan?"

Bella had never thought about having siblings, but the prospect seemed intriguing and Seth, was adorable. He was the kind of little brother she would have dreamed of. She wanted to squish his cheeks even if he towered over her, he was still a kid. "If it happens, I guess, I need to learn not to be afraid of you. I am like you, whatever makes our parents happy, is what I want."

Leah got back on the road, and to the Cullen's soon after that. Bella had one more question she hated to ask, but Leah was so blatantly honest, she was the perfect person to answer. Before she got out of the car, she turned to her. She was biting her lip furiously, but let it go to ask, "Um, Leah, you know a lot about Jake sharing the pack mind and all?"

"Yep, seen him in the raw and everything...know all his dirty little fantasies. What do you want to know?"

What was she thinking, she couldn't ask it, so she said, "Nevermind."

"No, ask away. What do you want to know?"

"Has...has Jacob ever been with another girl?" There it was, she got the stupid question out and further embarrassed herself. Maybe she should tell Leah to put her out of misery, but instead of answering she just laughed and laughed. What did that even mean? Bella gave up and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Leah," and then she went inside. She was exhausted and needed a nap.

Edward was there for a change to greet her, "Bella, love, are you alright, you look a little flushed? See, I told you, you are not ready to be out working."

"No, it was hot in Leah's car, that's all and I am really tired. I think I will take a short nap."

"Leah? Why would the dog make you ride with Leah. I have read her thoughts and she is not very fond of you. Did she upset you?"

Bella really wanted to get to her room, but as she started back to the study, Edward stopped her. "We changed it all back. You can walk now, you don't need the hospital bed. You can move back to our room." He was smiling sweetly at her.

"Edward, I don't think I can climb the stairs that well."

"I know, but I'll carry you until you can. I for one will be happy to lie next to you again."

She should be happy, but instead she immediately felt suffocated. She had kind of gotten use to sleeping alone again, and the idea that he would be watching her sleep was less than thrilling these days. Edward helped her get settled. She had peeked in on her son, he was also having a nap. The nursery was across the hall from their room. She had not even been involved in the planning. It was very elaborate to say the least, all Alice, of course. If it had been her choice, she would have picked out a simple ocean theme, something nautical. It would remind her of her Dad and La Push.

"Edward, why did you get so mad at Jacob yesterday?" It probably was not the best thing to bring up, seeing how she really did want some rest, but she was curious. For a little while, he and Jacob acted halfway cordial. Now they were consistently hostile, but what did she expect? It was stupid of her to want them to be friends.

"Bella, you are my wife, and he does not respect that in the least. You encourage his behavior. I am waiting for you to rectify that soon. I have been rather patient, don't you agree?"

"I guess so, I'm sorry." There was that word again, but she did not have anything else to say.

"Bella, do not give up hope. What would you say if I told you I was on the cusp of something life changing, something that would renew all our plans together?"

She looked at him, with confusion. He looked different, she was not sure how, but something was off, "I don't really understand, Edward. Are you okay?"

"No, love, but soon I will be; we both will. Now close your eyes, and get some rest." He place a firm, cool kiss on her forehead and left her alone.

* * *

Jacob planned on sticking true to his words. He was not going to that damn party. He decided to search Leah out just to make sure she behaved around Bells. Bella had not sent him any messages about it, and he was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She had a devious smirk on her lips as soon as she saw him. There was his answer.

"What did you say? I told you, don't talk to her."

"I guess if you really meant that, it would have been an order, but it wasn't. Relax, Alpha. She and I had a chat. It was no big deal. Our parents are dating, you know. I thought we should get to know each other better." She was leaving a few details out.

"So you did not upset her?" he knew she did, but he asked anyway.

Leah walked over and put her arm around her alpha, something she had never done. "I am going to give you some free advice. Make your move, she is ready and that is all I have to say." Jacob had no idea how she drew that conclusion, but damn if he was not going to eat his words and go to that stupid party.

The house was lit up completely. Charlie's cruiser was parked out front, so he was already there. It was closing in on 8 o'clock, so it was an hour into the party. Jacob slowly approached still unsure if he was going to go inside. He heard lots of talking and laughing, so it must not be that bad. He opened the door, hers was the first face he saw. He was sure she happy and relieved he was there.

Alice bounced over and made a big deal he was there. "See, I knew you could not stay away and that you would be here. You are just in time, Edge is ready to give us a show."

Bella spoke up, "He is walking, watch him Jake." Rose had him several feet away from Bella and she called to him. "Edge, come see Mommy."

He bounced on his stubby, little legs and Rose tentatively released his hands. He wobbled but took at least ten steps to get to her. She was beaming with pride and she scooped him up into her lap. He was smiling at her as well when he opened his mouth and said, "Mommy,"

"Oh my gosh, did you all hear that? Wow, yes baby, I am your Mommy." then he did something Jacob assumed he had done countless times, he reached up with both of his hands and touched Bella's face. Her expression did not change a bit, but the Cullen's, all their faces took on an unusual expression.

No one was going to ask, so Jacob did, "What did he show you, Bells?"

Alice started shaking her head at him, disapprovingly.

"What?" he mouthed. He asked Bella again, because she did not answer him, "Bells, what was it?"

"What do you mean, Jake?" She seemed completely confused.

Edward interrupted, "I think it's time to bring out Bella's cake. Esme, can you bring it out, please?"

Esme followed his directions immediately and headed to the kitchen.

Jacob walked over to Bells and Edge, he got down on the floor so he was at their level and then he spoke directly to Edge, "Show me too, buddy."

Bella was completely clueless, but Edge placed one of his hands on Jacob's cheek and left one on Bella's. Jacob saw it as clear as a picture, it was the three of them, when he carried Bella onto Emily's porch that first time. He looked at her again, and she still had a blank stare.

Jacob looked at the rest of them, all the Cullen's had shifty gazes. They all knew she could not see it and no one had said a word. "Why?" he questioned in his mind. "That is it, all you lying fu..."

Bells started shaking her head and pointed to Edge. She mouthed, "Language," to him.

He corrected himself and said, "All of you effing, ugh I don't know what else to call them, you effing bloodsuckers have been lying to Bella and I want to know why right now!"

"Jake, 'effing' still is not appropriate, um Rose could you take Edge, please. I have a feeling Jacob is about to say some things he does not need to hear."

Rose took him from her, she and Emmett both headed up the stairs with him. As soon as they were out of sight, he really opened up.

"Right now...I am trying to figure out what tricks all you lying mother fuckers are trying to pull." he was yelling at the top of his lungs, doubtful Edge's young enhanced ears were protected at all being upstairs. Jacob glanced at the window, Collin and Paul were looking in, most likely expecting trouble.

Charlie stepped in and explained it to his daughter. "Bells, Edge has a gift. At least that is what Carlisle calls it. When he touches our faces, we see his thoughts. Are you telling me you do not?"

"No, Dad, he does it all the time to me; I thought it was an expression of love," she turned to Edward. "Why did you not tell me?" she paused. "Did you tell everyone else to cover it up? Why would you do that Edward? He is my child, I want to know everything there is to know about him."

Jacob knew this was the mere tip of the iceberg. He felt like blowing Edward completely out of the water, but he had to shut that line of thinking down quick.

"Bella, I was only trying to wait until you were strong enough. I did not want to upset or disappoint you. I do not know why you can't see his gift, just as I don't know why I can't read your thoughts." he was using a soothing voice and sometimes Jacob swore he hypnotized her or something.

"What was that?" he looked to Alice, she looked at the ceiling when Edward gave his little speech.

"Nothing," she lied.

"That was a tell. It is hard to discern with you leeches, but I know what I saw. You all are still keeping something from Bells."

Carlisle decided it was time to calm the situation in his home once and for all, even though Edward shook his head no. "Bella, my dear, it seems to us that you are a shield."

Edward tried to stop him again, "We have no proof, Carlisle, you are only speculating."

"What does that even mean?" she asked.

"Granted, it is so very rare, even among our kind. I was not aware it was possible in a human, but it means your mind blocks out supernatural abilities. I am not sure why Edward was so worried about you knowing the truth, he has been researching it for a long while. We all respected his wishes, as your husband."

Jacob instantly thought about the laptop.

"So that's it, I am a shield and there is nothing else I can do about it?" she really only regretted not being able to see Edge's thoughts. Having Edward read her mind, never appealed to her and he had said it fueled his attraction to her. It made her unique.

Carlisle added, "Maybe not, there is a possibility, you could learn to control it, if you so desired."

"Bells, how do you put up with this shit day in and day out? The control and the lying, that is no kind of a marriage." Jacob had heard enough and she needed to stop denying what was going on here.

She did not answer, but Edward turned the tables on Jacob. "Oh yes, Bella. Jacob is so virtuous, he never stretches the truth. I guess you were fine when he told you how I stopped him from murdering our newborn son. You know the one, he claims is his little buddy. Am I right, Jacob? You explained that story to Bella in detail, didn't you?"

Bella looked completely washed out, she looked at Edward, then to Jake. It was not true, it could not be true.

"Bella, it was not like that. Let me explain it to you in private, please, not in front of all these leeches who have been lying to you all along," he pleaded.

"How could you, Jacob?" she sounded completely betrayed. She did not seem half as upset with Edward. She seemed perfectly willing to accept his protecting you speech.

Jacob wanted to convince her, but she screamed out, "Leave Jacob! Everyone just leave me alone."

Charlie begged her to go home with him, but she said no, "All of Edge's things are here. Please, Dad, will you take me to my room?"

He had come close to it many times before, but this time when Jacob slammed that door, the sound of shattered glass echoed in his wake.

_**Kind of sad to leave it there, but something is going to happen in the next chapter. It's kind of a big deal; so I decided to stop it there.**_

_**Bella did not block out Renesmee in BD, of course; but I'm sticking with the fact that if she is a shield, she is a shield. (fyi: I do mean everything supernatural)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**~A/N I thought it was going to be a few days before I got this out, but a few people were upset with me after that last update. Sorry, sometimes things have to go bad before they can be really, really good. Hopefully, that was the worst, my favorite couple will endure. **_

_**Friendly reminder: this fic is rated M-mature**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight even if I wish she would have changed a few things...**_

Chapter 14

Five days had passed, five excruciatingly long days had gone by and Jacob and Bella had not spoken a word to each other. There were no missed calls, no text messaging...absolutely no contact. He was losing his mind, but he would not break down and go crawling back to her. She did not even give him a chance to explain, and fucking Cullen did not even tell her how it really happened. He was merely trying to divert the attention off himself. He was the one that had been purposely lying to her. His whole family covered for him. He had to consider the possibility they were all in on the other scheme with Edward. It did not seem probable, but if he found out they were; that house was going up in flames with all seven of their headless corpses inside it.

He did several things to keep himself busy. He worked on the house, fixed a few cars, ran extra patrols and started school. He dove right into a history course and a math class since those were his easiest subjects. None of it worked as a total distraction. He was still missing her like crazy. He at least knew she was safe. His wolf made frequent passes by the Cullen's. Dammit, if that bloodsucker did not stop running off. He had stayed there since the night of the party.

About two days into his misery, another big event occurred. Chance phased. Brady and Seth barely got him out of the school and into the cover of the woods before it happened. There was one consolation, the kid was having an easier time than most new wolves. Sam had a unique way of dealing with the new ones, since he was the only one to experience it all alone. Jacob made an executive decision, he went home with Chance after he learned to phase back. He broke the news to his parents. He decided depending on the family situation, it was alright for the immediate family, at least parents, to know what was happening. Embry was another story, he told Jacob there was no way, he would ever tell his mom. He said if she was on a binge, which she had been lately, she would sell them all out to a tabloid or some similar sensationalized news program.

Jacob had just breezed through a history quiz when Seth showed up. It was early morning on what would most likely be the sixth day he was without Bells. He and Seth decided to step outside because there was a lot of noise in the house. Construction on the upstairs was coming to an end. "What's up Seth, you are missing school?"

"Only first hour, it's study hall, Jake. I am passing everything, I swear." Seth had his bag with him, so Jake knew he was on his way there. "I have been keeping a list for you."

"What kind of list?" Jacob had not asked him for any sort of list.

Seth started explaining all of Bella's comings and goings as well as her routines. He thought he was easing Jake's mind, but Jacob already knew each and everything he had to report. He may not be making contact, but he knew where she was at all times. He let him go on for a little while, because Seth thought he was being helpful to his alpha. The whole pack knew how the separation was getting to him. There was one thing he was not expecting, "Collin intercepted an envelope from a messenger yesterday." Seth pulled it out of his bag.

"Are you serious? Collin stole their mail?"

"Not exactly, the guy was lost, he was running late and Collin lied and said he lived there and he took it. He said it was a spur of the minute decision, but he was glad he did it. Open it, Jake; you need to see for yourself." Seth looked very worried.

Jacob pulled out a thin leather binder from the envelope. His heart felt like it had plummeted to his feet. The contents were travel plans, out of the country. There were multiple plane tickets, three sets to each destination. He had gone as far to have age progression photos made for Edge's passport. No way was this plan ever going to be carried out on his watch, but at least he the knowledge to know this was what the bloodsucker was planning. There would be no hiding the fact Collin had taken this, so he was going to do the only thing he could do, he was taking it Bells.

Jacob walked into Emily's around noon. He knew Rachel would be getting ready to start her deliveries. Three sets of eyes were glued to him when he walked to the stove . He was sniffing around the food. Emily silently made a plate for him and he walked over to the table, to sit directly across from Bella. He started to eat, pretending that none of them were staring at him.

Rachel broke the silence, "So, something tells me, you are here for a reason, bro? Bella is not going to make deliveries with me today, is she?"

"Nope," was all he said and then he went back to his meal.

"Of course, I am Rachel. Jacob and I don't have plans." She was attempting to get Jake to make eye contact, but he kept his head down, pretending that he was only interested in his meal which was about to run out. Maybe he would look at her then. "Jake, I have to go today. Rach and I have a system now and she is my ride home. I know we need to talk, but you can't just walk in here after five days and change my plans."

Paul walked through the door about that time and went straight to Rachel. He gave her a ridiculously loud kiss. "Let's go baby, I am your partner today. Tell me what you need me to do, I am all yours for the next two hours."  
"Deliveries only take an hour, so..." she responded.

"Even better," he said as he reached over and gave her pat on her behind.

Emily, Paul and Rachel occupied themselves when they started taking all the days' lunches out to Paul's truck.

"Look, Jake, I was going to call today. I really was."

"Don't say another word, get your stuff, we are leaving." He was going to get her alone and they were going to sort this whole mess out.

They parked in their regular spot. He was going to take her for a walk on the beach, but first he wanted to get a few things off his chest. Although, she started talking before he could open his mouth. "I know Jacob, I understand. It scares me to think about what could have happened, but Rose explained a little more detailed version. Edward skipped over the most important part, didn't he?"

"I am so sorry, Bells. I was going to tell you myself, but when was the right time to bring something like that up? I swear I thought you were dead, I only wanted to destroy the monster that had destroyed you. When I saw him, I knew I had it all wrong. I would never hurt him. I vow to you ,I will protect him just as I do you, as long as I live. You have to believe me."

"I do." she quieted his fears with that simple phrase. He took her hand, and felt himself relax for the first time since he last saw her.

"So Blondie vouched for me? That's a new one, when did she do that?"

"The next day." she admitted.

"What? What the hell, Bells? You left me hanging all those days. Why? How could you do that?" He let go of her hand, it felt foreign to him as soon as he heard her confession.

"I just wanted to see."

"See what, how much you could torture me?"

"No, of course, not. I wanted to see if I could do it." he waited for the rest. "If I could let you go."

"Well, what's the verdict? Have you?" he knew the answer, by the way she was acting.

She shook her head slow and deliberate and she reached back to gather the hand he ripped away from her. She added her other hand and started absently rubbing across his knuckles. "I have not let him back in our room since. He may come in when I am asleep, but I asked him not to. He has been apologetic, but I am not ready to talk much. He has been focusing on Edge for the most part."

"What kinds of things do they do together?" he asked.

"He plays the piano for him, Edge loves it."

"Figures."

"And they read, but he only reads the classics to him. There are no children's books in the house. I know Edge is bright, but seriously, he was reading Homer to him the other night. I asked Dad to bring me something more age appropriate. Leah dropped some of my old books off last night. He seemed to really enjoy the animal ones. I think he wants a dog," she attempted to wink at him, like he so often did to her. It never came out looking like a true wink, and he laughed at her. He smoothed her eyebrow back down.

"Don't hurt yourself, Bells. I might be able to help him out with his wish," and then he winked the right way, the way she found so sexy.

"So, Jake, are we okay?"

"We will be, but first I have to show you something." He pulled out the binder. She looked puzzled, but she flipped through the contents.

"How did you get these?" she could not believe what she was seeing.

"The less you know, the better. Did you know about this?"

"No, I can tell you for sure that this is not happening. I never agreed to any of this. Ugh, what is going on with him? Alice says it is because she can't see my future, he panics every time he asks her to look. She thought at first, it was because of the pregnancy, but now...well, you can imagine, what he thinks. He has hovered around constantly for days, and this morning, he surprised me with saying he was leaving for a few days. He thinks the separation will help me clear my head. If I didn't know better, I would think it was him that was cheating, not the other way around."

Jacob was taken back by her admission, "Um, Bells, we haven't cheated. Trust me, I would remember that."

"In my heart, Jacob. I have been unfaithful with my heart for a long time now. We all know it's true, it's just as bad."

"With none of the fun," he added, but he knew what she meant.

"Are you up for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure, Carlisle told me that it would be good for regaining my strength and endurance. I am doing really well. I still tire easily. I may not be able to walk back. Know of any big, strong men that might be willing to assist me back to the car?"

"Only one, I'll introduce you to him later." He reached for her hand when he helped her out of the car. They intertwined their fingers and began their walk.

They walked slow, and stopped often to let Bella rest. They talked about all they had missed out on in each other's lives these past few days. Jake told her about Chance, and school. He described how the house was coming along. She had lots of stories about Edge, he was doing fine with a completely human food diet. That was a relief to them both. Several hours ticked by, Bella did not seem the least bit concerned about going home. That was different, but he knew she was probably tired, so he offered her a ride back to the car. He bent down, and told her, "Hop on." It was not the easiest task, for her to get her small frame situated on his large back, but once she got in the right spot, he lifted her. There were no words for Jacob to describe what it felt like to have her soft body pressed up against his back. The contrast of soft and cool, against firm and warm sizzled in his mind. He wished she could stay fused to him for eternity, but soon he was back to the car and she slid back down. He could not fathom that their day was over. It was almost dusk, she must be thinking about going home, but instead she suggested, "Let's go get ice cream."

"Ice cream, no dinner?"

"No, I really want a milkshake. You can have dinner if you want. Come on, let's go to the diner unless you are busy." She looked worried he might say he was.

"No, milkshakes it is."

Bella had strawberry and Jake had chocolate. She surprised the hell out of him wanting to go inside and actually sit at table to have them. He thought she would worry about how it looked. She sent Rose a text to check on Edge, and he decided to see what Quil found out. Quil said he is pretty certain Edward knows they are tailing him, because he switched cars, apparently trying to cover his tracks. He had one in storage in Port Angeles. He lost him again. Jacob was pissed, but even that news wasn't going to spoil his day. He and Bella had reconnected, and they were having their best time together since before Edward ever came back to ruin everything for them.

He almost hated getting back into his car, because that was when she was going to tell him she had a nice time, but she should be getting back home.

Then she opened her mouth and started saying exactly that, "Jake, I am glad we talked, this was fun, like old times." Yep, and the next line would be what he was expecting so he might as well put the car in the right direction towards the Cullen's. "Can we go to your house?"

No, not what he was expecting, "Sure Bells, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I miss hanging out, watching dumb movies, eating junk food. Any of that sounds good to me. How about you?"

"Sure, sure, sounds perfect." Being with Bells is what sounded perfect to him.

They got home to an abandoned house. Jake was use to seeing his father in the living room watching TV at this time. He saw a note from Rachel.

**Took Dad for a game night at Sue's, join us if you want.**

**Food on the stove, we might be late.**

**Love ya, Rach**

"Um, Bells, everyone is at Sue's having a game night. Would you like to go?" She looked like she was mulling it over, but she ended up shaking her head.

"Not this time, if that's okay," she answered.

He asked if she wanted some food. Rachel had left some out for him, but she said she was still full from spoiling her dinner. Jacob could have eaten, but he was following her lead. He had been alone with Bells countless times, why did he suddenly feel like a nervous 12 year old that had never been anywhere near a girl She looked at Jake, then she scanned the room, again, she was considering something in her mind; but she reached her decision rather quickly. She walked towards his room and he was on her heels in a heartbeat.

Was she going to say anything, should he say something? He was not going to ask "What do you want to do?" again, that would have made him sound like an idiot. For once, it was not Bella's heart that was rapidly fluttering. It was his own, he felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

She sat down on the bed, "Jake, I just want to be close to you. Come here and hold me, I don't know how I have made such a mess of everything." That was all she needed to say. He was next to her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her and held her just like she had asked. Their sitting hug soon became a lying down embrace. It was a smooth transition and there was nothing awkward about it. Jake was flat on his back and she more on her side, but she rested her head on his bicep.

He finally said what he had been wanting to say all day, "Bells, just leave. Why are you dragging it out?"

"It isn't that simple. What am I suppose to do, just pack up Edge and walk out the door?"

"Yes, that is exactly how you need to do it." She needed to stop over-thinking things.

"Can we please not talk about it right now? I just want to clear my mind."

"Okay," she did not want to talk, she just wanted to lay here and stare at his ceiling he thought, but then she took her free hand and started to trace the ridges of his stomach muscles through his shirt. They had hugged, they had held hands, they had even slept in each other's arms before, but she had never done that. Jacob decided to stay hands off, he was not going to scare her away. She continued to touch up and down his rib cage, she even let her fingers wander dangerously close to his waistband. He felt her face closer to his neck, her breath was right there against his skin and he was two seconds from flipping her over and taking charge, but again, he kept his self control. She inhaled deeply, "I love how you smell, Jake."

"Oh yeah, what is like Bells? Tell me" he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"It's like autumn leaves and the forest...like a man. That's what." Talking to him made her braver, her hand made the transition under the cotton of his shirt, and she went back to feeling her way around his stomach again. It was dark now, and all that lit up his room was the moonlight. He had never even bothered to turn on a light when they came inside. He went from holding his breath to very exaggerated breaths. Was it time to progress this into something more? He remembered Leah's advice "make your move, she's ready".

He had thought about it too much, it was time to act, "Bells, you are killing me, you know." he turned and whispered into her hair.

"What do you mean?" She could not be that clueless, but maybe she was asking him to be more specific, so he was. He took the hand that had been mindlessly rubbing his abs for a good fifteen minutes and he put it someplace else. This was it, either she was going to totally freak and run out or she was going to stay. He took the chance and it paid off greatly.

"Right there, that is what you do to me, honey. All the time, I need...I need," but her actions silenced him. The next sound he heard was his own zipper. Was he unzipping his shorts? No, he double checked, it wasn't him. All of his wildest fantasies were coming true and he could care or less about anything else in the world right then. He ceased all verbal communication and showed her how he needed her. Damn, Bells, was a quick learner, she was his perfect student (his only one). He decided to completely shut his brain off and just feel, feel what is was like to finally have her hands on him. He let go of all of it; all the tension of the past few weeks, the heartbreak he had suffered because of her. She was erasing it all with her touch and pretty soon he felt his release, literally. She was somewhat spent as well and she fell back to the bed, they were both panting and she broke the silence, "I can't believe I just did that." she stated.

"Yeah, me neither." and he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Then she started laughing, "Bells, why are you laughing at me? Way to deflate my ego."

"I'm sorry, and I doubt anything could deflate that," she looked down when she said that. "It's just so much." And then she was laughing again as she held up her hands. He quickly caught on and pulled off his shirt and helped her out. "Is it a wolf thing?" She was being serious, she did not know. She may have been a mother, but she was completely inexperienced.

"No, no its not a wolf thing. It's damn near a years worth, that's all." he stated.

"Liar, it is not. You're a guy, I know it hasn't been a year."

"Well, it feels like a year," he told her, as she continued her giggling.

Now they were just having fun and he started to tickle her side, but all to quickly their play turned intimate. He had most of her body covered by his own, being careful to keep his weight off of her. Then, it hit him, they had not even kissed yet. What was he waiting for? Oh yeah, her to ask. She asked with her eyes, he could see how hazy her gaze was, clouded with desire and she licked her lips and nodded to him. The two of them met in the middle, slow and gentle at first; but the kiss quickly built. He took her top lip in between his and she alternated taking his bottom in hers. They took turns taking what they wanted from each other's mouths. Bella let her mouth trail down to the cleft in his chin, and then her tongue made the journey back to his lips, where she licked and nipped at every bit of surface area of them.

Their kissing went on and on. Jacob had been rubbing her back under her shirt. She finally pushed him up so she could sit up and he quickly peeled the shirt off of her. They stayed upright for a while exploring each other's bodies in a new position. Jacob never knew his back was such a turn on, but she was all over it with her kisses and hands paying attention to every muscle from his waist to his neck. It felt so amazing to him, he decided to do the same for her when he positioned her face down on her stomach. It was time to get rid of all the other barriers of clothing except his boxers, which there was a reason for that in the back of his mind. He placed kiss after kiss down her spine until she was writhing under his touch. "Jake, please..." He then let his hands and mouth map out every inch of her body. He wanted to memorize each dip, each curve, every soft intimate part of her. When he was done with his explorations, there was no doubt in his mind he had taken her to a whole new realm of satisfaction she had never been to before, more than once. She was very vocal and responsive, something new he learned about her and it rewarded him in ways she could never understand.

The time had come that he had to say it, he knew she would never expect him to say it, but he knew it had to be this way, "Bells," she kissed him again to stop him from talking. "Bells, honey," he stopped her lips that time with his finger. "Bells, we have to have to stop. I can't..." he paused. "Well, can't is not the right word. I can, most definitely and I want to more than anything, but when I make love to you for the first time, you have to be mine and mine alone. You are not free, it has to be that way."

She bit down on her lip and stared into his eyes. She understood, he was right. She snuggled back into his side. "I'm scared."

"I know you are, baby. You have to trust me, I need you to believe in us enough to jump. Remember how it felt when you jumped off the cliff? I know that was for all the wrong reasons, but the leap is the same."

"I need to call Rose, to let her know I am not coming home tonight. Is that okay?"

"Of course, I would be devastated if you left now. How about I go get us some food and you make your call? Meet me in the kitchen when you are ready." He stood up and pulled on his shorts. He walked over to retrieve a clean t shirt and tossed it over to her. "You can wear that. More like, please do, I want you to."

Bells quickly joined him in the kitchen and they finished making trays to take back to his room. He was right, the shirt was a good choice. She looked perfect in it and nothing else. No one had returned home yet, but Jacob figured it would be any minute. He locked the door this time when they went back in.

"Slow down, Jacob. You aren't sharing." she scolded him.

"Sorry, but you really worked me out. I'm starving." he took another big bite.

"Can you even believe that is what is like with us? Oh my god, I can't even describe it and we haven't even done it yet." She was obviously very impressed.

"It was definitely better than my wildest dreams. You were great, honey. Was I more than you imagined?" he had that cheeky grin.

Of course, he already knew the answer to that, but she kissed him and whispered, "So much more." She buried her face into his chest. "Jake, am I a terrible person?"

"No, why are you saying that?" She better not be rethinking what was happening.

"Obvious reasons. I have not done right by either of you, flip flopping with my decisions."

"Look, Bells, as far as he is concerned, I have no respect for him any longer. I don't even believe your marriage is legal."

"You were there Jake, we had a minister and everything. I even have a marriage license."

"Who cares, I'm pretty sure the state of Washington doesn't recognize unions with corpses."

She continued to reason with him, "But Angela's father is ordained."

"Again, honey, the church probably does not bless nuptials with bloodsucking demons." She had no argument there, he knew it.

"I'm not holding off on the sex because of him. It is because of me, I deserve all of you, no other attachments or obligations. We don't have to have official papers or anything, you only have to tell me when you have let him go completely."

She reminded him that he was gone, but when he returned she was building up her courage to do what she needed to do. "I never pictured myself like this, married at 18, divorced, single mom at 19. I can't even believe that description fits me."

"You know, you and Edge will never be alone," he reassured her. "Bells, I need to tell you something. It's about Edward. He is doing something, it's bad. I need you to trust me that I will give you full disclosure soon, but we have been following him. I didn't want you to be blindsided. I think he has lost his grip with reality, because he knows he is losing you."

"Is he seeing someone? I did not mean that earlier when I mentioned it."

"I wish it were that simple, but no."

"Okay, Jake. I trust you." she picked up the tray and put it off to the side of the bed. She held Jacob's face in her hands and said the words that had been on the tip of his tongue all night. "I love you, Jacob. I am in love with you."

He kissed her again. Hours ago, their lips touching was so fresh, so brand new; now it felt so familiar, like second nature. It was no less exhilarating each time. They were still consumed with the emotions behind it. "I love you so much, Bells. It hurts. I have felt that way for a long time, and it feels so good for you to say it. I know you mean it."

He quickly got rid of the t-shirt, he needed to feel her skin against his tonight. They opted for a few more kisses, but did not return to their previous activities. Jacob had already put his willpower to the test before. They talked a little more and Bella became a little anxious about being seen in the morning.

"It's too late, honey. Paul came home about ten minutes ago, I already heard their bedroom door shut. He smelled you even before he stepped on the porch, I'm sure of it. Unless you want me to go up and alpha order is big mouth to stay closed, everyone will know in the morning."

She hid her face in her hands, but said, "No, I need to get use to I guess if..."

"If you are going to be living her, you can say it. It won't jinx anything. Glad that was your answer, because there is a 99% chance he already has my sister naked and I do not want to go anywhere near that."

They finally quieted their conversation long enough for Bella to drift off. Jacob was not far behind her, but he had to stay conscious a little longer, to relish the situation he had found himself in. It was finally happening, they were going to have their chance.

Jacob's phone woke him up from a peaceful sleep next to Bella around 8 AM. He had left it on vibrate, but the buzz grated on his last nerve even in his sleep. "What?" he growled out.

"Look bro, I know you are with Bella and I can't wait for details, but we need you, it's an emergency." Quil sounded like he was ramped up on energy drinks.

"Fucking Lahote" Jake thought, he had gossiped quicker than a fourteen year old girl after her first teenage dance.

"Jake, we found a something, who am I kidding, it's a fucking horror movie scene. The new kid has been puking his guts out for ten minutes straight and we all thought he was going to be a badass. He is still a pup though. I thought freaking Embry was going to cry."

"You remember the way you went with Bella up that mountain?"

"Of course, why? That is where you are?"

"Most of us are up here. Follow the smell, you won't miss it." Quil added.

"Bells, honey, wake up."

She tried to turn back over and avoid him from waking her up.

"Bells, I have to go...there is an emergency. Do you hear me?"

His words finally registered and she gave her attention to him. "What's wrong?"

"The pack found something, I need to go check out. I have to go, I don't want to leave you, but I can ask Rachel to take you home before work. I bet you miss Edge."

"Yeah, I do." He kissed her softly trying to ease the fear he saw in her eyes. "Should I be worried?"

"I am going to take care of you, I will get in touch with you as soon as I can, but I have to go." He kissed her one last time, "Love you."

He hurried out of the room to take a quick shower. Rachel stopped him before he went inside the bathroom.

She had a stupid grin on her face, "Does Bella need some help, you know clothes, girl products, etc?"

"I guess, go ask her. I have to go, please give her ride and help her out. Thanks, Rach."

Jacob was in and out of the shower in record time. He was bombarded by images of the pack before he got to his destination. Horror scene was not the word for it. They had come upon 10 dismembered bodies, maybe more. They were piled up on top each other, but pieces were scattered about. There was a burned area about fifty feet or so away from the bodies. The unknown leech was definitely involved in the body dump, his stink was all around it. Quil led him to the burned area. Charred glass crunched under Jacob's bare feet. It looked like someone destroyed their chemistry set. There was an array of beakers and test tubes, but that was not what set Jacob's veins on fire with fury. It was the fact that Edward had destroyed the chemistry equipment, his scent was all over the burned out glass. Jake said out loud to his pack. "The mountainside, seriously, where we stayed together in the tent? Is that mother-fucker taunting me?"

_**Reviews are much appreciated.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**~A/N Sorry for the delay, but FF was giving me problems loading my doc and this is a long one. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers and followers.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs only to Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 15

"Come on, man, one thing. That's all I am asking for."

"No, shut up. You are messing with my concentration. For the last time, Quil, I am not talking about me and Bells." Quil had been bugging Jacob for details about his night with Bella for the past thirty minutes, while they all sat around the Black's table waiting for Charlie.

"Whatever, Paul told me you did not close the deal, anyway," he blurted out.

Jacob frowned, why were they all of the sudden so concerned with us love life? How did Paul know that unless, Rachel got Bells to spill. Was she talking about him? Ew, he hoped not too much to his sister. He knew Quil needed to go out a find a woman, but he always went after the unattainable ones. He told Jake he needed to live vicariously through him til he had more success. "Look, idiot, you are built like a body builder, and your face isn't hideous, your best chance is to keep your mouth shut and you will be more successful."

"You are attracted to me, aren't you?" Quil stared intently at his friend.

Jacob shoved him out of his sight, "See what I mean, don't talk!" He was finally saved from Quil's annoyances.

"Charlie is here," he heard the cruiser pull in.

Basically, Jake wanted to know what to do? He wanted Charlie to be in charge for as long as he could. He knew as soon as it went public, the FBI would take over. Jacob wanted to nail Edward before the news broke. They had to work harder, step up their surveillances and catch him red-handed.

Charlie quietly walked in and sat down, "What did you find?"

Jacob explained all that they had found. Charlie wanted to go right away and investigate for himself. He had to take their word for what they smelled there. He did not have that benefit. However, he believed, he had one thing going for him, experience. He might be able to gather a few more details, the pack ignored, by using his investigative skills.

Charlie was not prepared for the gruesomeness that was the body dump. He did not need an enhanced sense of smell to be overwhelmed by the smell of human decomposition in the air. The bodies were stacked, in a circular pile. He counted ten heads as well, but they could not clearly see the bottom well enough to know for sure there was not another body or two under there. Also, some of the heads were not attached. Forensics would get the accurate count as soon as they got involved. Charlie briefly wondered about the victims. He tried to stay detached like a good officer would, but each and everyone of those people had family and friends someplace. Maybe some of them were mothers and fathers, obviously someone's child. He wanted to bring closure to the families, but it was not like he could ever tell them what really happened. He knew these would all go down as unsolved murders. At least, the bodies would be recovered and they could all have a proper burial.

"Jake, I have a suspicion these are predominately street people. If this many people were missing from everyday society, suspicions would have been raised. I have searched all the databases in the region. There are a few scattered cases, but no recent ones." It did not matter to Charlie, no human being deserved this treatment and he would find some sort of justice for them. He was heavily relying on a pack of shape-shifting wolves to do so. He was putting his daughter and grandson's lives in their hands, because until the monster responsible for this horror was destroyed, they were in danger.

Charlie decided on a story and they would all follow it to a tee. The pack would say they were planning a camping trip and were scouting possible locations when they stumbled upon the bodies. It was a believable cover story, no one would doubt that any of those men were the outdoorsy types. Since the chief's son was a personal friend of the sheriff of Forks; it would make perfect sense he called him first.

As far as, the burned equipment went, Charlie said the two piles were completely different. He did not only mean that one was human remains and one was burned, broken glass. He said the vampire that dropped the bodies was cold, calculating; obviously with no remorse or respect for human life. As much as he hated that little shit, the charred remains left by Edward, indicated regret, he wanted to completely erase what he had done. Charlie told Jacob, "I do not think Edward has killed any of these victims firsthand, but there blood is on his hands if he sat by and watched that kind of torture and mutilation take place."

Jacob agreed and he would pay for that, he guaranteed it. Before, he called it in, Charlie noticed one more detail. "You see that body there, Jacob." He pointed out one of the males that had his chest pointed upward. "I know that cut, seen it hundreds of times. That is a standard Y-shaped autopsy incision. Vampire or not, no one but a doctor would make that cut. If Carlisle is a doctor, we have to entertain the possibility, this unknown vampire is or was a physician at some point. Only, I doubt healing and helping people was ever his life's work."

Jacob let them all know everyone was going to be working double and triple duty until they caught up with Edward. There was a bonfire tonight in honor of Jacob, and also to welcome the newest member of the pack, Chance. He told them they could all stagger their breaks and at least make an appearance, but then it was back to work. Jacob, himself, was going to visit some of the places they all knew Edward had been seen and try to gain some clues. "Seth, I know I make a big deal about you going to school, but if you can manage a few days, I want you to go out as many stakeouts as you can. You are the best with the camera. If I can get a picture of this guy, I'm taking it Carlisle. If he is a doctor, that may be the final piece we need to find out who is he or how Edward knows him." It was already understood, given the opportunity, any member of the pack was to take that leech out; but Jacob did not want any of them to take unnecessary risks. However, no one was allowed to touch Cullen, he and Jacob would have their own private confrontation.

Charlie told Jacob reinforcements were on the way, and if he was going to get out of there, he better go or else he might get tied up making a statement. Charlie had already scribbled down some initial statements to appease the feds, but he let the pack know they would most likely be getting call backs. Charlie did not want any of them to get bogged down with procedure when they could be out there searching for the culprits and providing protection for his only daughter.

"One more thing, son," Charlie spoke the term of endearment to Jacob. "My daughter does not go back to that house. Are you making certain of that?"

"Yes, Charlie, Bells stayed with me last night and I plan on having someone go over to the Cullen's to move both of them out." Charlie had a look of fatherly concern after hearing that.

"Well, I am staying at Sue's, she already said Bella and Edge can stay there. Your house is not quite finished and I think it would be better if they stayed with me until things are settled." Charlie seemed hesitant to say the rest, but he continued, "I am not sure if it is the best thing for Bells to move out of her husband's home and straight in with you. She needs to time to process everything. It's too soon."

Jacob was not going to go there with Bella's Dad, but he was honest when he said, "Soon? Really, Charlie, you know better than that. Our relationship is anything but sudden. I will let her decide for herself, just be thankful, she will not be with Edward."

He called Bella to let her know he would be caught up with his emergency the rest of the day, but today was the day, he really needed her out of the Cullen's. "Bells, I want you to come home with me, but if you want to go to Sue's first, at least it is on the reservation."

"Okay, when Rachel takes me back, I'll pack our things. I don't know what to say to the Cullen's, but I guess I will say Edward and I need a trial separation."

"No trial, why would you even use that word?" Jacob cut her off.

"I know, but it sounds better. He is not even in town and I am just taking off with his son without explanation. Can someone help me get to Sue's?"

"Sure sure, I will send one of the guys over." he could not hide the disappointment in his voice. "I will see you tonight, hopefully, at the bonfire."

* * *

Bella was in the kitchen deboning a few chickens with Emily and Rachel. She might have been there physically, but the other ladies noticed her mind was somewhere else.

Rachel snapped her fingers, "Hey, Wisatsu'upat, are you in there? Emily, why don't you grab Bella's knife. We don't have enough chicken to spare if one gets contaminated with her severed finger."

She snapped out of it enough to say, "No thanks, I'm fine." Bella stopped what she was doing finally and noticed they were staring at her. "I am sorry, I guess I am not great company today. I have a lot on my mind."

"Honey, I know, but you should be happy, right? You and my brother had a breakthrough last night?" Rachel already knew the details. Paul was making a big deal about it before they had even pushed Billy through the door last night. Then Bella confessed how she grew a backbone and put the moves Jacob. Without going into all the specifics, Bella said she and Jake were honest with their feelings. He was waiting for her to completely release Edward before they consummated their relationship.

Bella wanted to only focus at the task at hand, but so much had happened in the past 24 hours. When Jacob walked through the door at Emily's yesterday, she was flooded with relief, as well as trepidation. She could not put him off any longer or she risked losing him for good. All the restless nights and hollow days, made up of going through the motions, told her that was not an option. She truly was going to attempt contact later that day. Edward leaving gave her the opportunity she had unconsciously yearned for. She lacked the bravery and initiative Jacob did, obviously, so he had acted first. Being with him all afternoon, made her realize, she had not experienced such contentment and fulfillment in her marriage with Edward, not even once. Too much had occurred, and they could never go back to those days when she was a 17 year old caught up in a fairy-tale with her handsome, perfect prince. Time and experience had a way of wiping away the fog that had previously clouded her preconceived notions on what constitutes true love. She and Edward could not have their forever, but she and Jacob could have everyday and living in the moment was so much more appealing to her now.

Bella regained her focus and helped get the lunches prepared and delivered. She was suddenly anxious to get back to the Cullen's to Edge. She was finally confident, her decision was the right one, but that did not make it any easier. She never imagined herself, willingly walking away from them all, but it was the only way to prove to Jacob she meant what she had told him. There was no point to wait on Edward to return, but she would have to meet him face to face soon enough.

Alice was at the door, when she returned. Bella wondered if she had seen something. She questioned with her eyes, but Alice responded, "No, I have seen very little these days. You know there is a constant parade of wolves around here 24/7, this was just sisterly intuition. Of course, the fact you did not come home last night was a pretty obvious clue."

"Does everyone know? Are you all mad? More like, do you all hate me?" Bella asked all the questions that were on her mind. She hated to disappoint them, they were truly her family.

"Bella, none of us could ever hate you. I wished it did not have to be this way, but I want you to be happy. We all do. Tell me how I can help." Alice was being sincere.

Bella told her what she needed help with. Sam was bringing his truck in an hour. There were a lot of clothes, most of which she had not picked out or worn. She mostly packed up things from her regular wardrobe. Although, she grabbed a few intimate items, careful to grab nothing that she had worn for Edward on their honeymoon. She did not need much of Edge's things, a portable crib, some clothes. He was changing so rapidly, it made no sense to take any baby items. She told Emmett to grab her box of books. Carlisle and Esme stayed out of sight and Bella was thankful for that. She owed them so much, but was not ready to face them in that moment.

Sam showed up and everything was soon loaded. She felt extremely awkward riding with him. Edge was silently watching the landscape from the backseat of the extended cab. "Have you heard from Jake?"

"He is fine, but he has a lot on his plate." Sam answered.

"I know, I am very worried," she admitted.

"Don't be, Bella, we are doing everything in our power to protect you and your son. Jake's or Sue's?" he was double checking.

"Oh..." she paused, "Um, Sue's please, for now." She knew Jacob had taken that the wrong way, but she felt it was a better transition for Edge. Leah and Seth were very comfortable with Edge, and she knew she could use the extra support. She also knew Charlie would want her there. Even though, she was grown woman with a child, fully capable of making her own decisions, she wanted to make him happy. If she was completely honest, there was a lot of guilt involved. It was almost impossible to come to terms with what she had set out to do, become a vampire, and leave him and her mother behind. She and her Mom had communicated most nights through emails and texts. She was still under the guise that Bella had suffered a skiing accident on her honeymoon. As if Bella, would ever get on skis, but Edward is the one that concocted that lie. She had threatened several times, to get on a plane and check on her; but Bella had convinced her to hold off on a visit. She was still trying to figure out a way to explain Edge, but the solution to that dilemma was far from being solved.

Bella and Edge got settled into Sue's hobby room. Sue was the only one home with them. Charlie, was apparently involved with a huge case all day. Bella was suspicious that it was somehow related to Jacob's emergency this morning. After all, how many emergencies and big police investigations ever occurred in Forks or around the reservation, much less on the same day. Bella and Sue enjoyed visiting together. It was easy for Bella to see how Charlie was so smitten with her. She was his perfect match; they had enough in common, but also were kind of opposites in personality. She was happy to help with the preparations for the bonfire tonight. It helped her from missing Jacob so much. She hoped things would not be uncomfortable for them tonight.

Edge had woken up from a rest. The two of them were reading a book and playing on the floor. Edge had tried touching her face twice during their play. Bella's mind went back to a private conversation she had with Carlisle a few days prior. "Bella, my best advice is you to clear your mind, let your guard down and open up to whatever he has to show you. It, most likely is purely your will, it is not physical. You have to completely trust, let yourself be vulnerable; shielding is your protection."

She took her son's hand and placed it back on her cheek, "Try again, just give me more time." She hoped he understood what she was saying. She looked at him and thought only about her love for him and nothing else and she relaxed deeply to his touch. It was a good thing he was intuitive, he continued to hang on. They both were deeply focused, and she saw it. It was so quick, almost a flash, but she saw herself asleep. It must have been when she was unconscious, the hospital room was in the background. "Oh my gosh, I did it. Try again, show me more." He tried, but nothing else came to her mind. She was still too excited about the first glimpse and she could not clear her mind again. She picked him up and kissed his cheek, "It's okay, my sweetheart. This is all on Mommy. I just need more practice, we will try again later."

Charlie had come in and went straight to the bathroom for a shower after greeting Sue and Bella. He obviously needed to wash away the remnants of the day. Bella could see the anguish on his face. She hoped the revelry of the bonfire could make them all forget, even if it was only a few hours.

They all gathered in the usual spot. Seth pointed out the new kid, Chance to her and Bella looked at his parents. They seemed lost in a sense. How hard it must be to accept that fate and all that it entails without warning or preparation. He looked like such a sweet kid, but he had left childhood behind as soon as he shifted into the wolf and she felt sad for him, for all of them. However, she was so proud of each and everyone of them, especially the one that had just walked in on the scene. He had joined in a game of impromptu football instead of coming straight over to her. Truth be told, she was advancing towards annoyance at that. He was making it awkward and she was not sure why.

* * *

The last thing Jacob wanted to do was go to a celebration tonight. He could find nothing to celebrate, other than Bells. It had been such a long, fucking day. They had followed every lead they could imagine and had still turned up nothing; no sign of Edward or the sadistic leech he kept company with. Seth and Paul were going to an area in Seattle where Jared picked up a scent last night as soon as they were done at the bonfire. She was next to Charlie and Sue, Leah had Edge; which was kind of a surprise. Who knew Leah was good with kids? He wanted to run over and grab her up and kiss her in front of everyone, but for some reason his legs would not carry him over there, just yet.

Instead, he joined in on the football game some of the guys had started. It had been a long time since they could all goof off and have fun. The festivities tonight would be short lived for all of them. He knew she had Sam take her to Sue's. It should not bother him, she claimed it was merely a transition, but enough bad timings and misunderstandings had occurred between them in the past. He would feel a lot more confident that those were all in the past if she had moved in with him. There was still the little matter of Edward. She wanted to see him in person, thought she owed him that courtesy. He was seconds away from forbidding it, because Edward could not be trusted.

She saw him, and he detected her annoyance. Maybe it was about time, she come running to him. After last night, she still did not have the courage to come right out and say it with everyone else watching. He would make her squirm just a little while longer. She barely took her eyes off him. She had no idea how acute his peripheral vision was. She would look away when he would glance straight at her. "This was stupid, why were they both acting like this," he thought? He finally saw his opportunity when she started making a plate of food.

"Hey, beautiful, did you miss me all day?" Jake had appeared directly behind Bella in a flash and she had no idea he was there until he asked her if she missed him in his low, husky voice. Chips flew up the air in front of her and a hot dog fell at her feet.

"Dammit, Jake, don't sneak up on me like that!" She turned around to find him laughing at her. "You have been ignoring me for almost twenty minutes, but you thought it would be sweet to come over and scare the hell out of me." She was facing him dead on and trying to maintain a look of indignance, but he quickly erased that when he bent down and kissed her pouty lips.

"Do you know how much I have missed you today?" He whispered into her lips. She did not have a chance to reply before he was repeating another kiss, a bolder one. It did not go unnoticed by the crowd. Bella responded to it, but then she pulled away to look around to see who watching. She knew the pack all knew her situation, but she was still self-conscious about the fact she was a married woman openly kissing the chief's son in front of half the tribe. Jacob noticed her apprehension, "What? Do you want to go someplace private?" She smiled sweetly at the suggestion. "Hold that thought, I have to get some food first, I missed lunch."

"You skipped lunch? Was it that stressful of day? I have been so worried." she immediately went back to preparing both of them a plate. Of course, Jacob's was about three times as large as hers.

"Yes, you have no idea, Bells; but I don't want to think about it right now. Let's just enjoy ourselves. Come on, I want to go see Edge." The two of them joined Sue, Charlie, Leah and Edge to eat their dinners. "Hey buddy," Jacob held his hand up and Edge slapped it quickly,"High five...you are getting stronger, man."

"Jake," a little voice squeaked out. Edge urged his way out of Leah's grasp and reached up for Jake. He took a seat and propped his food on one leg and Edge on the other. That is how they ate until the food was gone. Edge was comfortable enough to pick off Jake's plate. Bella could not take her eyes of them the entire time. It truly was a beautiful scene seeing the two of them so comfortable with each other.

She scooted in closer to her two favorite men and whispered, "You are pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Why because your kid loves me and so do you? I have been saying it all along, 'I'm a lovable guy'."

"Well, it's the end of the party for this one, I'm taking him in and getting him ready for bed," she announced.

"Wait, that's it, Bells, you are leaving me tonight? I thought we were going to have some private time." Jacob was giving her the poor pitiful me look.

Leah had been listening to them. "I'll take him, Swan, go on, our alpha looks desperate."

"Hey, watch it, I'm not desperate," he corrected her.

"Jake, of course, I want to spend more time with you, but it's his first night in a new place. I need to get him asleep and be there for him if he wakes up."

"How about you get him to sleep and Leah keeps an ear out for him. He seems to like her for some reason." Leah flipped him off behind everyone's back. "She can call us if he needs you. Please, Bells, I have had a fucking trying today, and I will have to be away most of the day tomorrow. I need you with me tonight," Okay, maybe he was desperate after all.

"Okay, promise Leah you will call or text if he needs me?"

"Yes, please go, you two need to get laid to give the rest of us a much needed reprieve from all the sexual tension that surrounds Jake. It's exhausting, even second hand." Leah just had to blurt that out in a raised voice.

Charlie looked up a her and then to Jake and gave them both an uncomfortable grimace. He rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Billy and Sue.

Jacob kissed Edge goodnight, he told Bella he needed to give the pack some instructions, plus Billy was about ready to make a little speech about him; but he would wait until she returned. Sue followed them, so someone would be inside with Edge after he went to bed.

The bonfire was private now, consisting of only council members and their families as well as the pack. Billy was proud to formerly introduce Jacob as the alpha, not only the leader of the protectors, but the future chief of the tribe. He did not drag it out too long with ceremonial traditions. He knew the pack had important obligations tonight and tomorrow. Bella never let go of Jacob's hand once. She was so proud of him, but he was very humble to all the praise. He was fulfilling a destiny that he once did not want to be a part of not long ago. He had stepped up to protect her and in doing so, realized he was meant to be their leader.

"Hey, lets go for a walk, if you are up to it?"

"Sure, I am feeling stronger everyday, where to?" she inquired.

"Where we slept on the beach, come on, its not far from here."

They took the short moonlit walk til they made it to the rocky alcove where they had shared an impromptu night. It held pleasant memories for them both now. "Tell me about your day, Bells. I know it had to be better than mine." he confessed.

"It wasn't that great, I was so distracted at work, Emily took my knife from me. I missed you so much and I was worried about your phone call. I know my Dad is working some kind of big case. Oh my god, Jake, is Edward mixed up in all of this?'

"What if I said 'yes'," he admitted.

"I would be lying if I told you I am not afraid for him. I don't want him in trouble with the pack, but I at least know you would not be following him if there was not a reason. Mostly, I thought about us. Being with you last night was amazing. I promise, I don't want to be anyplace else. Me being at Sue's is temporary, I assure you. The whole family knows, Jake. I faced all of them, except for Carlisle and Esme, but they all know why I left. I know you want to know that I am free. I am, only thing is he doesn't know it, but I do."

He kissed her sweetly, "That's all I needed to hear you say." Their soft kisses quickly turned into passionate ones. Jacob could not get enough of her, now that he knew what it was like to have her skin fused with his, he craved it. He pulled her into his lap, and she sank down right where he needed her. She squeezed her thighs around his, and he was impressed how much strength she had regained. She soon discarded her jacket, his body heat was enough to keep her warm in the night air. She instinctively began to grind into him and he was the one that groaned into her neck. "Um, Bells, you feel so fucking good. We should go home, but I am having trouble moving right now."

"Then lets stay a little longer, we have all night, don't we?" She rubbed her hands up and down his back and his muscles tensed under her touch. He again was shocked at how good her hands felt on his torso. She tilted her neck back and he placed hot, opened mouth kisses all the way to her collarbone. They spent the next few minutes kissing and touching. It was new territory for both of them, transitioning from friends to lovers, but Jacob had been right; it was as easy as breathing for them. They were like two missing pieces of a puzzle joined together. Bella was anything but shy and awkward with him. She pushed him down to the sand, she climbed down his body until she reached her destination. The sound of his zipper was the only noise over their heavy breathing.

"Bells, baby, you don't have to..." but it was too late and once she started, he changed his mind. "Forget what I said, you feel...uh," he quit talking after that. She looked up with hooded eyes. He knew she was silently asking a question because this was the first time for both of them. "It's perfect, you're perfect...don't stop." Jacob reassured her. He had some wild fantasies in the past, but nothing had ever come close to this. It was a struggle to open his mouth and form the words he should say, he felt he really should give her a warning. She was a newbie, and he was not sure she was ready for what was about to happen. Instead of talking, he gently guided her head up. She never missed a beat, luckily for him when she used her technique from the previous night to again blow his mind right along with his load.

She crawled on top of him, and they laid there in silence for a few minutes while they both recovered. Jacob was the first to speak up, "I think I found another area, besides the kitchen, that you rule. Damn, Bells you are little sex kitten, aren't you? Lucky for me," he added.

"Are you sure? I was worried, I was doing it wrong."

"Trust me, it was all kinds of right." He kissed her cheek and pulled her tight against his chest.

"I heard it helps," her voice trailed off.

"Helps what, honey? To give me a mind blowing orgasm, yeah it was a success."

"No, I mean before, you...uh, before we... you know. It will make it last longer the next time." She was stumbling over her words again.

"So what, you have been googling techniques?" he tickled her side further embarrassing her. "FYI, Bells, a lot of the norms don't apply to me. Werewolf stamina, I will be able to go and then repeat without ever taking a break. Trust me, you will wear out long before I do." He was struck with a realization after his bragging. Was he pushing too much, too soon? "Bells, I'm sorry, I should have asked before. Is all this okay? I mean you had Edge only a few weeks ago. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jake, Carlisle pretty much split my abdomen wide open and you can't even see a mark. I was in a wheelchair, just last week and now I am taking walks on the beach with you. Trust me I am all healed and I am prepared as well."

"What? Have you made a trip to the drugstore? I have been so preoccupied, I did not even think of that."

"No, Rose gave me the shot." she admitted to him.

"What, Blondie?" he was not expecting that.

"Yes, I was too embarrassed to ask Carlisle. I don't know how she got it, but she told me it would work immediately."

"When did this happen?" he wondered how long she was planning on something between them.

"Don't worry about it, mister. I just wanted you to know, I meant what I said. I am yours."

That was all he really needed to hear from her. The bloodsucker ran out on her before she could even officially break it off with him. He was fairly certain, he did not have the willpower, he had last night. Both man and wolf had agreed, that was their limit. She was there in his bed completely willing, but he still had that last little bit of doubt, she would not stay with him afterwards. He no longer had that feeling. "Seems like nothing is standing in our way, honey. We should go back to my house." He sat the two of them up, but kept her close to his side and nuzzled into her neck.

"Okay, in a minute, I want to stay here a little longer. I feel like this is the place where I first realized it. I knew that there was no way, I could give you up. I started feeling that way after the kiss before the battle. You have no idea, how much a I cried after I left you that night. Edward thought I had made the wrong choice or I would not be so upset, but I was so blind. I still insisted it was him I could not leave. Then we you showed up at the reception, I was so relieved you had not left me for good. I still needed you, and the need grew and grew when you stayed near me while I was pregnant with Edge. How could I belong with Edward, when you were all I dreamed of when I was unconscious. That is why I said you name when I woke up, I felt like you had been there with me the whole time, but I could not respond." Her confession meant so much to him. She said things that he felt were true all along, but it was rewarding to hear it out loud.

"Oh, you know what else happened today?" She wanted to share her breakthrough with Edge. "I did it. When he touched me, I saw a glimpse of myself, a memory from Edge. It was really quick, like a flash, but I saw it."

"How? How did you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I just focused on relaxing, I cleared my mind and allowed my love for him to flow through my body. It happened after that. Carlisle said I unconsciously use the shield as a protective mechanism. He is my child, so I convinced my mind there is no reason to protect myself from him."

"I can't prove it, Bells, but he touched you when you were sleeping and you cried real tears. I think since you were totally vulnerable in that state, you saw it then also." Jacob had never told her how that had happened.

"That makes sense. However, it works, I need to practice because it was not easy for me."

"Maybe you could try practicing with me." It was a suggestion he had not thought through.

"I guess so, but how would I know if it is working? I still don't know what it feels like to lift it." For a few more minutes she was not following what he was hinting at.

A fleeting thought ran through Jacob's mind. All this time, he had tried to lay the blame on the bloodsucker or some malfunction with his wolf. Billy even suggested it was his alpha blood. Could it be possible it was her all along, beautiful and perfectly human, Bella? There was a big chance he was wrong. It was most likely only wishful thinking. In fact, if he confided exactly what he meant and it did not happen, it could definitely backfire. She might allow herself to be overwhelmed by doubts again. He decided, it was a bad idea and he should quickly change the subject before she realized what he was hoping for. "Never mind, Bells. I was just trying to help, but you are right. I don't know how that would help you. Forget I said anything."

But, it was too late; the idea had been introduced to her and now she was on his same wavelength. She knew she had to try. Did it still matter? Not like it use to, but it was once again time for her to jump or she would never know for certain. Bella seized hold of all the love she had for Jacob and in that second she stared into his perfect face. She completely let everything else go. She looked into his worried eyes and she succeeded in lowering her shield.

_**~Reviews would be a treat. Thanks for reading.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**~A/N Thanks for your lovely reviews with that last update. I did not want to leave you all hanging too much longer. This has to be my favorite chapter yet, so much going on. Hopefully, the majority of your questions and theories will be answered. You probably noticed in the last one, that Quil is not an imprinted wolf. I had no desire to saddle him with the burden of being imprinted with a toddler in my story.** _

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**_

Chapter 16

Jacob was cloaked in darkness for a suspended moment in time, nothing existed. He transcended in the next second into the light. Bella was all there was from then on. It could have been seconds or it could have been hours for all he knew. The two of them hovered together in their own personal bubble until she finally broke the trance with her angelic voice, "Jake? Jake, we did, didn't we?" He was not able to speak as of yet, so he shook his head in agreement and reached out to hold her face in his hands. "It was me, I was blocking it...I'm sorry, I wasted so much time."

He touched a finger to her lips, and found his voice, "No, Bells, it happened exactly how it was suppose to for us. The timing was perfect. I told you, we were meant to be together; this only solidified what I already knew to be the truth. That you were it for me, that I would never see anyone else." She was crying, then she rubbed her fingers up and down his cheeks to wipe away the moisture he also had streaming from his eyes. Still lost in her eyes, he saw his whole future, his past and his present. He swears he caught the reflection of the children they would make together. She was his imprint, his true mate, and he finally understood the moment the other imprinted wolves had experienced. He was convinced theirs was a more perfect union, because of the love they shared prior to the imprint. What he said, had been true, his love was still the same; this merely affirmed the spirits had also been in agreement with his choice for a mate.

"I love you."

"I love you," she repeated. "Now, I think we really need to get back to your house."

"I thought you'd never ask," he scooped her up bridal style and started walking back down the beach.

"Jake, you don't have to carry me the whole way," she protested.

"Yes, I do.

Soon, they were on the porch, when Bella realized something. "Jake, I'm really sandy. I don't want to get in your bed like that."

"Just tell me, taking a shower with me, Bells is one of your fantasies and I will fulfill it."

"Okay, us in the shower is my number one fantasy." He placed her feet upon the floor as he shut the front door. Paul, was out for the night, which was a relief and Rachel and Billy were already sleeping. Bella started running, for the first time since her regained walking abilities. It was a short path to the bathroom, but he stayed a step behind her for the thrill of the chase. She was fiercely giggling by the time he pushed them both through the open door, gently smacking her ass before pulling her into a heated embrace. He wanted her to know how this was also one of his number one fantasies. He was further spurred on when she wiggled that said ass onto his evident arousal. The minute she said, "I'm sandy", he was already there.

He took her hands away from her clothes, she had started to undress herself, but his idea was better. They took turns taking a piece off each other at a time. Jacob had less on, so she stood before him in her perfectly, planned out matching bra and panty set. She had never worn anything like it. The straps of the bra were a silky wide band of teal attached to a white cup with a black lace overlay. The bikini panties mimicked the same design. He looked at her in awe, and she felt beautiful under his gaze. "Are you kidding me, you had that on under your clothes all night and I just now got to see it? You should never wear clothes over things like this, Bells," he rubbed his finger under her strap on her left shoulder back and forth until he loosened it enough, it slipped down.

"You seriously want me to wear this in front of the pack?" she joked.

"No...hell no, scratch that. I mean if we are alone, then don't wear clothes over shit like this."

"You may want to see me in it, but I can tell you are dying to take it off." He reached for the other strap, "Please, don't rip it." He fought the instinct to tear it off her when he reached around the back and released the hooks. He traced the swell of her breasts, with his large fingers. His hands were huge, but the touch they yielded was extremely gentle and delicate. The lightest touches brought out the heaviest responses from her. She sucked in a breath as he reached down to take a nipple in his mouth. His hands found their way to the sides of her hips and he slid the last remaining piece of her clothing to the floor. He used his long reach to start the hot water in the shower and then he effortlessly lifted her with the other arm. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held tight around his neck as he stepped into the tub. She pulled his neck harder and he gave her the kiss she had been dying for. They synchronized their lips in a perfect rhythm and kissed until she needed air. He slid her down his body and then they performed a very sensual ritual of washing each other. One day soon, they would have really hot shower sex. Jacob was sure of that, especially when they were upstairs in his new walk-in shower which had a bench seat. Bella was not aware that it might be done tomorrow and they would be able to move in. Right now, he wanted her in his bed, so he turned off the water and helped her out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around her, he did not bother with one for himself, the water evaporated so quickly, there was no point. He again picked her up and carried her back to his room. Jacob was honestly thinking about skipping any more foreplay. They had already had hours of it since last night, but he wanted to make this special for her, so he slowed himself. He gave her body another round of pure devotion. He was especially anxious about getting to that sweet nectar that her body provided as a response to her need for him. He knew his wolf was particularly happy with those ministrations, but nothing compared to Bella's appreciation for his technique. She lifted her hips to meet his lips, his name was a moan upon her lips over and over. She quaked underneath him, and he was happy to keep going, but she stilled him, "No, I have to have a second...it's too sensitive."

"Hmm, Bells, that's good, huh," and he started to bend down again, but she blocked him with her hand and she pulled him back to her face. He kissed her again to give her a sample of what he found so intoxicating. He was readying her, with his hand and they were just about to be where Jacob had dreamed of being for roughly the past year.

"Jake, please, I need you," Bella whispered.

Jake needed her like the air he breathed, they would soon be one, the imprint bond would be complete, but he heard them, then he smelled them. Jake lifted himself up, "Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

He put his fingers to her lips, "Shh, Bells...Seth," he called out, "So help me god, someone better be bleeding to death or have a bone sticking out. Why the fuck are you at my door right now. Did Paul put you up to it? I know he is there."

Bella heard it then, Seth mumbling something and Paul laughing in the background. She covered herself up and Jacob went to the door, hoping to scare the hell out of them. He would beat both their asses thoroughly in the morning.

"Jake, I am so sorry. Um, Bella, I am sorry," Seth stammered through the closed door.

"Don't talk to her." he shouted."What do you need?" Jacob's thoughts were so clouded with desire, he did not realize the only reason those two fools would interrupt his private time with Bella.

"Jake, I got them. I got the pictures, I even have video. Jake, are you listening, I have the proof you have been waiting for, the creepy vamp and Edward."

Jacob said one other thing to them before turning his attention back to Bells, "Wait for me outside...Bells, honey, I have to go take care of this." He reached out to stroke her face. She was so beautiful lying there in his bed, flushed and sweaty. It was about the hardest thing he would ever do, pull on his shorts; essentially halting what was taking place between them.

"What does that mean, Jake?" she had sat up to face him. "Edward and the vamp?"

"I'll explain everything after I meet with the pack, honey. Why don't you get some rest, while I'm out."

"Are you nuts, Jake? How am I suppose to sleep after hearing something like that. I know you would not walk out on us if it was not life or death. I'm getting up with you."

She started digging around for something to wear, her clothes were still on the bathroom floor.

"Okay, baby, let me go talk to them outside. Maybe you could make some coffee or something. It's going to be a long night."

Jacob walked out of his house to almost the entire pack. Seth spoke up, he gave a play by play, "We found them, I started taking pictures. It happened so fast, the two of them started fighting Jake, so I turned on the video. Edward seemed like he had the upper hand, like he was about to rip the vamp's head off, but then he managed to get loose and he was gone so fast, we barely could tell which direction. Edward pursued, but we got the hell out of there. I went home to Charlie first. He is processing the film right now, blowing it up. I came here next...um, I am really sorry about Bella. Are you still going to kick my ass?"

"No, not you, Seth, but maybe his still." Jacob gave a poignant look to Paul who had not wiped that smirk off his face once. "Alright, we will go inside and wait for Charlie. No one says anything to Bells. I will tell her what she needs to know, she only hears it from me."

Charlie called and said he would arrive within the hour. By that time, the whole house was bustling with activity. Rachel joined Bella in the kitchen and the two of them started whipping up a huge breakfast. Paul walked over to Bella and put his arm around her. The whole thing was completely foreign to her, "Did you just sniff me?"

Paul cracked up, and Rachel swatted him with a towel, "You and me got off to a bad start, but we are going to be good friends, sister." Jacob was a little relieved he know longer called her leech lover, but he was still kicking his ass when this was all said and done.

It was barely four in the morning, but no one would be sleeping the rest of the night. Charlie walked in carrying a large envelope under his arm. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as he pulled out a small stack of pictures. Jake summoned Bella to his side and he took hold of her hand. He knew she was about learn the truth about Edward and he did not expect it to be easy for her. There was no dispute, it was him. He couldn't completely read her face, but there was doubt and confusion. There was a good close-up of the vampire, he was a creepy fucker, for sure, Jacob thought. He thought all them were, but this guy was even worse. He had wide set crimson eyes, a large forehead and prominent nose. His clothing seemed out of another decade, maybe the 50's or 60's; but he was not sure. He had shoulder length hair and Jacob didn't see how he ever blended in anywhere. He definitely looked like a monster, there was no trace of humanity.

Bella was the first to speak up, "Who is that? Is he the reason you all have been following Edward?"

"Yes, Bells, Edward has been meeting with that vamp for awhile now. We have caught their scents mingled together several different times. Jared, first discovered it in a meadow."

"Meadow?" she questioned, Jacob noticed the recognition in her eyes.

"Do you know where I am talking about?" He inquired.

"I know about the meadow...um, it was a special place for Edward and I." Her voice trailed off as she stated that truth.

"Well, I know it looks bad, I see the red eyes, but there has to be a reason Edward met with him. I am still confused as to why you all are this concerned and acting like he has committed a crime or something." She let go of Jacob's hand and picked up the pictures and thumbed through them once more.

Jacob decided it was time to tell her everything, so he asked her to sit down. He told her every detail that they knew. He reminded her about the missing blood vial and told her how they smelled it in the meadow. He described the abandoned building and how much blood they found there. Then she remembered, she had caught a glimpse of a news story about that, but Edward turned the TV off while she was watching it. The next story had been kept out of the media, while the investigation wrapped up. Jacob told her about all those bodies, tortured and mutilated; dumped on the side of the mountain. He told her, that was the emergency and Charlie's big case. It was one and the same and Edward had been there. She listened attentively, but it must have been too much at once because she still was not convinced.

"Jake, there has to be something you are missing. Edward would not hurt all those people. Why would he do that? I can't explain why he took my blood test and lied. I know none of you like him, but he is my husband." Jacob winced hearing her words. She still lived in denial when it came to the bloodsucker. "I know him better than any of you. This is not the Edward, I know. Let me go to him and find out what is really going on. There has to be some other explanation."

Jacob was trying to keep himself in check. She was in some stage of shock or something. There was no way she was going to talk this over with him. He was not going to let him near her again. He pushed away from the table and drug his hands through his hair in frustration, grumbling under his breath. He would choose his words carefully. Paul interrupted the tense moment when he shouted, "Hey, look the new kid is running around your front yard. Poor kid must have lost it, he is bare ass naked." Paul cracked the door, "Hey, kid, side of the house, extra shorts are in the box. There are ladies in here that don't want to see your puppy bits."

A minute later, Chance burst through the front door, "Jake, the leech...he is back, back at the vamp house. He was yelling at the others. He wanted to know how they let Bella go."

"That's it, let's go." The pack all rose to follow him to the door. Charlie gathered up the photos and returned them to the envelope. Bella followed them to the porch, started putting on her shoes. "Just where in the hell do you think you are going, Bells?"

"With you, of course, if this is all somehow about me, I'm going."

"No, you are not. Go back inside." Jacob did not want to give her an order, but that is precisely how it came out.

Charlie agreed with Jacob, "Bella, Jacob is right, you should not be there for this. We have no idea what might happen."

"Dad, you should not be there either if you are that worried. Look, Jacob, I get that you are upset and you only want to protect me and Edge, but you are not thinking clearly. I need to go, Edward will tell me the truth. Whatever you think about him, you know he would not hurt me?"

"No, not all Bells...I do not believe that. It is high time you accept that fact, as well."

"Let her go," a feminine voice called out from the driveway. "She needs to see for herself. We will all be there, she will be protected."

"Leah, is Edge okay?" Bella was concerned to see her there knowing she left her in charge of her son.

"He is fine, sleeping like a baby. Mom has the monitor in her room." Leah assured her.

Against his better judgment, Jacob watched Bella get into the cruiser with Charlie. We'll meet you there. We will wait, all of us will go in together. Bells, you will stay by my side at all times, am I clear? You are not going off with Edward to let him explain anything in private." She merely shook he head in agreement and did not protest any more.

He turned to Leah, "If at any point, things go bad, you get her out and away from house. I don't care if you have to pull her out kicking and screaming. I really do not want her to watch me decapitate that bloodsucker and that is exactly what I intend on doing."

They made their way through the woods towards the Cullen's. They would beat Charlie and Bella by several minutes, so Jacob had them fall back. They did not want to alert the bloodsuckers to their presence. They were use to a couple of wolves at a time, but not the whole damn pack at once. Sam was the only one out running patrol away from them. Jacob decided to take Seth and Leah inside with him along with Charlie and Bella. The rest would wait just outside the door on standby. Jacob allowed Bella to open the door, but he had a protective arm around her. The Cullen family stood in silence and watched the five of them file through the living room.

Edward was quickly in front of Bella thinking he was going to pull her from Jacob's grasp. Jacob put up his free arm to block him, "Don't even think about it."

"Bella, what is going on? I was trying to give you a little breathing room and you leave. Why do you allow Jacob to influence this way? I don't know what he has been telling you, but you are my wife. I am still committed to us, I know you are to, you meant your vows." Bella did not have time to respond before Charlie got involved.

"Edward, Bella is here because we have told her the truth. She left you of her own free will, because she doesn't belong with you." He turned to Carlisle, "We need your help, Carlisle. I am working a case, and need to know if you can identify this man...um, I mean this vampire."

Charlie approached Carlisle with the photographs, Edward backed up, he knew the truth was coming out. Bella was staring a hole through him, apparently waiting for the moment he came clean and made sense of all of this. Carlisle carefully looked at each and every picture, with zero expression on his face. Jacob guessed it had been a long shot, thinking Carlisle might know who this leech was, but then he made the most chilling statement directed towards him son. "Oh Edward, what have you done?"

The disappointment and shock in his voice was enough to let Jacob know, Edward had been acting alone and his family was not involved. "Who is it? Charlie thinks he is doctor. You know him, don't you?"

"Carlisle," Edward wanted to explain it.

Carlisle did not give him the chance, "I know of him. Yes, Charlie is right. He was a doctor. He was disbarred some 45 years ago, for performing unauthorized experiments on human remains. That was only the tip of the investigation. He was believed to be involved with many unexplained deaths in several hospital up and down the East Coast. I guess you could say he was some sort of made scientist. His name is Hollister."

"Last or first?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle replied. "I never knew him personally, I only know the story. He was about to be convicted, he had fled the country. Apparently, he was obsessed with the undead. He had done extensive research, somehow, someway; he knew about our kind. He reached a deal with a vampire. I have never heard all the details, but there are many that don't approve of the Volturi and would like to overthrow them from power. Hollister was changed, in return for building some type of rebellion. He claimed to have discovered ways of manipulating human cells with our kind, to form some sort of super-vampire, if you will. Trust me Jacob, I never even believed all these stories, so much of it was hearsay. All I do know, is the Volturi found out, several vampires were destroyed in their hunt for Hollister. Anyone that had dared assist him, or gave him refuge was annihilated, without prejudice. He is at the top of their most wanted list."

"Are you saying those vampire ruling bastards have a most wanted list, like the FBI?" Jacob broke in.

"Something like that. They do not tolerate anyone that makes a spectacle, especially if they pose a threat. It is understood, anyone that assists such an individual would also have a target placed upon them as well." Carlisle turned to Edward. "We already have been skating on very thin ice with Volturi, Edward. How are any of us suppose to escape with our lives when this reaches Aro's ears? He has a way of finding out things like this. You have doomed us all. Why? What were you doing? I can't even guess how you located him."

Bella had started to tremble a little more with each passing minute as Carlisle's story built. Jacob knew she was already petrified about the prospect of the Volturi showing up there one day.

"Leech, I do not even know why I am giving you the chance, but Bella needs to hear you say it. Tell us all right now, why this bloodsucker, Hollister, is your new best friend." Jacob was ready to cut all the bullshit and take Edward outside and rip him to shreds. It was bad enough, he was meeting with this human drinker, standing by while he massacred people, but now he had to hear how that group of Italian bloodsuckers was going to get wind of this and destroy everyone that touched the situation. It could not fucking get any worse, he thought. He actually needed to hear Edward's confession, especially if it would lead them to Hollister, because they needed to destroy him as soon as possible. Maybe there was still a sliver of hope, the Volturi did not know about any of this. The longer he roamed free, the worst their chances were.

"Bella, I can explain everything. Perhaps, it would be better if you and I went upstairs to talk without all these other distractions." Edward spoke in the most soothing of voices like he had not just been outed for putting his entire families' lives at stake.

"No!" Jacob roared, "Perhaps, I rip your fucking head off and throw it in the fireplace. That sounds like a better idea, because Bella will never go off alone with you again, ever."

Bella placed her palm over Jacob's heart. The touched slowed the jackhammer rhythm and calmed him enough to lessen the threat of him phasing on the spot.  
"Jacob is right, Edward, you owe everyone an explanation. Say what you need to say in front of us all."

"First off, I am sorry Bella. I made a rash decision that is coming back to haunt me, but I assure it was for us. I knew how disappointed you would be when you realized you could never be turned, that we had lost out on our forever. I had been doing extensive research, I had heard about this Hollister person. I never expected to find him, but I did. It was like fate stepped in. I knew he was unscrupulous, dangerous; but he knew things about vampires, about the affects of venom and what happens to human tissue. Carlisle admitted he too had wanted to study it, but could not take the risk. Hollister does not have the conscious Carlisle possesses. He was willing to do whatever necessary to prove his findings. I have never condoned any of his methods, but you, Bella, you were worth it to me." He looked at her with pleading eyes before he continued. "I met with him, I told him everything about you, the bite you suffered and about me getting you pregnant. He was fascinated with story, found it so unbelievable like we all did. He believed he had a way around your immunity, an antidote of sorts, but he needed your blood sample. I had to take one to him so he could test his theories. Look, I know it sounds bad and he could not be trusted. He believed I was going to help him, that I was offering him protection. He has been in seclusion for almost thirty years. Of course, I never intended on doing that. I knew he was dangerous, but my abilities would help me get the upper hand, I would destroy him as soon as he gave me what I needed. You have to believe me Bella."

Bella, seriously started to look like she was about to go into shock. Jacob guided her to the sofa and sat with her, she was getting a little weak in the knees. "So what, Edward, you were going to get this so called antidote, use it on me, attempt to change me? How did you even know that is what it would do? What if it just killed me instead? Were you willing to take that risk?"

"No, of course not. That is why he needed test subjects."

"Test subjects? Are you referring to all those dead people the pack found? They were not subjects, Edward, they were human beings. Did you provide him with those people, how could you? I thought you respected human life?" Bella was so overwhelmed with emotion, she was openly crying.

"I assure you, not one of them were contributing to humanity, they were all the dregs of society: drug addicts, prostitutes, rapists, the list goes on. The world is better off without them." He was as cold as the dead rock his chest when he admitted that.

Bella was horrified at how he described them. "That was not up for you to decide. This is the modern age, you can't go off on your own and act out some sort of vigilante justice on people. It's wrong."

"You did not tell me it was wrong, the night I confessed what I did when I was rebelling against Carlisle. Wasn't it you that sad, 'they were bad people'?" he had used her own words against her.

"What did you just say to me?" Bella was nearly hyperventilating, at that point. Jacob was the one that was now trying to calm her down by rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She felt like a sheet of ice, he truly was worried she would go into shock. She found her voice again. "You miserable bastard. Jacob was right all along, you are a monster. How dare you say that to me. I don't even recognize the girl that said those words to you. I was so consumed with our unnatural obsession for one another in that moment. I take it back, murder is murder. I am not going to make excuses for you any longer, I have changed."

"Bella, I don't believe that. You are still my Bella." Edward could not believe what she was saying.

She was adamantly shaking head, ashamed to look at all the eyes that were trained on her, especially her father's and Jacob's. "Yes, I have, Edward. It's the way life works, people change."

"I don't." was his answer.

Realization swarmed over Bella. She had changed by leaps and bounds in a few weeks. Her family, her love for Jacob, and that fact that she was a mother all contributed to it. All those experiences were molding her into something else. She was maturing, accepting that is was fine to change, grow and learn. She was proud of it, no longer afraid to face the future. She stared at Edward and realized truer words were never spoken. This is who he was, he would not ever change. She could not look at him any longer, "Jake, please, get me out of here. I need to go home."

Jacob hesitated, he knew Bella needed him; he could not leave the bloodsucker. He was not going to go unpunished for this. "Um Bells, honey, why don't you let Charlie take you back to Sue's, Edge will be up soon. I am sure he will be happier if you are there."

She knew him, he was her other half; it was written all over his face. "Jake, please don't take this the wrong way. I know he does not deserve your mercy, but please don't." She offered no other explanations. Jacob assumed it was a mixture of guilt and responsibility, and that she was considering their son. Even though, she had started with 'don't take it the wrong way' part of him questioned whether any part of her could still love him.

"I have been reading your mind, I know your hatred for me grows by the minute, but I am the only one that knows how to find Hollister. You still need me. I was close to destroying him tonight. I read his thoughts, I know his plans. Bella and Edge are in grave danger. Please allow me to rectify what I have put into motion. I will give myself willingly to your pack to be slaughtered after I have hunted him down and destroyed him. If I no longer have Bella's love, I no longer want to exist."

The vamps had remained quiet during this whole confession, they all looked like they were somehow in a dream state even if none of them ever slept. Carlisle asked his son, "What do you mean, Edward. His plan was to help you change Bella, did he change his mind?"

"I fear his plans with Bella are something more sinister. She holds the key in his mind to somehow unlock his greatest power. "He...um he," for once Edward was stumbling over his perfect enunciation of words. "He wishes to use her for breeding to produce more hybrids. He sees them as a source of great power, so much uncharted territory in the field of research. He thinks he can become invincible, not even able to be destroyed by fire. The Volturi would not be able to stand against what he intends to create. Believe me, it sickened me to catch a glimpse of his thoughts."

Jacob, only had attempted to convince himself earlier, it was as bad as it got. It had suddenly become a millions time worse. Charlie looked like he was about to pass out, Leah took hold of his arm to offer support. Bella jumped up from the sofa, "I'm going to be sick..." She started running towards the bathroom.

Rose and Alice were immediately in her wake, rushing in to help her. Jacob swallowed down the bile that had come up in the back of his throat. He felt like he could lose the contents of his stomach any second. The sounds of her retching echoed through the walls of the entire house. The pack had moved closer to the window. The were all primed for Jacob's signal. Edward was right, they needed him. Dammit to hell, he was going to have to spare his life tonight. He could not take it any longer he went towards the bathroom to check on Bella, but she was exiting the powder room before he got to the door. Alice was patting a cool rag to her forehead. He picked her up and carried her back to the sofa where he sat back down with her in his lap, she was clinging to him like a frightened child. He whispered comforting words against her hair, "Bells, baby, I will protect you. It will never happen, he will never get anywhere near you and Edge. I promise." She did not answer, she only clung tighter, never looking up to face Edward.

"You are on borrowed time, leech. You are going to take us to every place that fucker could be hiding. He has to be destroyed, we will leave no stone unturned."

"Jacob, I have several close friends that I can trust, maybe I could call on them to give us assistance. These are people that would never reveal anything about Bella or Edge, I can trust them." Carlisle was talking about vampires, obviously. What other friends did he have?

"No, hell no...no more vampires. I do not care how friendly you claim they are. There will not be any other vampires given a free pass in our territory. Do not call anyone, Carlisle. If they show up, we will rip all their fucking heads off, no questions asked."

Carlisle apologized, "I am sorry, Jacob. I was only trying help, but it is entirely up to you."

"Why is that, Carlisle? We don't have to let him make all the rules. We know our own kind better than this pack of than half of them are not even old enough to vote. They are children, including their leader. Bella is still my wife, no matter how angry she is with me at the moment, need I remind all of you of that fact. You have no authority over her Jacob Black." Edward might have been all apologetic moments ago, but he was quickly becoming territorial, not liking the image of Bella wrapped up in Jacob's lap.

Jacob was about to lose his shit again, when her voiced whispered out the truth. Charlie's human ears did not even catch it, but everyone else heard the confirmation, "I'm his imprint."

"No,no, it can't be." Jacob replayed the event in his mind."You lowered your shield to him. How? Why did you do that Bella?"

She pushed herself up, suddenly renewed with a surge of new-found bravery. "You knew, didn't you. You knew I was his imprint and you hid it from me."

"Bella, love, how would I know such a thing?"

It all made sense to Jacob. He had gone through great links to hide Bella's shielding abilities from her. He did not want her to know she could gain control over it.

"Edward, are you seriously going to stand there and continue to try and deceive me after what you had done?"

Edward admitted he had studied the imprinted wolves' minds. The imprinting process fascinated him. He was alarmed that Jacob's thoughts about Bella were so similar. He already had formed the shielding theory shortly after their experience with Aro. "I only suspected it. I hoped it would never come to fruition. You can call it deceit, if you must. Who would willing put their one and only true love into the arms of another?"

The sun was making its presence known now. Bella had been up all night, she had just had her whole world blown apart. All of this was compounded by the fact a sadistic vampire was once again after her. He was overwhelmed with the need to take care of her, comfort her, and protect her. "Bells, let me take you home. We can go see Edge together. Come on, let's get out of here.

"Edward is still my son, Bella. I have not seen him in days. We need to make some sort of arrangements."

"You need to stop, right there. You are really trying my patience. I do not have to allow your existence. You took almost a dozen people to their slaughter. The treaty is null, it no longer exists. We are not about to iron out visitation rights with you. Look at her. You claim to know her so well, she is your wife. She is broken, do not say another word to her."

Bella spoke for herself, "No, its okay, Jacob. I don't know what I am going to do, Edward. Edge has been asking for you. I need to go to him, I'll be in touch with Alice. I cannot begin to deal with you right now."

Jacob and Charlie were both beside her helping her to the car, when Edward yelled for all of them to hear, "I still love you, Bella. I thought I was fulfilling your truest desire. I am sorry."

Jacob met Bella on Sue's porch. She stopped him from coming in. "Jacob, you have so many things to do. You can not come in here and babysit me all day. I need to do this on my own."

"Dammit, Bells. I can't stand seeing you like this." he wanted to wrap her up and protect her. He knew she had been betrayed in the worst way. Edward had turned her over for slaughter just like all those street people he selected. It was no different.

"Then don't. Don't sit around and watch me. I need to process all of this alone." She pulled his face down and placed a tender kiss to his lips. "I love you, Jacob. We will get through this. I know you will protect us, but I need you to go."

It ripped him apart inside, but Jacob listened to her. He would never try and control her like the bloodsucker. He stayed and watched he go inside. It went against all his instincts not to follow her in. She was right, he did have a lot to do today, and that fucking vamp, Hollister would be begging for mercy when he realized what Jacob intended to do to him, but mercy would never come. He would find him and hell would be a relief after he was done with him.

_**Reviews, literally put a smile on my face. Thanks for reading.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**~A/N Thanks for all the reviews with the last update. I think there were mixed views on how bad Edward really is. I prefer to see him as radically flawed, not able to mix in with humanity, no matter how hard he tries. I had to write this one in Bella's POV. Jacob will return in the next one. **_

_**It looks like this fic will soon be winding down. My plan is 19 chapters plus an epi. How does that sound? Of course, I plan to fit a lot in the next 2, so I might have to rethink that. **_

_**Friendly reminder: This is rated M for mature. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight is sole property of Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**_

_**Listening inspiration for the end of this chapter is Bryan Adam's song "Have you ever really loved a woman"**_

Chapter 17

Bella woke up midway through the afternoon. She had tried to stay awake as long as possible with Edge. They had breakfast together and played for a bit until her eyes were closing no matter how hard she tried to keep them open. Sue said she had the rest of the day off and she would be fine watching Edge. Bella was relieved she had a peaceful sleep despite all that weighed heavily on her mind. She had gotten up a couple of times in the past six hours. She scrolled through her phone, 12 messages and 3 missed calls from Edward. She deleted the entire thread without even reading them. He didn't deserve her attention and she knew anything he had to say would have no influence on her. It was over for good.

She could not deny that she was relieved Jacob did not kill him even though she was not completely sure why. Leah peered in about that time and saw that she was awake. "Mom saved you some lunch, you hungry?" Bella was starving. Her stomach had still been quite queasy earlier and she barely picked at her breakfast.

"Edge?" she looked around the room they were sharing.

"Napping in Mom's room, she did not want to disturb you."

Bella's next question was simply, "Jake?"

"He is fine, he has made the rounds by here twice. I was out searching with him for a few hours. He has one of the pack outside, they give him an update about every 15 minutes, 'Bella's sleeping, Bella rolled over, Bella went to the bathroom.' Shit like that."

"Really, they tell him when I go to the bathroom? Gah, everyone needs to learn some boundaries." She understood though. The image of Jacob's face when he left her was burned on her brain. He was clearly at war with himself, the need to protect her and not knowing how he should go about that, was eating him alive. She hated to send him away, but she had to for just a day or two. That was all she needed before she would go to stay with him.

"Ain't no picnic for us either, Swan. We hear too much, smell too much...you get the idea? How do you think I feel when your Dad gets frisky with my Mom? I usually take off into the night." Leah revealed.

"Yeah, nobody wants to walk in on their parents. It's almost like they walk in on you forcibly each time, I guess." She sympathized with her new unexpected friend.

Bella was worried she was too much of a distraction for Jake. She voiced her concerns to Leah. "I don't want him to lose his focus, because then someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry, he is crazy good at what he does. We all know you are on the forefront of his mind; but he never lets it get in his way. He knows what we should be doing, where everyone is at all times. He weighs all the possibilities. It's true: he was born for his job."

Bella felt better about the situation after hearing the way Leah described him. She actually felt physical pain for the first time being so far away from him. She guessed it would take some time adjusting to the imprint.

"Edward is out with them. It is pretty tense. Jacob told him not to speak to him unless it pertains to the vamp they are hunting. He brought along the big one and the moody one as protection."

"Any luck?"

"No, but Charlie has an idea. He found the case on the guy, his name is Oswald Hollister, can't get any weirder, huh? Charlie thought about making up flyers, or posters, like a tip-line, since we know what he looks like. Jacob is nervous about it, doesn't want to draw too much attention because of the Italian bloodsuckers. He said, 'maybe if all else fails'."

Leah and Bella went downstairs to reheat lunch. "How do you really feel about everything with the leech?"

"I hate him," There were so many things that had ran through Bella's mind all day concerning Edward, but those three words summed up what it all boiled down to.

"Sure about that?" Leah asked.

"You can still hate someone and not wish them dead, Leah. What about Edge? I have to face him everyday for the rest of my life. How would I ever explain to him what happened? He is not a normal baby. I am confident he shares a connection with his father already. It isn't like he is going to forget he exists."

"Do you really think he deserves to be in his life? You know Jake will be a better father, hell, he already is." Leah's honesty was refreshing to Bella.

"I know that," she agreed. "But all this comes down to me. I became involved with Edward, my eyes were wide open to what he was. Now look how many people are paying the price for my mistakes?" The guilt about the pack constantly being in danger was not easy for her to stomach.

"Look, I am not judging you any longer. You were in love, you made bad choices. You are attempting to rectify things. What more can you do?"

Bella was puzzled, this was not the same Leah she had first encountered. "You are different, Leah. Why is that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about it," she deflected Bella's question.

Bella was about to push her further, but Leah said,"Embry is outside." There was a knock at the door seconds later.

Bella went to the door, "Oh hey, Embry. Is everything alright? Is Jacob okay? Do you want some food?"

"No...um, no thanks, Bella." Embry was nervously shifting his weight between his left leg and right leg. "I was just asking for Jake, is it okay if he stops by?"

"Of course, tell him to come for dinner." Embry, turned around and started back down the stairs.

"Jake is trying to grab a few hours of sleep, but I will let him know." He sweetly smiled, feeling relieved she said "yes". He was not looking forward to relaying bad news.

"It's fine, I will send him a text," she assured him.

Bella went back inside to catch Leah staring out the window, watching as Embry walked away. She jumped away from the window and started to busy herself with their lunch dishes.

Bella startled her, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what, Swan," Leah snapped.

"Uh oh...you like him."

"No I don't. He's nice and all, but he's a pack mate. That's all. I mean he is also easy on the eyes, but you have to be kidding me. He is too damn quite and sweet. I would eat him alive," Leah was attempting to convince Bella there was nothing to what she saw.

"Maybe that is exactly what the two of you need," Bella was relieved to be smiling again. She was eager to have a little fun with Leah, who was visibly nervous. "Leah, you can tell me the truth. I won't say anything, not even to Jacob."

Leah sat back down at the table. "Okay, maybe lately, I have been watching Embry a little too closely, but nothing can ever become of it. It just isn't possible."

"Why? It seems like it is very possible to me. I think the two of you would be great together."

"I know something about Embry that no one, other than Sam knows," she confided.

"What is that?"

"He and Sam are half brothers," definitely something Bella did not expect Leah to confess.

Bella could not disguise her surprise, "Wow, that is huge. I was not expecting that. Embry doesn't even know?"

" Nope. I know it is a huge revelation, but what if I am only noticing him because of his connection to Sam? That would be pretty fucked up of me, agreed?"

"I don't even see any similarities or resemblances. They are like night and day. Leah, take some advice from a reformed over-thinker, take a chance; it may be the best decision you ever made. You don't know until you try."

"I know, but I am worried my mind is playing tricks on me. Plus he doesn't notice me back. I think he is afraid of me." Bella laughed, because up until recently, she was pretty damn afraid of her too.

"You can't be sure unless you try. Why don't you attempt to make conversation with him, you know...ask him about everyday things; not pack stuff, maybe his school? Jake said all three of you have started."

"I'll think about it," Leah seemed sincere.

About that time, Bella heard Edge call for her. Sue was bringing him down the stairs, he looked well rested and happy. "There is Mommy's boy. You want a snack, then maybe we can go for a walk.

"Hold up, Bella; no walks unless someone goes with you. Wait until I can get Seth awake and stirring. I would go, but I promised to help mom at the store. We are getting low on food and I know you just invited Jacob to dinner."

"I could go to the store," she quickly offered.

"No way, Jake would not allow that. You can't leave the rez."

"For how long?" Leah shrugged her shoulders. Bella understood, but the prospect of only being at Sue's, Jacob's or Emily's for an indefinite amount of time sounded incredibly suffocating. She had been looking forward to getting out more now that she was not at the Cullen's.

Seth came down the stairs, hair going every direction. He always looked so adorable to Bella. "Hi Bella, Leah said you and Edge want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, do you have some time to accompany us?"

"Yes, I have the rest of the day off. I am kind of the hero of the day, I guess you could say, since I managed to get the pictures. Do you mind if I make a sandwich or something first?" he asked her.

Bella guided him to a chair and pushed his big body down. She ruffled that already messed up head of hair, "Of course, sit down and let me make it for you." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "It's true, Seth, you are a hero. You rescued me from a web of lies. I will never be controlled or manipulated by Edward again. It was not easy to see or hear, but I am thankful for learning the truth." She went to the fridge and pulled out an array of lunch meats and made Seth the best sandwich she could come up with and then he asked for one more.

Bella, Seth and Edge were walking along the beach. This was Edge's first time in the light of day. He was having a blast taking in all the sights and sounds the ocean provided. Bella was experiencing a wave of calm all of the sudden. She felt warmed from the inside out. The feeling puzzled her and then she realized Jacob was approaching them.

She smiled at him, but was disappointed to see that he appeared to be pissed. She wondered why he was mad at her. Hadn't he heard from Embry or gotten her text? He had not replied, but she assumed he napping. She was about to open her mouth and inquire what was wrong, but he jumped all over Seth.

"Seth, what the hell do you think you are doing with them out here alone?" he barked at him.

"Sorry, Jake, Bella wanted to take Edge out, so I joined them. I have been with her the whole time."

"Not good enough. I already said, she goes no place without a minimum of two protectors."

"I did not know, I have been asleep most of the day," but Seth knew Jacob did not accept excuses.

"Where is Leah?" was his next question.

Bella interrupted him. She knew he was treating Seth unfairly. "Leah is at the store with Sue, Jake. Which reminds me, Leah says I can't leave the reservation? Is that true?"

"For now it is." he curtly replied.

"But Rachel and I have a new delivery. It's in Forks." Jacob seemed unmoved by Bella's request. She added, "We are going to have to work something out." He turned away from her and picked up Edge as a distraction. She was not going to push him, he seemed to be barely keeping his temper under control since last night. She knew there was good reasons for that. They had been on the verge of making love when the interruption about Edward came and then she stupidly tried to make excuses for him again. On top of that, once she knew the whole truth, she asked Jacob not to destroy him. Of course, she also sent him away and would not let him comfort her.

Bella reached out for his hand, needing so badly to feel his touch, hoping he knew she still needed him. He clinched his fingers around hers, first it was a little to tight, but then he relaxed and gave her some the assurance she needed. He bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Sorry, Bells. I am only trying to protect you the only way I know how." He walked Edge over to Seth and placed him on his shoulders. "Here buddy, Uncle Seth is going to give you a ride back the house."

Seth got the hint and started ahead of Jacob and Bella.

Jacob pulled her hand and stopped her from following right away. She turned to face him. He picked her up to his level and kissed her like he should have when he first came upon her on the beach. When he was kissing her, everything else melted into the background. Relief, comfort and love was all she felt in that moment. Neither Edward or Hollister even existed for her in those moments. This would be the last night she spent away from him, she mentally made the commitment to herself.

When they got back to the house, Sue and Leah were unloading all the bags of groceries. Charlie was home and he looked happy for a change talking to his grandson. Bella walked over to him and gave him a rare, lingering hug. "Thank you, Daddy, for everything you are doing to protect us. I wish I could go back and change some things, but I am so happy to be here with you right now."

"Me too, Bells. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you. It's going to be okay. I trust Jake," he placed a kiss to her forehead and nodded to Jacob as a silent display of approval.

They all had a great dinner together. Bella and Jake grabbed some alone time on the porch. It was already dark, but it was a super clear night. No moon, just millions of stars twinkling above. Jacob was the first to speak, "Bells, thanks for letting me come over tonight. I was losing my mind being away from you all day."

"Jake, I wanted you here, I only asked for a little time this morning. That was not me pushing you away. After tonight, I will start taking our things over to your house, that is if enough of the construction is done. Can Edge have a room?"

He smiled, and sighed. He was so relieved to hear what she asked. "Bells, I have a surprise for you. I have thought of everything. Of course, we are ready for both of you. I'll carry you there tonight if you want." he was very eager.

"No, I think I need one long night's rest for a change and if I go home with you...well, you know we won't rest."

He agreed.

Bella managed to stay in the bed a full 9 hours. She was not sound asleep that whole time. She had gotten up several times. Although, she never spotted him; she was positive Jake had slept out there all night in wolf form. Hopefully, he got a little rest as well and did not pace around the whole time. Sue was on the phone when she came downstairs with Edge. She waved to her. Bella thought she was talking to her work. She was a home health nurse. She ended her call right after, "Hey Bella, Edge, did you two sleep well?"

"Great, the most sleep I have had in a long time. Do you have leave for work soon?"

"No, that was me taking the rest of the week off. Also, Rachel called and said you take as many days as you need."

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about work today. No, I really should go, but I want to move my stuff into Jake's." Bella was mentally going over how she could accomplish both.

"Why don't you leave Edge with me and get settled at Jake's? Take advantage of Rachel's generosity today and then get back to work tomorrow. I think going back to a routine is exactly what you need."

Bella had been upstairs gathering up what few things she had brought to Sue's when she heard a loud knock was at the door. Sue called up to her, "Bella it's for you, you need to sign for it."

A messenger was there with a large envelope. "Um, are you Bella Cullen?"

"Yes," and he handed her a clipboard to sign. Bella signed and took the package into her hands. The guy quickly made his exit. Sue had gone back inside, but Bella walked further out onto the porch. "I know you are there, you might as well come out and kiss me good morning." She yelled toward the wooded side of the house.

About a minute later, Jacob appeared in only a pair of cutoffs looking somewhat like a bronze, Greek god gleaming in the ray of sunlight that was peeking through the clouded sky. "He was grinning from ear to ear, the hard worried look had been erased. "Knew I was out there, how's that?"

"Let's just say, I don't think I have to worry about you sneaking up on me any longer. I can sense you now, it's a subtle feeling that comes over me."

"That will get a little stronger after we..." he wagged his eyebrows and winked at her, "you know. Speaking of?"

"Soon," she walked in closer to gain that morning kiss she wanted. "Remember, I am moving in today?"

"Yeah, but that leads me to believe. I have to wait until tonight and I am not sure if that is going to cut it," his wolf was extremely agitated that the imprint bond had not been completed. Jacob, the man, was quite distracted by it as well.

"What else can we do, your father is there?" She asked. "There are probably construction guys around, not to mention Paul and Rachel."

"No crew today, they have the day off and everyone else can leave for all I care."

"Jake, you can't kick your family out," but deep down she was wishing they could.

"Wanna bet?" He looked at the envelope. "What's that? You know that poor guy got accosted by three of the pack at the juncture in the road. They scared the hell out of him, till Collin recognized him as the same courier he acquired the travel plans from."

"Let's open it and find out." Bella carefully tore at a corner, stuck her finger inside and ripped it along the top. She then pulled out an interior envelope, "It's from a lawyer."

They were both curious to what was inside. Bella pulled out the heavy parchment to reveal a formal document.

She could not believe what she and Jacob were reading.

**District Court: Clallam County, Washington**

Skip down a few lines.

**Decree of Delaration of Invalidity of Marriage**

"Oh my god! Edward annulled our marriage," she screeched. She scanned down the page and noticed the date was two days after her birthday, right after she woke up. She pointed it out to Jacob. "He had this all along. I am not sure if there is any shred of sanity left in him. This doesn't even make sense."

Jacob asked the question that he had to have answered, "Are you happy about it?"

She looked up to him, and touched his chest, "Of course, but I never expected it. I dreaded having to go through a bunch of legal technicalities and it makes it a lot easier for us. It's as if the marriage never existed."

She scanned the document further, noting he did not include any minor children between them. Would she ever be able to claim Edge?

"What's it say the reason for the annulment is?" Jacob helped her find a series of statements at the bottom of the form. There was only one checked.

She read it aloud, "One part entered into the marriage in reliance upon a fraudulent act representation of the other party, which fraudulent act or representation goes to the essence of the marriage."

He replied, "Seems like a fancy way of saying he pretended to be a human marrying a human when in fact, he is a bloodsucker. Told you, your marriage was a fraud." He pulled her into a warm embrace. "We'll take it."

Bella brought up something Jacob had said a few days ago, "I know you said you did not need it in writing, but here it is in black and white. I'm free, Jacob. Although, I was already yours before this arrived."

Jacob lifted her face to his and bent down to give her a kiss. He kissed her breathless, only pulling away to whisper in her ear, "Bells, come home with me right now. I need you."

She was not about to deny him, she needed him just as bad. They essentially had the day to themselves. Sue had already planned on watching Edge, Rachel gave her the day off. Maybe Billy would get the hint and find someplace to go for the day. She wasn't sure how Jacob would make that request. She knew she shouldn't be expecting that, since they were all going to be living together after tonight; but this was a special day. They really need to be alone.

Bella and Jacob both told Edge good bye and he loaded everything she had ready so far into Leah's car. They were pretty quite riding back to the Black's cabin. Bella had a stomach full of butterflies. She had already thought on two different occasions they were going to finally have sex, but now she knew without a doubt; Jacob was going to make it happen. The previous times had been a little more spontaneous, so her nerves had not had time to build up and take over.

Jacob did not bother getting any of her things from the car, he reached for her hand and the two of them walked in the house together. Wasn't it her luck neither Rachel or Paul had left for the day, so all three of them were staring at them. She thought it was going to be bad enough if it was only Billy.

Jacob didn't mince words, "Everybody needs to leave."

"Hold your horses, bro; we are finishing breakfast. Can't you wait a little longer?" Paul asked. She was kind of starting to like Paul, but he could be such an asshole most of time.

Billy gave her a sympathetic glance, her humiliation was evident. She felt her cheeks burning. He motioned for her and put his arm around her, "It just so happens, Rachel was getting ready to drop me off at Old Quil's, we have plans for the day."

Jacob spoke up again, "Charlie and Sue are bringing Edge at 6, no one needs to be back before then."

Paul gave his two cents again, "Ahh, trust me, baby chief, you don't need that long."

Jacob gave him a fiery look and motioned to the door, taunting Paul to go outside with him, but Paul took back his words, "I was only kidding, of course, my alpha and his mate need the house to themselves, all damn day. Come on, baby; we have to remember this is how it works next time we both have the day off together."

Rachel shook her head, and mouthed, "Cut it out" to him.

Billy said one more thing to her, "Daughter, I am glad you are home now. We have waited for you for a long time, and I am so happy you are with us. Make sure that son of mine always treats you right," he pointed to Jacob, "or I will take care of him." He laughed.

"Really, what are you going to do?" Jacob said as he pushed him out the door, "You know Bells has nothing to worry about. I will treat her like a queen our entire lives." Bella watched father and son exchange a few sentiments as he helped him into the car.

Bella was standing in the middle of the kitchen when Jacob came back inside, she was fiddling the the hem of her shirt and biting her bottom lip. "Stop looking so nervous Bells, it's just us. Bella turned and started moving towards Jacob's room, but he blocked her path and shook his head. "Remember, I said I had a surprise." He grabbed her up and threw over his shoulder.

She screeched initially, but then was laughing afterwards as he made his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Bella was dizzy from all the blood rushing to her head, but she was also overwhelmed as soon as Jacob let her back down. "The upstairs, it's finished? Wow, this is impressive. Jared has some seriously skilled laborers and they are quick too. I can't believe it's done." Jacob gave her the unofficial tour, sure to point out areas he had assisted with as well. Bella was also thrilled to think about the kitchen remodel that was going to begin in the morning.

"That is Paul and Rachel's side, and of course this area is the rec room. I am sure we will regularly have to kick the pack out. None of those guys are going to want to leave."

"Yeah, I think Paul made it almost too good...So Mr. Black, care to show me to your room?"

Jacob shook his head and stepped two steps closer to her, "Nope, it's our room Bells, yours and mine. I think when you see it, you will know I always planned for it to be ours."

Bella opened to the door and audibly gasped. It was breathtaking. The room was awe inspiring. It was so perfect for Jacob, but touches of her were spread throughout. The color pallette consisted of a few shades a steely gray with a creme color to balance them. There was a black throw at the end of the bed. The bed, itself had a glossy, black frame. Bella was most excited about the chandelier over the bed. "A chandelier, Jake? Whose idea was that? I love it."

"Kim accompanied me to the design studio. She was a huge help, I admit. She made me realize I could lose the posters and sports memorabilia and still have a guy's influence. Of course, I picked everything out with you in mind. Also, I have not slept in here yet, I was waiting for you. You love it, right?"

"You knew I would, you know me so well."

"Anything you want to change, just tell me or you and Kim could go back to the design center."

"No...no, I don't want to change a thing. It's perfect for us. What about Edge's room?"

"It's a blank slate, Bells. I thought you would want to decorate it yourself."

Bella loved this man so much. She hated how Alice had decorated Edge's nursery with a Parisian flare. It was beautiful, she admitted; but it did not suit him or her. No one ever asked her opinion. "Thanks, Jake, you have no idea how much I appreciate that. I can't wait to get started."

Jacob took her over to the window, "How about the view? Even though this window is huge, those are room darkening shades. I know how you like to sleep in sometimes, Bells."

Bella had calmed down since seeing their room and was appreciating the landscape out their window when she felt warm lips on her neck. Jacob started to caress her shoulders as his mouth continued to move up and down her neck. She relished his touches as well as his kisses. He was so strong and powerful; but there was also a tenderness to him and he quickly made her weak in the knees. She let her head fall back against his chest to give him more room. His hands found their way to the hem of shirt and he pulled it over her head. He didn't pause for a second, her jeans slipped down her legs next and she kicked at them when they reached her feet. Jacob lifted her from there and walked her to their bed.

"No more tiny bed," she noted as he was standing there dropping his shorts to the floor.

He shook his head and smiled, "Nope, we have a lot of room, but I still expect to be next to you at all times."

Jacob climbed over Bella and rested on his side next to her, but his leg made it's way across hers. She grabbed his head and ran her fingers through the silky hair that was almost to his shoulders now. She needed his lips on hers, her body was already on fire. He had ignited it days ago when he first touched every square inch of her and she saw no reason to ever quench the flames. She wanted to burn with him constantly. Jacob lapped at her lips and she opened her mouth to his, accepting his tongue into her mouth was as overwhelmingly erotic. She stroked it with her own, but allowed him to dominate her mouth like only he could. Jacob's fingers had already unhooked her bra and tossed it into the distance. His hands were soon on her panties and she made his day when she said, "They aren't special..." He smiled at the memory of the fancy ones she wore last time, and in a split second they were ripped from her body.

Bella pulled Jake further onto her body, she wanted to feel his weight against her and her legs wrapped around his thighs. They kept kissing, tasting one another as she opened wider for him. This time there would be no interruptions, no second guessing; they were one flesh. Bella sucked in a breath and held tightly to his back. Jacob completely stilled himself, they both needed a second to fully comprehend the intensity of the moment both physically and emotionally.

Jacob stared into her eyes which were wide open. There was nothing hidden between the two of them this time, the sunlight was fully pouring in through the window. It was perfect this first time was in the light of day. He brushed the palm of his hand down her cheek, "I love you, Bells," and then he moved. It was tentative at first, but Bella quickly responded and he knew what she could handle. He knew more about her body than she herself did and that is what made him such a tremendous lover. He had taken the time to learn everything there was to know about her since the rebirth of their friendship.

_To really love a woman, to understand her- you have to know her deep inside; hear every thought, see every dream and give her wings- when she wants to fly. Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms, you know you really love a woman_

Bella was fast approaching her first release, he obviously knew it; and he once again picked up the pace, eager to feel what that was like when it surrounded him. It was almost too much, so he calmed himself not wanting the moment to be over just yet. He took advantage of the interruption on rolled over to his back, pulling her with him. She had never been so exposed to another person. Jacob was drinking in her body, and she suddenly felt a surge of power. Here was the perfect specimen of pure alpha male, lying underneath her. He was submitting, and allowing her to take control. She felt so sexy, she felt like his equal and no other experience in her life had given her that feeling.

_To really love a woman, let her hold you-til you know how she needs to be touched. You've got to breathe her-really taste her, til you can feel her in your blood and when you can see your unborn children in her eyes; you know you really love a woman_

Bella took advantage of her newly discovered potential and she rocked her hips into him. He groaned with pleasure and put his hands all over her body. She found her rhythm, one that was greatly rewarding both of them until she could not hold herself up any longer. She fell forward to his chest blanketing his face under her long, mahogany hair, which he instinctively grabbed hold of to move her head back to the side, so he could have access to her neck. All the sensations were again bringing her back to the edge of the cliff. He flipped her again, it was now his turn to join her and they would fall together. He had both of her hands pulled up over her head gripping them with only one of his. His other hand pulled her against his hips and he held her tightly against his til she was flooded with his warmth, all the essence that was purely Jacob. It was the physical climax of their lovemaking, but the birth of a life together. She knew no matter what took place in the world around them, they could always come back to this. It was a very basic human need, and yet it was the most complex state of being in the world; sharing her soul and body with another. She was quite certain, their appetite for one another would never be fully satisfied and they would need to revisit this realm often. Jacob started to pull back, but she halted his movement, "No, stay...stay a little longer. I am not ready to lose the connection."

Jacob buried his face into her hair and breathed her in. Her scent would be different from here on out. Several things would be different after their coupling, their bond had been completed. They lay there wrapped up in one another, like something out of a romance novel, literally basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking; until Jacob chimed in, "You know, Bells...I am ready to go again."

And they did.

_**~Review if you like**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N Thanks for the sweet reviews the last time. I have reconsidered, I might have to stretch it out another chapter or two. I have wrote this one, and it is a little shorter than most. It's more of a filler, to give a glimpse into their new way of life together. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 18

Jacob was staring up at the chandelier, the one that Bella loved so much, listening to the even breathing of the love of his life. He had dozed off for less than an hour, but Bells had been sleeping a good two hours. He really needed to get up and go to the bathroom, but he wasn't about to extricate himself from her yet. He kept waking back up to make sure he wasn't dreaming, that she was real and they were really together. Lucky for him, she was, but he finally gave up on sleeping any longer. He tried to only focus on what had transpired between them, but the threat to her was still present. They had nothing but dead ends yesterday and Sam was in charge of today's proceedings. He had taken a peak at his phone, but no messages. He really needed to run out and phase to get the most accurate update. He was not trying to be overprotective, Bella had suffered way too much of that with Edward, but he did not plan on taking any chances with her safety.

He sensed she was starting to wake up, "Hmm," warm chocolate eyes blinked at him.

"Hey Bells, did you sleep well?" He tickled her side slightly trying to keep her awake, her eyes started to droop again. She forced them open wider. "See, I told you, you would wear out before me." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Bella propped herself on one elbow, "Jake, you said not the norm. You never said you were like a machine. Seriously, aren't there commercials that say something like, 'for erections lasting more than four hours, seek medical attention'." They both started laughing and he pulled her on top of him, so he could stroke her naked back.

"Bells, today was special, sorry, I couldn't help myself. Are you okay? I mean are you happy?"

Bella shocked him when she said, "Yes, more like ecstatic." She paused, "We are pretty fucking awesome together."

"Wow, Bells, you said 'fuck'." he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you are rubbing off on me," she admitted.

Jacob let his hands wander further down to the curve of her hip, "Oh, I want to rub you the right way again, honey."

She grabbed his hand, "Cease, no...no more. We don't have time and I need a break if you expect me to be fit for anything tonight." She started rambling about her to do list. Jacob would have been perfectly content staying in bed and not getting up until the next day, but he was kind of hungry. "I have to get a shower, especially before Paul comes in." Jacob kept it to himself, that it would not make a difference, but hopefully Paul would keep his mouth shut and not embarrass her. "I have to make dinner for everyone, Rachel said she stocked up a couple of days ago. Oh, does Paul have a favorite dish? I think I am going to try and butter him up. I don't know why, but you know the saying, 'kill em with kindness', then maybe he won't always be so quick to annoy us."

"Mexican," Jake answered, "Paul has a thing for Mexican food."

"Oh, okay, I can whip up enchiladas then." She started to climb off him, but he held her down for one last kiss, not ready to let her leave the sanctuary of their room.

"Jake, are you ready for this? Like really ready? I mean Edge will be here in a couple of hours. You are getting ready to have an insta-family and you have so much other responsibility."

"Bells, I have duties, but you and Edge will be my life. Of course, I am ready. I am going to raise him with you, I am honored to do that."

"Well, you know, we are not going to always going to get time to ourselves when we want it. I just want to make sure I am not asking too much."

"I understand, we have a kid and his needs will have to come before mine, but look at how many built in babysitters we have. We are luckier than most young couples." The two of them managed to climb out of bed. Bella headed towards the bathroom, but she turned around and asked if he could grab her bag in the car. Jake started towards the stairs, he didn't bother putting anything on because he was going outside to check on the pack.

"You are going to go like that?"

"Yep, do you have a problem with being naked?" he called back.

He waited for an answer, but he didn't hear one, only giggling and then water turned on.

_What's going on? Give me something, anything._

_No man, no scents, no sightings; it's like he's disappeared._

_We all know that is not the case, Sam. No one is to let their guard down, I'll be out tonight after midnight. Thanks for handling things today._

He grabbed the bag and carried it back upstairs quickly, hoping to catch Bella still in the shower. The water shut off as soon as he entered the bathroom. "Bells, what girl gets a shower that fast?"

"Ones that know if they don't hurry up, their sex machine boyfriend is going to distract them and make them late getting dinner prepared." She remarked as she sashayed across the bathroom to look for a towel.

"You're teasing me on purpose, Bells. I'll remember that tonight. You are going to get it."

She grabbed her bag and went to their room to dress, "Promises, promises," she added before shutting the door.

Jacob unpacked and unloaded everything Bella had brought over. She busied herself in the kitchen. He eventually decided he needed a distraction, because he could not sit around and watch her any longer as she prepared dinner. All the smells of the food, mixed with Bells, as well as his scent was too much for him. The wolf was content to have completed the imprint with its mate, but he still wasn't sated and he knew he really did need to give her a break. "Bells, I am going to go to the garage unless you need help."

He worked out there for almost an hour, but then decided to go back in and check on her. He figured he could accomplish a little school work before everyone arrived.

Six on the dot, Charlie walked in carrying Edge, Sue and Billy followed in behind them. Bella stopped what she was doing, Charlie put him down and the two of them ran to each other. "I have missed you today, did you have fun with Sue?"

He answered her, "Yes, Mommy, Sue gave me Uncle Seth's legos."

Edge was looking to be between two or three now, but his vocabulary was increasing by the hour. Bella thought he was retaining ever word he heard now.

"Legos?" She asked.

"Seth showed him Bella, he only builds with them, he doesn't try and eat them or anything."

"Why would I eat them?" Edge replied.

Jacob was looking at him with a puzzled glance. Bella pushed at his stomach, and whispered, "Stop, looking at him weird."

"But the way he talks is a little weird, honey," he whispered back in her ear.

Edge reached out for Jacob, and touched him on the face, "You are weird too, wolf."

"What? When did you see me kid?"

"Yesterday," Edge confirmed.

Bella was confused, "He saw your wolf?"

"Apparently so," he turned towards Edge, "You and I will have a bedtime story tonight, I tell you all about the wolf. Okay?" The boy stuck his hand up and slapped Jake high five.

Charlie and Billy were discussing getting a little time away next week to go fishing. Edge wanted to know what fishing was and if he could go. Charlie said, "Sure, you can go if your Mommy says its okay."

Jacob interrupted, "No, Charlie, I am not sure about that." He could not help worrying about the blood. He remembered his promise to Sam, initially. He was his responsibility. "I'll take him as soon as things settle down."

Bella started to pull everything out of the oven as soon as Paul and Rachel made it home. "Ummm, Bella, that smells heavenly. You are going to have to show me the recipe next time," Rachel complimented her.

Paul walked over and gave Bella a hug, "Yeah, it smells heavenly," and then he started a round of raucous laughter.

Bella did not get him at all, but she was proud to announce, "Paul sit at the head of the table, I made these enchiladas especially for you." It worked, he finally shut up, no more rude or lewd comments were made the rest of the night.

* * *

Bella was tucking Edge in his new bed, when he asked, "Can I sleep with you, Mommy?" He had gotten use to being in her room.

Jacob interrupted that thought, and told Bella he and Edge had man stuff to discuss. He whispered in her ear, "No way that's happening, I'll take care of it."

Jacob told Edge all about the wolves, but explained what keeping a secret means. He told him a little more about what fishing was, and he decided to give him a little test. "Edge, sometimes there is blood on the fish. Do you know what that means."

He shook his head and said, "I don't drink it anymore, Mommy makes me chocolate milk." He laughed about that.

"Yeah, I know, sometimes she makes me chocolate milk too. So...um Edge, do you want to drink the blood?"

"No, it makes people sad."

Jacob decided that was a good place to stop. He wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he at least got him to stop asking to go to Mommy's room.

He found Bella soaking in the tub. She looked happy to see him, he had been with Edge for a long time. "Care to join me?" She smiled, of course already knowing his answer. He was happy Paul had chosen those extra large tubs. It was the only kind that he could ever fit in. He was soon nestled behind her and she relaxed into his chest. "Tonight was good, huh?"

"Of course, your enchiladas were amazing. You are going to spoil us all, especially Paul." He kissed the side of her forehead and she shifted so she could kiss his mouth. They enjoyed each other for a while longer in the bathtub until Bella commented the water was cooling down. Jacob asked if she wanted him to warm it up again or head to bed.

She said, "No I am already pruning, let's go to bed." She did not have to tell him twice.

He was slowly stalking her like she was his prey. She looked all too tempting to him crawling on her hands and knees across the bed. He glided up behind and put a supporting arm underneath her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You alright Bells? Is this okay?"

"Of course, Jake. I need you," her sexy bedroom voice stated.

That was all he needed to hear from her. He had been a little worried he had worked her over too much with their all day loving, but she surprised him. It was true she was made for him. This was their most adventurous time yet. This new position was especially rewarding to Jake. She was very receptive to him, as well. She ended up tilting her head to the side and all her hair fell off her shoulder. Her neck was bared to him and he had a sudden urge that he did not fully understand. He started to pull back a little trying to extinguish some of his wolf nature. She must have noticed the change in him. "Jake, I'm fine, don't hold back." He regained control of himself and decided to give her a little love bite instead of the alternative. It would have to placate the wolf, because he was not about to do the other. She responded eagerly to what he had done and soon they were both reaching their fulfillment together. Bella was curled up against him, kind of starting to drift off. She groggily asked, "Jake, what happened to you there for a second? I thought we agreed I am not some fragile doll. I was made for you. Why were you hesitating?"

"Honey, for a split second, I had an urge to bite you and I don't mean like that little nip I ending up giving you. I am talking about hard, it's called marking. It would have drawn blood."

"Is that normal?"

"None of the others have done it. I don't know, I need to ask my Dad. I most certainly don't want to do it. When I am with you, I am not a fucking animal."

She reassured him she completely trusted him. "I know neither you or your wolf would ever hurt me. Please, just be honest with me. If he needs that...I mean if he needs you to mark me to be content, then do it. I trust both of you." She kissed him on the lips, and he felt relaxed. He honestly did not want to think about it anymore tonight. She started to climb over him.

"Where are you going, Bells? I thought you were almost asleep a little bit ago."

"I just want to peak at Edge one more time," she admitted.

"Okay, but he is fine. I showed him where the intercom button was. I told him he can always come and knock on our door if he wakes up scared or needs us. He was content with that and he was very happy to know I am his personal protector."

"Oh, so he understands about the wolves?"

"Yep, he gets it. He knows its our special secret just like he knows he is unique."

Bella still went to check for herself one more time to see he was peacefully sleeping before coming back to Jake, but as soon as she snuggled next to him he asked, "Um, Bells, can you please make me some chocolate milk?"

"What, are you serious?"

"Yes, I have to go patrol in an hour, please it will help me get a little bit of rest. Pretty please, you make it better than me."

She pulled on a t shirt and headed off downstairs. She was back in less than five minutes with the best cup of chocolate milk Jake had ever tasted.

* * *

"Hey Emily, I hope you don't mind if Edge starts coming to work with me most days. He will entertain himself." Bella could not keep using Sue, she had her own responsibilities.

"Of course not, you know we are all about family. Anyways, you picked the perfect day, my niece Claire is coming over. She is four, they should get along great...um, that is if you think Edge would like another child. I guess he has never seen one before."

Jacob spoke up, "We have to try sometime, me and Quil will stick around and see how he does. I know Bells doesn't want to keep him in hiding the rest of his life. It would not be fair to do that to him."

"Count me out, Jake. I am out of here," Quil stated. The two of them had been getting some food before heading out of patrols.

"No, I said you will stick around, what's your problem?" Jake spoke to him in a stern voice.

"I met that Claire kid a few weeks back, Jake. She has a crazy crush on me. I mean I know I'm irresistible, but I draw the line with toddlers."

"Oh Quil, for goodness sake, she thought you were funny." Emily explained, " Her Dad is kind of the serious type and she just enjoyed your company. I thought it was cute."

"Well, I didn't, it gave me the creeps."

Jake told him to grow up. She was a little kid, and he doubt she even remembered him. Typical Quil always thought girls liked him when in reality, they only laughed at his jokes.

Jacob was right, Claire totally ignored Quil, but she was completely absorbed with Edge and he was equally taken with her. Jacob observed them for a good half hour and finally was convinced Edge was safe around children. He figured Claire would be good for him. He acted too much like a miniature adult, and he needed a child's influence in his life.

Jacob did his patrol, and grabbed a quick meeting with Carlisle. There really was no news. It frustrated the hell out of him, but this vamp, Hollister was a pro at staying hidden or the Volturi would have destroyed him decades ago. Bella texted him and told him they were ready for the Forks delivery. He decided the only way she was doing that was with him, at least for now. He joined Rachel and Bella to complete their last delivery. He noticed Bells thumbing through messages on her phone. She had totally shifted out of her happy mood.

"What is it, honey?"

She looked up at him, "It's Alice, Jake. She wants to meet me in Port Angeles for shopping." She hesitated, "She wants to talk about Edward seeing Edge again."

Jake growled, not at her, but at the situation. He knew this was going to come up again. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know Jake, but I think we should go and at least hear her out. Edward does not deserve him, I know that, but Edge needs some kind of closure. I can't help but think Edward's not going to be around here much longer."

That thought was the best thing he had heard all day.

_**Love to hear your thoughts. Also, crazy me, has one more fic in the works. Of course, it's Jacob/Bella (AH). I just wondered if I should wait to finish this one totally, before I start posting the other one? What about Claire and Quil? LOL!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**~A/N Thanks to all my loyal followers and kind reviewers. You rock and mean the world to me! As I was completing this one, I realized it was way too much for one update, so it had to become 19 and 20. A lot of this one is Bella's POV.**_

_**I promised myself to let it go, but I have to ask one question? You all get this a Jacob/Bella story, right? I thought I clearly stated that in the beginning, so I feel utterly confused why anyone that hates Bella, thinks she and Edward deserve to burn in hell together would be interested in reading my story. It isn't like I want to dissuade potential readers, but guest reviewers that hide behind their anonymity only to harass the author with non-constructive criticism, whose sole purpose is to character bash, are a bit of a mystery to me. Happy to point out that most of my guest reviewers are awesome and so sweet. Thanks for everyone that supports my story. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, all of you know it**_

Chapter 19

Jake and Bella were sitting outside of a small, coffee shop that Alice suggested. It also served as an art gallery. Bella was quite taken with it, and she confided to Jake, "I really enjoy the catering business, but given the chance, I would love to manage a place like this."

"Why only manage it, Bells; maybe you could own it," he encouraged her.

"Who knows, maybe one day, I will."

Alice soon approached them carrying about ten different retail bags. When she sat down, Bella asked, "I thought you invited me shopping, looks like you already bought out the stores."

"Oh well, I knew you weren't too thrilled with shopping, but the fact that you were coming with Jacob, made the decision for me. I bought Edge so many cute things. You will love them. I bought several sizes," Alice chirped at them.

"Oh, okay thanks Alice. Jacob and I are going to do some shopping later for his room." Bella explained to her.

"Do you need any help?" she inquired.

Both Jake and Bella blurted out, "No!" at the same time. Bella appreciated Alice's intentions, but she was so annoying when it came to shopping. Bells did not care about half the shit Alice did.

Alice moved on to the real reason she wanted to see Bella, "Look, I get it. All of us are disappointed in Edward's actions. Twisted as they might have been, he thought he was doing what you wanted Bella. I don't condone it, I assure you. None of us do. The fact is we all miss Edge, could we please be allowed to see him? Jacob could send any of the pack he wants with him. Edward loves him, Bella. Will the two of you consider it?"

Bella looked to Jacob, "What do you think?"

"Bella if you want to allow him to visit, okay. I can send Seth or Leah along. They are use to everyone by now, and Edge knows them the best." He addressed Alice, "Edward cannot be there alone with him and we are not doing this on a regular basis. My pack is already spread too thin, thanks to your brother. We don't have time to babysit him at your house very often. If Leah or Seth doesn't like anything that is said or they get any kind of a bad vibe, they are taking him back to the rez and he is never coming back. Do you understand?" Alice shook her head in agreement.

"All we want to do is visit with him, maybe read to him. Edward wants to continue music lessons. Whatever he wants, of course. He is exceptionally bright, I was eager to teach him some other languages. I bet he would be very receptive to that."

Jacob frowned at that, he could not help but think the Cullen's viewed Edge as a pet, like they had with Bella. They were intent on training him. He wasn't a fucking sideshow attraction. It was a constant challenge to maintain any sort of normalcy with him.

Bella had been dying to ask one question, "Alice, who convinced Edward to give me an annulment? Was it Rose?"

"Actually, Rose was against when he first told us. She didn't like that he wasn't providing you a choice. To be perfectly honest, Bella; he initially did it to make you realize your place was with him."

"What do you mean, he thought I would see it and panic and say 'no Edward I don't want our marriage to be over'?" Bella was catching on fast. Jacob knew that fucker always had ulterior motives.

"That is the whole reason we told him to table it when he had it drawn up. It is not finalized until you sign it and send it back in, so the lawyer can file the paperwork. Did you do that?"

Jacob answered, "We dropped it off in the mailbox before we got here this morning."

Alice looked away, and Bella asked her, "He still thought it would work, didn't he?" Alice shook her head in silence. "Wow, I'm speechless. Edward has always made me speechless, but it is for completely different reasons now. Please be sure, to let him know; I sent in the forms and it's done. I am not answering any of his calls or texts." Bella let her know. Jacob was hoping that was the case, but the two of them had not discussed him. He and Bells had been blissfully happy with each other the past two days, and he liked to pretend Edward did not even even exist. It sucked being back in the real world.

Alice told Jacob she had an idea about getting away from the area for a few days. "I know why the wolves have been so close, but I can't get any clear visions. Jazz and I are going to go away and I am going to try and focus. Maybe I could see something pertaining to Hollister or monitor Aro's decisions. It is worth a try, I know we have all been turning up dead ends."

Jacob told her it was worth a try, but she was to contact him if she got any leads. The two of them told Alice goodbye and they headed out to a few shops to find a bedding set for Edge. Bella insisted on buying some oars to go on the wall as well. They had to make it a quick trip. She could not look at all she wanted to because Rachel was taking care of Edge for them and she needed to get to work to help out. She was going in over an hour late.

"Jake, why did you agree to let Edge go to the Cullen's? I know you don't want him to see Edward again." He had agreed rather easily, he admitted to himself.

"I don't know, Bells. You know they can't stay here once we destroy the vamp. He needs to be able to say goodbye. I guess I am using my past experience from losing my Mom. I was only giving him the chance, the one I never had. I think you want that for him as well."

"Of course, I do. I want to be blameless in his eyes, even though I am not. Look at it this way, we are in control of the situation. We can try it once and if it is not what we expected, we don't have to let him go back."

* * *

Bella admitted to Emily that Edge had talked about Claire nonstop and she wondered how often she would be back. "Are you kidding me, my sister is pregnant again, she is exhausted and would jump at the chance for free babysitting anytime. I can plan to have her over once or twice a week to let them play if you want."

He was listening, "Yes, please Aunt Emily; bring Claire, can she come tomorrow?"

"Well there is your answer Emily, I think he would like the playdate as often as possible," Bella replied. She was so relieved to know her son had made a friend. He was going to be secluded for now until his growth slowed. At least, Emily's family knew the truth now; so they would not be an issue. Bella also noticed kids seemed to be more accepting to what was in front of them. Claire did not notice Edge's peculiarities, he was simply her new friend.

Bella had gotten a call from Charlie when she and Rachel were headed back home. She was staring out the window as they drove, and caught a glimpse of Brady behind them. She knew that at least one or two of the pack was always outside Emily's or following along in the woods when they drove around the reservation. She felt very safe knowing that and it was not intrusive by any means, she carried on with her normal routine. She and Jake were in negotiations about leaving the sanctuary of the rez. He only felt comfortable if it was with him.

Charlie wanted to bring over the case file to brainstorm with the pack. He also mentioned Sue had a few late patients and he really was craving her chicken pot pie, so she promised to have supper ready when he got there. She also decided to take it upon herself to invite the entire pack. Rachel sat down with her to give her all the numbers she had for the guys. Bella made a group "The Pack" and sent out the text inviting them for dinner and a meeting. She did not let Jacob know about it, she wanted it to be a surprise. She added "secret" in her message, so hopefully no one would let it slip.

"You know, we are going to have to make like a dozen pot pies, Bella?" Rachel's previous experience with pot pies was equivalent to one small, crusted dish.

Bella pulled out a stack of every casserole dish in the kitchen as well as some disposable ones. "I know, I am thinking three large ones and about six of these small ones. We better get started rolling out dough while I boil the chickens."

Paul and Rachel were going to the store every few days, because the kitchen was not going to be done for a few weeks and they had to make due with their small refrigerator/freezer. Eventually, they would have a bigger freezer and be able to stock up. The new kitchen was shifted over to the side as part of the downstairs addition. This way, she and Rachel still had a working kitchen while the construction continued. When the work was done and all the new appliances, were up and running; the old, tiny kitchen would be converted to a walk-in pantry. All those changes and an extra long table that was being built were going to make it so much easier to have the Black house serve as the pack hub.

Edge fell asleep on the way home from Emily's, but he had just wandered down the stairs while Bella and Rachel were slaving away over the pie crusts. He had recently discovered cartoons, so Bella put some on for him. His current favorite was Sponge Bob. Rachel gave her side glance with one raised eyebrow. "I know, completely mindless and dumb, but if you saw the stuff he is reading now; you would know why he needs this. There has to be some sort of balance, am I right?"

"Yeah, and Jacob loves that sort of humor, they can bond over it later."

Bella had her back to the door while she was at the counter chopping tons of carrots and onions. He was home early, she felt him approach the house. She continued her task waiting for him to come inside. She had no way of explaining what it was like being here with him, living with the family. She had finally found her spot in life. Several months ago, she thought she was out of place in her own skin and that becoming a vampire like Edward was where she belonged. She had never quite fit in growing up with her mother. The role reversal had skewed her idea of normal and her self-esteem issues left her wide open to the unhealthy relationship she welcomed with Edward. She exhaled the breath she had been holding in anticipation as soon as the door opened.

He took a few long strides before he came up behind her to bury his face into her neck. She had her hair pulled up since she was preparing the meal, so his hot breath was against her bare skin. It didn't matter how many times he did it, her reaction was always the same, butterflies and burning inside her body. "Um, I missed you, so damn much, Bells."

Rachel moved away from them, to give them a little space.

Jacob took advantage and moved in a little closer. He pressed into her backside. "Want to go upstairs?"

She did, she really really did, but it was not possible. This was one of those times, she had told him about. They can't always be together at a second's notice. "I can't right now," she turned around to face him and he silenced her refusal with a long commanding kiss to make her reconsider. When she pulled away, she told him her reasons, "Edge is right there," she pointed to him, "Rachel and I are making dinner, Charlie is coming by, so down boy," she pushed him away because he was all too tempting and making her lose focus, "Tonight," and she gave him a smacking kiss to his closed lips. "Why don't you go watch Sponge Bob with Edge?"

"Okay, honey," he conceded defeat, and headed over to the sofa with Edge. Bella was caught off guard when he said, "Calling pack meetings, now Bells? How very alpha female of you, I think I like it; but seriously, you thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Damn you wolves, and your loose lips. I wanted you to be surprised that I took the initiative."

"I was surprised when Quil let it slip about five minutes after you told him. He is very weak minded, you know."

A little over an hour later, the Black's living room and kitchen were filled to capacity. The decibel level was at an all time level. Everyone was there except Seth and Brady who were on patrol. Eight pans of pot pie were a distant memory. Bella hid away the last dish for the guys when they finished patrol. Paul had been sniffing around for another helping, but Rachel chased him away. Bella made his day when she produced the chocolate pies they had made at Emily's. Charlie finally pulled out the case file, with Jacob at his side. Bella cringed at the details and she had no desire to see the pictures. Hollister was a twisted individual as human, she could not fathom how low he had sunk since becoming a vampire. That truth revealed by Edward about using her as a breeder for hybrids still caused bile to rise in her throat. It was the sickest thing she had ever heard.

Jacob expressed an opinion he had arrived at, "He has an Igor. That is how he stays hidden."

Charlie caught on, "You mean like Dr. Frankenstein?"

"Yep, it's obvious, that is what Edward was essentially doing for him. We know the leeches have powers of persuasion. He uses others to gain what he needs, then I am sure he drains them dry. Doubt he keeps anyone that long, but we know he thrives on his experiments. This is how he remains virtually hidden and undetected. I thought Edward had gotten him all the medical supplies, but he denies that, said he already had that type of equipment. Charlie, start looking into reported thefts in clinics or hospitals."

Charlie was in agreement, "I think you are onto something, Jake. I will make some calls in the morning and start searching the databases in the area. It is bound to be local thefts, since he was working out of buildings close and around Seattle."

Some of the guys headed out and Seth and Brady came in to eat, as soon as they were relieved of their duty. Jacob wanted to sit down with Leah and Seth to go over how they would deal with Edge visiting the Cullen's. Bella was planning on letting him go in the morning for a couple of hours. He thought for the first time, both of them should go. Seth explained how he had a couple of midterms and was there any other time they could do it. He was doing so well in school right now, and did not want to screw up his grades like he did last term. Jacob told Bella to tell them another day then, but she had an idea.

"Hey Embry, are you busy tomorrow? Could you go with Leah to watch out for Edge?" Leah, glared at her, for being so obvious. Bella could not help herself, she wanted Leah to at least try.

"Oh sure, if that will work for you, Jake," he knew it was up to his alpha.

Jake looked back and forth to the two women. Bella knew he was suspicious. He had asked her a few times, how she and Leah managed to be such fast friends when it took everyone else great effort just to get her to briefly be nice.

"Okay, I am fine with it Em, if you two will stay in charge of the situation."

That was kind of the last order of business, Leah was the only one that remained before Bella was about to head off to bed. She was eager to make good on her promise to her man, who was performing his nightly ritual of tucking in Edge. The two of them stepped outside on the porch and Bella bragged, "You are very welcome, you know."

"I was not planning on thanking you. I don't need your match making. There is too much going on right now to seek out a love connection with Embry." Leah was pretending to be mad at Bella, but she could tell she was excited about being alone with him tomorrow.

"Remember what I said, start slow, just allow yourself to be his friend and the rest will come if it's meant to be."

"Whatever, I'll see you in the morning, what time does the kid get up?"

"Seven," she answered. "Then he eats breakfast, come about 8 and he will be ready. Jake is upstairs preparing him for everything."

Leah grumbled a few choice words at her and flipped her off before she walked around the house to phase. Bella called out to the sleek gray wolf, "I love you too, Leah."

Bella rushed up to get a quick shower after checking on Edge and Jacob. They were still in deep conversation. She used the opportunity to pull out another sexy item, Jake had never seen her in. His eyes were bulging out of his head when he caught sight of her on their bed. "You like?"

"That's a silly question, Bells. Of course, I like." and he was on her in a heartbeat. As much as he liked her in the sexy black nightie, obviously he liked it better on the floor, because she did not have it on more than five minutes before he pulled it over her head and threw it there.

"Wow, that was rather athletic," she was breathing heavily against his chest.

"Really, I didn't notice," he lied.

"Shut it, Jake. Maybe not for you, but for me it was. I think I am going to have to take Kim and Emily up on their offer to join their yoga class. That is how they stay in shape for their wolf men."

"Yeah, well Kim is a freak in the sheets. She is a little too kinky for me, so don't be taking advice from her."

"Gross, why did you tell me that? Now, I am going to act weird around her and we were just getting to know one another."

"Bells, if I can get over the stuff I have seen. You can manage only hearing about it."

"Whatever, that reminds me. Did you ask Billy about marking?" Bella was curious and anxious about it.

"He thinks if my wolf is leading me towards it, I should submit to it. None of the other imprinted wolves have had the desire to. He said that maybe it is related to our rocky start and our delayed imprint, he needs to deepen the connection even more." Jacob explained.

"Go ahead and say it, it's because I was married to your natural enemy, because I bore his child. That is the real reason, isn't it?"

"Bells are you getting mad at me?"

"No, I am not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I don't know what I'm even hinting at, I just don't want there to be any more doubts. I can't even imagine we could have a deeper connection than we already do, but if the marking will guarantee that, I want it. I want you to do it, Jake."

"We will see, baby. No rush, but if it is necessary, at least I know you trust me and I personally think it has more to do with the threat you are under, not what occurred in the past." Bella was comforted by those last few words. She lay her head right over Jake's heart and let the strong perfect rhythm lull her to sleep.

Leah showed up a few minutes earlier than eight. "Oh hey, Leah, Edge is all ready to go. He is excited about seeing his family." She couldn't help but roll her eyes. She did not plan on him going too many times or maybe she did. She felt so conflicted, but at least she knew Leah would be looking out for him.  
"Bella, I can tell you are a bundle of nerves, so I don't want to add to it. I wanted to apologize for last night. You are right, I am not some stupid 12 year old girl; if I like a man, then it is up to me and only me to test the waters." She sniffed the air and looked around.

Bella knew what or more like who she was looking for, "They are both gone already."

"I am afraid of being rejected again. I don't think I am strong enough, what happened with Sam cut so deep. What if the wound never heals?" Leah had never looked so vulnerable to Bella before and she did what any good friend would do; she hugged her.

Embry walked in on them, talk about imperfect timing. He looked at them and then started to back up through the open door. "It's fine Embry, Leah was only consoling me, I am nervous about letting Edge go to the Cullen's."

"Oh okay, do you need me to wait outside or something? I don't want to intrude." he politely asked.

Leah told him that would be fine, that she would be right out. "See, too freaking sensitive and sweet. What am I suppose to do with that?"

Bella shrugged, "Enjoy it, I guess."

Bella and Rachel got started on the lunches without Emily. She had ran to her sister's to pick up Claire. Edge was going to have a lot of socializing today, because Leah let her know they were on their way back. She had texted her a dozen or so times to let her know they were all fine, even Edward was on his best behavior. She did not hear anything derogatory about Bella or Jacob or the pack. He acted genuinely interested in what was going on his life. Mostly, the two of them played music at the piano. Alice "fucking had him speaking French phrases" was one of her texts. Emmett wrestled on the floor with him for a little bit. He made the comment he had gotten weaker since he lived there, so Carlisle gave him an exam. He said he would call her later about that, but there was absolutely nothing to worry about, that he was healthy.

Bella was relieved by Leah's texts, but she could not help to throw a few in asking how things were with Embry. She would not respond to those. Claire was just getting out of Emily's car when Leah showed up with Edge. Those two hurried in the house together not concerned in the least with the adults around them.

"Hey," Leah said to Emily.

"Hi Leah," Emily said before going inside.

"That was some serious progress," Leah told Bella.

Bella would take her word for it, she had not seen them previously, but it still seemed very awkward to her.

"So, the Cullen visit was okay? If you were me, would you let him go back?"

"They did not do anything detrimental to him, but leave it up to him. He is a smart kid, too smart to tell you the truth, but I would ask him if he wants to go back. If they, meaning Edward behaves, and he wants to go, it seems harmless." Leah started smiling, she obviously had something to report about Embry, "He is coming by tonight to see my designs. I brought up school, and it worked; he opened up about his dreams to be an engineer. He has design books too, only his are buildings and structures; but we found out we have something in common."

Bella started jumping up and down a little, they all needed good things, happy stuff to happen for a change.

"Calm down, Swan. It isn't like he proposed, we are going to look at drawings. And do not, I repeat do not tell anyone about this. No pillow talk with your man, and absolutely don't utter a syllable about it in there with your fellow hens."

Bella took her thumb and forefinger and put them to her lips and twisted them in a quarter circle.

"What the fuck was that?" Leah asked.

"I locked it up, don't you know what that means?" Bella guessed it was an Arizona thing, she had learned it in Jr. High.

The next few weeks, Bella found herself in a comfortable routine. The pack was still running ragged looking for Hollister. She worked each day from about 10-1, she prepared food for her family and often the entire pack. Edge was happy to go to the Cullen's about twice a week and he saw Claire on a regular basis as well. Of course, she enjoyed most nights in the arms of Jacob. He never brought up marking her again, said he guessed it was a one time urge. He was satisfied with how their relationship was and so was the wolf now. Edge had another growth spurt and he looked more like a four year old. Alice had insisted on the French lessons, but Edge became way more interested in Carlisle's Italian ones.

Jacob thought his heritage should be represented if the kid was going to soak up that much knowledge, so he introduced him to Old Quil. That had turned out to be the most odd kinship of all. Bella had no idea what all he was teaching him, but Jacob regretted not paying more attention in his tribal history courses, because he was convinced Edge knew more about the Quileute's than even he did. They would exchange stories each night during their bedtime ritual.

Bella was most excited about the friendship Edge had with Claire. The day the two of them made mud pies on the beach, she could not hold back her tears. "Bells, why are you crying?" Jacob asked.

"Look at them, Jake. They are like we were. Do you know how hard it was for me to know I had a son that would probably never have a single, normal friend? Now he does, and it makes me happy. These are happy tears."

"Well that's a relief, I don't like it when you cry." he squeezed her tight.

That night Alice sent Bella a text that she and Jasper had finally gotten away to a spa. She was totally going to relax and see if any visions became clear to her. Bella wondered what vampires did at a spa, but knowing Alice, they had a boutique and that is what she did there.

Seth arrived at 8 that morning, it had really turned cold and it was storming. Emily was worried about it raining out her wedding at the end of the week, but it was suppose to be clear and cool by Saturday. "Give Mommy a goodbye, kiss. I'll see you at Emily's in few hours."

"Love you, Mommy. Shoulders, Uncle Seth?" Poor Seth had been reduced to a constant source of transportation for Edge, but both of them loved it. Bella watched as Seth carried him to the car. He had his permit now, but even Charlie let him get by with short drives. He trusted him.

Bella ran up to catch a long, hot shower before she had to leave with Rachel. Jacob had left before the dawn, he was doing that more often than not. That way he could spend most nights in bed with her. She always woke up if he slipped out for the 12 am shifts, but by the early morning hours, she was in her deepest sleep. She was dressed and running a brush through her hair when she heard her phone ringing from the night stand. It was still on the charger. It was probably Emily, asking them to bring a certain pan or ingredient. She was use to her last minute calls, but Alice appeared on her screen so she quickly swiped to answer the call.

"Bella, you have to get to the house right now. It's Aro, he is coming and I saw him touch Edge and Edge touched him."

Bella fell back to the bed, she lost the ability to hold herself up. "When?"

"Within the hour, go Bella, the wolves have to stay away."

"That will never happen, you know one or two of them constantly follows me."

"He is there to serve Edward a warning, I don't see him hurting you but you have to be there or he will go hunting for you. There will be an all out war with the pack if he finds them. Go now, Bella. You are wasting time, Jazz and I are on the way back. Trust me, I only see three guards outside the door, but he did not come unprepared."

That was it, Alice hung up. Bella ran as fast as her feet would carry her down the stairs. She was headed out the door when a strong pair of arms reached out and grabbed her around the waist, "Hold on, little sister. Since when do you run? We will go to Emily's when I finish my breakfast. It's almost an hour too early anyway."

"Let go of me, Paul. I have to leave." she twisted and squirmed trying to get him to release her.

"Leave where?" he asked.

She hesitated, "The Cullen's... I have to go check on Edge. Something is wrong."

"Well, then come on, I'll drive you."

"No, I am going alone," she insisted.

"Like hell you are. What has gotten into you?"

Bella could not hold it in any longer, Paul still had a grip on her, "Let me go," she shrieked in his ear.

Rachel walked in about that time, "Paul what is going on? Why are you holding Bella?"

"Because she has got some damn fool notion that I am going to let her leave the reservation unprotected. I value my life too much. Jake will kill me."

Bella then became hysterical, he was not hearing anything she said. "Paul the Volturi is there with Edge, I have to go. The wolves can't be seen by Aro."

That statement was just enough to startle him, and his grip loosened and she pushed away from him. She started running towards the car as fast as her legs would carry her. She knew she could never outrun him, but he gave up the idea of holding her down. He allowed her to get in the car and as she was speeding away, she could see at least four wolves hot on her tail.

Her phone started ringing with a familiar ring tone. "Stop the car Bells."

"Dammit, Jake get the pack to turn back around. You don't understand, none of you can be seen by Aro. I have to go alone," she pleaded.

"Fuck no, that is not happening, I'm going to beat you there and I will get Edge out and back to the rez before that fucking bloodsucker has a chance to lay eyes on him. I was already in the area."

"He knows Jake, it's too late. He knows the whole story and he is there to speak to Edward. Alice says I have to be there, she saw it in her vision."

"Bells, the pixie's visions mean shit to me. They are rarely accurate." A loud horn was heard in the background. "Dammit Bells, you are driving like a maniac. Aren't you? It's pouring...slow down."

"Then let me off the phone and trust me. I have to do this on my own."

"This isn't about trust, I have to protect you and Edge; I can't sit by, not know what is happening," he shouted at her through the phone.

"Jacob, please we have to come up with a compromise. I'm almost there."

Bella sat the phone down without hanging it up. She hoped she had been fast enough. Nothing she said over the phone had convinced him to stay away. She parked the car to find Edward and Jacob outside in a heated exchange.

"They aren't your responsibility any longer, they are mine. Your forfeited all your rights with what you brought in our midst," Jacob's thunderous voice, filled the air.

Bella ran into Jacob's arms, even though she had spent the last ten minutes trying to convince him to stay away; she only felt comfort and relief being held by him. "Jake, what if I leave our call connected then you have know exactly what is happening?"

He shook his head with a resounding no, Carlisle joined them, "Really Jacob, I think this will go better if you are not here. You have to trust us to protect them. I believe what Alice saw. Aro is fascinated with Bella. He did not hurt her in Volterra."

Jacob finally agreed, "I will fall back with the pack. I will not let it go more than a few minutes. If he doesn't leave or if I hear anything that concerns me, we are coming in. We will break down all these walls and if a war ensues, then so be it." Bella watched him step off the porch, but she quickly turned away and entered the house. She was not able to look at him any longer, what if it was the last time she saw him? It was a morbid thought, but she could not expel it from her mind.

Edge ran into her arms. She clung to him, he was her lifeline now. He would be her motivation, she had to be strong for him. Edge had already had the Volturi explained to him. There was nothing to do but sit and wait. According to Alice, he should already be here. He wasn't, and Bella swallowed a lump in her throat. If she was wrong about his arrival, what else was missing from her vision. Alice said this wasn't a mission to harm, but they all knew that was a possibility. The Cullen's had not fulfilled their promises to Aro and Edward had done the unthinkable making an alliance with Hollister.

Bella put her phone up to her cheek one more time, "I love you, Jacob," and then she slipped it back into her back pocket.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_** Here is the deal, Chapter 20 is being held hostage. If anyone is up for a double update, let me know or if you prefer to hold on to cliffhangers a few days, I can do that too.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**~A/N Without further delay, here is the other update.**_

_**This fic is rated M: for mature**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 20

Jacob and Sam were standing in a clearing over two miles from the Cullen's. All the rest of the pack circled them as wolves. They were waiting on Jacob's signal, the two mile distance could be eliminated within a matter of minutes. It might as well be a million miles as far as we was concerned. He felt a world away from Bella. He decided to heed the Cullen's warnings for one and only one reason. It was Carlisle. He had always been up front and honest with Jacob, and he was the only one that really knew this Aro leech. He had lived among the Volturi at one time. He could hear them all loud and clear through Bella's phone. He focused in on the only two heartbeats in the house, they were all that kept him grounded in that instance. He easily recognized the gentle thrumming of Edge's heart. It was calm and constant, he had it memorized from countless nights of story-time and tucking him in for bed. Bella's on the other hand was all over the place, it was extremely erratic. He knew she was as scared as she had ever been. He never sensed this kind of fear in her even when Victoria was hunting her.

Sam spoke up, "Jake, just say the word and we will go back. I know the wolf has to be ripping you apart inside."

"He is," Jacob's voice barely sounded human. "Let's give it a little longer." Jacob did not want to talk with Sam anymore. He had to stay focused on the sounds coming from the Cullen's house.

_Knock knock knock_ was suddenly echoing through the phone. "He is fucking knocking, let that be a sign it isn't a hostile visit." he said to Sam. Maybe he was there to rip Edward's fucking head off and then he would leave. He had always expected that honor to go to him, but if Aro did it; he would get over it. However, he did not wish for Bella and Edge to witness it.

Jacob listened to the sounds of moving feet and the door hinge creaked open.

"Aro," Carlisle said.

"I trust you are going to invite me in Carlisle, we have much to discuss." That was the first time Jacob heard the heavy accented leech speak up. The creepy fucking thing shredded his eardrums. If his voice produced this much angst in him, being in his presence would have been unbearable. What was going through her mind, he wondered. That was it, he could not take, he was going back. He shifted forward slightly, but Sam's hand reached out for his shoulder.

"Jake, remember what you just said. I think we should give it a little bit longer."

Jacob only had the voices to go on, he did not know who was facing who, where anyone was standing. He did not know the demeanor of their faces.

The next sound he heard was the clicking of a tongue, most likely on the roof of his mouth. "Edward, you truly disappointment me. How many lies do you expect me to tolerate? I am not a patient being, you know that, don't you?"

Edward's melodic voice, did not stammer over his excuses, "I made an error in judgment, Aro. I will have the problem resolved, I will make it right for you. I am sorry. I have lost my wife because of it."

Jacob heard Bella suck in her breath. He must be focusing in on her at the moment. Jacob lifted a hand. If he dropped it, the pack would proceed with their sole mission. Leah was going straight for Bella and Edge. The rest of them would seek, hunt, destroy; if any of the Cullen's were in the way, it did not matter to them. They would have to be collateral damage. "Isssabelllaaa," he drew her full name out as long as possible. "What am I to do about you? I had such high hopes, how is this even possible?" Carlisle started to answer, "Shoosh, Carlisle. Isabella is going to explain it to me."

"It was completely unexpected, Aro. It was out of our control." She had regained her composure, she sounded strong and confident to Jacob.

"No chance she can be turned, Carlisle?" Aro asked.

"None."

"See, I truly worry what kind of threat that imposes on our kind, if the word was to get out," his hypnotic voice slithered out.

Bella raised her voice to him, "Absolutely none, no one will know. I have not been in contact with the outside world. Carlisle treated me here, no one knows, that I am different. I only want to forget. I will never reveal the secrets I know."

"Then what is it again you were doing, Edward? Tell me how you brought my greatest nemesis out of hiding."

"It was more like an intentional accident. I heard rumors, I thought maybe he could succeed in turning her like we all planned. Of course, now I know it was the worst mistake of my existence. I am in total agreement with you Aro, he must be destroyed. My family has been working diligently to see that happens. We are close, but he has slipped away. You yourself know how tricky he can be, you have had him hunted for decades."

"Not sure how long you have been searching and failing, because this was only recently brought to my attention. Here is my offer, you see this box?"

"Yes," Edward stated.

"You have three moons, no more; bring me the enemy's head to Volterra, burn the rest; but I want this as my own personal trophy. It will serve a warning to our kind, that my rules will be upheld and that debts will never be forgotten."

That was it, he was giving them a timetable. Jacob at least had hope that it meant Bella and Edge would be spared.

"Oh, one other thing,Edward. You will come serve me and the rest of the Volturi. There will be no negotiations. All transgressions require penance, unless you would prefer your wife and child take your place."

"No, no of course, I will go, I will do whatever you need me to do. I will come bearing Hollister's head as soon as it is done."

"Don't forget, three moons or else I will have to make an example of this coven and it would be such a shame to destroy beautiful Isabella after all she has been through and still thrived. Before I go, bring me the child. I have never encountered such a remarkable being."

Jacob was guessing this was Alice's vision, Aro would touch Edge. He wondered what Edge would show him. Edge spent most of his time around the pack now, could he keep that hidden, he was just a boy. That bloodsucker starting cackling like a little old lady. "Fascinating, young Edward."

"E 'stato molto gratificante per conoscerti, Aro." Edge plainly enunciated.

"Oh, brilliant! Eccellente tanto potenziale, in questo." His voice went up an octave. "How many languages do you know young Edward?"

"I am learning French, Italian and Quileute."

"Fuck." Jacob said out loud.

"Interesting, I take it this Quileute you speak of, is a native tongue."

"Um, yes, Aro. That is the language of a nearby Native American tribe," Carlisle informed him.

"I'm curious how he would learn such a language if he is kept hidden away from society."

"Well, we have an extensive library and the child absorbs knowledge in every area he is exposed to. Would you like to see some of the books he reads?" Carlisle was doing a good job. Almost too good, he should drop it right there or else it would be overkill.

The door opened again and Jacob was about to burst out of his human skin, did he bring in his guards? Jacob felt a new wave of panic, until Aro spoke again.

"Alice, dear, so happy you joined us. Tell me, you were not aiding Edward, were you? I saw how close the two of you were last time we met."

"No, no Aro; I would have discouraged his behavior." Alice responded.

"Then I'm sure you would not mind if I see for myself, here; give me your hands...Ahh, alas, you are telling me the truth. I might have thoroughly enjoyed having you join me alongside your brother. Of course, the offer is always open for you to volunteer."

Jacob thought this was it, he seemed to be leaving. "Come on, your filthy fucking bloodsucker, go...just go."

"Everyone is clear about the rules, correct?"

A chorus of, "yes" rang out.

Jacob heard a long inhale, "Interesting..." was the last thing he heard from Aro.

The door soon closed shut after that. "Jacob, Jacob are you there, I'm okay, we are both okay. Alice says to wait a few more minutes to make sure he is gone and then you can come for us."

Jacob's phone and remnants of his clothes lay beneath Sam's feet. The wolf could no longer be contained. Sam picked up the phone, slipped it into his pocket and dropped his shorts to tie to his leg before phasing to follow the alpha. The whole pack, just a few strides behind him, were all headed back the Cullen's.

* * *

Bella could not think of anything else but laying eyes on Jacob again. She could not believe how that went. It was almost too simple and yet the whole altercation was full of tension. She worried Jacob sensed it and would come breaking through the window at any given time in the conversation. Edward was going to serve the Volturi, she did not even know what that entailed, but she did not feel sorry for him. It was not in her any longer. Of course, they only had three months or else. Bella believed Jacob would succeed, so she would not let worry consume her. She only needed to feel him again. She waited outside for him. His majestic wolf broke through the treeline, with his entire pack flanked around him. She assumed he would shift and come running up to her to scoop her in his arms and carry her away from this almost disaster.

He didn't, he stayed there at the bottom of the stairs with his eyes trained on her. Sam and Leah approached in their human forms. "Bella, you need to go with Jacob," Sam instructed her.

"Of course," she looked confused.

Leah turned to Sam, "Should we let her go with him like that?"

"We don't have a choice, Bella come on, I'll help you up."

"I...I'm suppose to sit on Jacob's wolf? What is wrong, Sam? Why won't he change back?"

Edward butted in, "Bella, you can't be seriously considering that? He is not human. I have been reading his mind, he is completely lost to the wolf. It isn't safe."

Edward extended his hand towards Bella, Jacob growled and Leah slapped it away, "Don't... you fucking leech, not if you want to keep that arm." Leah put her arm around Bella to lead her over to Jake, "I'll take Edge, we'll go to Mom's, don't worry; he will be safe."

Bella allowed Sam to help her onto Jake's back. It had started to rain again. She was briefly worried she would slide right off. She was not sure how to go about this, but she leaned into him and held on. He turned them around slowly and took off. They headed into the woods and away from the Cullen's for good. Bella had no sense of direction. The rain pelted her skin and she was thankful for Jacob's warmth because the air was freezing her skin. She had no idea where Jacob was taking her, but whatever was going on, this is what he needed. She promised him when she committed herself to him that she would be whatever he needed her to be.

They stopped at a small, primitive cabin. It seemed ancient but was clean and obviously cared for. He stopped at the stairs and tilted his head down so that she could slide off. She stood on the tiny porch assuming he wanted her to go inside, so she tested the door and it was unlocked. She held the door open and the wolf followed her in. His big body barely squeezed through the door.

Bella went straight to the fireplace to check and see if there was wood or matches to start a fire. It was already set up and all she had to do was strike the match. She turned around to see Jacob fold his large wolf body down to the floor. She thought back to a previous conversation. Jacob's wolf wished to wrap himself around her in his den. This was not a wolf's den. She was pretty certain, this was some type of spiritual retreat. She recalls Billy describing a place like this. Members of the tribe used it for spiritual renewal or other tribal rituals. Judging from the artifacts displayed and seclusion of the cabin, this was considered a holy place for the tribe.

Jacob was still waiting on her. He had not moved a muscle since lying down. Bella took a hesitant step towards him before she remembered one more detail. She knew it was important, they probably smelled of vampire. She wasn't thinking ahead to what she would wear later, but she pulled every stitch of her clothes off and threw them in the fire. She walked over to the wolf, her mate. She dropped to the floor next to him and curled her body into his. It did not matter that she had a good night's sleep previously, she was emotionally drained and Jacob's fur was the warmest, coziest place she had ever been. She relaxed and let herself fall completely asleep.

Bella slowly opened her eyes to an almost dark room. The fire had died down considerably. The cabin only had a few windows, but there were shutters closed on each one of them. It was still daytime, but with the storm that continued to rage on, she could not guess what time of the day it was. Jacob was still nestled against her as the wolf. He had been very comforting to her and she hoped that he was comforted by her as well.

She slid herself away from him before standing up and stretching. She walked over to the fireplace and threw two more logs on. Before she turned back around, she spoke to him. "Jake, please...I need to see you. I need to feel your skin, come back to me." The energy was palatable. She felt him change before his chest pressed into her back. His hands were immediately searching, touching, siphoning off what he needed. She turned around to face him. As soon as she did, he lifted her from her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him. He placed her on a table. They did not speak, at least not with their words; but their bodies connected in the next instant. Jacob always took so much time with her. He wanted her good and ready for him each time. She was usually begging for him before he joined with her. This was something else, it was like nothing they had ever done. They were by no means boring or routine, but this was pure animalistic fucking. It was a different side to him, but she did not care. He was still hers and she was enjoying every second of this. He griped her hips so tight, she was sure it would leave a mark. For the most part, he had her lifted off the table as he pounded himself over and over into her. She was not sure if he wanted to right now, but she had to kiss him. She pulled his mouth down to hers and he wanted it as well. He dominated her mouth with his tongue, and she sucked and bit onto it knowing she could not hurt him. He finally slowed down slightly knowing the exact rhythm she needed for her climax. He knew her so well, and as she was coming off her high; she felt him spill his seed within her.

She had not even had the opportunity to catch her breath before he was carrying her to the other side of the room. He laid her face down on some sort of padded stool and then he was on her again taking what he needed. There was a level of desperation in his movements. She knew he must have considered the same aftermath she did, that they might lose one another this morning. He needed this with her like the wolf needed her resting in his fur not long before. She continued to receive him, hoping to quell all his fears and insecurities. They went on like that for a long while and he brought pleasure to her over and over. Just when she thought, it was the last time; it was not. One of Jacob's hands pulled her hair to the side while the other one was exactly where it needed to be to give her the distraction she was about to need. She felt his breath on her back, knowing exactly what he was about to do. She had already given him permission, encouraged him; whenever he needed to do it. That is exactly what he did. He placed his mark where her neck and shoulder merged. Stinging pain sliced through her, but pure pleasure took its place as soon as Jacob spilled in her a second time. His body somewhat collapsed against her, but he kept some of his weight off. She felt him begin to caress the mark with his searing tongue. She was so overwhelmed in the next few seconds, she was sure she blacked out; not sure if it was from the bite or the orgasms.

"Bells, are you okay? Bells, honey, I'm sorry."

He was leaning against a chair sitting on the floor and she realized she was in his lap now. She touched his lips with her finger. He placed a sweet kiss to it. "I'm a fine, baby. I was made for you, remember."

He buried his face into her hair and sobbed. She cried right along with him. "Jacob, I think we should go home. We need to see our son. I am sure everyone is super worried about us."

"You said he was ours..."

"Well he is in every way that counts, I think you have earned the title of Daddy." and the two of them kissed, gone was the hunger and critical need for one another. They were just two young lovers making out on the floor.

Bella finally broke away and reminded Jacob that they had to get back home and both of them were naked as the day they were born. He may have been use to running around nude or have the luxury of transforming into a furry beast, but she did not.

Stop laughing, "What am I suppose to do?"

Jacob dug around the cabin and finally came up with an old hunting jacket. "Here, this is all there is. At least it will keep the rain off of you and you will be covered."

Jacob took her outside, "Stand back, Bells. I will bend down at the stairs and you can climb on the opposite of how you got off."

Bella hid herself into the fabric of the huge jacket. The rain was still coming down the whole way back to their home. Jacob let Bella slip off his neck again onto the porch. He quickly ran around the side and came back with a pair of shorts on. "Look around." she pointed to the house and yard. "Everyone is here, including my Dad."

"Bells, I will get rid of them as soon as they see you are fine. I can't bear all those males around you tonight, that includes Charlie. Forgive me if I say something offensive to him."

Jacob was not willing to let her walk in, he picked her up before opening the door. Jake's pack knew immediately to back off, but not Charlie. "My god, Bells look at you."

"Charlie, you need to go, you can see Bells tomorrow," Jacob told him nicely the first time.

"What? You have got to be kidding me, do you know what time it is? No one has heard from you almost 8 hours. Where were you? What were the two of you doing that no one could use a phone?" He turned red as soon as he asked that. "Forget it, I don't want to know what you were doing, but Bella, you looked ragged. Why don't I call Sue over to give you a check up."

"Bella is fine, Charlie. I am telling you again to back off."

"Like hell she is, Bells you are soaking wet, your hair is a tangled mess and what are you wearing?"

Paul intervened, "Look we all were worried, Charlie but Jacob says Bella is fine, everyone needs to leave. Come on, you know Jake would not kick you out normally, but it has been a trying, fucking day." The rest of the pack started to head out.

"Where is Edge?" Bella addressed her father.

"Um, he is with Leah, Sue and Embry. He is fine, but he is asking about you." her Dad answered. "He is going to spend the night, if that is okay?"

Bella shook her head yes and laid it back down on Jacob's chest.

Charlie leaned over like he wanted to give her a hug or make some type of contact, but Paul stopped him, "No way, Charlie; you can't touch her, not today. Go home to Sue; I'll make sure Rachel brings Bella to see you in the morning for coffee."

Jacob turned to his sister, "Rach, can you make Bella a tray of food and a pitcher of water and leave it in our room?"

"Sure, I'll have it up there in a few minutes."

Charlie, finally got the hint and started to leave, Bella gave him a small wave as Jacob carried her upstairs. He drew them a hot bath and they climbed in together. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh my god, no wonder my Dad was freaking out. I look terrible."

"Nope, you still look beautiful, honey. You are just a little worn out. Sorry."

"Stop, we are making a promise to each other. No more sorries about stuff that is out of our control. I mean if you break my favorite coffee mug or something you can say 'sorry' but only stuff like that. Deal?"

She held out her hand and Jacob gladly shook it. He pulled her hair to the side, "Holy shit, honey. I can barely see the mark. Wow, I guess you still heal fast. I just put you through all that and no one can tell."

"First off, you know I enjoyed it. It was by no means a bad experience, it was just...it was different. Second, we know it's there. I can feel it, can you?"

Jacob leaned in and took a deep breath, "Yep, I know it's there."

"Then that is all that matters to me."

When the two of them got into their room, a tray of cheese, crackers and fruit was sitting on the bed. "Here eat up," and he started feeding her bits and pieces.

They spent the next few minutes devouring everything on the tray. Bella grabbed the chocolates Rachel had left her. "Oh, this is why I love your sister. Do you want one?"

"Nope, you can have both of them," he smiled at her so sweetly. What would she had done if she lost his smile, the one she claimed from him, even before she deserved it? Bella knew he had one more request from her and she was willing to comply no matter how hard her body had been pushed earlier. The two of them had one more love making session and it was slow and sweet; tender, but still heart pounding. Every time they were together was special and Jacob constantly reminded her of his love for her again and again.

She held his face in her hands to give him one last goodnight kiss. "You are still my Bells," he whispered.

"And you are still My Jacob." She was out like a light as soon as her head fell to his chest.

_**Translation for those of you that wondered. Edge: It was very rewarding to meet you, Aro. Aro: Excellent, so much potential in this one**_.

_**Reviews would be healing, especially since I got both of these out and I happen to be extremely sick today.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_~A/N Thanks again for all the awesome reviews with the last couple of updates. This is kind of a fluffy chapter, but there are some necessary reveals. (hint hint)_**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer_**

Chapter 21

Jacob woke up to soft, cool lips kissing their way up his chest. "Umm, Bells; what are you trying to get going so early this morning?"

Her left hand slid down his stomach, and she started to giggle, "No trying, it's already started from what I can feel."

The little tease was right, he was raring to go. He flipped her over in one swift movement, so that she was underneath him. "Jake, I have to go make breakfast; I was only messing around."

"So am I," and she got more than she bargained for after trying to kiss him awake. Afterwards, she tried to pull away from him in order to get up, but he would not let her. "No, Bells; how often do we get to stay in bed without responsibilities? Edge is still at Sue's, Rachel can take care of Dad and Paul. Come on, stay a little while longer."

She stopped squirming and rested her head back on his chest, "You are right."

Jacob reached up to feel for the mark, "Can you see it?" she asked.

"I can, but I doubt the average human eye could. It's faint. Any of the pack, could probably see it, but they all know better than to put their faces that close to your neck."

"Are you disappointed? You know, that it is not prominent?"

"No, of course, not." He reached out to slowly stroke the mark. I can feel the indention deep in the tissue. Here try it, can you feel it?"

She took her fingers and carefully stroked the bumps.

Jacob sucked in a breath, "What...what did I do?" she asked.

"I can feel you touching it, like deep within the recesses of my mind, not physically. It's mental."

She performed the same ritual around the area. He look mesmerized. "Yes, I felt it again. That's it, the deeper connection. No one else may be able to see it, but it's like it is our own personal message written in braille under your skin. We are the only ones that can translate it."

"Wow, that is very beautiful . I love it. I feel like writing that down."

"Thanks, Bells; sometimes shit like that comes easy to me."

She laughed, "Gosh Jake, you really are romantic, I'll write that down too."

Jacob felt himself grow serious after holding her for awhile.

"Where did you go? Are you thinking about yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm thinking about all of it. Look at all that has happened to us... that's still happening. It should not be like this. It's so fucked up, Bells. I guess I am just missing out on the fact we never got to be a regular teenage couple."

"But we are still a couple, that is what is important."

"Yes, honey; don't get me wrong. I love what we have now and I am not about to give up living with you or sex, but we skipped a bunch of steps. Bells, do you realize that I have never even taken you out on a date." he put his finger on her lips. "And don't you dare say that time at the movies was a date when I had to put up with that Newton kid."

"I wasn't, I was only going to say, let's do it. I would love to go on a date with you. I know you are so busy and stressed right now. Let me plan something. When would be a good day?"

"Well this week is out, because of the wedding. How about one day next week, I'll carve out a few hours, just let me know."

Jacob was the one that had to get going with the day. He had calls from Charlie, Sam and Carlisle. He had a lot of things to discuss with each of them. "How about you handle, Charlie for me first, Bells? I know he's dying to see you and make sure I did not do wicked things to you yesterday," he pulled her in for one more long, luscious kiss, "even though, I did."

He met with Sam first. They were pretty much avoiding the truth that if they did not have Hollister in less than 3 months, all of them could be destroyed. They went over a few strategies that Jacob was going relay to Carlisle and Charlie later. Sam asked if he should reschedule his honeymoon. "No way, I would not do that to you. You aren't going far and it's only a few days. Maybe someday, I will need you to cover for me for the same reason."

"Oh, so you are going to ask Bella to marry you?" Sam inquired.

"Not right now for obvious reasons, but someday soon, I hope." If he was completely honest, he worried the whole marriage thing was a bigger deal to him than her. He wasn't sure how she felt about it after Edward. He decided to keep his intentions to himself, at least til the threat was eliminated.

Jacob hated to go back there, but he met with Carlisle at his house. Carlisle told him everything he knew about Aro. He gave him the details of the most powerful vampires that surrounded him at the Volturi. "So you are telling me, we all have no hope if he comes back here seeking retribution?"

"I don't see how we can stand against them, Jacob. I am only being practical. It was obvious he knew about the wolves. He smelled the air as he was leaving, but he still left. He is a peculiar being. I am not sure why he has so many absolutes and yet he allows someone like Bella to live. It made no sense that he let her go the first time when she went to save Edward. That is what makes him so dangerous, he is very unpredictable."

"We have no choice, we have to destroy the psycho vamp. My pack is at a deficit though. We have to sleep, the younger ones have school, not to mention the fact we can't run around the city as wolves. You seven are going to have to take up the slack."

"I agree Jacob. Edward, Rose, and Emmett are out right now searching."

"Okay, I think Charlie has something for me. I am going over to the station to meet with him. We need to keep each other informed at all times, no matter how small of a detail. If you know something; contact me right away and I will do the same."

Carlisle agreed. "Oh one more thing, Jacob. Am I to presume, Edge will no longer be visiting us?"

Jacob did not need to answer that, the look on his face was enough. "That is what I thought. Would you allow me to give him one more physical? You can bring him to my office at the hospital. We can meet in the evening, no one will be around. I need to go over the formula I have been using to calculate his growth patterns. I can explain it to you in detail. You should be able to understand how to track it when we are gone. Bella will want to hear all I have to say, so the three of you let me know when is a good day."

"As soon as I tell Bells about this, she is going to get all anxious and start worrying about it. Can we come tomorrow about 7 pm? Will that work?"

"Yes, that will be perfect."

Jacob saved the best for last. He knew Charlie was pissed at him last night, and he understood why, but Charlie did not get it. There was no way that he could fully understand. Bella was his daughter and her life had been in danger and then she disappeared without a word for the entire day. He hated putting him through that, so now it was time to face the music. Hopefully, Bells smoothed things over by having coffee and breakfast with him this morning.

"Jacob, come on in." Charlie motioned to him from his desk. Jacob was big, bad alpha last night, but when Charlie was all official sitting behind his desk in uniform, he kind of intimidated him.

"Charlie, let me apologize for last night," was the first thing out of his mouth.

Charlie held up his his hands to stop him, "No, no don't Jacob. I know Bella is safe with you. She and I had a long talk, I need to let go; but you two need to understand that she will always be my little girl and I am going to worry."

"Of course, Charlie. I can't imagine what I will be like one day, if I have a daughter."

He looked uncomfortable thinking about that. "I know it's none of my business, Jacob; but Bells has been through a lot. I hope you two will put off children for a good while. She has enough to handle, seeing how Edge is so different."

"Don't worry, Charlie we are not planning on expanding the family so soon."

"Yeah and if I had a dime for every parent that said that before their 'oops' baby, I would be a rich man."

Jacob was not about to discuss that any further with him. Bells took the shot, and she planned on taking it every three months. That was as careful as they were going to be, if anything happened then it was meant to be and he would not apologize or listen to Charlie's "I told you so's". Charlie opened his computer, and told Jake to come around and have a look.

"I searched for medical related thefts. Take a look at what I found, there were a couple close together. One was from a medical supply company and another was from a lab. Here is where it gets interesting. An employee from that lab has been missing for over a week. We need to send some of the pack and maybe a couple of the Cullen's down to that lab. I even have the guy's address. I assume I am going to need your noses if we are to be led in a certain direction. It's a good lead, huh?" Jacob thought it was an excellent lead and he was going to get on it right away.

Jacob, met up with Rose and Emmett alongside the road, so they could all drive to the Solutions Lab on the east side of Seattle. Edward went on his own search which was fine by Jacob. He hoped he never saw that conniving bastard again. The three of them sniffed around. Charlie had given them a cover story and the manager thought they were part of the investigation. They followed the human scent of the missing technician back to his loft apartment. There is where they caught their biggest break yet, that fuck Hollister had been there. The scent was strong enough that they were able to follow it to another location. After that, his scent faded, but inside a rundown condemned house was the corpse of the lab employee. Jacob called it into Charlie first and he gave them enough time do their own search before he called it in to the Seattle PD. The only other trace of him was remnants of a box of needles and syringes.

Jacob had been right with his theory about Hollister, but they still missed him. He was one step ahead of them, but at least they knew he was still in the area. That was both good and bad because they had to catch him, but the fact he still remained told Jacob one critical thing. He still had Bella in his sights, if he didn't; he would not be so close knowing full well Edward turned on him. He ended up staying out really late. The need to protect her was greater than anything else. He drug himself in, close to midnight. He had missed another bedtime with Edge. He found his dinner wrapped up on the stove. Bella had texted him several times and he kept telling her, he needed a little more time. He peeked in on Edge, Bella was asleep in his bed. He got a shower, and then went to get Bells, to carry her to bed with him. He had to hold her tonight or he was never getting to sleep. She sort of stirred when he lifted her, "Jake."

"It's okay honey, go back to sleep," and she did not say another word when he got her situated in their bed. He placed a gentle kiss to his invisible mark and she mumbled once more, before he joined her in sleep.

* * *

"Bells, will you calm down? This is only a check up?"

The three of them were sitting in Carlisle's office. He had been held up with a consult, but his nurse said he was aware they were waiting and he would be in shortly. She gave them a strange look.

"I'm trying, but what if something is wrong? You know what he already told us about..." she looked to Edge, not wanting to say aloud what they already knew. Carlisle did inform Bella a while back that Edge was not retaining certain vampire attributes like strength, speed or agility. It wasn't possible with his purely human diet. Neither she nor Jacob cared, he did not need them; but she was always concerned that down the line, it might affect his overall health. "Ugh, did you see the way Amber looked at me? Who knows what people are saying about me? Jessica works here, I am sure rumors have already spread. Oh well, I don't even care. None of them mean anything to me." Her legs continue to bounce even though Jacob held one of them down.

Edge was busy browsing through Carlisle's medical books. Jake stopped him from getting any more down. "One book, buddy. You don't know if Carlisle has them in order. Come over here and let me see what you got." He brought him the book, "Gross Anatomy, you interested in that?"

He shrugged, "I like everything." He climbed up in Jacob's lap and the two of them turned through the pages. Bella had calmed herself down, while she watched them discuss the book. She loved watching the two of them together. The door opened about ten minutes later.

"I apologize for keeping you all waiting. This won't take too long. How about we get started by me taking some measurements and then I will show you how to do the same," he looked at Jacob, "and how to keep track when I am gone." Carlisle weighed and measured Edge's height, as well as his head circumference. "That's good, very little change since the last time. He has really started to slow down. Even though his initial rate of growth was so rapid, it is not going to continue. That is promising news because I know you are concerned, Bella about having to hide him. I don't think that will be the case from here on out. Of course, you will have to say his physical age is 4 or 5 right now, but I expect in the next five years he will only appear to be 10 or 11."

Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief, "That is great news, Carlisle. Kids are a wide range of sizes at any given age, so we can say he is big for his age and no one will know. I still not sure how I will explain him to my Mom. Jacob and I have decided to tell her we adopted him, but she is probably going to have a small fit about it. She is still reeling I left Edward, thinking that was a rash decision."

Jacob had another topic to discuss, "Carlisle, what about the intelligence? How are we suppose to explain that to people?"

Carlisle motioned for Edge to come closer, he patted him on the head, "He's gifted...people will just have to except that answer. Perhaps, he could hold back a little in certain situations."

"You hear that, Edge? When you meet new people, talk about Sponge Bob...and not in Italian." he added.

"Can I talk about legos?" Edge asked.

"Sure, sure, you can talk about legos."

Bella reassured him, "Edge, I am sure there are plenty of things you can talk about. Be yourself, like you are with Claire. It will be fine."

Bella was such a good mother in Jacob's eyes. She always had a solution to balance out the circumstance.

Carlisle asked if it would be okay if they sent over some of Edge's favorite books and they agreed. "I am sure Alice and Rose would like to send gifts occasionally, would that be fine as well?"

Bella answered, "Not too extravagant, please; but sure. I'll send pictures and updates too." They left his office feeling a whole lot better about Edge's health and well being.

Jacob was out with Paul, Sam and Brady the next afternoon. Paul finally asked the question all of them had been dying to know. "What about the mark?"

Jacob explained it to the best he could. "Bells and I tested it." I sensed it when she touched it. I was not anywhere near her and had no idea when she was going to do it and I still felt it in my mind."

"Dude, that's crazy. It might really come in handy, you know just in case..." Paul trailed off, not wanting to piss Jake off.

"In case, what? Don't even say what you are thinking because she is never going to be unprotected." He did not want to think about what Paul was suggesting. He meant in case Bella was ever taken from him, but he did not know if it was that powerful that it could lead him to her and he damn sure never wanted to have to test the theory.

There were only three days left before Sam and Emily's wedding. Both Jacob and Bella were completely overwhelmed. He was almost constantly gone on the hunt for Hollister and she was consumed with making food for the wedding. Sam and Emily were going to keep it small and simple, but having the pack in itself required a lot of food. They had started using their new kitchen because of the extra space. Bella and Rachel were so excited that it was all done except for some of the decorating they were trying to agree on. Jacob really missed Bells and every night he came home late, she was already fast asleep, exhausted from being on her feet all day. They really were going to need that date night by the time next week got there.

Emily and Sam's wedding was in the tribal hall. Claire and Edge stood up with them. Everyone thought they were adorable. Bella had Seth take tons of pictures. An outdoor wedding would not have been practical at this time of year, the holidays were approaching. Although, the weather was nice enough, that some of the reception extended outdoors to a large deck area. Jacob was happy to get Bella out for their for first dance. She was hesitant, "You know I can't dance, Jacob."

"You don't have to, just let me hold you and move with me." She was easily convinced when he pulled her close in his arms. "Bells, you know how many days it's been?"

She giggled, knowing what he was talking about, "I know, I could not help it. I have been extra tired; I promise I won't fall asleep on you tonight."

"Good, I am holding you to that." he let his head dip down to the curve of her neck to place a few kisses where he knew would drive her wild. He might as well get the mood started right then. They were in their own world until Quil butted in.

"Hey Jake, look over there." Jake turned in the direction Quil was motioning to. He saw Embry dancing with Leah. That was a shock to him, but Bella had a goofy grin on her face. "I have been watching them and they have been dancing for awhile now and she hasn't ripped Em's nuts off or anything. I'm thinking about cutting in, you know; just to see what happens."

"No...no Quil, don't." Bella stated. "You need to leave them alone, okay. Go find a dance partner elsewhere."

"You heard her Quil, get out of here. You have already ruined my dance with Bells. Leah won't be so nice."

Quil heeded their advice and headed over to the single ladies table, Jacob secretly thought it was the reject table, but he kept it to himself.

"Alright, Bells...spill."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't act surprised in the least that Embry and Leah are together over there. I have noticed some strange behavior out of both of them for the past few weeks. What is going on? I am their alpha, nobody should be keeping secrets from me."

"Jake, it was not my secret to tell."

"So they are a thing?" he asked.

Her silence gave him the answer he was looking for. "I would have to say it seems like a good thing. It may be a little awkward when everyone else finds out, but I am glad for them."

"It's only the beginning stages, Jake. She started exploring a friendship with him and they ended having a lot in common. I think we should continue to keep it quite until they are ready."

"Well, that is not going to happen now that Quil is onto it. Oh well, maybe Leah will give him an ass whipping later. He is due for one."

The night went by quickly and everyone stuck around to give Emily and Sam a proper send off. Jacob noticed Leah and Embry were MIA, perhaps, she had enough for one night. It said a lot that she even came to the wedding. Bella made good on her promise that night and made up for all the days she had missed being with him.

Jacob had told Bella Wednesday was the day he had set aside for their date. Sam had just made it back from his honeymoon, so he felt fine leaving everything to him for the evening. She insisted they go early, apparently there were several things she wanted to accomplish on their first date. He felt kind of bad leaving it all up to her, but apparently she had something up her sleeve that she was extremely excited about. She first told Jacob the directions to a parking lot in Port Angeles. He thought it was weird, but she was the boss, he did what she said. He saw the car before they turned in, Alice was jumping up and down beside it, "The fucking car, Bells. How did you know?"

"Alice might have spilled some of the goings on when I was unconscious." He could not believe Alice had delivered them the Venom, the black one; exactly what he had requested.

"You're speechless, right?" Alice asked him. He was quickly circling the car, admiring everything about it. His picture had not done it justice. Seeing, touching and listening to the purr of the engine brought his obsession to whole other level. "So, you have it for the rest of the night, but be careful."

"We are going to get arrested, aren't we?" he asked.

"No, I have you covered, no one is going to arrest you, Jacob. The only stipulation is you can't keep it." she laughed.

"Duh, how would I ever explain a car like this. Seriously, though, thanks Alice." They went over the details of when and where they would switch back cars.

"Ready, Bells?"

"Sure, I guess. Are you going to drive fast?"

"What do you think? This car only goes fast."

"Well we better get off the main roads then." They drove on familiar roads Jacob knew, they drove fast as the road allowed, but he never came close to how fast the car was known to go. Jacob was not about to take that risk with Bella. He was having the time of his life. He was not sure how Alice did it, because there were only a handful of these cars in the world. He had almost forgotten the day he asked her about it. That seemed like a lifetime ago when he was still uncertain if Bells was going to recover.

"Where to honey? I am really hungry. We can anywhere you want."

"I want onion rings." she stated.

"What?"

"And you know as well as I, there is only one place to go for onion rings," she stated.

"Bells, you seriously want to go to a drive-in fast food joint on our first date?"

"You said anywhere, come on...I am really craving them."

She had him there, "Okay, fine; if it's onion rings you want, we will go. I am sure it is not the first time someone sits there and eats greasy food in a million dollar car."

"Holy shit, Jake! This car cost a million dollars?"

"Yeah, give or take a few thousand."

Talk about stares and spectators, people were circling the car the entire time they were eating. Bella ignored them and thoroughly enjoyed her onion rings. Jacob scarfed down his burger and fries as well as some of her onion rings. He enjoyed watching her eat, she was so cute. "You are really hungry today, huh? Did you skip lunch or something?"

"Um, actually, I didn't feel so good earlier. I was worried about making our date perfect, but I feel great now."

"Oh, well it is, you know. I am having a great time. What's next?"

"Home, let's go watch a movie together snuggled up in bed."

"Damn Bells, if I had known you were such a cheap date, I would have taken you out a long time ago. Are you sure that is all you want to do?"

"Yeah, you know I am not fussy, Jake. That is exactly what I want to do."

Alice met them at the treaty line. Jake hated to watch it drive away, but at least he had the experience and he had it with Bella. It would be a great memory for them both.

He got Edge asleep and crawled in bed to see what Bells had picked out for them to watch. "Again with The Princess Bride?"

"Aww, please, I wanted to see if it's different now that we are together."

He could not argue with her about that, she looked so sexy in one of his worn out t shirts. The reality was, he wanted to suggest turning everything off and getting down to the good stuff, but a movie is how she wanted the date to end; so he humored her.

They had made it about 3/4's of the way through the movie, until Bella started rubbing her foot up and down his leg. He knew as soon as she began that, they were not making it to the end. Then the kisses started. First she kissed his bicep and then she maneuvered herself up to kiss his neck. Finally, she whispered in his ear, "Jake, you won't think I'm easy if I put out on the first date, will you?" That was the last straw, that whisper went straight to his crotch. The movie and the lamp went off in the next second and he and Bells found all kinds of ways to make it a first date neither would ever forget.

* * *

**_**2 months later**_**

Jacob was becoming more and more tense as each week went by, with no trace of Hollister. They were on borrowed time, all of them knew it; but Bella tried not to let it get to her. She still believed in Jacob and the pack. Her Dad was showing signs of fatigue and stress as well. Sue cautioned him; he had to eat better and get more rest, that he was no good to Bella from a hospital bed. She worried he was nearing a breakdown. The catering business had kind of leveled off. They had to decline the Forks' orders for now, but they kept steady business on the reservation. Bella, Rachel and Emily had their routine down pat and they completed each day's orders in record time. Bella had been on a mission to complete decorating the house. She always assumed she did not like this type of stuff, but she actually did. She and Rachel had similar taste and they were enjoying themselves picking out the finishing touches. They were both looking forward to landscaping once spring arrived.

Rachel had found a local artist that made the most unique art out of sheet metal. She and Bella were dying to get a few pieces. "He is only there the second Friday each month." Rachel mentioned at dinner that Monday night. "I have a doctor's appointment, Jacob do you think you could take Bella?"

Jacob shook his head, "Nope, I have an important meeting with the council. You will have to wait til next month."

"Jake, come on, what about someone else?" Bella begged.

"No, Bells you know I don't let you leave the reservation without me," he reminded her.

"Jacob Black, I know you trust your pack with your life everyday. Why can't you send a couple of them with me and I will be protected? Come on, please." She had her bottom lip stuck out like a pouty, little girl.

"Answer is still no, honey."

Jacob looked to Paul, like he might consider letting him being in charge of Bella.

"I can't, but I think Embry is available Friday. What about him and Jared, you know Jared has the best nose. You trust both of them."

She knew he was still going to say no, and even though she understood; her emotions finally took over. "Dammit Jake, just this one thing. I want to feel normal again. I am sick of it, he has held us hostage for months now. I try to stay positive, but I am going out of my mind." She hated the way they were all looking at her, she knew she was being petty and pathetic. She ended up slamming her fists at the table. She jumped up and ran up the stairs before they could all see her cry.

Jacob came up to console her soon after, but she was embarrassed to face him. He was only trying to protect her. "Come on, Bells, look at me," he pulled at her shoulder until she rolled over. "I am not making any promises, but let me talk to Embry and Jared. Give me the directions and I will go scout out the place in the morning, on Friday. If I think it is safe, I will let them go with you. It has to be a quick trip and if at anytime on the way, they don't feel comfortable, they are bringing you back."

"Okay, thanks baby. That is a good compromise. Sorry, I lost it down there. I don't know what got over me," she pulled herself together and climbed up in his lap.

Jacob stroked her hair until her sniffling started to subside. "Stress, same as all of us, but you are right you should be able to feel normal. I am going to try, okay?"

**_~ Thanks for reading. Any feelings or predictions?_**

**_ Warning: this was the calm before the storm._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**~A/N I appreciate my readers and reviewers so much. Thanks again! This starts out with Bella's POV, switches to Jake's and ends with Bella's. There is a break each time. Be aware that some of the time frame is overlapping; you will understand when you get to the end.**_

_**Warning: This is the chapter where I said it was all going to go bad. This update contains topics which some may find upsetting. (Dark and disturbing themes)**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters.**_

Chapter 22

Bella was thoroughly enjoying herself on her way to the open market with Jared and Embry. They had her laughing the whole time. She had only gotten the go ahead an hour before. Jake said the area was clear. He even introduced himself to the artist as he was setting up. He told him his girlfriend was on the way. He told Bella he had him set aside his favorite one and if she liked it too, then she should definitely buy it. He agreed with her and Rachel, the guy was truly unique. Maybe next month, the two of them could go together. It was a small market consisting of mostly local artists, but there were a few gourmet food vendors. It was in the middle of nowhere, and not many people knew about it yet.

Jared was giving Embry a hard time, "Hey Bella, I think Embry is as excited as you about going to this place."

"Oh really, Embry. You have heard of it?"

"Yeah, Bella, when Jake asked us about it, Leah and I took a look at the artist's website. He is very talented. I admire anyone that can perfect his craft."

"Sooo, speaking of Leah. You two are really spending a lot of time together, lately? You must be because she has barely had time for me, lately."

Embry went quiet, but Jared was happy to spill their relationship status. "Yes, Bella they have kept to themselves pretty much since the night they hooked up after Sam's wedding."

"What? She did not tell me that. Is that true, Embry?" Bella squealed.

There was still no answer from him, "Nevermind, you don't have tell me, but I guess Jacob is right; Leah's mind is a vault."

Embry was put out with Jared, "Thanks a lot, man, we are still trying to stay on the down low. It's less drama."

"Sorry, but I figured that was over since Sam found out." he apologized.

Bella was shocked again, "Sam knows? Why are you all keeping me in the dark?"

Embry turned around and gave her sympathetic smile, "Sorry, Bella, but you have had so much to worry about. We did not think you needed to hear about our family drama. It wasn't personal."

"But we are family now, Em. I want to help whenever I can, so no more keeping stuff from me. Jake is going to hear about it from me tonight."

"Well it was only two days ago," he pointed to his cheek, "and you can't even see the mark, of course."

The story kept getting juicier and juicier, "So you fought Sam?"

"I didn't want to but he overreacted and then he dropped the bomb about our father. It was a volatile situation."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"I got mad when I realized Leah knew as well, but I finally realized she thought it was Sam's place to tell me, not hers. It took jealousy to finally bring out the truth, but he and I are cool now. He knows I am not just messing around, and that I really care for her."

Bella was glad to hear all of that was out in the open and certainly Leah and Embry both deserved a break. They passed a sign on the side of the road which directed them to turn down a long, dirt road. Both Jared and Embry were very focused the closer they got. They stopped talking as much, so they could assess the situation. Bella watched them from the back of Kim's car and she knew they took their job of protecting her seriously.

Jared stopped the car a few yards away from the entrance, there were very few people around. "Bella, I am going to get out, take a run around the perimeter, Embry will stand outside the car and as soon as I make sure the area is clear; then Em will go with you. Get what you want, no browsing today, okay. These are all Jake's orders. I have to follow them exactly as he set out."

She knew the moment he started telling her the plan, it was straight from Jacob's mouth. "Sure, Jared." She sat and watched Jared disappear into the woods, Embry stood guard right in front of her door. She probably sat there a good 15 minutes just observing. Embry would look in at her every once and awhile and smile. She was hoping they were going to give her the go ahead soon. Finally, Jared came back to the car and had a brief interchange with Embry.

He opened the door and held it open for her like a gentleman. She was so excited to be doing something out of the ordinary. She climbed out of the car and stood up quickly to exit the car. It must have been too quick, because all of the sudden she felt like all her blood rushed to her feet. She was thankful for Embry's quick reflexes, because he caught her. If he would not have been there, she would have probably fallen on her butt.

"Whoa, Bella" Embry wrapped his arm around her. "You okay? Maybe you should sit back down."

She leaned into into him and shook her head a bit. "No, I am fine. Sorry, I just got a little light-headed. Let's go on in." She was already feeling like herself again and she stepped away from him to walk on her own.

"You sure?"

"Yes, come on. I don't want to waste anytime. I know Jacob has you both on a time limit."

He laughed because that was the truth.

They got to the booth and the man showed Bella a compass rose. He told her her boyfriend thought it was what she was looking for their son's room. She loved it. She also picked out four different rectangular shapes that she knew Rachel wanted for an empty wall and a few candle holders. Lucky for her, she had planned this out and wasn't indecisive. They were done with the whole transaction in about 15 minutes. She curiously scanned her eyes around at the other booths, and she felt so tempted to look at a few things. One lady had beautiful jewelry and she wished she could pick out something to send Renee. The two of them had not been seeing eye to eye lately and Bella felt guilty for having to keep certain things from her. Embry noticed her hesitation, "Sorry, Bella, we should go."

"Of course," and she started heading back to the car with him. Embry had no problem carrying the big pieces and she carried the bag of candle holders. "You know, that guy was staring at you? That much metal probably weighs a ton, he thought it would take at least three trips."

"Well, I don't have time to humor him. I am following orders."

He got all the artwork put away in the trunk. They looked around to see where Jared was, but she did not see him. "Jared..." Embry called out.

"Is everything alright?" Bella started to have an unnerving feeling. Of course, Jared could take care of himself, but she had seen him walking towards the car ahead of them not more than a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, he is still here. I don't know what he is doing." Bella saw Embry take a deep breath.

Her eyes grew big as saucers, "Vampire?"

"No, no I don't smell leech, but something is weird in the air. Come on, Bella; stay next to me. Jared is probably looking into it."

For a second she was totally regretting taking the trip, but then both she and Embry saw Jared close to the trees. He didn't look upset or alarmed, he waved to them. The two of them walked closer to where he was next to a large tree. "We need to go, what the hell are you doing?" Embry asked him.

Then Jared's expression changed, he looked at Embry who turned to Bella, "Go, Bella run back to car. Leave." She didn't hesitate, she started running as fast as she could. She heard Jared yell out, "What the fuck is that?" But she still didn't turn around. He was here, she knew it and she was back at the car reaching for the door handle when her conscience forced her to turn around and see who was after her. All she saw were Embry and Jared both lying on the ground. They weren't moving, neither one had phased. Her heart pulled for her to turn around and help them; but her mind told her to flee, even though there was no way a car was going to be her salvation. She was attempting to pull the door shut when she felt a pinch, followed by burning on her neck and then everything went black.

* * *

Jacob could not focus on a damn thing these old men were asking him. They wanted to know how he could assure the safety of the tribe. Of course, he did not have an answer. He could not promise that. If the Volturi came for the Cullen's, they would also be after Bella and that would lead them to the reservation. The whole conversation was going in circles. It was pointless, he should be out looking for the leech, which was the only way to prevent the invasion of a vampire council. It did not help matters that he was not with Bella. "Jacob," his father asked, "Jacob, did you just hear what I asked?"

Jacob had a harrowing thought all of the sudden, and he knew he had to get outside immediately. He didn't say another word to them or give an excuse, he just got up and left. Seth was already approaching the building. "Fuck!" He roared into the air.

They made their way around the building to phase, Jake had to see what he already feared. Seth had been phased in, monitoring from the sidelines. It was an absolute clusterfuck. That smell..it was nothing like they had ever come across. He completely had masked his scent. They were running full speed to the area, Collin had summoned the Cullen's and Leah had gone after Charlie. Everything was all happening at once, and it was almost too much to process; but the only truth that was on Jacob's mind was seeing that long haired, fucking vamp drop out of nowhere and stick a needle in Bella's neck. That was the view from Embry as he laid paralyzed on the ground and then everything went black.

Brady, Sam and Chance were the first of the pack to arrive. No one from the market had even noticed the occurrence. Embry and Jared were far enough to the side, their bodies were not noticed under the trees.

_J: Are they dead?_

_S: No, but they are barely breathing_

_S: Collin said he told the Cullen's something knocked them out._

None of them knew what to do until Carlisle arrived. Jacob and the others soon arrived. People might not have noticed before, but after 6 giant men in cut offs were hovered around two collapsed men, attention had been drawn to them. The Cullen's arrival was just in time, both Embry and Jared needed intervention. Whatever they were exposed to was not suppressed by their wolf healing. Carlisle and Rosalie came with emergency equipment. Carlisle was treating them for respiratory distress. He assumed they had been poisoned, but no idea with what. Jacob gave him permission to go on the reservation and take them to his house. He would send word to Collin who was the only one still on patrol to let Billy know.

Charlie arrived and took care of the onlookers, made up an excuse of a couple of men that had too many and that was it. That gave them the privacy they needed to get Jared and Embry out of there. The quickest way was for Rose and Carlisle to carry them through the woods. Once Carlisle had arrived, Jacob and Paul went in circles around the market and still could not get one trace of Hollister. He sent Sam and Seth ahead to follow the road. Charlie was on his radio, some information was coming through from a friend he had helping him in Seattle. Jacob was waiting for that final word from Charlie hoping it would give him some direction because he did not have a single thing to go on. That was precisely the time, when Edward arrived.

"I thought you were protecting her dog, but you are incompetent just like I always believed." Hearing his voice, seeing him, smelling his disgusting stink sent Jacob into mad rage. He fought the battle within and attacked him as a man, because he wanted him to hear what he had to say. Jacob slammed into Edward and the two of them collided with a tree. He had his forearm shoved against his neck and he pushed with all the strength in his body. Surprisingly, he was not resisting; he expressed no reactions.

"This is all on you, not me. You brought this abomination to her. You were her husband. Are you even capable of love?" And he pushed harder until he could see cracks running up the sides of his throat and jaw. It would only take one more surge of power especially since he refused to fight back.

Paul actually stopped him,"Jake, what about that Aro leech? We all know the leech deserves this, but what happens when we find Bella and kill the psycho?"

He was right, they were going to find Bella and rip Hollister to shreds, and then he could be rid of both of them. They still needed Edward if there was any hope of getting rid of the Volturi threat. Instead of ripping his head off, he held on to his rage and tossed Edward aside. He was saving it for the real threat to Bella. Charlie was off the phone running towards him. "Jacob, we have to go. I got three separate robberies: a fertility clinic, a blood bank, and a hardware store all within 10 miles of each other."

Jacob, his pack and the Cullen's were running in the cover of the forest. They would all split up to investigate the separate robberies. Jacob was going to the hardware store, the Cullen's were going to the clinic, and Sam headed toward the blood bank. On the way, Seth showed him Kim's abandoned car. It was stopped along the road close to Olympia which was very close to were the break ins were. The rest of the pack was instructed to run the perimeters of the forests. There were national forests on each side of the main road. It was a vast amount of area to cover, but hopefully they would at least catch her scent. Hollister may have found a way to mask his scent to get the jump on Jared and Embry, but none of them could miss Bella's.

Hollister had done all the robberies himself. He had taken things from the hardware store that proved he planned on holding Bella hostage. He had actually stolen a generator as well as duct tape, rope and zip ties. Jacob could not let his mind envision her someplace cold and dark; bound and gagged. He knew she had to be so scared and knowing that caused him physical pain. The separation alone was killing him; they had never been this far away from each other since the imprint.

Through the pack mind, Jacob knew that Jasper had been the first to find a trace of Bella's scent and they would all converge on that area in minutes. It had not even been two hours, but that was still too long. Every minute she was apart from him was critical. The knowledge of what Hollister intended to do with Bella was haunting all of them. Jacob's wolf was circling the area where her scent was the strongest. His pack was waiting on his next order, because they could not afford to waste any time going in the wrong direction.

It happened in stages: first he felt relief and despair all at once sensing her presence in that very spot only a short time ago. Then as he was trying to get his bearings to head in the right direction, it happened. He was suddenly overwhelmed with sensations. It felt like electrical currents flooding his brain, which then traveled throughout his entire body. The wolf let out an excruciatingly loud howl that echoed through the forest. Totally against his own will, he no longer had control of himself, he shimmered into a man. The entire group was completely caught off guard, astounded at what they saw. Their alpha lay on the forest floor in a crumbled heap; naked, sweating profusely, trembling almost like a seizure victim. Nothing was said by any of them until a ragged breath let out one word, "Bells."

* * *

Bella tried to open her mouth to speak, but her tongue felt like it was twice its normal size. It was stuck to the roof of her dry mouth. There was a constant humming in her ears. She did not recognize the sound. It wasn't a fan, but seemed like similar background noise. She was hoping she was in dream, but pain and reality made her accept she was not. Her body slowly started to awaken, trying to catch up to her mind. She then tried to move, but her feet and hands encountered unyielding resistance. They were tied tight; thin plastic restraints cut into her skin. It pinched and stung if she moved at all. She had no idea where she was; it smelled dank and musty to her. Her memory was fuzzy, but she remembered Jared and Embry on the ground. "Please, let them be alright," was the phrase she said in her mind.

It was fairly dark where she was, but her vision was finally adjusting. She lifted her head off the table and could see down to her feet. One of her shoes was missing, but she was fully dressed. There was a plastic line coming off her arm. She followed the length of it with her eyes. It was attached to an IV bag. He was there, no question about that, but she did not want to alert him that she was awake. Although, he probably already knew that given his abilities. A drip of liquid stung her eye and clouded her vision. She could only attempt to move her head to the side to try and wipe it away. Her head was throbbing, which led her to believe the offending liquid was blood. Her movements had not helped matters and more blood began to filter in her eye.

About that time, a cold wet cloth touched her skin and wiped away the flow of blood. It was followed by an unnatural touch and an unmistakable smell. He was next to her and that scent that use to be so alluring to her, now sickened her stomach. She was about to vomit. It was coming up. "I'm going to be sick," she rasped out.

"Turn," an eerie voice instructed. She turned to the left and felt a basin a her cheek. She vomited and wretched the contents of her stomach for several minutes. Bella was sure that a great deal of it ended up on her and in her hair which was matted to her face. Her head fell back to the table exhausted from the process. A bright light was turned on near her causing her temporary blindness.

"I don't know if I should be offended: if that was your reaction to me or the medicine? I suspect it was most likely the drugs. You are quiet small, I probably overdid it."

Bella wanted to say he was wrong with his suspicions, because it was definitely him that caused that reaction from her. His voice sounded like slime the way it slid out of his mouth. She had never heard something so filthy to her ears. Here was the girl once so enchanted with a vampire, she loved him above all else; including herself. Now, she was completely sickened and consumed by fear in the presence of a vampire.

He wiped the cloth on her head once more. She saw the amount of blood she was losing. She could not help but observe his menacing face. Her previous experiences reminded her how attracted vampires were to her blood.

"I know what you are thinking, but I have excellent control. I have to for my line of work."

She thought about Carlisle and how different the two of them were even if Hollister claimed to have the same profession. What they did and how they survived were not remotely related.

"I assure you Bella, I have no desire to consume you for sustenance. I have such higher aspirations concerning you." It was the first time he had said her name and a new wave of nausea hit her again. She turned her head and vomited only the acid that was left in her stomach. It burned and left a sour taste in her mouth.

"I am going to have to attend to that wound. For the record, you did it to yourself. I did not harm you." She vaguely remembered a struggle after he brought her inside, but then everything quickly went black again.

She was not communicating with him at all and yet he continued to act like he was actually her doctor. He seemed like he was attempting to be nice, but there was nothing nice about what this was. He was gathering supplies and mumbling about his plans. She could not focus. All she could think about was the reason he wanted her. Was it even possible? He probably was going to kill her in the process and she was starting to think being dead was a much better alternative. Even Edward, who loved her; left her body riddled with bruises. She had never confessed that to a living soul, especially Jacob. It was a shameful testament to her state of mind, that she was willing to overlook that occurrence. Her thoughts then drifted to her son, and what she would miss out on if she did not survive. Jacob would be broken, but he would pull himself back together for Edge. She truly believed that.

A sharp pinch on her forehead reminded her that he was suturing her wound. Her cuts and burns from cooking still healed rather quickly, but they were taking more and more time. This was the longest she had bled. It must have been a deep gash. Her mind went back to the grim reality he was planning on impregnating her. How many times would she have to suffer the act before he succeeded. She was due for another shot. She should not even be fertile yet and wondered if he would be able to tell. That would only prolong her agony. She had no idea where he intended to keep her, but he would most likely take them far away or he would risk Jake finding them. She knew without a doubt, he would scour the whole state of Washington by the end of the day.

Finally, she asked him a question, "What did you do to my friends?"

"Oh, that is a little trick with gases, I have perfected. I am sure they are dead by now, as will any wolf that gets near us. I have plenty of surprises up my sleeves. They never knew what hit them." he laughed. "But we won't be here very long. As soon as we complete the process, we will move on while you gestate."

He finished with her head and went back across the room. She could not exactly see what he was doing, but he had a computer, and a microscope. She continued to lie there contemplating how she could will herself dead. There was no way she could survive being touched by another after what she shared with Jacob, especially this foul demon. Maybe he would allow her to get up, she had a full bladder. She thought if she could convince him to allow her to relieve herself, she might have a chance at something, anything; she had no idea what.

Without warning his calm manner completely changed and he banged on his desk. She heard wood cracking and glass breaking. He came back to her side. "You little whore, do you know what you have done? This is completely screwing up my agenda." He was staring at her waiting on a response, "Well what do you have to say?"

"Nothing...I don't have anything to say to you."

"Doesn't matter, you might have thought breeding with the wolf was a solution, but I am perfectly equipped to take care of that," he came in closer, so she could see exactly how terrifying he really was.

Bella's brain was trying to register what he had said. All kinds of thoughts ran through her head, as well as many instances in the past few weeks, where she had felt funny. Was he telling her the truth and what did he mean "take care of that"? She could not hide her emotions any longer and tears started to pool in her eyes.

After seeing her reaction, Hollister acted with false sympathy, "Oh, you did not know did you? As much as I would like to tear that mongrel out of you right now. Your womb is too precious and I need to preserve it if I am going to succeed with my plans. So do not worry, dear Bella, I will be very delicate and you will not feel a thing. I just might get some fun experiments out of the tissue as well. I have enjoyed toying with your blood samples and my venom. Who knows what I might be able to conclude by adding in the wolf DNA."

He started to move around the room, it sounded like he was looking for something. Every once in awhile he spoke to her, but she had gone deep within her own mind and was tuning him out. "Jacob's baby" was a mantra going on over and over in her thoughts. He was gathering the items he needed to destroy her and Jacob's baby. A precious life she had not realized she had created with him. This should have been the happiest news of her life. Instead, she had to face the fact that she had absolutely no power against Hollister and whatever he chose to do to her, he would. Her only hope was an immediate rescue, but how? All those months, he had stayed hidden from the pack and the Cullen's. How would they find her so quickly?

She finally decided to ask to use the bathroom. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ah, yes; I need your bladder empty, so I will let you go. Don't think there is any way of escape, because all the window are boarded up. You will have to carry your IV bag. Do not take that out or I will have to stick you again." Bella felt him break the first restraint on her shoeless foot. He proceeded to break each restraint and before she could protest, he put his hands on her and pulled her up to sitting. She took it very slow, because she felt very shaky. She was about to enter the door he had pointed to when he handed her a flimsy gown. "Here, come back with this on." She frowned at him. "Put it on, I am trying to let you have your dignity. I am a professional, but if you don't, I will rip all your clothes off myself."

The bathroom was tiny and filthy, she was shocked it actually functioned. She doubted he would give her much time, so she had to think of something quick. She stood at the sink and stared at her reflection through a cracked and faded mirror. Before his news, she had considered finding an object within the bathroom to use as escape from this horror. She could have easily broken a piece of the mirror. She imagined cutting herself deeply and hoping it was enough. It was only a fleeting thought, she did not want to die; but anything other than the torture she was about to endure, sounded liberating. She turned on the water and cleaned her face up a bit. She even swished the murky water around her mouth to get rid of that awful taste.

Bella had to make an attempt, she could not give up. Suddenly, it was if Jacob reached out to her and spoke to her soul; she remembered his mark. She used it all the time to communicate with him. It was the simplest, most purest way she would let him know she was thinking about him. She would gently brush her fingertips across it and he would always let her know, he had felt her. It might be an immediate text, "love u" or sometimes he would mention it, as they went to sleep at the end of the day. Of course, there were plenty of times he would soon come rushing in the door to sweep her up and carry her to their bed. If she had one last hope, it was the mark. She took her hand a grabbed it as hard as she could. Then she began kneading the entire area with her fingers. She had never touched it that way and the sensations were almost painful, they were so strong. Her knees almost gave out and she gripped the sink with the other hand for support. The whole time she said to Jacob, "Feel me, find me Jake. I love you." She continue to go over the mark until a resounding knock startled her.

"That's enough, time's up."

She hurriedly threw on the gown, making sure to leave her underclothes on; because she would never willingly remove those for him. She exited the bathroom to find him standing right outside the door. He allowed her to walk over to the table. She could not help but notice he had changed the set up and had moved the lamp down to the end of the table. She climbed back up and laid down flat again, her hands were quickly tied tight again. The next thing he did sent chills down her spine, he bent her knees up and tied them in that position to the sides of the table. This was it, Jacob had to feel her and he had to come now or their child would be destroyed. Tears were falling from her eyes as she saw Hollister push a syringe through her IV. Cold, burning liquid ran through the vein in her arm and her head soon felt dizzy. She would never give him the satisfaction of begging for her own life, but right before she succumbed to the drugs, her voiced whispered, "Please don't kill my baby."

_**Reviews would be appreciated...please, don't hate me**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_~A/N Some of you might be anxious for this update, so here goes._**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer_**

Chapter 23

Jacob finally stilled as the impulses that had electrified his body subsided. He slowly lifted himself off the ground. Paul and Sam phased back with him. "Jake, what happened?" Paul asked.

"I can find her, I know how to find her," was all he told them. His wolf started in the right direction with all the rest following in his path. He was not following a scent, but an invisible pull was leading him straight towards Bella. As they got closer, they slowed their pace until Jacob knew they were literally no more than a mile away. He phased back to discuss with the Cullen's and the pack how to initiate the rescue. He wished that he could have just busted down the walls, but this vamp had weapons against the wolves. What had happened earlier in the day, proved that. As soon as he caught all their scents, he could activate them and Bella would be caught in the middle. He had to establish that Bella would be brought out first, that was the priority. Alice and Leah were assigned the mission to get Bella. They had already sent word to Charlie where they would emerge at the road.

It was decided that Jasper, Emmett and Edward would take to the trees and come down through the roof. The rest of the wolves were breaking down walls. They all knew to pay close attention to what area of the building Bella was in, so no one came crashing in on her. As soon as the Cullen's reached the treetops, the rest of the pack started full speed ahead. The small shack was in view seconds later, Jacob could tell by looking at it none of them would have any resistance forcing their way in. He heard her heartbeat, smelled her fear in the air as well as her blood. This would be act of vengeance. Up until now, he was a protector and killing leeches was a duty. This was so much more, it was personal. Hollister would pay for what he done to his mate, and there was no room for error.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. As soon as the flash of Jasper, Emmett and Edward falling from the trees above came into view, Jacob and his pack charged in through boarded windows and dilapidated walls. The vamp must have realized what was coming the last second or so because he had time to form a defensive stance. No question about it, he was outnumbered; but they could not underestimate him. He took advantage of the cabin's destruction and bounded upward through the hole in the ceiling. Jacob immediately recognized the odor.

_J: Go, get out it's the gas_

They all halted their movements, turning and twisting their large bodies, to make their exit as quickly as their entrance had been. The gas quickly permeated the area and as soon as the were out a huge explosion took place. The shack had imploded and was engulfed in flames. Jake's first priority was to know that Bella was safe. He saw her through Leah's mind as Alice was running full speed with her limp body in her arms. The next step was making sure his pack was safe. That is when he saw Chance on the ground. He was still breathing, but he wasn't moving. He told Brady to get him to safety and watch over him.

He had to continue with the chase. Hollister was ricocheting himself off the trees. He was not about to come down to the ground where the wolves were. At least the Cullen's could stay right along side him. Jacob spoke to Edward with his mind, "Get him down. One of you knock him down to us!" There was no way with the numbers they had, that this fucking vamp could get away. The three Cullen's needed to bring him down to the ground level. Edward read minds, it was high time he used it and started to help them instead of bringing them more trouble. Finally, Emmett circled back around and jumped straight at him. The two vampires crashed in a head on collision and both came spinning back to the ground.

Hollister was up in an instant, running on the ground. As soon as he bounced on his foot, to rebound back into the trees, Quil got a piece of his left leg. The impact forced him into a whole other trajectory and he started to roll down a steep embankment.

_J:Shit, the river is down there. We can't not let him get to the water._

The entire pack that was in the chase, skidded down the side at full speed. Some them also took tumbles, but quickly regained their footing. As soon as Hollister was back up, he saw his escape ahead; but as he sprang forth, he came in contact with Jasper. That knocked him back at least 40 feet into a ring of wolves. He immediately pushed backed slamming in Sam, who let out a painful yelp. Paul grabbed hold of him at the left shoulder, pulling that arm completely off as he jerked away. He still regained his footing and turned thinking he was going over their heads again, but Edward read his thoughts and shouted out to Jacob, "Up and to the left," and Jacob reacted in just the nick of time. His front paws came down on the leech's back and his jaw immediately clamped on the back of his shoulder. He shook and tore at his neck, looking somewhat like a dog with a chew toy. One final crushing bite with his powerful jaw separated his head from his body and the rest of the wolves took turns dismembering the body, before they ignited it in flames.

Jacob strode over to where the head had landed. He reach down with his snout, picked up the only piece remaining of the demon, grabbed it by the hair and flung it through the air. Edward stuck out his hand catching it effortlessly. It looked like a handoff they had rehearsed even though that was never the case. Jacob took one last look at the monster that almost stolen his life away from him. It appeared to stare at nothing with fiery, red eyes that were no longer moving or blinking. Dead, as he had been for years, the difference was he would never harm or hurt anyone else again. He turned away and headed to the path taken by Leah, so he could find the quickest route to Bella. He was desperate to see her, hold her, make sure she was okay. If she was not, then to hell with the Volturi, Edward was next; their moment of cooperation was in the past.

Rosalie sat on the side of the road in one of the Cullen's vehicles. She said she was there to drive him to the hospital, there were clothes in the backseat for him. Alice had thought of everything. They left a pile of clothes for the rest of the pack that needed them. She told him Charlie had called for an ambulance and it picked her up as soon as Alice made it to the road. She was being taken care of in the nearest emergency room.

"How are Jared and Embry?" he asked.

"Well Jared almost died. His girlfriend about lost her mind when his heart stopped, but Carlisle got it beating again. They are both on oxygen still, but we think they will make a full recovery. They are both conscious now."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. He knew both of them would feel extremely guilty about what happened, but no one could have predicted what the vamp was capable of. It was not their faults. He also remembered the pup, back in the woods, "Oh yeah, Blondie, can you go back and check on Chance? I think he got struck with a projectile when the shack blew. I thought it only knocked the wind out of him, but it might be more." His mind had been in such a state of confusion, he had not thought of it before. He was sure Brady would have let them know if it was worse.

Rose made the suggestion that she pull over and go back. Jacob could drive himself the rest of the way, it was less than 10 miles to go and the address was inputted to the GPS. Jacob arrived at the hospital about 8 minutes later, having driven as fast as the car would allow. He quickly pulled into a spot marked ER and started to run inside. Leah was there and stopped him from going inside just yet.

"Jake, I need to tell you something," she looked as solemn as he had ever seen.

"What? She is alright, I know she is. I heard her heart beating."

"Yes, of course, she is alive Jacob. It isn't that simple," Leah explained.

"That is all that matters to me. Let me by, so I can go to her," he slightly pushed away from her to go inside, but she stopped him.

"Jake wait, you need to prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"Bella was barely coherent, but Jacob she insisted that Hollister found out she was pregnant and he forced an abortion on her. She is beside herself with grief."

Jacob felt like Leah had just kicked him in the gut as hard as she could. Her words gave him the same response if she physically would have harmed him. His beautiful Bells was pregnant with his child and that monster took it from them. "NO! That can't be, are you sure?"

"No, I am not sure and apparently neither is she, but Jacob you did not see her as I did. It did not look good and a lot of her blood was in that room. I know you scented it."

He had and his stomach twisted in knots at the reality.

"I just want you to be prepared. None of us know what he did to her, including Bella. If he really went through with what she thinks he did, she is going to need you Jacob. The vamp may be dead, but he will haunt her for the rest of her life."

Jacob followed the directions to the room where Bella was being examined. He could hear her screams from the entrance of the emergency room. She was crying and yelling at the top of her lungs, which caused him great distress. A female doctor was standing outside her door. "Are you Jacob?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh, good, Jacob, I need your help. I really need to examine your girlfriend. She is refusing right now, and will not let anyone but you inside. Can you please convince her that I only want to help her?"

"I will try, but she has been through a lot." This lady doctor would never even imagine how true that statement was.

"I heard from your friend, that Bella thinks she was pregnant and the trauma she endured made her lose the baby. If that is so, I really need to check on her. Did you know she was pregnant?"

Jacob shook his head "no".

The doctor was only speculating, "Well, she has been drugged. Perhaps, some of this is a figment of her imagination, but there is only one way to find out. I will give you two some time, but when she is ready; open the door and let me know."

Jacob swallowed down his own emotions, as he intended to put on a brave face for Bella. She had already calmed down a little, probably having sensed him outside the door. She looked absolutely pitiful, like a frightened little girl. He rushed to her side, and held her in his arms as she continued to cry. "Shh, Bells, I am here, honey. It's going to be okay. We are never going to be apart again."

"Jake, I was having our baby." She was so emotional, he could hardly make out her words. "He said he was going to take care of it, do experiments with it. Jake, what if he did? I can't remember," and then she sobbed even more completely wetting his shoulder with her tears.

"Bells, honey, when did he do all that? Was it before you touched the mark?" What he was asking was important if she could recollect.

"No, he let me go to the bathroom first and that is when I used your mark. You felt it?"

"Yes Bells, it knocked me on my ass. Don't ever touch it like that again unless it is another emergency, which I don't intend on you ever having again. Honey, if you touched the mark and then you believe that is when he was going to do that to you; I don't see how it is possible he succeeded. The mark led me straight to you. I was there within a few minutes."

"Really, because he put me to sleep right after he strapped me back on the table," she confided.

"Honey, let's let the doctor come in and take a look, okay?"

"But she wants to do a rape kit on me, Jake. She thinks this was some everyday abduction. I know he did not rape me." Just hearing that suggestion almost made Jake climb out of his skin, but at least Bells was sure of that.

"Bells, we need to know for sure if you are pregnant still. Can I let the doctor in, please?"

She finally agreed, but she was trembling unable to hide how petrified she was.

"Bella, I am Dr. Miller. I know you have suffered a trauma. I promise I am only here to help. Can you tell me when your last menstrual period was?"

"Um, it has kind of been irregular since I took the shot; only spotting a few months ago. I have been under a lot of stress, so I am not sure."

"Okay, well let me see if we can find out for sure." The doctor covered Bella's lower half in a sheet. She had Bella put her legs in stirrups and she positioned a light at the end of the table. "First, Bella, I am only going to look, okay." Bella shook her head. She was squeezing Jacob's hand so hard, he almost thought it was painful. "Well, the good news is, I see no sign of trauma or injury. Also, you are not actively bleeding; so that means you probably are not miscarrying at the present time."

Jacob got ahead of her, "Is she really pregnant?"

"I need to do an internal exam, if that's okay and then I would like to do an ultrasound." Bella agreed. "Okay, Bella, this might be a little uncomfortable, but I will try and be as gentle as possible." Jacob grimaced right along with Bella as he saw the doctor give Bella a pelvic exam. "Now I am going to press right along here to see if I can feel your uterus enlarged. Oh, yep; you are definitely pregnant, it is enlarged. Let me go down the hallway and bring back the ultrasound machine. Lie back and try and relax."

Bella looked to Jacob, she wasn't as nearly as upset as before. "Please, let it be true, that he did not have enough time to hurt our child, Jacob. If he did, I don't know what I will do."

"Honey, you have to think positive. I am," he reassured her.

Dr. Miller was back in with a large contraption, that resembled a TV screen and a computer combined. She pulled out a long wand looking thing. Bella looked alarmed. "Bella, since you aren't that far along, I am going to use the internal ultrasound. I promise it is not that bad, you will only feel a slight pressure. This will give us the best picture of your baby." Jacob had no idea what to look for, the screen looked like a lot of static, but after a minute or so the doctor pointed to a round dark circle. It looked like a little white bean inside of it. "Look you two, that is your baby."

"Is it okay?" Bella asked

"Looks exactly as it should. Here, listen," and she turned up the volume. They could hear a unique cadence of a swishing sound. The sound matched the faint blinking they could see with their eyes. Jacob thought he heard an echo with his sensitive ears, and then the doctor maneuvered the wand slightly upward and caught sight of the second little circle. "There you are...this one was trying to hide from us, but they both look great." She pointed to them on the screen and typed in next to each one, "Baby A" "Baby B".

"We are having twins?" Bells shouted, she was the last one to catch on.

"Yes, Bella and Jacob, they both look to be about 8 weeks along. I see absolutely no reasons to believe this is not a healthy, normal pregnancy." That was the best news Jacob had heard after everything Bella had been through since marrying the leech. This was amazing. He was so happy. Of course, they were young and not married. They already had one kid to take care of, and Jacob still needed to finish school, but this was simply meant to be.

The doctor told them they could take their time getting ready and that Bella could use the shower if Jacob would help her and make sure she was stable. She might still be a fall risk for the next hours. She printed them a few pictures and told them "congratulations." She told Bella she would have a stack of hand outs for her with her discharge papers and that she should find a regular OB as soon as possible to start prenatal care.

Both Jacob and Bella had recently abandoned a total state of despair and replaced it with sheer joy. "Are you ever going to get up from there," Bella asked Jacob while he had his head resting on her flat stomach. He was listening to the sounds he now recognized as his children. He was determined to memorize their heartbeats. She was running her hands through his hair, raking her fingernails along his scalp like she knew he loved.

"Nope, I could stay here forever and listen to them." He softly kissed her belly two times, one for each of them." He finally lifted himself up to give her a congratulatory kiss on the lips. They savored the kiss for a little while longer until Jacob decided to get her into the shower and wash away the final traces of her ordeal. Bella still had a lingering scent of vampire along with blood and vomit. She wasn't exactly looking or smelling her best but she was still beautiful to him. Jacob took great care with her as he helped her wash her hair and body. She still needed to hold on to his forearm for support because of the after effects of the sedative.

Alice had left a bag with everything that Bella might need, so she was able to put on a set of fresh clothes. While she was standing in front of the mirror, brushing out her hair, Jacob stood behind her. He watched their reflection in the mirror. He rested his chin on her shoulder and took both of his hands and started to rub her stomach again. "You know we when we made these pups, don't you?" he was positive about it.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"Well, don't be surprised if it ends up being a big deal with some of the tribe, like Old Quil."

"What? Why would it be anyone's business, Jacob? That's kind of personal."

"Bella, that place is sacred to the tribe. Old Quil has already been doing research in the archives after hearing about the marking," he confessed.

"How did he know that?" She was shocked.

"Seriously? Quil and his big mouth, of course."

"I just wanted to give you a heads up, you immediately have been moved to the top of the list as far as important people of the tribe. You carry the future in your womb."

"Well, hopefully we can keep it private for a bit longer. I am perfectly happy to merely be carrying your babies, I don't have to be revered."

Jacob looked up, "Alice is here."

They walked back in the room and there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in, Alice."

Alice walked in with a look of trepidation on her face. She obviously was not sure of Bella's condition. "Did you have everything you needed, Bella?"

"Yes, thank you. As usual, you thought of everything."

Alice looked at the picture in Bella's hands and appeared to relax, "So, it was good news, I see. I am so relieved for you Bella. I only wish I could see past the wolves. It is so frustrating to only guess about your future and to never have the assurance I am looking for."

"It's okay, Alice. You don't need to see my future. Jacob and I are perfectly happy building it one day at a time. We don't need to know what is ahead because we know we will always be together."

"Sure, Bella. Well, I will leave you two. Charlie is downstairs with his cruiser waiting to give you a police escort as soon as you are released. I will be in touch before we leave. Is that okay, Jacob?"

He acknowledged her with a tip of his chin.

She had one more thing to ask, "Would it be alright if Edward comes in? He has one final word he would like to share with both of you."

Bella looked up to Jacob, but she could not read his reaction. "Send him in, he has three minutes."

Edward walked in with hesitation. "It's good to see you are well, Bella. We were all so worried. I wanted to let Jacob know I have Aro's request secured and I am about to leave to Volterra."

"Good." Jacob's response had a double meaning.

"I wanted you to know also, I will do my best to keep Aro's interest on other matters. I will monitor his activities and if he ever considers revisiting Bella or our son, I will alert you as soon as possible."

"I would expect nothing less," Jacob firmly said.

"Well, I guess that is all." He looked down at the floor, and back up to Bella, "Bella, these might sound like empty words, but I am so sorry, I truly mean that. I have to live with the havoc, I have caused. I know I can never make it up to you."

"No, you can't Edward. I don't think I can ever forgive you, but there is a part of me that still hopes you find peace in your existence," she sounded like she pitied him.

"Here," he handed Jacob an envelope. "I believe that is everything you might need in regards to Edward. I know you don't call him that, but that is how I would like to remember him. I trust you will always take care of my son." He had one more plea for Bella, "Would it be fine if I still write to him?"

"Okay, Edward, but not too often. He needs a chance at a normal life."

"Well, I should go, I didn't mean to interrupt your happy moment." Edward had a pained look. Jacob had showed him the results of the ultrasound to make sure he knew how blissfully happy Bella was with him. "I guess one final hug is out of the question."

Jacob pulled Bella closer and she shook her head. Jacob was then puzzled at the look between the two of them. Something silent had just transpired between them and Edward said one final goodbye and walked out the door.

"What just happened there?"

"I lowered my shield to him for the first time."

"What did you show him?" Judging by the look on his face, it must have been significant.

"Our imprint."

"Come here," and Jacob pulled her into one of his warm embraces.

When they broke apart, she had a very important question for Jacob. "So, we are about to have 3 kids in barely over a year. Don't you think it's about time, you make an honest woman out of me, Jacob Black?"

"Bells, is that your way of hinting at a marriage proposal?"

"No hinting, Jacob, will you marry me?"

Jacob kissed her repeatedly, "Yes, of course, Bells. Just say when, I will marry you anytime."

Bella coyly smiled and said one word, "When."

_**Wow, I am happy and sad to say this story is almost over. It has been such a great time writing it and hearing from all of you. We have a wedding to attend and babies to birth and then an epilogue.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_~A/N Thanks again for giving my story a shot. Here is a little chapter to wrap things up. It's pure fluff, but Jake and Bells deserve it. I improvised on the wedding, since I am not sure what a traditional Native American ceremony would involve. Some of you might notice I tweaked Jake's age up a year. I had originally kept it the same as the book, but that didn't work for me; so he turned 18 in this chapter. I had already made the edit a while back._**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight_**

Chapter 24

_Three months later_

Jacob was sitting in a small room at Quil's working on a big surprise he had in store for Bella. She was going to be officially his wife in the morning. Once the threat of Hollister was snuffed out, and they knew their babies were healthy; life had definitely started to run smoother. Bella had virtually flourished each day of the pregnancy despite the extra toll of carrying twins. It was a stark contrast to her pregnancy with Edge. They were both enjoying the natural process this time.

Of course, word spread like wildfire through the tribe. Everyone soon knew the chief was expecting grandchildren and Jacob had been right. Old Quil set out to give Bella long, winded lectures about the children and the prospects surrounding their role in the tribe. She finally came to a compromise with the old guy, "Look, I get it, but you have to stop with all these expectations. Can they please just be my babies, for the time being and as soon as they are ready; I will bring them to you, for guidance and training." He backed down and gave her a blessing. Jacob thought she was going to faint when he touched her baby bump to extend the blessing to their sons, as well. Bella was very private, she did not want anyone, but Jacob touching her stomach.

They had recently found out both of the babies were boys. Bella had briefly hoped one of them might be a girl, but Jacob promised her, they would have a girl one day. He didn't know how he knew that, but he did. Bella had gotten together with Sue and met some local midwives. Jacob did not like the idea at first, he thought she should go to the hospital; but Bella insisted the future of the tribe be born at home on the reservation. The midwives came to the house every few weeks to check on Bella and the twins. They assured Jacob that as long as they continued on the same course, Bella was the perfect candidate for a safe home birth. She was extremely healthy and took excellent care of herself. Bella was also quick to point out, if she could survive her first birth, these twins would be a breeze.

Jacob and Bella had decided on names, but that were holding onto them. No matter how much begging, they would not reveal their choices. The first one was an easy choice, but the second one was Bella's idea and she and Jacob had not seen eye to eye on it, for certain. Baby B was already a little trouble-maker. He gave Bella many more issues than his brother, who always appeared to be calm. Baby B was stretched out sideways during the last ultrasound. He appeared to be kicking his brother and that is when Bella confirmed the name she absolutely had to give him. "Come on, Jake. It's only the middle name, and I think it fits." He reluctantly agreed. She was, however, the one carrying both of his sons at once. He guessed she deserved to chose whatever name she wanted.

Jacob had decided to crash at Quil's and did not plan on seeing Bella until the wedding when they would meet on the beach. They had both decided that was the only spot they could have chosen. They had so many starts and stops right there, on that very beach. Their marriage would be their final beginning and they were both so anxious to say their vows in front of their family and friends. The only reason they waited a few months was to give Jacob a chance to turn 18 and finish his high school requirements. It was an important goal he wanted to accomplish.

The Cullen's had left town months ago and Edward had only sent one letter to Edge, who never even questioned why his father had left him. He called Jacob "Daddy" now which was exactly as it should be. Jacob took both Edge and Bella to the treaty line to wish all the Cullen's well before they moved away. They promised not return to the area unless Jacob himself summoned them. He knew Bella was a little sad, but it was for the best. Hopefully, the boys in the tribe would stop phasing now.

Bella thanked Rose for the documents for Edge. She knew that was her doing, and Edward was only the deliverer. She and Jacob had official adoption papers for those people that could not know the truth. She also had a birth certificate with his legal name Edge Jacob Black. It meant the world to both of them.

Jacob could not help giving Blondie a jab for old time's sake, "Fucking birth control shot, my ass," he told her as he pointed to Bella's stomach. "I should have known you were scamming us," he wanted to chastise her even though he was so excited about the babies he could not see straight.

"Hey, dog, that shot was completely legitimate. It is not my fault if you have some sort of super wolf sperm immune to modern medicine."

Carlisle stepped into the conversation and admitted it was most likely Bella whose body rejected the hormones. She still carried some of that residual protein in her blood and that was most likely the real cause. Jacob and Bella both worried a bit that birth control was not going to be effective for them, and given their appetite for one another; that might be an issue. Jacob loved having kids with her, but damn, he did not want one every year. They all said their goodbyes and Alice promised to send lots of gifts as soon as the babies arrived.

* * *

They could not have asked for a better day in the state of Washington. It was a beautiful spring day, with a light breeze blowing off the water. The girls had set up an archway filled with fresh flowers. They would be married by Billy, he was given that authority as chief of the Quileutes. All their friends and family were seated in front of the arch. Even Renee and Phil had flown in. She about shit a brick when Bella told her about the twins. Phil said he had to take her to the doctor when she also found out Bella and Jacob had adopted a four year old. She could not understand what had gotten into her baby girl. She finally put her personal feelings aside and wished them well.

Jacob was standing under the arch next to his father and Embry, who was the best man. He was wearing a long pair of khaki shorts with a white button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. Bella had insisted they both go barefoot. She had chosen every last detail about the wedding; from the flowers to the music. It was simple, but beautiful. Just about that time, Charlie came into view, with Bella clinging to his arm. Leah walked ahead of her, as her maid of honor. Bells looked radiant to Jacob in her tea length dress. It clung to her torso but flowed freely in the breeze at the bottom. He zeroed in on that alluring swell at her waist. He had grown to love that change in her. He would never allow her to whine about looking fat, he told her she was perfect everyday. She wore her hair down in soft curls with a band of fresh flowers at the crown of her head.

Once she was given over to him, by her father, Billy proceeded with a tradition Quileute ceremony. Their right hands were bound with a ribbon which had also been used in a ceremony long ago between Billy and Sarah. Jacob slipped a ring on Bella's finger that had been passed down from his father. He asked her if she wanted her own ring, but she insisted the one that had belonged to his mother was perfect. She had fretted that it wasn't practical for Jacob to have a ring, because of phasing and that is where his surprise came into view to her for the first time. She reached for his hand to slip the band that she thought he would rarely wear to see for the first time the permanent band Jacob had tattooed there. He rubbed gently over her hand as she slipped his ring on. She looked overcome with emotion at his sentiment. He had Old Quil match the design of the pack tattoo that was on his upper arm. She whispered, "I love it." Billy gave one more traditional blessing and pronounced the two of them husband and wife.

Jacob watched as Bella danced with Edge at the reception. He touched her cheek and he could tell she was really concentrating to see. She kissed him on the cheek and shook her head "yes". The next time Jacob danced with her, he asked what he had shown her. "It was you kissing me repeatedly. Apparently, he spies on us. We have to be careful," she joked.

"Oh well, little kids should know their parents love each other. He will never have any doubts with us." They danced a little more and mingled with their guests, but Jacob's mind was already on having Bella to himself.

The Cullen's actually offered Jacob and Bella any honeymoon they desired, but Bella only wanted to go up to Crescent Lake. She had found a private rental cabin and they had it to themselves for the rest of the week. The drive was short which was good news for Jacob. He did not want to have a worn out wife on their first night as a married couple. He was anxiously waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He had brushed his teeth and stripped down, boom...he was ready for the honeymoon. He could not understand what was taking her so long. "Bells, honey, are you ever coming to bed? I have been without you for almost 48 hours, since I slept at Quil's last night. What is taking so long?"

"I want to be perfect for you, now hush and let me finish," she called back for inside the bathroom.

"Come to bed naked and you will be perfect...come on Bells, I'm dying out here."

Finally, the bathroom door opened and out walked Jacob's wife. He would never get tired of saying that. "Bells, you look amazing," she glided towards the bed and he extended his hand to her. She linked her fingers with his, "so beautiful, so alive," he added. She was wearing a short, white lacy negligee. It left nothing to the the imagination. The only thing that wasn't see through, was the boob area, but even those were spilling out the top thanks to the pregnancy. Bella climbed on top of Jacob and straddled his lap. He remembered something and he shared it with her, "Honey, this was my dream. That last day we slept on the Cullen's sofa, right before you had Edge. I was sure I was about to lose you and I dreamed that you looked exactly like this, healthy and glowing, round with my baby." He took his hand and went under the white fabric to caress the area where his sons grew.

"Thank you, Jake, for never giving up. You saved my life in more ways than one. I love you so much."

He lifted himself up from the bed to meet her halfway and capture her lips with a passionate kiss. "I love you too, honey." He soon made a trail of kisses down her neck and to those supple breasts he had been admiring. Bella rocked her hips into him and passion overcame him. He carefully flipped her and got to work with techniques that were guaranteed to drive her wild. He used his fingers to work their magic at her hot spot while his hot tongue caressed his mark. It didn't take long before she was begging for him. The two of them united for the first time as husband and wife and Jacob's head spun with desire.

He was getting everything he had ever hoped for. He had his perfect mate in Bella, and three sons to top it all off. Everything had finally fallen into place and he would forever be thankful, because he had once been so close to losing it all. The two of them basked in the joy of honeymoon bliss for the next few days. Jacob could have spent the entire time making love to his beautiful wife, but he gave her a reprieve every few hours. She did need her rest. Of course, they decided, this would be a getaway they would take for themselves as often as they could. They would need it because life with twins was about to make for some exhausting days ahead.

* * *

_4 months later_

Jacob had a long list of cars that needed repairing. He had been working double time, to make as much money as he could before the babies arrived. Bella was starting to stir, so he planned on giving he a proper morning kiss before heading out. "Bells, you don't have to get up, it's early. I only wanted to tell you goodbye. I'll come home for lunch." Bella had been on strict bed rest the last four weeks determined to make it to 37 weeks. She had a little scare about a month ago, when she was overcome with some preterm labor pains. The midwives advised her to stop working and stay down as much as possible. It was a common occurrence in twin pregnancies. Bella was going a little stir crazy, but this week her restrictions had been lifted. It was now considered safe whenever the boys decided to make their much anticipated arrival. Jacob gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips and then he planted his double kiss onto her very swollen abdomen. He could not help but notice their was a change in Bella's scent. He knew her scent mixed with his sons, but this was different. "Um, Bells, how are you feeling?"

She tried to push herself up, but had some difficulty, so Jacob assisted her. "I...I don't know. My back has been aching on and off all night. Why? Do you think something is wrong?"

"No, Bella...I don't know how I know this, but I swear you are about to have these babies."

"Duh, Jacob. Everyone knows that, it's obvious." She circled her belly with her hand.

"No honey, I mean like today. I think you are in labor."

"How the hell would you know I am in labor before I do?"

"It's the wolf, he is acutely aware of everything concerning you. I think you should call Sue and the midwives," he advised her.

"Jake, if that is true, then it is probably only the very early stages. Go on into work, I will call you if I need you. I think I am going to soak in a warm tub of water."

"I don't know Bells, I don't think I should leave you," he didn't want to hover, but he also didn't want to be away from her.

"Jake, come on, you don't want to upset Jimmy. You have a good deal going working at Dowling's and we need the money." Jake had an agreement with Jim Dowling's son since the old man had suffered a heart attack a few months ago. He allowed Jacob to use a portion of the garage for a small percentage. Jacob's quality work ended up bringing in a lot more business than Dowling's had been accustomed to.

Jacob reluctantly agreed to go to work, but Bella promised to call him the second she felt a twinge. Jacob had just pulled in his second job of the morning the morning when the sensations hit him. She wasn't even bothering with the phone, she was rubbing the mark. That, of course, meant to him, she meant business. Jacob didn't bother getting in his car. He took off home in wolf form, because it was much faster. He was lucky Paul was phased in to give him the head's up. Paul let him know that Bella's pains started up quickly and that her water had broke as soon as she got out of the bath. Sue was there already and the midwives were in route.

Jacob rushed in the house to find a very different version of Bella than he had left only a couple of hours ago. She was holding onto Rachel swaying her hips side to side. He knew better than to interrupt. As soon as the pain subsided, he took Rachel's place. "You okay?"

She shook her head, "It's harder than I thought, but I'm managing."

"You know, I can always take you to the hospital if you need drugs."

"No, I have a birth plan and I'm sticking to it. I can do this, you have to believe in me."

"Of course, I believe in you Bells, but it isn't going to be easy seeing you in so much pain."

The midwives arrived soon after and examined Bella. Lucky for her Baby A was not messing around. They told Bella she would most likely be pushing in an hour. Jacob stayed by her side and did whatever she needed him to. Mostly, she just wanted him to keep his mouth shut. She did not want to hear anyone's voice. He was so proud of her, she was being a real trooper. Jacob knew the pack could not help but want to be close by, but he had banished them all to the front yard. Bella wanted things as peaceful and quiet as possible. Rachel and Emily were the only ones she allowed upstairs. They both took turns bringing Bella drinks and snacks to keep her energized and hydrated. They also had childbirth-proofed the bedroom. Jacob was very paranoid about damaging the carpet and the mattress, so he made them pretty much cover ever square inch of the place in plastic.

Bella was relaxing on her yoga ball, when she suddenly felt pressure. "Oh, I need to push...right now, I am going to push."

"Hold on, Bella. Just blow your air out and let us check first to make sure," the younger midwife told her.

"NO! I can't I have to push. It's happening, I can't stop it," she yelled.

Jacob helped Bella into the bed and as soon as the midwives went to examine her, they saw the head. "Oh yeah, you are right sweetie, this little guy means business, but we still need you to blow, don't push...let us get set up."

After about three pushes, Charles William Black, aka as Baby A, made his debut. Bella had only been in labor for four hours. He was absolutely beautiful, Bella cried. Hell, even Jacob was crying. He looked like his Daddy, but had Bella's little button nose. His hair was dark, but very fine and fuzzy. The midwives weighed him and he weighed in at 5 lbs 14 oz. Bella had a bit of reprieve from the labor pains, but no one was forgetting she had one more baby to deliver. Bella and Jacob were busy enjoying getting to know their son, they intended to call Liam. The midwife had taken a listen to Baby B's heart. Jacob knew it was strong and steady, like it had been the entire time. However, he noticed a worrisome look cross her face.

"Everything is okay, isn't it?" Jacob sensed something was not.

"Bella, dear," the older midwife spoke to her. "Your son is doing fine. He is tolerating labor well, but I am afraid he is still in the wrong position. He is up high and sideways. There is no way you can deliver him unless he turns and engages in the pelvis. We might have to consider a transfer to the hospital."

"No, please tell me what to do. How can I help?" she begged.

"Well, your labor has stalled, perhaps if we get you going again; he might begin to descend. I really don't want you getting up just yet, since you just delivered Liam. Why don't you try nursing him? That will stimulate your uterus."

Bella situated their first born son and got him to latch on. She fed him for several minutes and soon the pains were coming again. She bared with them as she continued to let the infant suckle at her breast. Jacob was in awe at the whole process. He had a love affair with Bella's boobs, but it was beautiful to see her feed his pup for the first time. He had already come to grips with the fact he was going to have to share. Bella said she wanted to attempt to nurse the twins the first year. He was shocked the first time she revealed that to him. His response was, "I'll share if they will."

Jacob saw the fear on Bella's face. She was trying to be strong for Liam, but Baby B was causing her concerns. That little stinker had been a pill the whole time. He was always waking Bella up, jabbing her in the ribs until she screamed. Jacob knew he was only a baby, and he loved him dearly; but he wondered if he would respond to a lecture. He wasn't even born yet, but it was worth a try. Bella held onto Liam until the pains were too overwhelming. She handed him off to Rachel who got him wrapped up. As soon as she had him ready, they went downstairs to be introduced to his enormous family. The midwives continued to use their hands on Bella's abdomen hoping to gently guide the baby in the right direction. They got Bella into a few different positions, but nothing was completely doing the trick. He had turned a little more in the right direction, but Bella was in intense pain.

Jacob wanted her to deliver sooner than later. He worried about how hard this was on her. Finally, he took a chance not caring what the midwives thought of him. He leaned his head close to Bella's stomach and spoke in a commanding voice, "Hey, Landon, you need to stop messing around and come down the same way your brother did. Listen to my voice, this is your father, your alpha and I order you right now to do what you are supposed to do."

The midwives looked completely baffled, they looked at Bella and she shrugged like she had no idea what that was about.

Bella cried out after a major surge of pain. The midwives soon established that Landon was completely engaged and she would deliver him in the next few minutes. Jake took a couple of steps back to give them room, but he was met with resistance. A hand on his back shoved him back towards his wife. "Oh no, Jacob, this one is all yours. In my forty plus years of delivering babies I have never seen something like that. I don't know what you just did, but that was amazing. Here...glove up, you're catching this next one."

"What? No, I don't know what I'm doing," he argued.

"Bella says you intend to study medicine. Come on, you can do this. We will guide you ever step of the way and besides Bella is doing all the work anyway."

Jacob looked to Bella hoping she would refuse and say "no way, Jake can't deliver our baby", but instead she staring at him with a hopeful expression.

"Ah, Jacob, that would be such a beautiful thing, if you were the one to catch Landon. Please, I trust you," and then she lost her voice as another contraction wracked her body. This baby had tons of black hair, unlike his older brother. Jacob could already see it as the head emerged. He knew there was no more time for arguments. The midwife instructed him what to do next.

Bella was panting again to avoid pushing him out too fast. Jacob guided the head until he paused his decent. "Umm, the cord is around his neck what do I do?"

"Gently loop your finger under it and it should slip off. It's loose, so it won't be a problem."

Jacob did exactly as the midwife said and the cord slipped off. One more long push and Bella had delivered her second son straight into the hands of his father. He felt like he was shaking like a leaf, but his hands remained steady as he lifted him to his mother's breast. Bella and Jacob were greeted with a lusty cry and wide awake eyes. He was more alert than Liam. He was absolutely perfect and Bella was the first to say his name "Welcome, Landon Paul! We are so thrilled to finally meet you."

Emily helped with Landon who weighed in at 6 lbs 5 oz. As soon as he was cleaned up and swaddled, Bella gave him his turn at a feeding. When the midwives assured Jacob that everything was perfect with mother and baby, he had Rachel bring back both Liam and Edge, so that the family could bond. The babies were still a little restless and were whimpering as they tried to adjust to their new surroundings. Edge placed his hands on each one of their cheeks and they both instantly calmed down. "Wow, buddy, you are going to come in handy. What do you think of your brothers?"

"I like them, can they play legos?"

"No, not yet; but someday, they will play with you, I'm sure," Bella answered him.

Jacob took a twin in each arm and headed downstairs to formerly welcome them both to the pack. They were officially the first pack babies, Emily and Sam were due to add to the bunch in about 5 months. Charlie and Billy were fighting over who would hold, Liam, their namesake first. Billy ended up winning that initial battle. Jacob took his other son, over to Paul, who acted shocked to be given the honor of holding Landon. "Paul, meet Landon Paul Black. It was all Bella's idea, so you can thank her later."

"Holy shit, bro. You named your kid after me, I'm speechless."

Jacob patted him on the back, Bella was right, it worked.

_**Yeah, HEA, I had a blast writing this story. I still promise an epilogue set 5 years in the future to update you all on what is going on with Jacob and Bella, as well as their children and the pack.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading. I hope you join me with my other stories Innovations and Revival (which I am posting soon)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_I am so appreciative to everyone that read my story and for the awesome feedback I received. I worried in the beginning, I might give up and not finish, but seriously when the reviews started coming in; the story felt like it wrote itself. I cannot begin to thank you enough for all the support and encouragement you gave me. I planned to only write this one, but of course, I have my other two going right now because I am a little hooked on writing right now. If you like my writing style, please continue with me as I work on those. Here is my take on what has happened five years into the future._  
**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters._**

**Epilogue**

_5 years later_

Jacob was standing on the pier waiting for his son to go fishing. Edge went to school now on the reservation. His actual age was almost 6 years, but he appeared to be an average 12 year old. Of course, there was nothing average about Edge. He managed to mingle in at school, because he followed Carlisle's advice and toned it down. He could have easily taken college courses, but he preferred the 7th grade and being with kids his own age.

Jacob had a little time to reflect on all that had happened over the past few years. He and Bella were extremely happy. The threat of vampires had been erased from their lives, so the two of them only encountered day to day struggles. They were a pretty typical young couple: still passionate, but often over worked and exhausted. Jacob juggled the pack, and his job. He still managed to take classes. He had finally decided getting into a physician's assistant program was the best fit for him. He had just been excepted into a program. Once he was done, he would be qualified to treat patients, but he would supervised by a physician. He already had been promised a clinic was going to be established on the reservation and he would be in charge of it as soon as he completed school. This job made more sense to him than attempting full blown medical school. He had the know how, and determination but he and Bella had their hands full with the children and he wasn't willing to leave them as much as medical school would require.

Bella had just given birth to their first daughter almost six weeks ago. Ella Grace, was the apple of her Daddy's eye. He was extremely proud and anxious about being the father of a girl. The boys were all easy. Sure, the twins were a little rough and rambunctious, especially Landon; but Jacob knew what to expect from his sons. He pitied any boy that ever dared to come near the Black residence in regards to his daughter. Needless to say, with addition of Paul and Rachel's son three years ago, the Black house was bursting at the seems with activity. Paul had decided to build another house on the property once Rachel told him she was expecting again. They were due to have their second son in two months. Paul blamed Bella, because when she was pregnant with Ella, Rachel had asked her if she and Jacob were done and she hesitated, "Well...I'm not certain."

"Oh hell no, this house is already full of kids. That's it... me and Rach are getting our on place," he announced. Jacob had never heard better news in his life, and anyway they were building only a few feet away from the main house. He knew Paul would still be over all the time. The pack had increased in size with the addition of three new wolves. Jacob hoped it was the last of it, since no new kids had phased in over two years. They still brought down a stray nomad from time to time, but this year had only seen one vamp in the region. Jacob hoped that word got around and they knew to stay away from the area. The pack, all in all was doing quite well.

Sam and Emily had two daughters and Jared and Kim had just welcomed their first child last year. Brady, Collin and Chance enjoyed their eligible bachelor status and were all three ladies' men. Jacob had to get after them from time to time for their antics. Quil had recently announced he was engaged to his long time girlfriend, Megan, who happened to be quite a few years older than him. It was a shock when he first met her. She was way too classy and mature for Quil, but for some reason, the two of them clicked. Leah and Embry lived in California now. Leah worked in the fashion industry and Embry worked for an architectural firm. True to Jacob's word, Leah was the first to quit phasing, and Embry soon followed. However, Jacob was in on a little secret. When Embry visited La Push, he always gave in to the wolf and phased when he was there. He said the sights and smells called to him and he couldn't resist. Jacob thought it was fascinating that he could go for months at a time without it and then let the urge take over when he was on the reservation. He thought ahead to the future when he would quit, maybe they would always have the ability to go back if it became necessary.

Billy was doing great. He loved chasing his grandsons around. Bella and Rachel took excellent care of him and kept him on a healthy diet. His doctor told him a few years ago the changes he had made had added years to his life. Charlie rented out the house in town, because he was now married to Sue. The two of them eloped to Vegas about six months after Jacob and Bella's wedding. She was a little perturbed at him at first because she missed it, but Charlie said he and Sue wanted to do something out of the ordinary and spontaneous. They loved spending time with all the grandchildren as well.

The only other member of the pack that had imprinted was Seth. He completely freaked out when it happened. Bella had been a witness, since it was to a girl named Madison that they had hired to assist with the catering business. She was the one that calmed him down. He had recently been talking to another girl at school that he really liked. The imprint completely caught him off guard. Bella advised him to take things slow, and try and get to know Madison. She was really a sweet girl and it turned out she and Seth had a lot of things in common. She loved nature and photography, and before they knew it, they were spending all their free time together. Seth held onto his secret for a good six months before revealing the whole truth to Madison. She actually took the news quite well, since she already suspected something strange was going on. She had worked with the girls for a while and had come in contact with all the pack over those months. She knew they were more than they seemed to be on the surface. She and Seth had been together over three years. They both were determined to finish college first before they thought about marriage. Seth was getting a media degree and Madison was getting a degree in history with a minor in Native American studies. She and Seth worked on a joint project restoring and documenting the archives of the tribe. They were going to get credit towards their degrees as well as helping the tribe secure vital information about the history of the Quileutes that would be passed on to future generations.

Jacob saw Edge heading towards him, "Sorry I'm late. I was helping Mrs. Robbins with a math problem."

"You're tutoring the teachers now?" Edge spent a lot of his spare time helping other students. He had the reputation of being the smartest kid in the school, but even that title was an understatement.

"Not exactly, she was stumped with a problem and I merely showed her where she had gone astray. Plus, I stopped by the house to change. Mom wants us to come back. She packed us some food."

"Why didn't you bring it with you?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess she wanted to see you."

"Um...well she is probably wanting a kiss and you know I never turn down a chance to kiss your mother," he joked.

"Ah, come on Dad, I don't want to hear about that stuff," Edge covered his ears.

"Sure, sure...I get it. Anything else happen today?"

"I got a letter from Edward."

"What did he have to say?" Letters came every few months.

"Same old stuff. Aro is busy with other projects. He hasn't asked about us in a long while."

"That's always good to hear," Jacob was relieved to hear things like that.

"He wants to know if I would consider visiting next time he goes to Alaska."

"What did your Mom say about that?"

"She would rather I wait til I'm grown and then make an informed decision."

"I agree, but what do you want to do?" Jacob wished Edge would never see Edward again, but if he needed closure he would allow it under certain conditions.

"I...I'm not sure. Part of me would like to see him once more, but there's still that part that hates him for what he almost did to Mom. At least he keeps us advised on Aro."

"Don't get started on that, I've told you there is nothing to worry about. The pack is strong. We are four times larger than any previous packs and we operate like a well-oiled machine. We're up for any challenges that arise."

"You know I'd want to help if it came down to that," Edge sounded so mature to Jacob when he talked about protecting his mother.

"And you know as well as I that it would devastate you to hurt an animal. You don't have to change for any reason," he advised him. They had gone over this many times before.

"I could be stronger and you know it. I'd do anything to protect Mom...my brothers and sister."

"I know you would, but your Mom and I are completely content with how things are. I thought you were too."

"I am, but I want you to know we have other options."

Jacob ruffled his son's hair and thought it best to change the subject. "How's Claire?"

"She's good, busy with her girlfriends; she's still at the age where she doesn't like to broadcast her best friend is a boy. Next year we will be in the same school, but now that I've matured a little more, it seems strange to outsiders if we hang out too much."

"Well, it's obvious you two have a special bond. Just be patient Edge, according to your charts, soon enough she should catch up to you and the two of you will be at the same maturity level. It's fine for you to still remain friends. Who knows what the future holds. I can tell you from experience there's nothing better than falling in love with your best friend. Now let's head back to pick up that food your Mom made us, so I can get my kiss to tide me over."

Edge shook his head and Jacob threw his arm around his son, while they made the short walk back home. Jacob walked in the door to see Bella sitting on the couch nursing Ella. He made his way over to them and put his face down close to Ella's like he was in competition with her, "Nom nom nom, can I have some?"

Bella laughed and slapped the back of his head, "Jake, the boys are all in here. Stop that." Edge rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen. "I'm glad you're here. You need to talk to Landon."

"Ugh, what did he do now?"

"He brought a snake in the house again, Jake. A snake...it scared me have to death when I found it in their bathtub."

"What? It wasn't poisonous was it?"

"I doubt it, but still. I can't be worrying about all sorts of creatures running around. We have a baby in the house."

Landon was sitting off to the side waiting for his Dad's reprimand. "Hey boy, did you bring a snake indoors?"

"Yes, sir," he admitted.

"Why did you do that, you know you're Mom hates snakes."

"I...I wanted to keep it and outside, he kept tryin to run away."

"Well, I let you boys have a dog and that is the only animal your mom is going to let in the house, so no more reptiles. Do you understand me?"

"Well your a wolf Daddy, and Momma lets you in the house, even upstairs in the bedroom." Jacob could always count on Landon to have a challenge formulated in his mind.

"Hey, that 's not true, I never come inside as a wolf, so your argument if invalid. Now, give your Mom a hug and tell her you're sorry."

Landon climbed up close to his Mom, "Sorry Momma, I won't do it again."

Bella gave her son a hug with her free arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, if you and Liam clean your room and get your baths done, I have chocolate cake tonight for dessert. Both boys whooped and hollered and ran upstairs to get busy with their assigned tasks.

Jacob had few minutes to himself with Bella. She passed him his daughter to do the honors of burping her. He had a knack for always getting one out of her. As he was gently patting her back he had a question for his wife, "Hey Bells, you got any special treats for me tonight when I come home?"

She eyed him curiously, knowing what he meant and it wasn't cake. This was the first time Bella had needed the full six weeks recovery time from childbirth. "Well...I'm feeling pretty good today, so if you promise not to come in late and you clean the kitchen for me, I might have a little reward for you."

Jacob handed her the baby back and gave his little one a kiss on the top of her soft head. He gave Bella a lingering kiss on the lips. He had missed her more than she had realized. His body had a desperate craving for her, but she had been exhausted taking care of the kids and the house as well as working again already. "I promise, honey...whatever you want, I'll get it done."

"Love you...you and Edge have a good time. Don't forget, Ella goes down at ten and then your window of time is very small before I go unconscious."

"I'm not worried, I've got ways of resuscitating you," he winked.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, Jake."

"Yep, that little bundle there is living proof. I seem to remember we conceived her one night when you tried to convince me you had a headache, " he reminded her.

"Go on, Edge is waiting on you." she threw the burp rag at him. He headed out the door, but he turned around one last time to blow a kiss to the love of his life and he walked outside to meet his son feeling happy and on top of the world.

**~The End~**


End file.
